Falling in Love
by Tinker Winkle
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis SMA yang selalu terkena sial yaitu, terjatuh. Tapi bagaimana jika ke-sialan-nya ini membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan seorang pangeran es? Dan bagaimana dia menanggapi perhatian dari teman SMP-nya? ke-sialan apa lagi yang akan diterima Sakura ...? / FINISH! /
1. Prolog

Chapter 1

Naruto hanya milik Mashashi Kishimito-Sensei

* * *

My Frist Love Story

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini matahari yang menyinari Bumi begitu cerah bersinar di atas sana, sehingga langit terlihat indah di pagi ini dengan awan yang datang berbagai bentuk menghiasi cakrawala. Di salah satu rumah megah, gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang mempunyai nama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang yaitu Sakura bergegas bangun untuk siap-siap lari pagi dengan sahabatnya, dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya dia menuruni tangga menuju ke teras rumahnya. Sebelumnya dia sudah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, memakai kaos dan celana pendek di atas lutut dan tak lupa memakai sepatu sportynya berwarna hijau tosca. Sesampainya di teras …

"Heh ... lama sekali kau forehead!" gusar Ino yang lagi pemanasan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Iya … kita lumutan menunggu tukang tidur sepertimu Sakura" sahut Matsuri yang berkacak pinggang mengahadap persis di depan Sakura.

"Gomen ... Pig Aku kesiangan, sudah siapkan ?" tanya Sakura balik sambil menyeringai lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Su-Sudah siap dari tadi Sakura-chan, sudah a-ayo nanti keburu pa-panas nanti" jawab Hinata lembut, Hah sahabat Sakura yang satu ini memang terkenal lembut dan malu-malu. Asal jangan malu-maluin kayak author XD.

4 gadis itu dengan semangat berlari menyusuri komplek perumahan elit di jalan Gakure. Sesekali mereka bercanda ria membicarakan perihal tentang kesehariannya meraka dan lain-lainnya, disaat asyiknya lari sambil berngobrol dengan Matsuri sampai pada belokan, Sakura tabrakan dengan laki-laki yang saat itu juga sedang lari pagi juga.

"Aduhh ... !" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Lari pagi dihentikan karena Sakura jatuh terduduk gara-gara insiden tabrakan barusan.

Laki-laki yang tertabrak tadi memandang ke arah Sakura "Hei kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada datar, insiden barusan hanya menjatuhkan Sakura dan laki-laki itu hanya merasakan dadanya sakit karena bertumpu dengan kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengelus-elus kepalanya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya memperhatikan laki-laki yang tadi dia tabrak dan juga teman-temannya yang melihat Sakura dari kejauhan. Mereka ada 4 orang dan tahu tidak semuanya keren-keren, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya menatap laki-laki yang bertabrakan dengannya. 'tampan' batin Sakura

"Hei! ... aku tanya, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Lamuan Sakura buyar, "Haaa ... aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja" jawabnya sambil nyengir menutupi rona merah dipipinya karena terpesona dengan laki-laki yang berhadapan dengannya yang memiliki mata onyx yang tajam dan menghayutkan itu. Sakura berdiri dari jatuhnya dan membersihkan celannya yang sedikit kotor terkena jalanan trotoar.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sakura "Hn, ya sudah kalau begitu ?" kata cowok itu datar, lalu hendak melanjutkan lari paginya namun dicegah dengan suara galak Matsuri

"Ucapan apa itu, seenaknya menabrak tidak minta maaf lagi" seru Matsuri teman Sakura yang terkenal tomboy. Sakura sempat kaget dengan teriakan Matsuri 'Kenapa dengannya?' batin Sakura dengan tampang bingungnya melihat ke arah Matsuri.

"Aku tidak bersalah, kenapa aku harus minta maaf ?" kata laki-laki itu datar.

Tampak guratan segita muncul di wajah Matsuri, "Apa kau bilang, kau tidak bersalah ? jelas-jelas kau menabraknya, minta maaf tidak!" paksa Matsuri. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saling tukar pandang dengan tingkah Matsuri, yang ditabrak Sakura kenapa dia yang berapi-api ?

"Cih, dia yang harusnya minta maaf" laki-laki itu masih tetap dengan pendiriannya. Teman-temannya yang berada sedikit jauh dengan laki-laki bermata onyx itu menghampirinya yang sedang adu argumen dengan Matsuri.

Matsuri tampak kesal "Kau ... berani-beraninya" Matsuri hendak memukul laki-laki itu tapi kemudian …

"Heii ... Matsuri, kenapa kau yang marah sih, kan yang ditabrak Sakura ?" tanya Ino mencegah aksi yang akan dilayangkan Matsuri ke laki-laki bermata onyx itu.

"Iya .. betul itu Matsuri, kan aku yang ditabrak kenapa harus kamu yang marah sih ?" tambah Sakura tidak ingin Matsuri menghajar laki-laki di hadapannya ini, bisa panjang nanti urusannya.

"Ck ... kalian ini bukannya dukung malah nyalahin. Sudahlah terserah kalian saja aku mau lanjut lari saja!" kata Matsuri kesal lalu kemudian lari meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya di tempat dimana Sakura tabrakan, Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Matsuri

"Yoo Teme, ada apa ? kenapa tadi aku lihat kau hampir dipukul sama gadis itu ?" Tanya laki-laki yang rambutnya berwarna kuning model spike dan memiliki mata biru langit sambil menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah Matsuri yang sudah menajauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"entah, aku juga tidak tau" jawab laki-laki berambut raven itu datar

Sakura melihat ke laki-laki yang tadi dia tabrak, "Maafkan temanku yaa ... dia memang suka emosi" Sakura membungkuk sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Hn" gumam laki-laki itu datar, kemudian hendak melanjutkan aktivitasnya tapi dicegah teman-temannya.

"Oyy _Teme_ … jangan dingin gitu dong" kata temannya yang berambut kuning dan bergaya seperti kulit durian itu lagi

"berisik kau _dobe_ " kata laki-laki yang rambutnya yaa emm seperti patat ayam yang menabrak Sakura tadi.

"Hah … maafkan kelakuannya, dia memang dingin orangnya" kata cowok berambut durian itu sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya ke 3 gadis ini, dan hanya Hinata yang terpesona dengan melihat laki-laki itu hingga wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aaa tidak apa-apa, aku juga yang salah tidak lihat orang yang mau lewat" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk. Laki-laki itu dan juga teman-temannya ikut tersenyum juga kecuali si patat ayam itu tentunya karena dia sudah berlari kecil meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakang.

"O ... iya kamu lari pagikan ? kita barengan saja biar tambah ramai" tawar laki-laki berambut durian dan disetujui anggukan teman lainnya

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata senyum mendengar penawaran bagus itu, "Hmm ... boleh juga, ayoo buruan nanti temanku yang tadi marah lagi karena kita tidak menyusulnya" kata Sakura sembari lari diikuti yang lainnya.

Akhirnya Sakura dkk nya melanjutkan lari pagi bersama dengan laki-laki cakep itu, saat lari pagi Sakura dan cowok berambut durian bersebelahan. Karena belum tahu namanya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu sudah duluan bertanya.

"Hmmm ... namamu siapa ?" tanya laki-laki itu

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, kamu sendiri ?"

"Wah nama yang indah, cocok dengan rambut dan juga matamu tentunya hehe, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan yang menabrak mu tadi namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" jawab laki-laki itu dengan cengiran menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Sakura hanya ber O ria dan memperkenalkan teman-temannya kepada Naruto, Sakura selalu menangkap basah Naruto selalu melirik teman indigonya si pemalu Hinata.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan suffiks-chan ? Naruto menatap Sakura penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja" Naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Mereka melanjutkan lari ringan mereka dan tenggelam dalam obrolan masing-masing, dan entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa luput memperhatikan laki-laki yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi mungkin dia sedikit tertarik dengan si dingin Sasuke itu, entah rasanya aneh tapi jujur sekarang Sakura berdegup kencang jantungnya. Namun , sejuk dan menyenangkan rasanya. Siapa yang menyangka kejadian yang tidak disengaja ini akan berdampak apa ke depannya ? Semua ini hanya scenario dari tuhan dan kita hanya menjalankan peran kita masing-masinng, seperti sudah ditakdirkan.

SAKURA'S POV

Hai ... jadi lupa memperkenalkan diri , kenalin namaku Haruno Sakura, aku sekarang duduk di bangku SMA Konohagakuren kelas XII Ipa-2. 1 hal yang unik dariku adalah dengan warna rambutku yang terbilang aneh karena berwarna pink seperti permen gulali,hehe, aku anak ke 2 dari keluarga Haruno, anak sulung dari keluarga ku bernama Haruno Sasori, 4 tahun di atasku, Tousanku bernama Haruno Kizashi dan Kaasanku bernama Haruno Mebuki, Aku punya sahabat mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, dan Matsuri. Mereka sahabat-sahabatku dari kecil. Cukup perkenalannya minna

NORMAL POV'

"Sakura ... bangun, kamu mau berangkat sekolah jam berapa sayang ?" teriak Mebuki, teriakan itu membuat mimpi indah Sakura pecah buyar. Dengan langkah sempoyongan Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur, Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Setelah mandi Sakura siap-siap untuk ke sekolah tapi sebelumnya sarapan dulu bersama keluarga tersayangnya.

"Haloo ... nona tidur apa mimpimu indah hari ini ?" gurau Sasori si baka kakaknya Sakura.

"Apaan sih ... kau juga tuan tidur, biasanya juga paling lama bangun pakai ngatain aku" bela Sakura tidak mau kalah debat dengan kakaknya ini.

"Aku bangun lama karena kuliahku siang NONA TIDUR ..." sergah Sasori sambil julurin lidahnya.

Sakura mem _deathglare_ kakaknya, "Kaasan ... Niisan jail lagi nih ?"lapor Sakura ke Mebuki, yang dibicarin malah ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nee Sasori ... kamu ini sukanya menggoda adikmu terus" tegur Mebuki, Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasori karena dapat belaan mamanya.

"Habis ... yang bisa aku godain Cuma si nona tidur ini saja kaasan" jawab Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Mama Mebuki hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan anak kesayangannya masih kayak anak kecil.

"Sudah ... sekarang pada makan sana, keburu dingin nanti, oiya ... Sakura nanti kamu berangkat sekolah bareng Sasori-kun ya ?" kata Mebuki.

Sakura kaget dan hampir tersedak makanan yang baru dikunyahnya, "Yahh ... Kaasan, kenapa aku harus bareng sama sii monster babyface itu" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Sasori yang sudah duduk di meja makan dan makan tanpa mempedulikan ejekan Sakura.

"Sakura kok bicara kayak gitu, Tousan sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu kan biasanya juga kamu berangkat bareng Sasori-nii kan ? Dan kamu Sasori, nanti antar adikmu ke sekolah ya jangan menggoda Sakura juga ?" kata Mebuki melihat kedua anak-anaknya secara bergantian. Sakura sekita kehilangan nafsu makannya karena harus bareng sama kakak yang sukanya nge-jailin dia trus, bisa-bisa Sakura turun dari mobil kakaknya sudah tak bertenaga karena habis dijailin sama kakaknya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jangan pikir aku juga mau nganterin kamu ya Nona tidur" ejek Sasori yang ada didepan Sakura

"Gezz, aku juga gak sudi bareng sama kamu niisan, jangan GR deh"

Mebuki hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat anaknya, "Sudah-sudah, cepat selesaikan makannya lalu berangkat nanti Sakura keburu telat. Dan ingat jangan berantem, mengerti" pesan Mebuki dan dijawab tatapan tajam dari kedua saudara yang kayak kucing dan anjing ini. Mebuki menghela nafas 'Dasar' gumam Mebuki

Setelah memakan sadwitch buatan Kaasannya Sakura beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Mebuki "Sakura berangkat dulu Kaasan !" pamit Sakura lalu mencium tangan Mebuki dibarengi Sasori

"Hati-hati bawa mobilnya, jangan ngebut Sasori-kun"

"Siap Kaasan!" jawab Sasori sambil hormat ke Mebuki. Kemudian Sakura dan Sasori berlalu. Sakura selama berjalanan hanya berdiam disebelah Sasori itu, entah ada angin apa Sakura tiba-tiba mikirin si Sasuke laki-laki yang tempo hari dia temui secara tidak sengaja dan yang bikin aneh buat Sakura , Sasuke tidak bisa luput dari otaknya. Ada apa dengan Sakura yaa ?

"Oyy … Nona Tidur, sekarang pidah profesi jadi Nona bengong ya ?" goda Sasori yang mendengus menahan tawa dan masih fokus dengan roda setir di depannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan masih asik dengan dunianya, akhirnya Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura dan yang dicubit men _deathglare_ si biang kerok "ada apa lagi niisan?"

"Kenapa diam saja, kamu sakit yaa ?" tangan kanan Sasori memegang jidat lebar Sakura kemudian memegang jidatnya sendiri mengecek suhu tubuh Sakura dengan dirinya "tidak panas"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya "Kau aneh niisan, apa jangan-jangan kau yang sakit?" Sakura memperhatikan Sasori dengan tatapan selidik. Merasa dipandangi Sasori jadi tidak konsen menyetir.

"Kau kenapa sih ? tadi bengong sekarang ngelihatin, tatapanmu itu seperti ingin memangsaku saja"

Sakura memandang jalanan lagi, "aku tidak apa-apa, fokus sama jalan saja !" jawab Sakura ketus, Sasori hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya bertingkah aneh hari ini

Setelah beberapa menit mobil jazz warna merah Sasori sampai di depan gerbang sekolah almameternya dulu alias sekolah Sakura, Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasori dan dia berpamitan dengan Sasori hanya dengan lambai tangan ke atas. Saat berjalan terburu-buru ke kelasnya tiba-tiba kejadian tak tertuga terjadi lagi BRUKKK ... ! "Kyaaaa!" Sakura terpeleset karena lantai sekolahnya ternyata licin.

"Sial ! Selalu saja jatuh" gerutu Sakura mengaduh kesakitan sambil menahan sakit di patat dan juga malu. Karena sekolahan saat itu sudah ramai Sakura ditertawakan orang-orang yang saat itu melihat Sakura terjatuh dengan tidak elit untung rok sekolahnya tidak terbuka jadi Sakura aman untuk yang satu ini, saat sedang mencoba berdiri ada orang yang mendekati Sakura dan mengulurkan bantuan berupa uluran tangan dan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Sakura menerima bantuan itu, yang memberi bantuan itu adalah saudara sepupu Sakura namanya Sabaku No Garaa.

"Arigatoo Gara"

"Sama-sama, makanya kalau lagi jalan hati-hati" Kata Garaa tersenyum geli, Sakura garuk-garuk kepala. Mereka jalan bareng karena mereka sekelas.

"kamu baik-baik saja kan ?" tanya Garaa.

"Hmm ... tidak apa-apa, Cuma sakit saja nih pantat. Hehehe ,,,," jawab Sakura dengan muka melas.

Garaa hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang lucu itu, mereka sampai ke kelas dan mencari partner duduk mereka yang sudah datang.

"Yoo Sakura, tumben kau bareng dengan Garaa ?" tanya Ino yang ada di sebelah Sakura dengan suara berisik seperti biasa

"Oo ... itu, tadi ketemu di koridor jadi barengan" jawab Sakura, Ino hanya mangut-mangut mengerti.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika pelajaran yang paling disukai Sakura, Sakura dengan semangat 45 memperhatikan Kakuzu-sensei si guru Matematika yang mata duitan itu, pantas dia mengambil jurusan matematika biar tidak salah ngitung uang mungkin haha. Setelah berkutik dengan angka selama 2 jam, pelajaran berikutnya adalah Bahasa Indonesia, karena Anko-sensei sakit jadi pelajaran kosong dan membuat anak-anak XII Ipa-2 membuat keributan.

"Hai teman-teman ... hari ini aku punya berita heboh untuk kalian!" teriak Lee atau biasa dipanggil alis tebal karena memang alisnya tebal seperti disulam haha XD

"Berita heboh apa memang ?" Tanya Cirobo siswa gemuk yang duduk di depan persis si alis tebal

"Hehe … kelas kita baru ada pasangan yang baru jadian lhoo ?" bongkar Lee dengan cengiran khas nya yang memperlihatkan gigi bersihnya

Kelas tampak ricuh dengan berita Lee itu, "Memang siapa yang baru jadian alis tebal ?" Tanya Kiba.

Lee senyam-senyum melihat salah satu murid kelas yang saat itu juga melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Yang jadian yaa ... iittuu ... Garaa ?" jawab Lee dengan tampang tidak berdosa karena telah membeberkan rahasia orang lain. Garaa hanya melihat sahabat bodoh itu dengan tatapan tajam di balik mata jade nya 'Dasar, tidak bisa dipercaya ternyata dia' umpat Garaa dalam hati

"Haa ... yang benar, sama siapa Lee ?" giliran Tayuya yang tanya, Tayuya adalah gadis yang naksir berat sama Garaa atau bisa disebut fans beratnya juga.

'Awas saja sii alis tebal itu!" umpat gadis yang bersebelahan dengan Garaa saat ini, kedua sejoli berbeda gender ini memberikan _deathglare_ ke arah Lee dan hanya dibalas dengan angakat bahu plus cengiran khasnya.

Lee mengerlingkan matanya menghadap puluhan orang yang mulai ribut "Hmm ... pengen tahu yaa ?" jawab Lee membuat semua kelas XII-Ipa2 penasaran kecuali 3 orang termasuk Lee.

"Aaaa ... kelamaan kau alis tebal, cepet kasih tahu!" Teriak Ino terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat penasaran dengan berita heboh ini. Secara dia biasa disebut dengan miss gossip, masa dia tidak tahu berita heboh ini dikarenakan Garaa sepupu Sakura ini memang popular dikalangan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya ini.

Lee menyeringai lebar melihat raut teman-temannya yang mulai kesal karena mengulur-ulur memberitahu berita gempar ini, "Hehehe ... sabar dong Ino, jangan pakai marah-marah dulu"

"Buruan Lee siapa gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan Garaa, kok aku yang sepupunya tidak tahu sih ?" Sakura melihat Garaa tapi hanya dapat tatapan minta maaf dari Garaa, Sakura hanya membalas tatapan maaf Garaa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Wah Sakura-chan ketinggalan curhatan dari Garaa ternyata" jawab Lee sedikit sombong karena hanya dia yang tahu Garaa pacaran dengan siapa.

"Hei Lee, kalau tidak mau jawab pertanyaan anak-anak kau balik duduk saja" seru Toneri Ketua kelas XII-Ipa2 dengan wajah datar yang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Eitss ... Ketua marah nih, sabar dong ini juga mau kasih tahu kok. Garaa itu pacaran sama ... sama ... ?"

"Sama siapa sih alis tebal, lama banget sih jawab gitu aja!" ujar Tayuya habis kesabarannya.

"Sama ... Ma ..."

"Mai-sensei maksudmu Lee" duga Sakon asal. Garaa hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar perdebatan di kelasnya, mau melerai pasti ujung-ujungnya nanti dia yang kena imbasnya. Hah diam sajalah! Pikirnya saat ini dengan gadis di sampingnya.

Alis tebal mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Sakon, "Enak saja kau Sakon, masa iya Garaa pacaran dengan Mai-sensei, yang benar itu adalah Matsuri !" jawab Lee akhirnya. Semua anak-anak kelas XII-Ipa2 melihat Garaa dan Matsuri yang kebetulan lagi duduk bersebelahan. Garaa men _deathglare_ Lee lagi kali ini dengan tajam dan hanya ditanggapi angkat bahu si alis tebal tapi akhirnya Garaa hanya menghela nafas pelan, sedangkan Matsuri sebenarnya juga kesal dengan Lee yang seenaknya saja membeberkan rahasianya perihal hubungannya dengan Garaa, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menyebunyikan rona di pipinya karena 1 kelas kini tau hubungannya dengan Garaa.

"Wuahh ... sejak kapan pacarannya ?" tanya Sakura senang, karena ternyata sahabatnya yang menjadi pacar Garaa

"Dari sabtu kemarin, Sakura-chan benar-benar tidak tahu ya ?" Kata Lee. Sakura hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"selamat yaa Matsuri-chan Garaa-san" kata hinata memberi selamat ke 2 pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu.

"Ditunggu makan-makannya yaa, kan kebetulan sabtu besok ulang tahunnya Garaa sekalian perayaan atas resminya kalian berdua jadi pasangan di kelas XII-Ipa2" Kata Ino dengan anggukan dari teman-teman lainnya karena setuju banget dengan ide cemerlangnya.

"Haa ... benar banget itu Ino, kita semua bakalan tagih makan-makannya Garaa" seru Kiba.

Garaa geleng-geleng kepala karena ternyata rahasianya bakalan bocor karena orang yang disuruh tutup mulut tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik.

"Gimana Garaa, kau pasti mentraktir kita-kita kan ?" tanya Sakon dengan senyum penuh harap dan satu kelas pun sama dengan tatapan memohon ke arah Garaa dan Matsuri.

Garaa menatap pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap, Garaa menghela nafas kasar "Hah ,,, besok sabtu kalau tidak ada halangan kita semua party" kata Garaa membuat semua anak-anak tambah riuh dan anak-anak kelas XII - Ipa2 bergantian memberi selamat ke Garaa dan Matsuri ada juga yang sedih karena pujaan gadis-gadis di Garaa sudah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya. Hah seperti pernikahan saja diberi selamat kayak gini. *authorngacoXD

Istirahat di kantin, Sakura dkk menagih jatah traktiran khusus untuk sahabatnya Matsuri yang resmi jadian dengan Garaa.

"Dasar kau Matsuri ... paling pintar kalau soal menyembunyikan rahasia dibalik sikap tomboy mu itu, kita-kita sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau dan Garaa berpacaran" seru Ino sambil mencomot ramen langganannya Sakura dkk.

Matsuri garuk-garuk pipi, "Gomen ... bukannya tidak mau cerita ke kalian, kamarin waktu lari pagi aku mau kasih tahu tapi gara-gara ada insiden tabrakan dan aku lagi emosi ditambah laki-laki itu tidak mau minta maaf ke Sakura jadi aku batal cerita deh, maaf ya ?" jelas Matsuri menempelkan kedua tanganya seolah memohon ampun ke rajanya, Matsuri itu terkenal tomboy tapi aslinya lembut dan baik makanya tidak kaget kalau Garaa yang notabenya si laki-laki tampan, dingin dan beken di SMA Konohagakuren menyukai gadis bernama Matsuri. Dilain tomboy Matsuri mempunyai sikap yang lucu dan menggemaskan sepertinya mereka pasangan yang cocok hehe :D

"Tenang Matsuri, kita tidak akan marah kok, mana ada sih yang mau marahin sahabatnya sendiri, nanti kita di marahi sama pangeran Garaa lagi kalau memarahimu" Goda Sakura diikuti tawa dari Ino dan Hinata.

Matsuri tersipu malu, "Apaan sih Sakura ?"

Sakura tertawa geli melihat rona merah di wajah Matsuri, "Lihat … kau merona, kau seperti Hinata kalau berwajah seperti itu!" seru Sakura disambut gelar tawa Hinata dan Ino

"Haha iyaa, kau tak perlu malu begitu Matsuri" tambah Ino

"I-itu benar Ma-matsuri-chan, ta-tapi kau tampak ca-cantik merona begitu" Hinata tersenyum geli mendapati deathglare Matsuri.

"Lihat itu kekasih Garaa-kun" bisik-bisik siswi yang kebetulan melewati tempat Sakura makan

"Iyaa .. beruntung sekali gadis itu, tapi kelihatannya mereka cocok. Yahh kita kalah saing deh" jawab siswi lainnya masih melihat ke arah Matsuri

Mereka yang mendengar bisik-bisik para fans Garaa mencoba menggoda Matsuri lagi, "Kau dengar itu Matsuri, kau bahkan terkenal sekarang" Ino menyambar minumannya

"Iyaa …. Tak kusangka akan menyebar secepat ini, fans Garaa pasti kecewa" tambah Sakura sambil cekikikan menahan tawa, Matsuri mencubit pipi Sakura dan Ino yang duduk bersebalahan, "Ittai!" teriak mereka bersamaan, Hinata tertawa geli

"Kenapa mencubit kami Matsuri ?" geram Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, sang empu hanya angkat bahu tidak peduli sambil menegguk jus anggurnya yang tinggal setengah. Tidak menjawab respon dari Matsuri membuat Sakura dan Ino membalas dendam dan alhasil Matsuri terkena serangan cubitan pipi kiri oleh Ino dan kanan oleh Sakura. Gelar tawa kembali di meja itu.

4 sahabat itu bercanda sampai mereka tidak mempedulikan orang yang ada disekitar mereka. Dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka yang terasa gembira dengan saling berbagi cerita suka maupun duga, itulah gunanya sahabat ada disaat kita dalam kondisi apapun itu.

Maaf banget yapp ...

Indah masih pendatang baru, jadi maaf kalau rancu alur nya dan sedkit cepat, ini murni pemikiran indah sendiri, maaf jika ada yang sama atau gimana yaa^^ Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingan para senpai semua yaa ^^

Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

indah kembali, ini indah usahain update cepat karena kegiataan kesahariannya indah kerja jadi insyaallah indah bisa lah ngeluuangin waktu indah buat bikin fanfic lagi hehe :3

Balas review yang mampir yupp ~~

 **Nikechaann:** Ini sudah lanjutt yaa senpai ... :) aaaa ... terima kasih sarannya, itu belum sempet indah edit yang bahasa-bahasa lainnya. tapi di chapter ini indah sudah editin lah, semoga suka chapter 2 ini yaa :) ***Pelukcium***

 **hanazono yuri:** Ini sudah update chapter 2 nya, semoga dapet yaa fells nya hehe :3 ***pelukcium***

 **bandung girl:** terima kasih sudah menyukai fanfic indah *terharu* maaf mengenai bahasa rancunya, karena chapter 1 itu murni belum kesentuh yang namanya diedit hehe :3 terima kasih sarannya yaa senpai ini sudah lanjut chapter 2, selalu menunggu saran lainnya juga :* ***Pelukciumdariindahdisemarang***

 **mc-kyan:** aaaa ... beribu-ribu maaf, dulu indah kurang ngehh sekali dengan nama Gaara, merasa salah dengan Masashi ganti-ganti nama nya *ditendangMasashisampaibulan* tapi di chapter depan indah akan ubah penulisan nama Garaa menjadi Gaara, terima kasih sarannya senpai, ini juga sudah update lanjutnya~~~ ***pelukcium***

terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan review, LOVE YOU :*:*

Maaf kalau nanti ada kesalahan di Chapter ini, karena buru-buru update juga sih jadi mungkin ada yang kecolongan belum ke edit indah hehe mohon maklumi EYD indah yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Lanjut baca ~~~ Nikmati :)

 **Jatuh Cinta (c) Uchiharuno Indah**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance / Keluarga**

* * *

Sakura berada di kamarnya yang bernuansa peach itu, dia sekarang sedang menikmati merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya sambil membayangkan lagi peristiwa di hari Minggu saat dia bertemu atau bisa dibilang bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura ? kenapa beberapa hari ini dia memikirkan laki-laki asing itu ? apa dia lagi jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sakura menggelengka kepalanya mencoba kembali ke realita bahwa itu hanya perasaan sesaat yang hinggap di hatinya.

Saat mencoba mengeyahkan perasaan Sakura yang berdebar setiap mengingat Sasuke, datang seseorang mengusiknya "NONA TIDUR BERJIDAT LEBAR ...! Kau di dalam?" teriak Sasori dari balik pintu.

Sakura mengabaikan teriakan Sasori, "HEY !NONA TIDUR BERJIDAT LEBAR ... aku tahu kau di dalam, apa ini pintu mau kudobrak kalau tidak kau buka!" ancam Sasori sambil menahan tawa dibalik pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura berdecak malas menanggapi ancaman Sasori tapi dia tetap berjalan ke pintu dan membukakan pintu kamarnya "Mau apa kau datang ke kamarku Sasori- _nii_ ?" Kata Sakura yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan tampang kesal.

Sasori senyam-senyum membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, "Kenapa senyum-senyum, apa ada yang lucu ?"

"Hmm tidak ... mau nememaniku ke rumah teman tidak Sakura- _chan_ yang manis ini ?" kata Sasori dengan nada selembut mungkin

Sakura bergedik ngeri dengan Sasori, tidak biasanya Sakura diajak pergi sama kakaknya. Ini aneh, 'ada yang tidak beres ?'gumamnya

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura karena memandangnya penuh selidik "Woyy ... NONA BENGONG ! bisa apa tidak ?" seru Sasori membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Mau apa ke rumah temanmu itu, dan tumben juga mengajakku. Biasanya juga pergi sendiri, ada bau mencurigakan disini" selidik Sakura

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi kau mencurigaiku ?" Sakura hanya angkat bahu tidak peduli "Hah .. kau jahat sekali mencurigaiku Saku- _chan_ , Aku cuma mau meminjam alat buat presentasi di kampus, dan Aku mau minta tolong bawain alat-alat itu" lanjut Sasori, benar dugaan Sakura kalau dia bakalan disuruh-suruh sama niisannya yang mirip monster tapi awet muda ini, dan benarkan kalau dia boleh curiga dengan Sasori.

'Hah .. ternyata benar dugaanku' gumam Sakura namun samar-samar terdengar di telinga Sasori.

"Apa yang kau gumamkan ?"

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala "Tidak ada yang aku gumamkan" Sasori tidak percaya tapi dia hanya angkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Gimana ... bisa bantu _niisan_ mu yang tampan ini ?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi tapi dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya agar Sakura mau membantunya, dasar calon aktor nih Sasori.

Sakura melihat Sasori yang masih memasang wajah memohon, "OK, aku bantuin" Sasori tampak senang mendengar jawaban Sakura "Tapi …" lanjut Sakura dengan seringai menakutkan, Senyum senang Sasori hilang seketika.

"Tapi apa ?" Tanya Sasori

"Ada syaratnya"

"Syarat? Syarat apa?"

"Hmm … Setelah aku bantuin _niisan_ , aku mau niisan belikan sushi favoritku _plus_ menemaniku nonton film yang lagi pengen aku tonton untuk tiket dan cemilannya _niisan_ yang bayar, gimana setuju ?" Seringai Sakura semakin melebar memberitahukan syaratnya ke Sasori.

Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya, "Itu syarat apa merapok Sakura ? banyak sekali !" protes Sasori.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "Ck, mau tidak ? kalau tidak mau, cari yang lain saja sana" kata Sakura cuek sambil melipat tangannya didada sambil bersender di bingkai pintu kamarnya.

Sasori tampak berpikir menimbang-nimbang untung rugi dari syarat yang dibuat Sakura ke dia. Sakura cukup lama menunggu dan tak ada reaksi dari Sasori, Sakura hendak membalikkan badan dan mau menutup pintu kamarnya tapi ditahan Sasori dengan tangannya.

"Ehh ... tunggu ! Oke ... Aku setuju, nanti malam jam 7 kau harus sudah siap, Jaa NONA TIDUR berdahi LEBAR " kata Sasori sambil menyubit pipi Sakura lalu lari sebelum Sakura ngamuk.

" _Niisan_ ... sakit tahu !" teriak Sakura kesakitan, Sasori hanya menjulurkan lidah dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura mendengus kesal berlalu masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 18.45, Sakura sudah siap untuk pergi dengan Sasori. Sakura menunggu Sasori di ruang tv, tak lama Sasori datang dengan pakain casualnya dengan gaya rambut merahnya masih berantakan, tapi tak menghilangkan kekaguman Sakura terhadap Sasori. Jujur ya ? menurut Sakura, _niisan_ nya ini tampan sekali apalagi kakaknya ini mempunyai wajah babyface tidak heran kalau Sasori sering pamer ke Sakura kalau dia banyak yang ngefans, memang sombong kalau dia memerkan kalau dia ditaksir banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana. Namun catat kalau Sakura pun mengakui kalau Sasori itu masuk daftar laki-laki idaman Sakura. Mungkin kalau Sakura bukan adik kandungnya pasti juga naksir Sasori . *authorjuga XD

Sasori kalau sudah di luar sikapnya berubah 180 derajat, dia selalu diam, pasang wajah datar dan hemat senyum mungkin itu yang menjadi pesonanya untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis, berbeda kalau sudah kenal, sifat noraknya keluar semua. Yahh mungkin hanya Sakura dan segelintir orang yang tahu Sasori seperti apa.

"Hey ... malam-malam masih bisa juga melamun ya ?" tegur Sasori yang sudah berdiri di depan Sakura membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran tentang Sasori

"Siapa yang melamun cuma tidak menyangka kau bisa bergaya juga, biasanya acak-acakan tidak karuan!" batah Sakura menutupi kekaguman pada kakaknya.

"Ck ... bilang saja kalau _niisan_ mu tampan malam ini, aku tidak marah karena kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku" tebak Sasori tepat sasaran.

Sakura akting seperti mau muntah, 'ohh kami-sama Sasori- _nii_ benar-benar ketinggian pd-nya' gumam Sakura dalam hati, "Ihh ... Percaya diri sekali Sasori- _nii,_ **jangan harap** aku bakalan bilang apa yang barusan kau bilang tadi yaa _?"_ Kata Sakura menekan kata 'jangan harap' sambil melotot ke arah Sasori

Sasori tampak menghela nafas, "Ya terserahlah, kita berangat sekarang" kata Sasori lalu berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu mendapati Sasori tak membalas adu mulutnya.

Di dalam perjalanan Sakura dan Sasori terdiam tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana ?" Mobil berhenti karena lampu saat ini merah.

Sasori memandang Sakura, "Kan tadi siang aku sudah bilang, kalau aku mau ke rumah temanku, apa sekarang _imouto_ ku ini jadi pelupa ?" ejek Sasori ketawa kecil yang kembali memandang ke depan karena lampu menyala hijau.

"Siapa bilang lupa, maksudku rumah temanmu itu mana ? memangnya temanmu itu tidak punya alamat apa ?" jawab Sakura kesal mendapati jawaban Sasori yang seperti itu

Sasori tersenyum, "Nanti kau juga tahu, sekarang diam saja ya Sakura- _chan_ ?" Sakura membuang muka mendengar jawaban Sasori.

25 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasori sampai di depan rumah besar berwarna putih di kawasan komplek perumahan elit.

Sakura melongo memandangi rumah yang sekarang di lihat dari dalam mobil, memang rumah yang lain tampak megah, namun rumah ini saja yang terlihat seperti istana. " _Nee_ … ini rumah teman _niisan_ ?" tanya Sakura kagum melihat rumah yang megah dengan arsitektur bangunan Jepang kuno tapi tampak klasik.

"Iya … ini rumahnya, turun duluan sana" suruh Sasori tiba-tiba

Sakura bingung, "Kenapa aku turun dulu, memang mau kemana _niisan_ ?"

Sasori mengeryitkan keningnya mengerti akan maksud Sakura, "haha kau turun saja dulu, setelah turun aku juga turun. Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal aneh, sudah cepetan turun !"

Sakura menatap Sasori yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Sasori- _nii_ sedang tidak bercandakan, tidak mencoba buat ngerjain aku kan ?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

Sasori tertawa lagi, "Sakura … Sakura … sejahat itukah _niisan-_ mu dengan adik kesayanganku sendiri" kata Sasori mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya ia turun dari mobil dan berdiri tak jauh dari sana, dan dilihatnya kakaknya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam mobilnya dan menemukan barang itu di bawah tempat Sakura duduk tadi 'Kenapa tak menyuruhku mengambilnya saja, kenapa harus menyuruhku keluar segala ?' gumam Sakura yang masih memperhatikan Sasori. Dilihatnya Sasori setelah menemukan barangnya itu dia menaruhnya di belakang kursi Sasori, kemudian Sasori turun menyusul Sakura.

"Nah lihat, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kan ? dasar manja" ucap Sasori sambil mengacak-acak puncak rambut Sakura

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kenapa tidak menyuruhku mengambilkan barangmu yang terjatuh di tempatku tadi, kenapa juga menyuruhku keluar segala!" Sakura melipat tanganya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah megah itu.

"Hah ... sudahlah, kan sama saja kan nanti kau turun juga dari mobil" Ucapnya sambil mempencet tombol kunci mobilnya untuk mengunci dan memasang alarm, "Ayo masuk keburu malam nanti" lanjut Sasori berlalu meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

Sakura membuntut di belakang Sasori dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan dengan halaman rumah teman Sasori yang megah seperti istana tradisional Jepang tentunya Sakura dan Sasori diperbolehkan masuk karena Sasori akrab betul dengan satpam rumah ini, sesampainya di depan pintu Sasori mengentuk pintunya lalu tak berapa lama seorang wanita tua membukakan pintu rumah. Sasori tampak berbincang sebentar dengan wanita tua tadi.

"Oh ... ada silakan masuk dan silakan duduk, saya panggilkan sebentar" Kata wanita tua itu ramah sambil menggeser badannya mempersilakan Sasori dan Sakura untuk masuk ke rumah itu.

"Iya ... terima kasih" jawab Sasori, kemudian Sasori memanggil Sakura yang tengah sibuk memandangi pelantaran rumah tersebut.

Sakura memposisikan diri di samping Sasori, " _Nee_ , Sasori- _nii_ rumah ini besar sekali. Lebih besar daripada rumah kita" bisik Sakura dan hanya dibalas ketawa geli oleh Sasori.

Tak lama datang orang yang dimaksud Sasori , tapi Sakura kaget karena orang itu tak asing baginya karena Sakura pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, orang ini tersenyum tipis ke Sasori dan tentunya ke Sakura yang membuat Sakura _bulshing._

"Menunggu lama ?" kata orang itu datar, Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang. Gimana sudah kau siapkan alat yang mau aku pinjam ?" tanya Sasori. Sakura masih memandangi laki-laki itu 'apa aku bermimpi ?' gumam Sakura

"Semuanya sudah siap" jawab laki-laki itu, Sasori manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Hmm ... oke deh kalau sudah siap semua, Eh ... sampai lupa, kenalin _imouto-_ ku namanya Sakura" kata Sasori memperkenalkan Sakura pada laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu menatap Sakura datar.

"Aku tahu" jawab laki-laki itu dengan wajah stoicnya menghadap Sasori "Ternyata kau adiknya Sasori ya ?" kata laki-laki itu beralih memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Hah … i-iya aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata ka-kau teman Sasori-nii" jawab Sakura menutupi kegugupannya namun tetap saja kata-kata andalan Hinata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ouww ... jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya Sakura dan Sasuke, bagus kalau begitu" ucap Sasori tersenyum sesakali menatap dua sejoli ini secara bergantian. Tak lama bibi yang tadi datang dengan membawa 3 gelas minuman dan cemilan.

"Hn, Aku ambil dulu alatnya" kata Sasuke

"Iya silakan Sas" kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan hilang dibelokan ruangan yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang dalam.

'Ternyata dunia ini sempit' gumam Sasuke sembari melirik ruang tamu melalui ekor matanya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

" _Nee_ Sasori _-nii_ , Sasuke temanmu kuliah atau apa ?" tanya Sakura penasaran

Sasori tampak berpikir, "Hmm … Sasuke itu teman SMA ku atau bisa dibilang dia itu adik kelasku, sebenarnya aku dulu tidak dekat. Aku sahabat baik dengan kakaknya Itachi, tapi Itachi mengikuti kelas akselerasi jadi sekarang sudah sibuk dengan perusahaan ayahnya, jadi aku semakin dekat dengan Sasuke karena mungkin kita sering bertemu di Sekolah dan nongkrong bareng. Dia juga ikut kelas akselari juga jadi dia bisa cepat lulus dari SMA, harusnya dia satu angkatan denganmu" jelas Sasori panjang lebar, Sakura tampak terkagum-kagum dengan cerita tentang Sasuke, "Tapi sekarang aku juga masih 1 kampus dengannya, cuma beda falkutas saja, dia mengambil falkutas kedokteran karena memang dia tidak tertarik dengan saham-saham perusahaan dan aku yah kau tau sendiri kan aku masuk falkultas apa?, memang kenapa kau bertanya ?" tanya balik Sasori penuk selidik yang notabe nya adiknya ini tak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau laki-laki.

Sakura reflek duduk tegak mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, "Eee ... tidak, tidak apa-apa" Sakura menjawab sambil mengibas-ibas tangannya menutupi kegugupannya, Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu mencoba tidak peduli dengan sikap Sakura.

"Terus kenapa kau meminjam alat-alat Astronomi di dia ? bukannya dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan falkutasmu itu ?" Sakura mengganti topik agar Sasori tidak mencurigainya.

Sasori berkonsentrasi sikunya di kedua lutut kakinya, "Hmm ... kau tidak tahu rupanya? Museum Astromonomi yang berada di pusat Konoha itu milik Kakek Sasuke, makanya dia memiliki setidaknya alat-alat yang aku butuhkan untuk persentasi" Jelas Sasori yang sekarang menatap Sakura intens .

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Benarkah ?" tanyanya dengan polos terpatri di wajah manisnya, Sasori hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Sakura, "Uchiha memang hebat yaa!" puji Sakura yang tanpa sadar sudah memasang wajah polos manisnya.

tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali dengan membawa alat yang kelihatannya berat, 'itukan teropong dan alat-alat untuk hal-hal yang berbau Astronomi entahlah aku tidak terlalu mengerti' Gumam Sakura.

"Lumayan berat. Gimana caramu membawa ini ke kampus dan kau harus menatanya dulu bagian ini bukan ?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan peralatan itu ke lantai dan kembali ke tempat yang tadi didudukinya

Sasori menyeringai sambil melirik ke arah Sakura, lirikan dari Sasori membuat Sakura merasakan aura jahat yang mengintainya, dan perasaan Sakura mengatakan kalau dialah yang akan mengangkat barang-barang berat itu.

"Tenang ... Aku sudah mendapatkan bantuan orang yang pas buat mengangkat barang-barang itu" jawab Sasori menyeringai jail membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri dengan seringai Sasori.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah stoicnya, "Memang siapa orangnya ?" tanya Sasuke

"Ini orangnya" tunjuk Sasori ke arah Sakura , Sasuke membulatkan matanya kecil namun tetap bisa menutupi kekagetannya dengan memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Hn, adikmu itu gadis, apa dia bisa ?"

Sasori hanya angkat bahu acuh "Dia yang mau sendiri, lagian kita sudah sepakat kalau dia mau membantu dia dapat hal-hal yang dia inginkan, kalau keberatan juga tidak masalah malah untung aku karena tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk dia" jawab Sasori sesekali melirik ke Sakura yang sepertinya ragu-ragu dengan tawaran Sasori.

Sakura mulai berfikir 'Kalau aku tolak tawaran Sasori- _nii_ , tidak bisa makan Sushi favoritku dan nonton dengan gratis?' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sasori dan Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan innernya "Aku mau. Jam berapa harus diantar itu barang ?" jawab Sakura tiba-tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama. Sasuke terdengar tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sakura, Sasori hanya menyeringai menang.

"Hn, serius kau mau angkat ini barang-barang ?" tanya Sasuke masih tidak percaya sama apa yang dibilang Sakura barusan.

Sakura tersenyum merona mendengar Sasuke seperti khawatir dengannya "Jangan meremehkan Sakura, gini-gini aku sudah dapat sabuk hitam karate" kata Sakura percaya diri.

Memang Sakura sudah pernah mendapatkan sabuk hitam tapi itu waktu Sakura kelas 1 SMP, mungkin juga Sakura sudah lupa bagaimana caranya karate, setelah masuk SMA Sakura tidak pernah menggeluti dunia karate lagi. Tapi setidaknya masih bisalah mengangkat barang-barang berat dan bela diri meski tak sehebat dulu, nyatanya jiwa karate Sakura masih melekat di dia, pernah sekali Sasori mengodanya dengan mengagetkan Sakura alhasil Sasori mendapat bantingan karatenya dan punggungnya menderita linu yang tak karuan, akhirnya Sasori musti absen masuk kampus selama seminggu gara-gara insiden itu dan Sasori kapok untuk menggoda dengan mengagetkan Sakura. Kalau diingat-ingat akan hal itu Sasori suka ngeri sendiri, betapa menakutkan nya adiknya ini.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Iya jangan remehkan dia, aku sudah pernah kena lemparannya dan musti absen selama 1minggu, waktu itu kau masih ada pertukuran mahasiswa Sasu jadi kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku waktu itu" kata Sasori memasang wajah melasnya, Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar cerita teman sekaligus Sahabat kakaknya ini.

"Salah sendiri kau berlebihan menggodaku _niisan_ " bela Sakura.

"Bukan aku yang berlebihan, tapi kau Sakura! Hah sudahlah Besok ke kampusku jam 3 sore, jangan sampai telat mengerti!" Kata Sasori

"Iya-iya ... aku gak bakalan telat! Tenang saja" jawab Sakura mengibas-ibas tanganya, Sasori dan Sasuke hanya saling pandang

Sasori beralih ke Sasuke, "Ahh iya, Itachi kemana ?" Tanya Sasori sambil melihat ke arah dalam rumah Uchiha Fugaku tersebut.

Sasuke beralih dari melihat Sakura ke Sasori, "Hn, Kau pasti tahu dia dimana" jawaban Sasuke membuat Sasori mengangguk sambil terkekeh menahan tawa, Sakura hanya menatap Sasori sambil memutar dua bula matanya bosan 'Dasar, sifatmu ini jauh berbeda kalau di luar sana _niisan_ ' batin Sakura.

Setelah lama berbicang-bincang Sakura dan Sasori pamit pulang, "Sasu ... kita pulang dulu yaa, terima kasih alatnya ?" kata Sasori yang mengangkat barang bawaannya ini dengan susah payah karena memang berat sekali.

"Hn, tak masalah selama kau jaga baik-baik itu barang" jawab Sasuke datar

"Haha … tenang saja, akan aku jaga barang-barang ini dengan nyawaku" Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Sasori.

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, _Jaa-nee_!" Sasori berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

" _Jaa-nee_ Sasuke- _kun_ " ucap Sakura reflek memanggil Sasuke dengan suffiks- _kun_ , sadar akan ucapannya dia buru-buru berlalu mengikuti Sasori

"Hn" jawaban Sasuke yang tidak ada protesan membuat Sakura berdetak kencang jantungnya, kemudian Sasuke hanya melihat punggung kedua kakak beradik itu, tapi mata obsidian itu menatap punggung gadis bersulai soft pink yang berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil Sasori dan menghilang dengan kegelapan malam di perumahan elit ini.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura langsung melesat mendahului Sasori dan memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur kemudian merebahkan diri ke kasur empuknya untuk tidur karena kantuk yang dilandanya sekarang, tapi lagi-lagi pipinya memanas kali ini dengan sebab ucapan Sakura yang memanggil nama Sasuke dengan embel-embel _kun,_ dan yang membuatnya berdebar adalah tidak ada penolakan dari Sasuke.

"Berarti aku tidak masalahkan memanggilnya Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas ditambah lagi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Hah! Tapi Sakura tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Sasuke teman dekat Sasori, dunia memang benar-benar sempit. Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu di luar mengusiknya.

"Sakura ... " panggil Sasori sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya dan masih dapat terdengar ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura kembali bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa lagi Sasori- _nii_ ?" tanya Sakura terlihat dari matanya yang sayu mulai ngantuk.

" _Gomen_ kalau mengganggu, kau serius tidak besok mau mengangkat barang-barang itu ?" tanya Sasori memastikan.

Sakura menautkan alisnya mendengar Sasori berubah pikiran dengan tawarannya "Sudah ... _niisan_ tenang saja, aku serius mau membantu Sasori- _nii_. Lagian tidak mungkinkan aku membuang _Free_ makan dan nonton" jawab Sakura tersenyum dan seketika rasa kantuk dan panas dipipinya menghilang membayangkan semua hal-hal yang diinginkannya terpenuhi. Tiba-tiba Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura yang cubby itu.

" _Ittai !_ " jerit Sakura mengelus pipinya yang dicubit Sasori

"Gini saja, aku besok bawa sebagian barang-barang yang sudah aku tata, kau cukup bawa sisanya saja. Gimana ?" kata Sasori lagi

Sakura berbinar mendengar ucapan kakaknya, "Sasori- _nii_ serius ?" masih memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa linu akibat cubitan Sasori.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda ?" Sasori menyondorkan wajahnya mendekat ke Sakura

Sakura berdecak kesal mendorong wajah Sasori mejauh dari hadapannya "Jangan dekat-dekat Sasori- _nii_ , Tapi _Free_ makan dan nontonnya masih tetap kan? Tidak ada potongan gara-gara Sasori- _nii_ membawa setengah barangnya kan?" kata Sakura merajuk

Sasori tertawa geli "Apa ada yang lucu di sini ?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat Sasori tertawa sendiri

"Haha kau ini, aku tidak memotong apapun syaratmu itu, jadi tenang saja" Sakura tertawa lebar mendengar jawaban Sasori

" _Yosh_ , jadi aku cuma bawa sisanya saja kan, itu mudah Sasori- _nii_ " Sambil menjentikkan jari Sakura terlihat semangat, "Sudah ya aku ngantuk mau tidur" lanjut Sakura pura-pura menguap.

"Tak heran kalau kau jam segini mengantuk, kau kan tukang tidur" kata Sasori sambil mencubit pipi Sakura lagi dan lari ke kamarnya yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kamar Sakura.

"Sasori- _nii_ _baka_ , sakit tahu!" Sasori hanya tertawa mengabaikan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh.

* * *

Sasuke masih menikmati _gadget_ nya sambil menikmati angin malam di balkon kamarnya, angin malam menggoyangkan rambut patat ayamnya tidak mengusik pemilik rambur elmo tersebut, sampai seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Sasu- _chan_ , ada apa kau malam-malam di situ ? nanti masuk angin" suara _barinton_ dari belakang Sasuke membuat dia terperanjat kaget, dia tahu suara siapa itu

"Mau apa kau ke sini, mengganggu saja!"

"Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya dari dulu" jawab orang itu sambil menduduki kursi di dekat Sasuke, "Apa tadi sasori ke rumah ?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke masih sibuk dengan _gadget_ -nya tak menghiraukan orang tersebut.

"Bisa tidak kau perhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu" orang itu mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan orang itu dengan tatapan bosan, "Kalau aku sudah memperhatikanmu memang kau mau apa _anikii_?"

Itachi hanya menghela nafas pelan, memang beginilah sikap adiknya "Terserah kau saja, aku ke sini hanya bertanya itu saja" Jawab Itachi sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar Sasuke, tapi panggilan Sasuke membuatnya berhenti.

" _Nee_ , Itachi- _nii"_

"Hm, ada apa" jawab Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke

"Apa kau tahu kalau Sasori punya _imouto_ ?"

Itachi mengerutkan dahi, "Tahu, memang kenapa ? apa kau mengenalnya atau dia pacarmu ?" Jawab dan tanya Itachi dengan senyum menggoda terpatri di wajahnya yang tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke ini.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya mengenalnya tidak sengaja. Tadi dia juga ke sini dengan Sasori" jelas Sasuke sambil memasukkan _gadget_ -nya ke kantong celananya.

"Begitukah … ku kira kau menyukai adik Sasori, kalau tidak salah namanya Sa … Saak …"

"Sakura" potong Sasuke

"Aaa .. iya Sakura nama yang indah sesuai dengan kepribadian dan penampilannya, karena memang dia gadis yang manis sekali. Heran kalau kau tidak menyukai gadis semanis dia" ucap Itachi sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya enggan membahas masalah ini.

Sasuke berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, "Sulit membuatku jatuh cinta ke orang, kau harus tahu itukan itachi- _nii_ " Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dan tirainya.

Itachi menyilangkan tanganya didada "Jangan bicara begitu, nanti kau kemakan omonganmu sendiri baru tahu rasa, sudahlah aku mau ke kamar" Ujar Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk tidur, tapi berkali-kali dia memejamkan matanya dia tetap tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke memikirkan omongan Itachi yang membuatnya susah tidur. Dia kembali duduk dan menyibukkan diri dengan _gadget_ -nya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya tapi tetap tidak bisa. "Tch, yang benar saja, kenapa aku begitu memikirkan omongan Itachi- _baka_ , dan kenapa lagi aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu" gumam Sasuke masih mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Manusia memang begitu, mudah mengucap tapi kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan yang diucapkan, hanya waktu saja yang menjawab semua ucapan yang terlontar secara tidak sengaja dari mulut manusia itu sendiri.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

Indah tahu ini pendek banget ceritanya dan ini udah 3 kalinya aku edit, semoga menikmati bacaannya yapp dan selamat berbuka puasa :)

 **Review, Silahkan :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Hallo minna ... indah kembali, maaf vakum sebentar karena kerjaan numpuk hhehe *plak*banyakalasan XD

Balas review yang mampir dulu yahh :D

 **Lala:** aaa ... maaf senpai, indah usahain sesuai EYD yang benar, ini chapter 3 sudah keluar. semoga EYD nya dapat yaa :)

 **Hanazono yuri:** ini sudah lanjut senpai :D

 **Nikechaann:** hahaha jangan lompat dong :D, maafkan indah :( itu aslinya pakek kata **aku** tapi entah kenapa bisa berubah jadi **saya** ? hahaha XD tapi ini udh aku edit lagi bisa. aduhh! Nike-chan masih muda sekali, aku sudah tua ternyata *memang XD! ini chapter 3 sudah update, smoga suka yaa dan terima kasih semangatnya :D

 **bandung girl:** terima kasih masukkannya senpai, itu sudah aku ganti semua ;D dan maafkan indah masalah kata-kata **saya** yang waktu Sakura ngajukin syarat ke Sasori itu karena aslinya **aku** tapi entah malah ke update kata-kata **saya** , hahaha :D *plak! inii sudah update lanjutannya, semoga suka :) *pelukcium dari semarang (again) :*

Sudah yappp ... langsung saja ke cerita! Enjoy for reading minna :D

* * *

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Falling in Love**

 **EYD amburadul, OOC, Typo bertebaran**

 **Romance/angs**

 **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi ini Sakura sudah di kelasnya dan menanti sahabatnya datang, kelas masih tampak sepi karena hanya beberapa teman Sakura yang baru datang ke kelas, saat ini Sakura sedang sibuk dengan _gadget_ -nya yang saat ini menampilkan permainan, saat sedang focus dengan _game_ -nya, datang seseorang menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di depan Sakura.

"Hai Sakura ... sedang apa ?" tanya orang itu, dari nadanya sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia laki-laki.

Sakura menghentikan bermain _game_ -nya, dia melihat siapa yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Ternyata Toneri si ketua kelas di kelas XII Ipa-2.

"Kau ternyata Toneri, aku lagi main _game_. Ada apa memang ?" tanya Sakura

Toneri tersenyum membuat Sakura bingung, "Kenapa senyum, memang ada yang lucu atau ada sesuatu di wajahku yaa ?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil membersihkan wajahnya kalau-kalau benar ada sesuatu di wajahnya.

Toneri menggelengkan kepala "Aaa tidak, tidak ada yang lucu Sakura dan tidak ada apa-apa di wajahmu" jawab Toneri masih tersenyum sambil mengibas-ibas tanganya, Sakura menggaruk kepala karena heran dengan temannya ini.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, dan beberapa anak XII Ipa-2 sudah mulai berdatangan "Hmm ... Sakura, besok kau ada acara ?" tanya Toneri tiba-tiba.

"Besok ?" Sakura tampak berpikir, "Belum tahu ada acara apa tidak. Memang ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan, kau bisa ?" tanya Toneri sambil memandangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura bengong maksudnya dia diam membeku karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya jalan atau untuk istilah Sakura nge- _date_ , secara Sakura belum tahu yang namanya CINTA. Tapi Sakura bingung karena akhir-akhir ini jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan kalau mengingat tentang Sasuke. "Bagaimana, kau bisa apa tidak ?" tanya Toneri lagi membuat Sakura tersadar dari bengongnya.

"Aku belum tahu besok bisa apa tidak, aku kabari lagi nanti bagaimana ?" jawab Sakura sedikit tidak enak karena secara tidak langsung dia menolak ajakan Toneri.

Toneri terdiam cukup lama membuat Sakura makin tidak enak hati "Hm Oke, aku tunggu besok kabarmu, tapi kalau lupa awas kau!" Toneri berucap dengan pengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke depan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya "Iya ... iya ... Aku akan menghubungimu nanti!" Sakura kemudian tertawa, sedang asyiknya mereka bercanda tiba-tiba Ino dan Hinata muncul mengejutkan Sakura dan Toneri.

"Oi ... kalian berdua sedang apa ? jangan-jangan kalian pacaran juga yaa ?" teriakan Ino membuat sebagian anak-anak yang sudah datang ke kelas menatap dua sejoli ini dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Diam kau _pig_ , aku hanya bicara dengan Toneri!" jawab Sakura sedikit menaikan suaranya jadi 1 oktaf, Toneri hanya tersenyum.

Ino menyilangkan tangannya di dada "Jangan bohong kau _forehead_ , pasti kau mau coba-coba menyembunyikan seperti Matsuri dan Gaara kan ?" goda Ino lagi.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Terserah kau saja Ino mau percaya atau tidak, aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Sakura menjawab dengan nada dingin lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino, Hinata dan Toneri yang saling pandang, saat sampai di depan pintu kelas Sakura bertemu dengan Matsuri dan Gaara.

"Hai ... Sakura mau kemana ?" tanya Matsuri

"Mau ke toilet! sana pacaran dulu jangan ganggu!" Sakura berucap sarkasme, kemudian Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Matsuri dan Gaara yang saling tukar pandang heran dengan sikap dingin Sakura. Matsuri menghampiri Ino dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol sedangkan Gaara ke tempat duduk yang sudah biasa dia tempati berdua dengan Matsuri.

" _E_ _tto_ , Sakura kenapa ? Kelihatannya dia kesal begitu, kalian tadi buat ulah apa lagi ke dia ?" tanya Matsuri yang sudah duduk di depan 2 gadis manis ini.

"Ki-kita tidak berbuat apa-apa ke Sakura- _chan_ , ta-tadi Ino- _chan_ hanya menggodanya karena dia berbicara berdua sa-saja dengan Toneri. Memang Sa-sakura- _chan_ kenapa tadi ?" tanya balik Hinata masih dengan kegugupannya.

Matsuri menghela nafas pelan, "Tadi itu aku dan Gaara menyapanya, tapi dia jawabnya dingin begitu. Pasti ini gara-gara kau Ino yang sudah menggoda dia, sekarang Sakura marahkan ?" kata Matsuri

"Hmm ... mendingan kita cari saja dia, Aku jadi bersalah dengannya sudah menggoda dia dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak, kalau diingat-ingat tadi dia memanggilku dengan namaku, itu tandanya dia sedang marah" usul Ino diikuti anggukan Hinata dan Matsuri, Matsuri mengajak Gaara untuk ikut serta mencari Sakura.

Di lain sisi Sakura, orang yang sedang dicari berada di atap sekolahan, Sakura selalu di sana ketika dia sedang sedih dan bingung atau banyak pikiran. Suasana hati Sakura sekarang sedang dilema karena tidak tahu besok dia bisa menerima ajakan Toneri karena sebenarnya dia tidak ada acara apapun. Tapi dilain sisi dia merasakan dadanya berdesir cepat dan wajahnya memanas setiap mengingat Sasuke. 'Hah ada apa dengan ku ?' gumam Sakura yang memeggang pipi kanan dan kirinya dengan tanganya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas di hatinya ini.

xxxx

"Dimana Sakura ? di mana-mana tidak ada ?" tanya Matsuri yang khawatir akan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Sekarang Matsuri dan Gaara berada di depan Perpustakaan dan melihat ke dalam tapi keberadaan Sakura tidak di ada di Perpustakaan.

"Sudah ... tenang dulu, kalau mencari Sakura sambil panik malah tidak ketemu nanti" Kata Gaara mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Pencarian Sakura dibagi menjadi 2 Hinata dengan Ino sedangkan Gaara dengan Matsuri, mereka ber-4 belum menemukan keberadaan Sakura di atap.

Disisi Ino dan Hinata yang mencari Sakura menuju ke kantin tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, karena Sakura tidak berada di Kantin saat ini.

"Co-coba aku hubungi dia saja" kata Hinata sambil mencari kontak Sakura setelah ketemu Hinata mencoba menelfon Sakura.

' _Nomer yang ada hubungi_ _tidak dapat menerima panggilan, coba… '_ Hinata menutup telfonnya

"Gimana Hinata, diangkat tidak ?" tanya Ino

Hinata menggeleng "Mu-mungkin _Handphone_ -nya di kelas, ba-bagaimana ini Ino- _chan_ ? 15 menit lagi bel masuk" kata Hinata melihat arloji di tangan kirinya dengan panik begitu juga dengan Ino, Diwaktu yang sama Gaara dan Matsuri masih sibuk mencari Sakura.

"Hei ... kau tahu Sakura tidak ?" tanya Gaara ke salah satu temannya yang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Tidak tahu Gaara" jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dan Matsuri. Mereka berdua kembali sibuk mencari Sakura, sedangkan Sakura orang yang dicari sudah kembali ke kelas dengan muka masih ditekuk.

"Sakura kemana saja tadi kau ?" tanya Toneri yang mendapati Sakura masuk ke kelas tanpa teman-teman yang mencarinya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Haa ... Aku ? Aku tadi ke toilet. Memang kenapa ?" dusta Sakura.

"Ke toilet lama sekali, tahu tidak, kau dicariin Ino dan yang lainnya" Toneri berucap seolah lega Sakura kembali ke kelas tapi sedikit khawatir karena teman-teman yang lainnya belum kembali ke kelas sedangkan sebentar lagi bel masuk.

Sakura nampak bingung, "Mencariku ? Seperti aku kemana saja pakai dicariin segala" ucap Sakura, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Toneri dan duduk dibangkunya. Toneri hanya menghela nafas pendek karena memang begitulah sifat Sakura, ia kemudian mengirim pesan ke Gaara.

Drrttt ... Handphone milik Gaara bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk

 _From : Toneri_

 _To : Gaara_

 _Sakura s_ _udah_ _kembali_ _ke kelas_ _!_

 _Seb_ _entar lagi bel_ _masuk_ _,_ _aku_ _harap kalian_ _kembali_ _secepat mungkin karena pelajaran pertama_ _Kurenai-sensei_ _!_

Gaara menutup _Handphone_ flip-nya "Matsuri ... kita kembali ke kelas sekarang, kau hubungi Ino" kata Gaara dijawab anggukan langsung dari Matsuri.

Matsuri bingung dengan ucapan Gaara, tapi dia tetap menjalankan apa yang disuruhnya, "Hm baik" jawab Matsuri tanpa bertanya kenapa kepada Gaara.

Gaara dan Matsuri sudah sampai ke kelas bersamaan dengan Ino dan Hinata yang terengah-engah karena berlari dari kantin sampai di kelas.

"Hah ... capek se-sekali" gumam Hinata yang masih mengatur nafasnya

Ino menyeka keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya, "Hah … hah … Gaara! kenapa menyuruh kita kembali ke kelas ? Sakura belum ketemu kan ?" tanya Ino yang sama masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal akibat berlari.

"Siapa bilang Sakura belum ketemu ? Itu … Siapa yang lagi duduk sambil baca" tunjuk Gaara di bangku Sakura duduk dengan dagunya. Ino, Matsuri dan Hinata mengikuti arah tunjuk Gaara, tanpa babibu mereka masuk ke kelas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mata dari teman sekelas mereka yang heran melihat Ino dan Hinata yang terlihat habis lari keliling lapangan, mereka kemudian langsung menghampiri bangku Sakura.

" _Forehead_ ... Kau kemana saja kau ? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tidak ada dimana-mana!" Ino berucap paling heboh.

Sakura melihat teman-temanya satu persatu, "Aku tidak kemana-mana, lagian kenapa kalian mencariku ? Tidak biasanya kalian begini ?" tanya Sakura balik.

Ino menarik dan menghela nafas pelan dan masih menyeka peluh yang menetes dari dagunya akibat lari tadi, "Sakura ... tadikan aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, terus kau main pergi saja tidak bilang mau kemana ! Yaa … Aku takut saja kalau kau kabur pulang" jawab Ino dengan wajah bersalah.

Sakura menahan tawa geli, "Kenapa begitu, buang-buang tenaga dan buang-buang waktu sekolahku saja" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, "Sudahlah … Kalian duduklah, nanti kurenai-sensei datang baru tahu rasa kalian" lanjut Sakura membuat Matsuri dan 2 sahabatnya teringat akan pelajaraan hari ini, cepat-cepat Matsuri dan 2 sahabatnya itu duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Sakura sudah dibuat tertawa dengan ekpresi mereka yang panik bukan main, karena setelah mereka menduduki bangku mereka Kurenai- _sensei_ masuk dan memulai belajar mengajar di kelas 12-Ipa2.

xxxx

Siang ini Sakura tak menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino dan yang lainnya, selain itu Sakura sedang ingin menikmati kesunyian dan disinilah dia berada di perpustakaan bersama sepupu merahnya Gaara, Gaara yang yang baru-baru ini berpacaran dengan sahabat baiknya memutuskan ikut dengan Sakura ke Perpustakaan karena saat ini Matsuri-kekasihnya sedang dipanggil Anko- _sensei_. Sakura yang pada dasarnya menyukai manga sedang membaca komik yang belum selesai dia bacanya ini.

"Sakura tadi kau kemana saja ?" Gaara bertanya berbisik sambil memajukan badannya mendekat ke Sakura karena memang terhalang oleh meja.

Sakura yang duduk di depan Gaara menghentikan membaca Komik dan memandang lawan bicaranya saat ini, "Aku tadi ke toilet terus ke tempat yang biasa aku kunjungi kalau sedang _B_ _admood_ , memang kenapa tanya ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku Cuma mau tahu saja. Jangan dingin begitu!" Gaara mengoda sepupunya sambil terkikik geli.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Yaa terserah kau sajalah panda! oea ... besok sabtu kau jadi buat party untuk anak-anak ?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup komiknya dan meletakkan di meja depannya.

"Tentunya jadi, ini juga sekalian perayaan ulang tahunku tidak hanya makan-makan konyol karena aku barusan jadian dengan Matsuri?!" jawab Gaara, Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Garaa menenggakkan tubuhnya dan teringat akan sesuatu, "Ohh ... iya kelupaan, Sasori juga boleh ikut, sekalian saja suruh ajak temannya biar dia tidak merasa yang paling tua. Hehe ..." kata Garaa. Sakura tiba-tiba berubah senang mendengar perkataan Garaa, 'Sasori- _nii_ boleh mengajak temannya ikut ! tapi belum tentu Sasuke yang diajak Sasori- _nii_ " Batin Sakura kembali memasang wajah lesu.

Garaa yang memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah Sakura hanya menghela nafas pelan "Sakura ... kenapa kau malah diam ?" Kata Gara masih melihat Sakura dengan tatapan meyelidik.

"Ehh! _etto_ aku setuju denganmu, biar dia punya teman" Sakura ketawa kikuk karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya rancu seperti itu, Garaa hanya geleng-geleng menghadapi sikap sepupunya yang tidak pernah hilang, selalu melamun.

"Jangan lupa beritahu Sasori, awas kalau kau lupa memberitahunya!" Ancam Gaara sambil beralih membaca buku yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Iya … aku akan sampaikan ke Sasori- _nii_ " jawab Sakura kembali berkutik dengan komiknya lagi yang sempat dia anggurkan.

Gaara dan Sakura sibuk membaca bacaan meraka masing-masing, tak ada yang lagi yang berbicara diantara mereka sampai seseorang menghampiri mereka , "Hai ... Cuma kalian berdua saja ? kemana pacarmu Gaara ?" tanya orang itu dengan nada bisik-bisik takut dimarahi pengawas perpustakaan, Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya ternyata dan mendapati Toneri sudah berdiri di sisi kiri ujung meja yang saat ini ditempati Sakura dan Gaara. Sakura yang mendengar suara yang bertanya dengan Gaara hanya melihat dari ekor matanya dan kembali fokus dengan komik yang tengah dia baca.

"Hmm … iya, Matsuri masih ada urusan dengan Anko- _sensei_ katanya, tumben kau kemari ?" Ucap Gaara masih fokus dengan majalah sportnya.

"Hmm … hanya mampir saja dan kebetulan ketemu kalian berdua di sini" Toneri memposisikan diri di samping Sakura yang masih sibuk membaca komiknya dan tidak ada pergerakkan atau ternganggu dengan aktivitas duo laki-laki beken di sekolahnya ini. Gaara hanya ber O ria dan kembali ke alam bacanya tanpa melihat dua insan di depannya.

Toneri memperhatikan Sakura yang fokus dengan bacaan di depannya, "Lagi baca apa kau ?" tanya Toneri yang melihat Sakura begitu serius membaca buku yang digenggamnya dari tadi sampai tidak mempedulikan dirinya datang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm ... baca komik, Kau sendiri lagi baca apa ?" tanya Sakura hanya melihat sesaat ke Toneri dan kembali ke bacaannya lagi.

Toneri melihat buku yang di letakkannya di hadapannya "Hanya membaca buku tentang Astronomi, Kau suka baca komik ya ternyata" tanya Toneri lagi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Sakura singkat sambil membalikkan halaman berikutnya, Gaara yang diam-diam memperhatikan kedua orang berbeda gender ini merasakan kalau dirinya hanya menjadi obat nyamuk bagi mereka. Tapi Gaara tetap cuek dan kembali asyik membaca majalah sporty.

Toneri membuka buku Astronominya " _Imouto-_ ku punya banyak koleksi komik, kalau kau mau kau boleh pinjam. Kebetulan _Imouto-_ ku masih sekolah keluar kota" kata Toneri mempromosikan komik milik adiknya sambil membalikkan buku mengenai tata surya berserta isinya.

Sakura menghentikan membacanya, "Benarkah ? kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang, boleh pinjam salah satu komiknya ?" Sakura berseru senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang.

"Ssstttttt" terdengar nada menyuruh Sakura untuk diam dan tidak berisik karena suaranya barusan menganggu ketenangan perpustakaan, Gaara yang tadinya fokus dengan bacaannya sempat kaget karena Sakura bersuara keras.

Sakura nyengir kuda, "Gomen… gomen…" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, Gaara dan Toneri hanya mendengus geli melihat Sakura.

"Haha … tenang Sakura, tidak perlu sampai membuat perpustakaan menjadi ricuh begini" Toneri masih tertawa kecil dan berbisik, Sakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, 'memalukan' batin Sakura. "Aaa iya, kau tidak usah salah satu pinjamnya banyak pun juga boleh Sakura" Toneri berkata sambil mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya di pipi sebelah kanan. (author membuat si Toneri berlesung! Tidak apa-apa kan?XD)

Sakura tesenyum kikuk diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Toneri "Hm … _Arigatoo_ Toneri, kapan-kapan aku mampir kerumahmu lihat koleksi komik _imouto-_ mu boleh ?" tanya Sakura

Toneri terlihat senang, "Dengan senang hati Sakura" jawab Toneri menutupi kesenangannya dengan bersikap biasa. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat Toneri yang kelihatan senang sekali, ia seperti menyadari sesuatu 'jangan-jangan Toneri menyukai Sakura ?' batinnya, tapi dia hanya angkat bahu mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang belum tentu benar itu.

Teettt ... Teettt ...

Bel Sekolah berbunyi Gaara, Sakura dan Toneri kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya.

"Gaara- _kun_ " Teriakan itu membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh ke belakang, Matsuri berlari dari arah ruangan guru langsung menghampiri Gaara. "Aaa … Toneri dan Sakura juga" Matsuri tersenyum ke arah teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kenapa berlari seperti itu ?" Sakura bertanya sambil memasang senyum menggoda karena sekarang Gaara dan Matsuri sedang bergandengan tangan.

Matsuri tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa hanya ingin memanggil Gaara- _kun_ saja" Matsuri bersemu merah saat mengucapkan itu dan Gaara mati-matian memasang wajah datarnya, "Kalian habis dari mana ?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Sambil berjalan menuju kelas Toneri menjawab, "Kami dari Perpustakaan" Matsuri hanya menggangguk.

Sakura menyikut tangan Gaara yang bebas dari genggaman Matsuri, "Tersenyumlah panda, kau beruntung mendapat Matsuri dan sekarang dia sejak memeluk tanganmu" Sakura berbisik dengan kekehannya, Gaara men- _deathglare_ sepupu _pinky_ nya dan itu hanya membuat Sakura tertawa lepas karena saat ini wajah Gaara sedang bersemu merah.

Sakura berdehem untuk menetralkan suara tawanya, Matsuri yang tahu apa yang dibisikan Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil mengontrol laju jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepatnya, karena tindakannya yang di luar dugaan yang datang-datang langsung memeluk tangan Gaara, mau tidak mau membuatnya malu karena menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Gaara di depan umum apalagi ini di depan sahabat baiknya.

Mereka masih bercanda tawa menuju kelas meraka dan Sakura dibantu Toneri masih menggoda Gaara yang mati-matian menutupi rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

xxxx

Sakura sedang duduk di meja makan, Sakura memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap tanpa adanya _Kaasan_ -nya, karena memang Mebuki sedang keluar untuk bertemu dengan temannya. Saat enak-enaknya Sakura menikmati makan siangnya _H_ _andphone_ -nya berdering tanda telfon, segera Sakura mengambil Handphone-nya tepat di atas meja makan dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu ketenangan makannya, ternyata yang menelfonnya adalah _baka aniki_ -nya.

"Hallo ... ada apa Sasori- _nii_ ?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil air putih dan meminumnya.

" _K_ _enapa_ _tanya ada apa, katanya_ _kau_ _mau bantuin bawa barang-barang_ _ku_ _yang kemarin._ _Kau lupa yaa_ _!_ _"_ tanya balik Sasori dengan kesal disebrang sana, Sakura hampir tersedak.

Sakura memukul jidat lebarnya "Uppss ... Aku lupa, iya-iya aku antar, tapi aku habisin makananku dulu supaya bisa angkat barang-barang yang berat itu" jelas Sakura

" _Y_ _aa_ _... cepatan_ _!_ _mau ditata nih_ _!_ _"_ Sasori berteriak membuat Sakura menjauhkan _Handphone_ -nya dari telinga.

"Iya-iya ... cerewet sekali jadi orang" gumam Sakura kesal.

" _Aku dengar itu Sakura!"_ Sakura hanya menyengir tanpa dilihat Sasori. _"Ohh iya bawa sekalian berkas di atas meja samping tempat tidur ku"_ Katanya lagi.

"Hm iya" jawab Sakura singkat terus memutuskan telfon dan melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tinggal sedikit dan bergegas mengantarkan pesanan kakaknya yang _baka_ itu.

 **Di tempat Sasori**

"Anak ini benar-benar" gumam Sasori kesal karena telfonnya dimatikan begitu saja.

"Ada apa Sasori- _kun_ ?" Tanya Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk tidak jauh dari laki-laki berwajah awet muda ini.

Sasori melihat ke arah gadis itu lalu tersenyum simpul "Aaa tidak ada apa-apa Shion, gimana sudah kau tata dengan baik ?" jawab Sasori seraya berjalan menghampiri Shion.

Shion masih membetulkan letak tata surya dan menambah aksen-aksen biar menyerupai tata surya yang nyata "Yaa hampir sempurna, tinggal menambah manusia astronotnya saja" jawab Shion dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat nya mempersiapkan alat Astronominya.

xxxx

Sakura's POV

Setelah Sasori menelfonku, aku bersiap-siap ke kampus Sasori untuk mengantar barang-barangnya. memang berat tapi aku masih sanggup mengangkatnya dan membawa masuk ke mobil lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi aku menuju ke kampus Sasori tak lupa berpamitan dengan _Kaasan_ yang kebetulan baru sampai ke rumah dan bertemu dengan ku si putri kesayangannya di luar rumah, tidak lebih dari 45 menit untukku sampai ke kampus Sasori. Sambil menyetir mobil aku mendengarkan lagu di tape recoder, saat ini yang sedang kudengarkan adalah lagu Utada Hikaru-First Love . Kalian tahu aku sangat menyukai lagu ini karena begitu menyentuh hati atua sebaliknya lagu ini sedang menggambarkan suasana hatiku akhir-akhir ini ? Aa lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Aku menyetir dengan menyanyikan lirik-lirik dari lagu tersebut. Sampailah juga aku di halaman kampus Sasori- _nii_ , lalu aku memakirkan mobilku, setelah terparkir rapi aku mengambil _Gadget_ -ku dan menelfon Sasori _-nii_ sebelum membawa barang-barangnya masuk.

" _Nee_ Sasori- _nii_ ... aku sudah sampai, ini barang diantar kemana ?" tanyaku _to the point._

" _Kau sudah sampai, langsung ke kelasku. Aku tunggu!_ _"_ Sasori- _nii_ cepat menjawab dan cepat mematikan telfonku!

"Baik~ dimatikan?" Tidak bisa dipercaya "Ee … akukan tidak tahu kelas Sasori- _nii,_ awas saja kau _baka aniki_ ! mengerjaiku seenaknya begini" Aku memasukkan _handphone_ -ku ke tas selempang yang saat ini menggantung di bahuku.

Aku kemudian turun dari mobil dan mengambil barang-barang Sasori- _nii_ , Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang lumayan ramai. Menaiki tangga untuk mencampai lantai 2 karena kelas untuk falkultas Astronomi ada di lantai 2 begitu aku melihat denah yang tadi aku lihat di pintu masuk, untung tempat parkirnya dekat dengan gedung falkutas kelas Sasori _-nii_ menimang ilmu, sampailah aku dilantai 2 dan bergegas mencari kelas Sasori- _nii_ tapi, karena kelasnya banyak aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk merencanakan aksi jalan pintas yaitu bertanya ke salah satu mahasiswa kampus sini :D

"Emm permisi ... boleh bertanya, kelas Sasori anak Fk Astronomi dimana yaa ?" tanyaku sopan ke gadis cantik yang aku hentikan ini.

Ia tersenyum ke arahku "Ohh ... kelas Sasori- _kun_ ya, kamu lurus saja terus nanti belok ke kanan kelas Astronominya ada dipojok sendiri" jawab mahasiswi itu masih dengan senyum ramahnya 'cantik' batinku yang menilai sosok di depanku ini.

"Aaa … Arigatoo " Aku membungguk lalu kembali menyusuri koridor yang panjang ini. Setelah berjalan sesuai yang diberitahu mahasiswi cantik tadi, akhirnya aku sampai di kelas Sasori _-nii_ dan di sini aku berjalan ke arah kelas Sasori- _nii_ bisa kulihat dia yang sudah menungguku di depan kelasnya.

"Wuahh ... hebat juga kau Saku- _chan_ , kau berhasil membawa barangnya dengan utuh" Sasori- _nii_ tampak senang sambil mengambil alih barang-barang dari genggamanku.

Aku menepuk-nepuk tanganku seperti membersihkan tangan dari debu "Itu hal mudah!" sekali-kali sombong tak apakan ? "Kok kelihatan sepi, memang sudah pada pulang ya ?" Ku lihat sekilas kelas Sasori _-nii_ yang tidak sepi dan tidak terlihat ramai.

"hm iya sudah pada pulang yang ada di dalam sana anak-anak yang alatnya belum jadi" _Sasori-_ nii menjawab tanpa memperhatikanku dan masih melihat barang bawaan yang ku bawa dan mengeceknya apa aku kelupaan sesuatu ? hah! Yang benar saja.

Aku mengabaikan Sasori- _nii_ yang sibuk mengecek barangnya dan melihat ke dalam kelasnya, terlihat orang-orang sibuk dengan alat-alat yang asli tidakku tahu itu. Tapi ada pemandangan yang tidak enak dari bangku tengah, Aku membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini, siapa yang duduk berdua di bangku itu. Iya laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini lancang hinggap di pikiranku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan apa itu ? Dia dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang pirang diikat hanya di ujungnya saja, mereka sedang bercanda sambil menatap ke laptop yang ada di depan gadis cantik itu. Sekarang dapat aku rasakan dadaku berdenyut nyeri seperti dihujam ribuan jarum tak kasat mata melihat pemandangan itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu, kemarin waktu dia ke rumahnya, kediaman Uchiha, Aku hanya melihat senyumnya yang tipis sekali seperti benang, tolong dicatat tipis seperti benang! Dan itu saja sudah membuatku meleleh apalagi tatapan mata hitamnya yang tajam seolah membius siapa saja yang melihat mata itu. Tapi kali ini aku bisa melihat senyum lebarnya Sasuke merekah dengan indahnya membuatku tidak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang masih serius memperhatikan laptop bersama dengan gadis cantik itu. Memang dari keliatannya Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat ke laptop tapi tetap saja itu membuat dadaku berdesir merasakan sakit! Sungguh ini menyebalkan sekali!. 'Hey untuk apa kau sakit hati, kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya dia' Aku mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebatan di kepalaku dan menetralkan laju Jantungku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasori _-nii_ lagi, " _Nee_ , Sasori- _nii_ itu yang duduk di samping Sasuke siapa ?" tanyaku hati-hati untuk menutupi kecurigakan Sasori _-nii_.

Sasori- _nii_ menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke kelasnya, "Ohh ... itu Shion, dia temanku juga waktu SMP dia itu…" Sasori- _nii_ memberi jeda dan beralih menatapku, itu membuatku merasakan hal yang tidak enak setelah ini.

"Dia itu apa ?" Tanyaku mulai tidak sabar.

Sasori- _nii_ masih diam memperhatikanku dengan _intens_ "Pacarnya Sasuke"

DEG !

Jawaban Sasori- _nii_ bagai jarum yang langsung bersarang di ulu hatiku! Aku membatu seolah mati rasa mendengar jawaban yang di keluarkan Sasori- _nii_ , rasa sakit didadaku semakin menjadi, airmataku siap untuk keluar tapi kucegah karena takut _niisan_ akan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menangis.

"Memang ada apa ?" Sasori _-nii_ bertanya, namun pertanyaan Sasori _-nii_ tidak kuindahkan, aku masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasori _-nii_ perihal gadis cantik itu adalah kekasih Sasuke. Sadar akan tidak ada jawaban dariku ku dengar Sasori _-nii_ menghela nafas pelan.

"Sakura ... kau kenapa diam saja" Sasori menegur ku sambil menggucang tubuh mungilku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "Haa ... aku tidak apa-apa ?" jawabku berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

Sasori _-nii_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala, bisa kupastikan dia masih tidak percaya aku belum menghilangkan hobiku yang suka melamun ini "Akhh ... sudahlah lagian tidak penting juga, sudah sana pulang tugasmu sudah selesai di sini!" Sasori- _nii_ membereskan barangnya dan berbalik masuk ke kelasnya. Sedangkan aku masih diam saja tidak mengindahkan perintah Sasori _-nii_ yang menyuruhku pulang.

"Kenapa masih diam disitu ? Sudah sana pulang nanti kau dicari Kaasan, bilang juga ke Kaasan kalau aku nanti pulang telat " Ucapan Sasori _-nii_ membuyarkan lamunanku lagi, ternyata dia berbalik menghadapku yang masih diam di tempat.

Aku menatap Sasori- _nii_ dengan wajah masam, "Iya … iya … aku pulang dulu Sasori-nii, salam untuk Sasuke !" pamitku berlalu meninggalkan Sasori- _nii_ yang seperti nya mengumpat kesal karena aku langsung main pergi.

 **Normal's POV**

Seperjalanan Sakura meninggalkan kelas Sasori, dia masih teringat kejadian di kelas _niisan-_ nya tadi, seperti roll film yang terputar kembali di kepalanya, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang dari kejadian tadi, tapi otak dan matanya tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya dan akhirnya Sakura tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi. Sakura menangis sambil menyusuri koridor kampus dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung melihatnya menangis, sesampainya di parkiran Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan masih menangis dalam diam, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis seperti ini, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan debaran yang berbeda dengan laki-laki lain tapi, dia cukup waras bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Sasuke karena insiden tabrakan dan mengakibatkannya jatuh kesimpulannya dia mencintai Sasuke, Sakura bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa merasakan cinta untuk seseorang. Yahh kalau boleh jujur dia tidak pernah sedikitpun tertarik akan hal itu, memang dia banyak yang menyukai dan bahkan tak banyak dari mereka menembaknya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi Sakura hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman tidak lebih. Karena menurutnya hubungan lebih dari pertemanan kalau sudah berakhir akan mengakibatkan dia dan orang itu akan saling menjauh, dan Sakura tidak mau akan hal itu.

Tapi Sakura harus merasakan ini juga karena untuk pertama kalinya cintanya harus kandas karena bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena dia telah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki yang memiliki seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatinya. 'Sungguh miris sekali' Sakura tersenyum pahit mendapati dirinya sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Sakura menyeka airmatanya kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan kampus Sasori dan berharap seiring perjalanannya pulang bayang-bayang tadi bisa ikut menghilang seperti jejaknya meninggalkan kampus Sasori.

xxxx

Sasori meletakkan barangnya di atas meja dekat peralatan Astronomi yang sudah dia tata, "Jadinya kau yang membawa sendiri itu barang ?" tanya Sasuke memandang ke arah Sasori yang menaruh peralatan Astronominya.

Sasori menggeleng "Tidak, tadi Sakura ke sini" Sasori berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan heran "Sakura ke sini ?" Sasuke tampak tidak tahu akan kehadiran Sakura tadi ke kelas Sasori.

Sasori menduduki kursi di depan Sasuke "Kau tidak tahu yaa ? Kau saja masih sibuk sendiri dengan Shion" jelas Sasori, "Padahal Sakura melihat-lihat ke dalam kelas cukup lama" lanjut Sasori dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, "Aa .. Kau juga dapat salam dari Sakura" kata Sasori lagi.

"Hn … salam balik saja" kata Sasuke datar. Dijawab dengan anggukan Sasori

"Sasori- _kun_ , tolong bantu aku!" Teriak Shion dari depan kelas.

Sasori memandangi Shion yang kerepotan dengan alat-alat yang bergelatakkan tidak karuan. Ia menghampiri gadis itu, " _Baka_ , kenapa kau menaruh ini di sini ? harusnya ini di sini, dasar kau ini" Serunya kesal dan membenarkan letak alat yang salah dan dipindahkan di posisi yang seharusnya, Shion hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena dapat teguran lagi dari Sasori.

Shion memalingkan wajahnya "Habis Sasori- _kun_ tidak mau membantuku, aku kan kerepotan tahu!" Rajuk Shion tidak mau disalahkan, Sasori hanya menarik nafas dan menghelanya pelan.

"Ini sudah aku betulkan, lanjut ke bagian lainnya" Sasori kembali ke tempat duduknya dan masih melihat kinerja Shion, Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat kedua insan berbeda gender itu adu mulut hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia kembali melihat layar laptop yang sedari tadi dia lihat, foto seorang gadis kecil yang lucu dengan pita rambut berwarna merah yang menghiasi rambut sebahunya, pipi cubbynya yang bersemu merah menatap kamera. Dia tersenyum melihat foto itu.

"Kau lihat apa ? sampai tersenyum sendiri begitu" Tanya Sasori yang memperhatikan Sasuke tersenyum sendiri bahkan Sasori jarang melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dari laptop, "Hn, tidak lihat apa-apa"

Sasori hanya angkat bahu acuh, kembali pandangannya ke Shion yang kembali kebingungan dengan alat-alatnya lagi. Sasori hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Shion yang kebingungan seperti itu.

"Jangan senyum-senyum saja Sasori- _kun_ , cepat bantu aku!" Shion merengek kesal melihat Sasori masih tertawa melihat tampangnya yang kebingungan.

Sasori menghampirinya lagi "Makanya kalau ada penjelasan diperhatikan, bukannya sibuk dengan hal lainnya. Akhirnya kena batunya sendirikan, _baka_ " Kata Sasori sambil melipat tangannya ke dada memperlihatkan seringai jahilnya yang tampak mempesona itu.

Shion buang muka tidak peduli atau sebenarnya dia menutupi rona merah dipipinya karena Sasori tampak tampan dengan gaya seperti itu, "Baik baik. Aku bantu nona manis" katanya lalu mengambil alih menata kembali alat-alat yang salah ke tempat yang benar, Shion beralih melihat Sasori yang menata alat-alatnya dan tersenyum kikuk menutupi semu merahnya, akhirnya dia mengalihkannya dengan memperhatikan penjelasan dari Sasori.

Sasuke yang melihat mereka hanya menggeleng kepala, "Pasangan yang aneh!" gumamnya kembali melihat layar laptop.

xxxx

Makan malam Sakura kelihatan tidak bersemangat hanya mengaduk-aduk makananya sampai terlihat seperti bubur. Dan berkali-kali Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan acuh dengan makan malamnya, Mebuki yang melihat anak kesayangannya bertingkah aneh malam ini mencoba bertanya.

"Sayang ... kenapa nasinya malah diaduk-aduk begitu, kamu sakit apa masakan _kaasan_ tidak enak ya ?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya sambil menumpu pipi kirinya dengan tangan kirinya, hah ini dia jeleknya Sakura karena kebiasaannya adalah melamun dia tidak mendengar Mebuki bertanya padanya, "Sakura … kamu kenapa nak ?" giliran pria paru baya Kizashi, _Tousan_ Sakura yang bertanya, tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Sakura. Kedua orangtua paru baya ini hanya menggeleng kepala melihat sikap anak perempuan mereka yang memang hobi melamun ini dan tidak ada yang meneggurnya lagi sampai Sasori datang, yang baru selesai mandi karena dia baru pulang tadi dan disuruh Mebuki cepat mandi supaya bisa sekalian makan malam bareng.

Sasori yang melihat wajah _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ -nya bingung sambil menatap Sakura yang masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya bertanya dengan nada pelan 'Sakura kenapa ?' Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya geleng kepala tidak tahu dengan sikap aneh Sakura, akhirnya Sasori duduk di samping kanan Sakura dan melihat _imouto_ -nya yang masih asik dengan dunia lamunannya.

"Sakura … " Panggil Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengubris Sasori dan tetap acuh sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Sasori menatap _Tousan_ -nya untuk ijin. Tahu maksud anak laki-laki dikeluarga Haruno ini, Kizashi menanggapi dengan anggukan, yah demi Sakura apapun dilakukan Sasori.

Sasori menarik nafas dan … "SAKURA !" teriak Sasori di telinga kanan Sakura.

Sakura sontak kaget dan kesal karena Sasori berteriak tepat di telinganya " _Niisan!_ Ada apa dengangmu ? kenapa berteriak ? Sakit tahu! memang kalau ngomong pakai suara kecil aku tidak dengar apa ?" Sakura berseru marah sambil mengelus-elus telinganya karena berdengung akibat teriakan Sasori, Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya menghela nafas melihat anak-anak mereka.

"Sudah-sudah jangan mulai bertengkar, tadi Sasori- _kun_ , _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ memanggilmu Sakura- _chan_. Tapi kamu diam saja sambil mainin makananmu. Itu lihat sudah seperti bubur saja makananmu gara-gara tidak kamu makan. Kamu kenapa sayang ?" kata Mebuki panjang lebar masih dengan nada lembut.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, sesekali mengusap-usap telinganya yang masih berdengung "Aku tidak apa-apa _Kaasan_ " Sakura mendorong makanannya dan meminum air putih dan beranjak berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana tukang melamun" goda Sasori

"Sasori- _nii_ berisik! _Kaasan_ _Tousan_ , Sakura ke kamar dulu" Sakura berbalik dari meja makan.

"Lho ... kamu kan belum makan apa-apa sayang ?" Mebuki mencegah anak perempuan semata wayangnya ini, Tapi Sakura tidak mengubris kata-kata Mebuki dan berlalu berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, Mebuki hanya menghela nafas pelan sedangkan Kizashi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap anak gadisnya masih saja bersikap begitu namun Sasori masih melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin menghilang dari balik pintu pembatas antara Dapur dan ruang tengah. 'Ada apa dengannya?' cemas Sasori dalam hati.

Sakura masuk ke kamar menuju balkon kamarnya, dia melihat pemandangan yang sepi di luar sana karena memang suasana perumahan memang begitu kan ? jauh dari kesan ramai. Sakura kembali teringat akan kejadian dimana dia melihat Sasuke dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang jelas itu pacarnya dan tahu-tahu airmatanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipi mulus putihnya. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang bodoh masih memikirkan hal yang tidak penting ini dan tetap memutar bayang-bayang tadi siang seperti film yang enggan untuk berhenti meski Sakura mencoba mengenyahkan itu semua.

Setelah makan Sasori mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan adik semata wayangnya ini, dia naik ke atas dan menuju kamar Sakura dengan buru-buru.

Tokk ... Tokk ...

"Sakura … ?" panggil Sasori "Aku boleh masuk ?" lanjutnya meminta ijin masuk kamar Sakura. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Sakura, karena memang letak balkon jauh dari pintu kamar Sakura sehingga dia tidak mendengar ketukan pintu Sasori, dilain sisi Sakura masih menangis.

"Sakura ... kalau ada masalah cerita saja, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu" kata Sasori lagi dari balik pintu dan masih tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, sebal karena dicuekin akhirnya Sasori membuka kamar Sakura yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sakura, di meja belajar tidak ada, di kasur juga tidak ada, akhirnya matanya melihat pintu menuju balkon terbuka, dia melangkah mendekati balkon kamar Sakura.

"Hah … kau itu kenapa ? Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh" Sasori sudah ada di samping Sakura yang sedang duduk memandang langit hitam sambil memeluk kakinya.

Sakura beralih dari langit melihat Sasori dan yang membuat Sasori kaget adalah untuk bertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura menangis, "Sakura … kau menangis ?" Tanya Sasori yang masih membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya melihat butiran bening mengalir dipipi putih _imouto_ -nya. Sakura mengahapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Sasori menghela nafas pelan "Kalau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita, dengan membagi masalah dengan orang lain bisa menghilangkan beban berat yang kau rasakan" Sasori menatap langit hitam yang bertebaran bintang-bintang. Mereka masih diam tidak ada yang berbicara atau setidaknya Sasori menunggu Sakura siap menceritakan masalahnya ke dia.

"Sasori- _nii_ belum tentu bisa membantu masalahku" Sakura akhirnya bersuara dengan suara sesugukkan sambil menangkup dagunya di luntutnya.

Sasori beralih memandang Sakura "Kenapa kau bicara begitu, setidaknya meski aku tidak bisa membantu, dengan bercerita kau mengurangi bebanmu"

Sakura mendesah "Sasori-nii, apa aku bisa merebut orang yang sudah jelas-jelas punya kekasih ?" ucap Sakura pelan dan sesuatu dari matanya mengalir lagi membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Sasori terdiam, menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya "Aku baru merasakannya _niisan_ , baru merasakan menyukai seseorang dan aku baru tahu kalau ternyata aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku berpikir kalau aku hanya sekedar mengaguminya saja. Tapi ternyata aku terus memikirkannya, kalau bertemu atau sedang memikirkannya wajahku rasanya memanas dan terutama di sini rasanya berdebar-debar tidak karuan" Sakura sambil memeggang dadanya bercerita panjang lebar, air matanya masih menetes walau sudah disekanya berulang-ulang tapi masih saja turun tidak mau berhenti, Sasori yang baru pertama kali melihat Sakura menangis sesugukkan seperti itu langsung memeluknya, mungkin hanya ini yang sementara bisa membantu Sakura.

"Apa _niisan_ pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya ?" masih di dekapan Sasori, Sakura bergumam. Meski pelan masih dapat ditangkap telinga Sasori.

"Hm, pernah. Tapi tidak sampai menangis seperti kau saat ini" goda Sasori sambil tertawa, Sakura tersenyum di dalam dekapan Sasori

"Aku lemah yaa terhadap cinta, baru begini saja sudah cengeng" Sasori mengelus-elus rambut sepunggung merah mudanya Sakura dengan lembut.

"Itu hal yang wajar Sakura, apalagi kau baru pertama kali merasakannya" ucap Sasori mencoba menenangkan hati Sakura, Sakura masih terbenam di dada bidang kakaknya dan menangis sesugukkan, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sasori kalau dengan bercerita bisa meringankan beban yang sedang kau rasakan. Nyatanya Sakura lebih ringan rasanya setelah bercerita ke Sasori, Sakura melepas pelukan Sasori dan menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis, lebih cantik kalau marah-marah" goda Sasori sambil mencubit pelan pipi mulus Sakura yang memerah akibat menangis.

Sakura tersenyum geli, "Dasar, _arigatoo niisan_ " Sasori mengacak-acak pucuk rambut Sakura.

"Sama-sama" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut "Kalau boleh tahu siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai itu dan bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya ? maksudku apa dia temanmu yang sudah lama kau kagumi dan sukai diam-diam atau orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke hidupanmu dan membuatmu merasakan ini semua ?" Pertanyaan Sasori yang ke dua tepat sasaran dan itu membuat Sakura membatu, Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat.

"dia laki-laki yang tidak sengaja aku temui akibat insiden bertabrakan denganku waktu lari pagi Minggu kemarin, kita memang sempat adu mulut bukan aku sih yang adu mulut, Cuma dia dan Matsuri yang adu mulut. Tapi menurutku dia orangnya baik sepertinya hehe aku baru sadar setelah beberapa hari ini selalu memikirkannya, dan saat bertemu dengannya lagi jantungku berdegup tiga kali lipat dari biasanya dan tatapan matanya yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupa, tatapannya seolah menghipnotis siapa saja yang bertatapan langsung dengan matanya tidak boleh beralih menatap yang lain! Dan aku selalu salah tingkah jika bertatapan dengannya, tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya, dan seperti pertanyaanmu tadi, sepertinya posisiku saat ini memang dia datang tiba-tiba dan membuatku merasakan semua ini " kata Sakura panjang lebar dengan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya, Sasori hanya mangut-mangut tersenyum mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Lalu ... siapa nama Laki-laki itu ?" pertanyaan Sasori kali ini membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, dilain sisi dia tidak ingin Sasori tahu perihal dia menyukai Sasuke yang notabenya adalah temannya Sasori, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak bisa membohongi Sasori, kakak yang selalu ada disaat apapun untuk menghiburnya yaa dilain sisi untuk menjahilinya biar Sakura tidak bersedih juga.

"Heiii …. " lambaian tangan Sasori di depan wajah Sakura karena tidak ada jawaban dari imoutonya ini.

"Hah iya .. Sasori- _nii_ "

Sasori mendesah "Sakura … Sakura … ditanya siapa nama laki-laki itu malah diam"

Sakura terseyum kikuk "Namanya ..." Sakura gugup bukan main sekarang 'bilang, tidak, bilang, tidak, bilang' ada perang batin yang sekarang Sakura rasakan, Sasori tampak menunggu jawaban Sakura "Namanya … Uc-"

"Sasori- _kun_ ... kamu dicari temanmu, dia ada diruang tamu" suara Mebuki dari balik pintu kamar Sakura mengintrupsi kelanjutan kalimat Sakura, 'Syukurlah' batin Sakura lega membelai dadanya.

"Yaa Kaasan! Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Sasori sedikit berteriak, Sasori tampak kesal karena asyik-asyiknya dengerin curhatan _imouto_ -nya malah ada yang mengganggu.

Sasori beranjak dari duduknya "Ceritanya dilanjut nanti kalau temanku sudah pulang ya" minta Sasori sambil mengacak pucuk rambut merah mudanya Sakura.

"Hmm ... oke, sana temuin dulu teman _niisan_. Kasihan kalau harus menunggu tukang ngaret seperti Sasori _-nii_ " ejek Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Enak saja tukang ngaret, dasar Dahi Lebar!" balas Sasori tidak mau kalah, dan buru-buru Sasori masuk kamar Sakura keluar dari balkon turun dan menemui tamunya.

"Aku terselamatkan dari teman Sasori- _nii_ " kata Sakura menyusul Sasori masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu menuju balkon, Sakura merebahkan diri di atas kasur mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya, matanya sedikit bengkak akibat menangis terlalu lama.

xxxx

Sesampainya di ruang tamu Sasori bertemu dengan orang yang berkunjung malam ini, yang berkunjung adalah Sasuke.

"Ehh ... kau Sasu, ada apa malam-malam ke rumah, tumben ?" tanya Sasori yang kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang terhalang meja.

"Kebetulan tadi ke rumah Naruto sekalian mampir saja. rumahnya di daerah sini kau tahukan" jelas Sasuke masih memasang muka datarnya, tak berapa lama datang bibi untuk mengantar minuman.

"Hoo ... begitu, oiya silakan diminum dulu Sasu" Sasori mempersilakan Sasuke minum.

"Iyaa ... nanti saja" Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah datar andalannya, Sasori hanya menggangguk saja.

Mereka masih diam selama beberapa menit, Sasori yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke terus terusan mencuri kesempatan melihat ke arah dalam rumah. Menyadari akan sesuatu, ia menyeringai tipis yang tentunya hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu arti seringainya.

"Kau mencari Sakura ? Apa mauku panggilkan ?" ucapan Sasori menginterupsi Sasuke untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Hn ... terserah kau saja" jawab Sasuke datar.

Sasori tersenyum, "baiklah aku panggilkan dia dulu" kata Sasori lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu. Sasori menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tookk ... Tookk ...

"Siapa ?" tanya Sakura di dalam kamar.

"Ini Aku, ada yang mencarimu!" jawabnya sedikit berteriak sambil bersender di pintu kamar Sakura dengan senyum seringainya masih terpatri di wajah bayinya.

Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya "Memang siapa yang mencariku malam-malam begini ?" tanya Sakura yang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Sudahh ... kau turun dan temui dia dulu, jangan banyak tanya!" Desak Sasori agak kesal tapi tetap memasang senyum tipisnya.

'Hii ... ini _niisan_ bikin down lama-lama' gumam Sakura sambil memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, Sakura yang tidak tahu Sasori sedang bersandar di pintu tiba-tiba membuka pintu begitu saja "Wow ... buka pintu tiba-tiba, hampir jatuh nih!" Sasori membenarkan letak berdirinya yang hampir terjatuh dan memasang wajah kesal ke arah Sakura, Sakura menahan tawanya "Kenapa tertawa!" gerutu Sasori kesal.

Sakura berdehem menghilangkan rasa ingin tertawanya, "Akhh ... sudahlah, kan hampir jatuh belum jatuh kan ? terus, siapa yang mencariku _**nissan**_ ?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan wajah kesalnya Sasori.

"Lihat saja sendiri di ruang tamu, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu nanti ku susul ok !" Sasori berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Siapa yang malam-malam begini mencariku ? bukannya teman Sasori- _nii_ yang ke rumah" gumam Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu Sakura membelalak kaget tapi tetap bersikap biasa karena takut reaksi kagetnya terlihat dengan orang yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa empuk rumahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke ?" ucap Sakura gugup 'Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini' umpat Sakura dalam hati. "Kau mencariku, Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura mencoba sebiasa mungkin

"Hn" jawaban ambigu itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat jawaban itu dari Sasuke, kemudian Sakura duduk menghadap Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya kursi yang tadi ditempati Sasori kini ditempatinya, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Ehh ... diminum dulu?" tawar Sakura memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua

"Hn" jawaban ambigu keluar lagi tapi kemudian Sasuke meminum minumannya.

"Wuahh ... giliran Sakura yang menyuruh baru diminum, kalau aku yang menyuruh nanti alasannya" Sasori yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah ruang keluarga membuat dua orang berbeda gender itu sontak kaget, namun Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sasori- _nii_ bikin kaget saja!" Sasori hanya tertawa saja mendapati wajah-wajah lucu dari dua orang ini.

" _Gomen_ … aku sengaja" Sasuke hanya mendengus mendegar jawaban Sasori.

"Aaa aku hampir kelupaan, _Nee_ Sasori- _nii_ besok sabtu Gaara ulang tahun ku harap kau tak lupa dengan ulangtahun sepupumu sendiri dan Sasori- _nii_ diundang, _niisan_ juga boleh mengajak teman, biar tidak kelihatan tua sendiri katanya Gaara karena teman 1 kelasku pada diundang semua"

Sasori menautkan alisnya "Enak saja tua, wajah _babyface_ begini dibilang tua, nanti juga teman-temanmu pada naksir aku" Sasori berjalan dan memposisikan diri dikursi pinggir di sisi Kiri Sakura dan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng tak percaya mendengar jawaban temannya yang terlewat PD ini 'dia sama saja dengan _dobe_ ' batin Sasuke.

"Yaa ... terserah _niisan_ , debat dengan orang yang mempunyai khayalan tingkat tinggi memang susah" kata Sakura cuek. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hee Sasuke kenapa kau tersenyum, senang melihat aku dipojokkan yaa" Sasuke hanya angkat bahu tidak peduli "Ini teman sendiri membela musuh, tidak adil!" protes Sasori pura-pura kesal.

"Semua adil dalam perang dan cinta, wekk ..." ledek Sakura.

Sasori memutar bola matanya "Yaya aku mengalah kali ini Sakura" kata Sasori, Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat Sasori kalah debat dengannya "Hmm .. Sasu kau ku ajak, sekalian ajak Naruto dll. Ahhh ajak juga Shion!" lanjut Sasori bersemangat menyebut nama Shion. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja.

Sakura reflek memasang wajah datar setelah Sasori menyebutkan nama Shion, 'apa ! Shion ikut keacara nya Gaara?' batin Sakura.

"Acaranya dimana ?" Sasori memandangi Sakura yang diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasori kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan melambaikan tangan ke wajah Sakura, masih tidak ada reaksi 'keluar lagi deh sifat jeleknya' gumam Sasori, Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dan beralih memandang Sasori seolah bertanya 'ada apa dengannya' melalui gerakan kepalanya dan Sasori hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Akhirnya Sasori mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya "Kau ini, bisa tidak hilangkan sifat suka **melamunmu** itu ?" kata Sasori menekan kalimat melamun!

Sakura tersenyum kikuk " _Gomen_ Sasori- _nii_ , kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja"

Sasori menghela nafas pelan "Terserah, aku cuma mau kau mengurangi kebiasaan melamunmu itu, tidak baik. Sekarang aku tanya acaranya Gaara dimana ?"

"Iyaa iyaa akan aku coba … hm aku tidak tahu, mungkin di villa keluarganya" jawab Sakura.

"Hmm … baiklah, kalau ada kabar jangan lupa beritahu aku" Sasori kembali memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang kakak beradik di depannya ini

"Maaf Sasuke, kau harus melihat kebiasaan buruk Sakura yang aneh ini" kata Sasori sambil melihat orang yang dibicarakannya, Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebal

"Hn, tidak apa" Sasuke yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah depannya, "Sepertinya aku pulang sekarang saja. Sudah malam" lanjut Sasuke beranjak berdiri.

"hmm baiklah, nanti aku kabari lagi tentang acara sepupuku itu mulai jam berapa dan dimana" Sasuke hanya membalas mengangguk dan beralih melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi memandanginya dalam diam, mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain, mata hijau klorofil dan hitam kelam. Mata menyejukkan dan mata menyeramkan, seolah-olah terbius dengan masing-masing mata yang dipandang sampai mereka tidak menyadari kalau itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan Sasori menyadari adegan pandangan itu dan hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum aneh yang sulit diartikan .

"Kau tidak jadi pulang Sasuke?" suara barinton Sasori membuyarkan pandangan matanya dan beralih memandang Sasori.

"Hn aku pulang dulu, oyasuminasai Sakura" Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah merona mendapatkan ucapan selamat malam dari Sasuke. Sasori yang kembali dari luar setelah mengantar Sasuke ke depan terheran mendapati adiknya yang masih duduk diam dan anehnya pipinya merona entah karena apa.

"Tidak sakit" Sasori melepas tangannya dari dahi lebar Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendapati Sasori memegang dahinya "Kau kenapa ? pipimu merah begitu ?" mengerti dipandang aneh dengan Sakura, Sasori menjelaskan dan duduk di samping kiri Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng "Aku tidak apa-apa _niisan_ "

"Kau yakin ? kenapa juga wajahmu memerah seperti itu dan kau pun tidak demam, apa yang kau pikirkan nona ?" selidik Sasori dengan wajah serius.

Sakura memutar bola matanya "Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa Sasori- _nii_ , _baka_ "

Sasori menghela nafas pendek. "Kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah, bagaimana kalau dilanjut ceritanya yang tadi" Sakura tertegap mendengar ucapan Sasori.

" _Etto_ , ak-aku ada tugas Sasori- _nii_. Aku ke atas dulu. _Jaa-nee_ " jawab Sakura tergagap kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Sasori yang menatap bingung melihat sikap Sakura yang aneh 'Kenapa dengan anak itu' gumam Sasori angkat bahu sembari berdiri berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju dapur.

xxxx

Sakura menutup kamarnya dan menguncinya, dia medesah "Untung masih bisa menghindar dari Sasori- _nii,_ bisa gawat kalau aku diinterogasi lagi" Sakura berjalan mendekat ke pinggiran kasur berukuran mini _queen size_ -nya yang bernuasa peach itu.

Drt drt drt

Bunyi dari _gadget_ nya membuat gadis bersulai merah jambu ini mengambilnya di meja samping kasurnya, pesan dari Toneri

 _From : Toneri_

 _Hai Sakura, bagimana besok ? kau ada waktu untuk keluar besok atau kau jadi ke rumahku untuk melihat koleksi komik adikku ? kau janji akan menghubungiku, kau lupa yaaa.^^_

Sakura menepuk dahinya "Astaga aku kelupaan, aduhh tapi gimana yaa ? terima tawarannya tidak yaa ?" gumam Sakura sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya, kemudian Sakura sibuk mengetik _gadget_ nya dengan lihai setelah selesai dia meleparkan gadget nya ke sampingnya.

 _From : Sakura_

 _Gomen Toneri aku lupa mengabarimu, besok sepertinya aku bisa mampir ke rumahmu melihat koleksi komik adikmu, sampai jumpa besok. Jaa~_

Sakura terdiam sesaat sambil menutup matanya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya keluar dengan teman, lagipula dia dan Toneri sudah kenal dari bangku SMP, Sakura masih menutup matanya sambil sesekali menghela nafas pelan.. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan dadanya berdesir cepat sekali dan wajahnya mulai panas sampai ke telinga, Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sambil memegang dadanya erat. Rasa ini datang lagi entah gara-gara apa ? kemudian dia tersenyum ternyata dia kembali membayangkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya dan Sasuke saling tatap.

Sakura pun tak bisa pungkiri saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke dia seperti diikat kencang seolah tidak boleh berpaling dan tetap menatap mata onyx Sasuke, dan kembali Sakura memegang pipinya yang mulai panas teringat ucapan 'selamat malam' dari Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura seperti orang kesetanan seperti ini 'Setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati masa-masa ini walaupun dia sudah ada yang punya' gumam Sakura kembali tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai dada, dia mencoba untuk tidur tapi gara-gara desiran didadanya masih cepat dia mencoba menutup matanya dan berucap pelan " _Oyasuminasai_ Sasuke- _kun_ "

.

.

~~To be Continued~~

boleh minta Riview ... :)


	4. Chapter 3

Ohayooo ... Indah kembalii :D

langsung balas review yapp :

 **Auma aida:** ini sudah update yaa ... terima kasih semangatnya :*

 **Uchiha Lady Haruno:** maafkan kalo banyak typo nya yaa senpai hehe :3 selalu terima saran kok, jadi aku tidak masalahin hehe. terima kasih sudah menyukai karyaku hehe *plakkkmalu-malukucing. iya Sasu bikin gemes hehe jadi pengen nyubit juga *diamaterasuSasu :D

 **Guest:** ini sudah update yaa :D terima kasih sudah menyukai ceritanya *terharu dan nyempatin buat review :D

 **hanazono yuri:** sudah lanjut senpaiii ... :D

 **Nikechaann:** aduh aduh diborong pertanyaan haha, ini nanti dijelasin kenapa Saso ngebohongin Saku kok :D masalah rate M nanti ada kok tapi nanti Nike-chan hehe :D terima kasih semangat nya yaa :D

Sudah selesai ... terima kasih review nya yaa :D

langsung ke cerita saja

Enjoy for Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto (c) Masasahi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance/Angs/Friendship**

 **jauh dari kesempurnaan EYD, Typo bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kamar bernuansa biru tua dengan dekorasi bergaya klasik dan rapi dengan tata letak barang-barang yang menambah kesan elegan, terdapat pula lambang seperti kipas angin berwarna merah dibagian atas dan putih dibagian bawahnya itu tampak seorang laki-laki masih enggan untuk bangun dari kasurnya yang berukuran king size untuk menyambut pagi yang cerah ini, meski tirai kamarnya telah dibuka sehingga cahaya-cahaya matahari bertembus dan mengenai wajah tampannya tak membuatnya bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya bak seekor tupai yang sedang berhibernasi dan mengabaikan hal-hal yang terjadi di luar sana. Sampai datang laki-laki yang tadi telah membuka tirai kamar tersebut, laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas pendek, "Hey _baka_ _Ototou_! kau mau bangun jam berapa ? kau tidak kuliah hah!" Itachi nama orang itu yang sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sasuke laki-laki yang masih setia menemani kasur empuk dan bantal gulingnya.

Tidak ada respon dari _Ototou_ -nya membuatnya kesal, "Hey bangun, kau ini malas sekali. Kau tadi malam pulang jam berapa ehh!" desak Itachi lagi, sekarang mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

Sasuke tampak mulai terusik dengan gangguan itachi, "Tch, kau menganggu saja _baka_ aniki!" jawab Sasuke masih diposisi yang sama membelakangi Itachi.

Itachi melipat tangannya di dada sambil mendengus pelan, "Bangun! Ini sudah pagi, kau tidak kuliah apa ?" Itachi tampak tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan gangguan untuk Ototou-nya ini, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar di sadaran kasurnya. Tampak rambut _chicken butt_ nya berantakan itu tak mengurangi pesonanya sebagai seorang Uchiha malah terkesan makin seksi dengan gayanya yang setelah bangun tidur itu.

Sasuke melihat jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya."Terima kasih untuk gangguannya _baka_ _anikii_ " geram Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam ke Itachi.

Itachi hanya angkat bahu tidak peduli, "Sama-sama Sasu- _chan_ , ahh iya jangan lupa besok itu ulangtahun sepupu kita. Ku harap kau tak lupa dan siapkan kado terbaikmu _baka_ _ototou_ ku" kata Itachi yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu Sasuke dan menutup kembali kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan beranjak turun dari kasur menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin akibat gangguan Itachi dia tidak mengantuk lagi dan memutuskan untuk mandi saja.

" _Baka_ _aniki_ , dia sengaja atau apa ? dia tahu kalau aku kuliah siang hari ini" gerutu Sasuke sambil menghidupkan shower dan memulai ritual mandinya.

xxxx

Sakura sudah siap dengan baju seragamnya, dia duduk di depan cermin riasnya dan mempoles wajah cantiknya dengan bedak tidak terlalu tebal dan _lipsgloss_ rasa cherry favoritnya. Selesai dengan wajahnya dia beralih menyisir rambut merah jambu sepunggungnya yang dibiarkannya tergerai indah. Sambil mengkedipkan sebelah matanya "Sempurna" gumamnya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sakura mengambil ranselnya dan turun ke ruang makan " _Ohaiyooo_!" Seru Sakura ke semua keluarganya yang sudah lengkap dan menyantap sarapan pagi ini. Sakura duduk di kursi samping kiri Sasori, Sakura menyantap sarapan _omelet_ keju dengan sangat lahap. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama acara makan karena memang dilarang oleh Kizashi kepala keluarga Haruno tersebut, pengecualian kalau si kepala keluarga Kizashi tidak ada barulah ada yang berbicara bahkan sampai adu mulut seperti tempo hari dilakukan Sakura dan Sasori.

"Aku sudah selesai" Sasori beranjak dari kursi makannya dan memberi salam ke kedua orangtuanya. Tampak Kizashi sudah membaca Koran setelah makan dan Mebuki menyiapkan teh untuk suami tercinta.

" _Nee_ , _nii-chan_ kau tidak mengantarku ke sekolah ?" Tanya Sakura yang tengah meminum jus jeruknya.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku tunggu di luar, cepat selesaikan makanmu"

Sakura menekuk wajahnya "Huh dasar" gumam Sakura melanjutkan makannya yang tinggal sesuap dan menandaskan jus jeruknya, setelah itu pamit ke _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ -nya "Hati-hati yaa Sakura- _chan_ " ucap Mebuki lembut, Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya ke dua orang tuanya kemudian meluncur ke depan menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Sasori yang keluar dari mobilnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke mobilnya Sasori tapi tangan Sasori menghadang jalan Sakura, Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya "Ada apa _niisan_ ? ini sudah jam 7. Aku bisa telat nanti"

Sasori tidak menurunkan tangannya yang menghadang tubuh mungil Sakura, " _Imouto_ -ku yang cantik…." seringai Sasori membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Apa lagi kali ini ?" Tanya Sakura masih mengerutkan dahi lebarnya

Senyum seringai terpatri di wajah babyface Sasori, "Tolong ke kamarku ambilkan berkas di meja belajarku yaa _imouto_ -ku"

Sakura mendegus kesal lalu berbalik arah masuk kembali ke rumah sedangkan Sasori terkikik geli lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, saat masuk rumah Sakura bertemu dengan Mebuki, "Lho Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa masuk lagi ?"

"Ada yang tertinggal _kaasan_ " jawab Sakura berlalu meninggal Mebuki yang mengangguk mengerti. Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasori yang dominan dengan warna merah marun namun masih tampak bersinar karena desain langit-langitnya yang cerah membuat kamar Sasori tampak nyaman dan juga jangan salah Sasori adalag tipe orang yang rapi jadi tentu saja kamarnya tertata sedemikian rapi dan juga bersih untuk ukuran anak laki-laki kuliah seperti Sasori.

Sakura menuju meja belajar Sasori, saat hendak mengambil berkas milik Sasori, Sakura melihat foto di figura meja belajar Sasori, dia tersentak melihat foto itu. Itu foto Sasori dengan 2 orang berbeda gender, Sasori di sebelah kiri laki-laki yang belakangan ini mengisi pikiran dan hatinya yang posisinya dia berada di tengah yaitu Sasuke, dan yang tidak enak dipandang adalah sisi kanan Sasuke adalah gadis yang tempo hari dia lihat berdekatan sambil tertawa bersama Sasuke, dan gadis itu sedang tersenyum bahagia menunjukkan gigi-gigi rapinya yang cantik, menambah nilai plus untuk gadis itu, gadis itu sedang mengandeng tangan Sasuke dan membawa kue ulangtahun. Meski Sasuke memasang wajah stoic tapi ada senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah tampannya, Sakura merasa sesak memandang foto ini ! 'hei kau siapanya Sasuke ?' _Inner_ Sakura berteriak mengingatkan, ia menggeleng kepala meletakkan figura itu ke tempat semula dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar Sasori.

"Kau lama sekali, kamarku pindah ke Amerika yaa ?" ketus Sasori yang mendapati Sakura baru memasuki mobilnya, Sakura hanya diam dan menyerahkan berkas yang dimintanya. Sasori yang menyadari perubahan Sakura bertanya. "Ada apa denganmu ? mana semangatmu tadi ?" Sasori masih fokus menatap jalan di depannya karena mereka telah keluar dari halaman rumah mereka, Sakura hanya diam memandang kaca jendela di sampingnya. Sasori yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban adiknya hanya menghela nafas pelan, mungkin belum waktunya untuk bertanya ? pikir Sasori.

xxxx

Sakura masih diam saja di kelas sejak tadi pagi, saat ini suasana kelas sepi karena memang ini jam istirahat makan siang, waktu yang dinantikan semua siswa siswi untuk menghilangkan penat selama berkutik dengan mata pelajaran, Sakura kembali menghela nafas pelan untuk sekian kalinya. Dia menolak ajakan Ino dan lainnya untuk makan di kantin alasannya dia malas berdesakan untuk makan. Hah dan hasilnya di sinilah dia berada, bingung musti dengan dirinya yang kenapa bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang yang jelas-jelas sudah punya kekasih. Dasar bodoh! Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit mendapati dirinya hanya mencintai seseorang dan itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia pikir jatuh cinta benar-benar indah. Namun perlu dicatat bahwa Sakura saat ini memang jatuh cinta, tapi hanya jatuh yang menetap dan membuatnya terpuruk menahan sakit sedangkan cinta yang diharapkan tak pernah hinggap didirinya, ironis sekali. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ditangannya, dia merasa hatinya sesak setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke. Akhirnya butiran bening itu turun dan membasahi mejanya saat ini, mungkin gadis bersulai soft pink ini butuh ketenangan. *Sinipelukauthor *digamparsakura XD

xxxx

Suasana di kantin itu terasa makin ramai dengan datangnya mahasiswa-mahasiswi Universitas Konoha untuk mengisi perut mereka yang merengek selama jam mata kuliah yang menguras energi mereka, dilain sisi juga ini jam-jam untuk melaksanakan ritual makan siang tampak ramai sekali orang-orang yang mengantri makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang berontak selama mata kuliah berlangsung, dari sisi lain kantin tepatnya taman terdapat meja yang menyatu dengan kursi terbuat dari batu keramik itu duduk seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang sibuk membaca buku tentang farmakologi dan alkes dengan serius, hingga sebuah tepukan mengiterupsi kegiatannya, "Yoo _Teme_ , kau sedang apa sendirian di sini ?" laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu sudah duduk di samping pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, si empu hanya melirik Naruto nama sahabat pirang nya itu dari ekor matanya.

"Kau ini, dengar aku bicara tidak ?" rajuk Naruto yang tidak dapat tanggapan dari Sahabat ayamnya ini.

"Hn" jawab ambigu Sasuke

Naruto tampak menghela nafas keras, "Belajarlah kata-kata selain 'Hn' Sasuke, kau ini calon dokter. Apa kau akan menjelaskan pasien-pasienmu dengan kata maut mu itu ?" kata Naruto sambil meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja.

"Berisik kau _Dobe_ , kau tidak ada kelas apa ?" Sasuke masih fokus membaca bukunya dan sesekali menulis di catatan kecilnya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Naruto nyengir memamerkan giginya, "Aku membolos, bosan dengan pelajaran dosen Iruka"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto, tak lama datang 2 orang laki-laki menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"'Kau di sini juga Naruto ? bukankah kau ada mata kuliah Sejarah ?" Laki-laki berambut klimis dan memiliki mata obsidian sama dengan Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto bertanya dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

" _Urusai_ , aku sedang tidak ingin mengenang masa lalu, jadi aku membolos saja. Itung-itung menemani Sasuke. Iya kan _Teme_ ?" jawab dan tanya Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya menghadap Sasuke. Siempu hanya membalas dingin tatapan konyol Sahabatnya itu, Sai laki-laki yang bertanya tadi hanya menggeleng kepala melihat sikap Naruto.

" _Mendokudasai_ " gumam laki-laki berambut seperti nanas itu sambil menguap yang duduk berhadapan dengan si Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing yang memiliki tugas dari para dosen mereka. Bahkan sesekali mereka tak bisa luput dari tatapan memuja dari para gadis di Universitas Konoha ini, padahal tempat yang di tempati mereka terbilang jauh dari pantauan mata.

"Kalian besok Sabtu diundang keacara sepupunya Sasori" Sasuke bersuara setelah menutup buku catatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel menatap ke 3 temannya dari kecil ini.

"Benarkah ? wahh … Sepupunya baik sekali mau mengundang kita juga!" Naruto menanggapi paling heboh dari yang lain, "Oh iya … dimana Sasori ?"

"Kalian mencariku ?" Sasori datang dan bergabung bersama Sasuke dll.

"Panjang umur kau Sasori, baru saja Naruto mencarimu. Sepertinya dia rindu denganmu" Sai tersenyum aneh lagi. Naruto menatap tak percaya ke Sai karena bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh Sai!" yang dibicarakan hanya angkat bahu dan tetap memasang senyum tanpa arti, sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru laki-laki berambut nanas tadi hanya mendengus bosan.

"Hah … sudahlah kalian, aah iya besok Sabtu kalian aku ajak ke acara sepupuku" kata Sasori yang masih berdiri sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya dan tangan kanannya membawa buku Astronominya.

"Kami sudah tau" jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap lagi.

Sasori mengernyitkan alis, "Kami baru saja diberitahu _Teme_ " mengerti akan raut wajah Sasori, Naruto menjawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasori hanya ber O ria.

Sasori beralih memandang Sasuke yang diam saja dari tadi "Hm … Sasuke kau tidak mencari kado untuk Sepupumu ?" Kata Sasori menunggu respon dari sobat ayamnya ini.

Sasuke mendongak memandang Sasori "Kau sendiri ?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke justru balik bertanya ke sulung Haruno ini.

Sasori menghela nafas pendek, "Makanya aku kemari, aku mau mengajakmu mencarinya bersama"

"kenapa harus bersamaku ?" Sasuke memasang wajah stoic andalannya seolah tidak berminat akan tawaran Sasori, "Kenapa tidak langsung dengannya saja" lanjutnya.

Sasori membulatkan matanya kaget, "Yang benar saja, itu bukan kejutan kalau aku mengajaknya" Sasori tampak jengah dengan Sasuke yang memojokkannya, apalagi terlihat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Naruto yang menyadari gerak-gerik Sasori bermaksud menggodanya.

"Ciee … kau ini pakai malu begitu Sasori- _chan_ , justru enakkan kalau langsung dengan sepupunya _Teme_. Kau bisa langsung tanyakan hadiah apa yang diingi- ... aduh! Sasori kau!" geram Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya karena terkena lembaran botol minuman dan tepat mengenainya !Strike! :D

"Diam kau Naruto!" seru Sasori tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah, Shikamaru hanya menguap melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Huh! Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya, sama dengan kau _Teme_ " Naruto merajuk menatap Sasuke Sasori bergantian.

"Kau terlalu omong besar, _Dobe_ " jawab dingin Sasuke disetujui anggukan Sasori dan Sai. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

Sasori berdehem, "Bagaimana Sasuke, kau tetap tidak mau menemaniku ?" Sasori memandang Sasuke yang berada di depannya. "Ahhh apa aku ajak sekalian Sakura ?" lanjut Sasori dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya tanpa disadari oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Mendengar nama itu Naruto beraksi.

"Sakura ? Haruno Sakura kah ? A… aku baru ingat kalau nama margamu adalah Haruno" Seru Naruto girang karena mengingat akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak heran kau bodoh Naruto" Sai menyela dengan senyum anehnya lagi

Naruto menatap tajam Sai, "Apa maksudmu Sai!" Sai hanya angkat bahu masih dengan senyum anehnya.

Sasori memandang Naruto, "Sudahlah! Darimana kau tahu Sakura ?"

Amukan Naruto ke Sai teralih dengan pertanyaan Sasori, "Minggu lalu waktu kita ber empat lari pagi, Sakura adikmu dengan Teme bertabrakan. Sempat mereka adu mulut tapi masih bisa aku lerai" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Perasaan kemarin kau tidak melerai mereka Naruto!" Sai kembali menyela dengan senyum anehnya lagi.

Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis Naruto, "Diamlah Sai!"

Sasori hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Hah … Dasar!" gumam Sasori memijit keningnya, "Sasuke, apa benar yang diceritakan Naruto itu ?" Tanya Sasori memastikan cerita Naruto benar atau tidak.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu dan dengan wajah stoic nya sambil melipat tanganya di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita atau setidaknya memberitahuku bagaimana kalian bisa kenal ?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

Sasuke mendesah "Aku rasa itu bukan hal yang penting untuk diceritakan" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku tunggu di parikiran setelah mata kuliahku ini selesai" lanjutnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasori dll.

"Oi _Teme_ , main pergi saja tidak pamit lagi!" seru Naruto yang menatap punggung Sasuke yang makin jauh dari tempatnya.

Sai hanya menggeleng kepala "kau seperti baru mengenal Sasuke saja, kau tahu sendiri memang begitu orangnya" Naruto hanya mendengus kesal melihat senyum aneh Sai lagi. Shikamaru untuk sekian kalinya hanya menguap tidak peduli.

Sasori duduk di tempat Sasuke tadi, mengabaikan adu mulut antara Sai dan Naruto, ia seolah menyadari pernah mendengar cerita Naruto bagaimana Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, sama seperti cerita Sakura tentang laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya, Sasori tersadar akan sesuatu "Jadi benar dia orangnya" gumam Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto yang mendengar Sasori bergumam "Kau bicara apa Sasori ?" tanyanya

"Tidak, aku tidak bicara apa-apa" Sasori mencoba menutupi dengan sikap datarnya

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aaa iyaa, tentang Sakura- _chan_ dia cantik dan manis yaa ?" Naruto berbinar-binar menceritakan hal itu.

Sasori menatap dingin ke Naruto, "Apa maksudmu Naruto ? jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sakura ?"

Naruto membelalak matanya, "Tidak tidak … Aku hanya menyukai senyum manisnya, aku justru tertarik dengan temannya yang berambut indigo" jawab Naruto jujur sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hinata maksudmu ?" kata Sai tiba-tiba dan mandapat tatapan dari Naruto yang seolah bertanya 'Darimana kau tahu namanya' secara waktu lari pagi, Sai berada di depannya jelas dia tidak mungkin mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku dengar pembicaraanmu waktu kau menanyakan namanya, jangan kau kira aku tuli meski aku ada di depanmu waktu itu, jelas aku mendengar kau dan adik Sasori bercakap ria karena bicaramu saja keras begitu. Aa sepertinya si Hinata itu juga menyukaimu Naruto" Sai menerawang sambil memegang dagunya dengan pensil lukisnya. Naruto tampak matanya berbinar-binar mendengar penuturan Sai.

"Benarkah begitu ?" Sai menatap Sahabat spikenya itu dan senyum anehnya semakin melebar saat ia melihat semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi laki-laki rubah di depannya ini.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi melihat senyum Sai yang kadang membuatnya muak ,"Apa maksud senyummu itu Sai ? Memang aku langsung tahu arti senyummu itu ?" Sai hanya angkat bahu. Naruto hanya mendecak sebal.

"Kalau kau menyukai Hinata dekati dia, kau kan nanti datang ke acara sepupuku. Kebetulan teman sekelasnya diundang semua. Dan kemungkinan Nona Hyuga itu pasti datang juga" Sasori menyela adu mulut mereka dan penuturannya langsung mendapatkan cengiran lebar dan mata berbinar dari Naruto

Naruto terdiam seolah berpikir, "Tunggu dulu, kau bilang tadi Hyuga ?" Naruto mengingat marga Hyuga sepertinya tidak asing di kepalanya.

"Iyaa Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata" jawab Sasori datar.

"Berarti dia ada hubungan dengan Hyuga Neji ? wuahh kenapa bisa kebetulan begini ?" seru Naruto seperti mendapatkan _Jackpot_.

"Hmm … seperti yang kau tahu, Neji orang yang sangat sulit dibuat luluhkan. Untuk itu semangat mengejar Hinatamu yaa Naruto!" ucapan Sasori membuat Naruto menelan ludah, memang Neji terkenal pilih-pilih dalam hal apapun apalagi ini mengenai kerabat dekatnya, seorang gadis lagi. Naruto harus bisa melawan Neji dulu untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, karena itu jalan hidupku!" Naruto mengepal tangannya semangat, Sasori dan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Naruto yang menggebu-gebu.

"Hey Sasori kau jangan membuatnya untuk bertingkah aneh lagi!" Shikamaru akhirnya angkat bicara setelah tidur tadi. Naruto hanya menatap Shikamaru kesal. Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hah … ngomong-ngomong acara sepupumu dimana ?" Tanya Shikmaru lagi kali ini dia menumpu dagunya dengan tangan sebelah kanan.

Sasori menggeleng "Aku belum tahu kabar lanjutnya dari Sakura" Dia mendesah "mungkin di villa keluarganya di Sunagakure" lanjut Sasori sambil membuka buku Astronomi yang dari tadi ia genggam.

"Hmm … baiklah" jawab Naruto "Aa … kalau dipikir-pikir tadi _Teme_ sempat tidak mau kau ajakkan Sasori, tapi setelah kau mengajak Sakura kenapa dia mau ? padahal waktu insiden tabrakan kemarin _Teme_ terlihat dingin sekali dengan Sakura" lanjut Naruto yang menggaruk dagunya seolah sedang berfikir.

"Mungkin Sasuke ada rasa dengan Sakura" Sai memotong pembicaraan lagi, kali ini ia memasang wajah datar tanpa senyum anehnya, Naruto dan Sasori menatap Sai sedangkan Shikamaru masih memegang dagunya yang terlihat mulai mengantuk lagi.

"Apa itu benar ?" girang Naruto yang tampak senang sekali.

Sai angkat bahu, "Aku bilang mungkin Naruto, entah nantinya aku tidak tahu"

"Hm, sepertinya memang mereka ada perasaan yang sama" gumam Sasori sambil menyeringai 'Sepertinya sedikit bermain tidak apa-apakan ? mereka harus sadar dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing' batin Sasori, jujur dia juga tidak tega membohongi Sakura soal Shion dan Sasuke, tapi ini dia lakukan untuk membuat mereka berdua saling memahami meski harus mengorbankan perasaan adiknya, karena dengan cara itu Sasori tahu bahwa Sakura mulai mencintai Sasuke, giliran bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap _imouto_ -nya ? Kedepannya hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasori berdiri sambil mecangkolkan ranselnya di bahu kanannya dan menutup kembali bukunya, "Kau mau kemana ?" suara Naruto membuat Sasori menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ada kelas, aku duluan" Sasori melambaikan tangannya sambil memikirkan cara untuk mengetahui perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

Ketiga laki-laki itu akhirnya terdiam cukup lama, Naruto yang masih menatap punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh, Sai yang sibuk dengan buku sketsanya yang memang dia mengambil Fakultas Seni Lukis dan Shikamaru jangan ditanya dia sedang apa ? dia kembali menguap dan terlihat mengantuk, heran! padahal dia mahasiswa dengan otak jenius. tapi istilah penampilan tak sesuai dengan dalamnya memang cocok dengan Shikamaru, kepribadiannya yang suka mengantuk itu tidak memungkinkan orang-orang berpikir bahwa dia mungkin mahasiswa bodoh atau malas atau yang lain sebagainya, tapi kenyataanya dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa jenius di Universitas Terpandang ini. Bukan hanya Shikamaru, Naruto yang kelihatannya seperti orang bodoh itu juga mempunyai otak cerdas dan ahli dalam semua bidang olahraga, mereka kelihatannya seperti mahasiswa biasa tapi sebenarnya mereka memiliki otak di atas rata-rata, karena mereka lolosan dari kelas akselerasi waktu SMP mau pun di SMA mereka dulu.

"Hah … kita mau apa ini sekarang ? kelas terakhirku mata kuliah sejarah, tapi aku sudah membolos" gumam Naruto yang didengar Sai.

"Kita ke _Club_ saja" ajak Sai membereskan peralatan lukisnya dan beranjak berdiri diikuti Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi kembali menguap.

"Hei … tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sai dan Shikamaru untuk menuju ke Club yang hanya di isi oleh Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sasori, Sai, Itachi namun ia sudah lulus cepat dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya dan satu lagi Neji. Orang yang jenius, juga pandai dalam berkarate dan Taekwondo. Kakak sepupu dari Hyuga Hinata. Yah itulah kehidupan dari laki-laki yang beken di Universitas Konoha itu, masih banyak sisi lain yang perlu kalian ketahui lanjutnya.

xxxx

 **Sasori's POV**

Pelajaran Yamato- _sensei_ belum dimulai, aku duduk di samping Shion kekasihku selama 2 tahun ini, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hubunganku dengannya kecuali sahabat-sahabatku dan keluarganya, bahkan keluargaku masih belum ku beritahu. Haha mungkin aku masih ingin _backstreet_ dulu di depan keluargaku, dan Shion mau memahamiku, jika waktunya tiba akan ku bawa dia ke rumah dan ku kenalkan ke _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ untuk segara melamarkannya untukku.

Aku mamandang ke jendela karena memang letak bangku ku dekat dengan jendela, aku masih memikirkan perihal aku mengarang cerita bahwa Sasuke berpacaran dengan Shion ke Sakura, masih aku ingat perubahan wajahnya waktu itu. Jujur aku tidak tega membohongi Sakura, tapi ini karena banyak yang mengira Shion berpacaran dengan Sasuke di luar sana karena kedekatan mereka yang di luar wajar sebagai seorang sepupu yaa itu karena Shion selalu menempel Sasuke dan Sasuke yang cuek-cuek saja dengan sikap sepupunya ini jadi banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka adalah seorang sepasang kekasih dan tidak ada yang percaya bahwa mereka adalah saudara sepupu, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan membuktikan bahwa Shion hanya milikku seorang dengan menciumnya di depan umum, sungguh itu pengalaman paling mengejutkan dalam hidupku dan akhirnya seantero kampus mengetahui hubunganku dengannya, aku melakukan ini karena tidak tahan dengan omongan orang yang mengira Shion dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih! Hah yang benar saja ! meraka itu sepupu mana mungkin berpacaran ? dasar bodoh!

Lupakan masalahku, sekarang kembali ke mereka berdua : Sasuke dan Sakura, aku tahu Sakura sudah menyimpan rasa saat pertama kali ku lihat mereka aku kenalkan waktu meminjam alat Astronomi, tapi aku pura-pura tidak peduli, aku senang tidak justru sangat senang karena akhirnya Sakura bisa membuka hati untuk laki-laki, meski harus aku test dulu. Maafkah nissanmu ini Sakura, aku sebisa mungkin akan membantumu, karena kalian memang benar-benar cocok. Haha itu pemikiranku tentang mereka.

"Sasori- _kun_ " karena kelamaan melamun aku tak mendengar panggilan Shion.

Aku memandangnya, "Iyaa" jawabku

"Jangan melamun dan perhatikan pelajaran! Kau yang bilang sendiri kan ? jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh selama ada penjelasan!" aku tidak tahu Yamato- _sensei_ sudah masuk dan memulai mata kuliah, sudah berapa lama aku melamun ?.

Aku tersenyum, "Baiklah nona manis!" godaku, dia bersemu merah "Kau harus melihat ke sana bukan ke arahku" tunjukku ke depan dan dia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dan aku hanya mendengus geli. Itulah gadisku!

aku memfokuskan diriku untuk mengerti penjelasan Yamoto- _sensei_ mengenai bulan namun pikiranku melayang keluar karena masalah yang aku buat sendiri mengenai hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, semoga bisa berakhir bahagia untuk mereka, karena aku akan mengetes mu juga Sasuke, aku sedikit menarik ke atas sudut bibirku. waktunya beraksi!

xxxx

 _ **Normal's POV**_

Sakura saat ini menunggu bus di halte dekat Sekolanya untuk membawanya ke tempat teman semasa SMP nya Toneri, yaa saat ini Sakura berdiri sejajar dengan Toneri di halte bus. Sesuai janji Sakura kemarin, bahwa hari ini dia ingin mampir ke rumahnya untuk melihat koleksi komik adiknya. Beruntung hari ini kelas dipulangkan lebih awal karena para guru ada rapat sehingga istirahat makan siang selesai sekolah segera dipulangkan!. Mereka masih terdiam, tepatnya Toneri sedang berbicara dengan teman club basketnya yang kebetulan satu bus dengan mereka, setelah menunggu cukup lama bus yang ditunggu datang. Sakura mengikuti Toneri dari belakang, karena posisi bus sudah penuh membuat Sakura dan Toneri akhirnya mau tak mau harus berdiri. Bus yang membawa mereka berjalan. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku Sakura, nanti takutnya kau jatuh" kata Toneri dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura tetawa kikuk, "Haha iya Toneri tenang saja, aku pegangan dengan kuat" Sakura sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa sambil berpegangan penyangga yang ada di atasnya, Toneri hanya tersenyum tipis. Bus yang melaju cukup cepat ini sesekali mengerem mendadak membuat Sakura kadang bersenggolan dengan orang-orang di depannya atau dengan Toneri yang tepat di belakang tubuhnya dan tepat mengenai dada bidang laki-laki itu karena bus yang menancapkan pedal gasnya dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Sakura seringkali terjungkal ke belakang, beruntung di belakangnya adalah Toneri, sesakali Toneri memegang bahunya untuk menahan Sakura agar tidak ada yang berbicara, karena memang suasana yang ramai membuat kedua insan ini susah untuk berkomunikasi dengan leluasa. Halte demi halte dilalui hingga kini bus mulai renggang untuk yang berdiri, tetap bangku masih penuh.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, pemberhentian nanti kita turun" Toneri berbicara tepat di belakang Sakura, memang saat ini yang posisi berdiri hanya beberapa orang namun entah kenapa jarak antara Sakura dan Toneri begitu dekat karena efek desak-desakan tadi, ini membuat Sakura berdebar tidak karuan akibat Toneri berbicara dekat sekali dengannya.

Saat ini bus sampai di halte yang menjadi tujuan mereka berdua, mereka berjalan keluar, karena kecerobahan Sakura, ia tersandung dengan kaki penumpang lainnya yang alhasil dia oleng dan jatuh saat hendak keluar ke bus. Toneri yang sudah di luar bus melihat Sakura yang keluar bus dengan posisi tidak bisa dibilang tidak berbahaya.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

Apa aku mati ? oke ini berlebihan, Karena berdesakan dan berdiri terlalu lama membuat kakiku sedikit kaku akhirnya hasilnya aku tersandung kaki orang dan terjatuh keluar dari bus, itu yang kuingat terakhir kali saat aku sadar akan posisiku. Namun anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit di badanku atau aku langsung terbang ke surga ? aku berlebihan, maaf! Tapi sungguh aku tidak merasakan sakit, justru sekarang aku merasa ringan dan seolah-olah aku terbang, hah aku sudah gila rupanya! Aku belum berani membuka mataku akibat syok! Aku berlebihan lagi, kudengar suara-suara apa mereka malaikat ? kurasa aku harus ke psikater! Suara orang itu memanggilku dengan lembut "Sakura" apa itu malaikat? "Sakura" Ini tidak lucu, siapa yang memanggilku dengan lembut begitu ? "Hei Sakura, kau baik-baik saja" suara itu lagi, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Kulihat cahaya memenuhi pandanganku, dapat kulihat banyak orang mengelilingi ku dan Toneri tepat dihadapanku, dekat sekali. Dapat kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas, entah karena dekat dengan Toneri atau malu karena aku jatuh dengan tidak elit dan ditonton banyak orang!? Untuk saat ini ijinkan aku membuang jauh-jauh wajahku, sungguh aku selalu mendapat sial dengan terjatuh, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya begini.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" ternyata suara itu dari Toneri, aku memandangnya dan mencoba berdiri tapi pandanganku berkeliling, orang-orang mulai membubuarkan diri. Aku lega untuk yang ini.

"Sakura" panggilnya lagi "Kau baik-baik saja" lanjutnya dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja" Sial! Bisa kita pergi sekarang, aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang yang masih memperhatikanku. Aku mencoba berjalan dan "Awww!" kulihat lecet di lututku mengeluarkan darah.

Toneri berjongkok tepat di lututku, "Kau berdarah! Apa sakit?" belum hilang khawatirnya kini dia harus melihat aku berdarah.

Aku mencoba tersenyum lagi, "Tidak … ini tidak apa-apa, ayo kita ke rumahmu dan mungkin aku bisa membersihkan lukaku" kataku menyakinkannya.

Toneri masih memandangiku khawatir, "Kau yakin ? apa bisa jalan ? apa perlu aku gendong ?" aku membeku mendengar ucapan Toneri, yang benar saja jangan terlalu khawatir dengan lukaku, ini hanyalah luka ringan bukan luka berat.

"Tidak perlu sungguh! Ayo kita jalan saja. Aku tidak nyaman dipandangi orang-orang!" aku mencoba menyakinkannya, Toneri berdiri dari jongkoknya meihat sekeliling kami lalu dia tersenyum ke arahku, "Ayo" ajaknya dan kami bersiap melarikan diri dari orang-orang ini. Kami berjalan berjajar meski jalanku agak pincang akibat luka dilututku.

 _ **Normal's POV**_

Sakura dan Toneri sampai di rumah megah di kawasan perumahan Oto, Toneri mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan meyuruhnya duduk dulu di ruang tamu.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku ambilkan P3K" Toneri berlalu meninggal Sakura

Sakura mengendarkan pandangannya, Arsitektur rumah Toneri sederhana namun terkesan klasik dan nyaman, banyak lukisan yang terpajang di ruang tamu, miniatur tentang Astronomi juga terpajang manis disetiap meja di belakang Sakura saat ini. Ada pula foto keluarga Toneri terdiri dari Laki-laki dan wanita paru baya bisa dilihat kalau itu kedua orangtua Toneri dan adik perempuannya, cantik sekali adik Toneri.

Toneri datang dari dalam membawa baskom air, handuk kecil dan P3K. Toneri memposisikan diri di samping Sakura, "Angkatlah kakimu" pinta Toneri

Sakura menggeleng, "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya"

Toneri mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau masih saja keras kepala yaa!" Sakura tersenyum manis, "hah .. baiklah, aku buatkan kau minum dan segera obati lukamu sebelum infeksi" Toneri mengingatkan dan beranjak ke dalam lagi.

Sakura mengambil handuk kecil dan merendamkannya ke air hangat setelah itu membersihkan lukanya, Sakura meringis akibat air yang mengenai lukanya, setelah lututnya bersih dari darah dan kotoran yang menempel. Sakura memberi lukanya antiseptic dan membalutnya dengan plester untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Sudah selesai" toneri kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi ocha dan cemilan.

Sakura membereskan P3K, "Yeahh" jawab Sakura

"Kau ahli dalam hal ini" Toneri memperhatikan balutan di lutut Sakura

"Aku memang ingin menjadi dokter, jadi hal ini tidaklah sulit" jawabnya "Kau ingat aku pernah ikut tim PMR waktu SMP kan ?" ingatkan Sakura memasang senyum manisnya.

Toneri tersenyum, "Yeah, aku ingat itu, tak mungkin aku tidak ingat. Kau pernah menyembuhkan lukaku dulu" Toneri memberi Sakura minum, "Ini minumlah dan buat dirimu nyaman di sini"

Sakura tersenyum, "Hmm terima kasih" Sakura menyeduh ocha nya, "Lukamu dulu sudah sembuh ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaruh minumannya di meja.

Toneri memperlihatkan sikunya, "Sepertinya iya"

Sakura mendegus, "Baiklah, berhenti basa-basinya, sekarang tunjukkan aku komik adikmu"

"Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bersantai dulu ternyata" Toneri berdiri "Ayo" ajak Toneri mengiring Sakura menaiki tangga dengan langkah pelan.

Toneri dan Sakura sampai di ujung ruangan di lantai 2, Toneri membuka kenop pintu berkayu jati warna coklat marronn tersebut dan nampaklah seperti ruang baca yang nyaman, dapat dilihat banyak rak-rak buku yang setiap raknya terdapat kolom menunjuk referensi tentang buku yang ingin dibaca.

Sakura mendekatkan diri ke arah rak buku berwarna violet lucu, dapat dilihat begitu banyaknya komik yang tertata rapi di rak tersebut, Sakura berbinar-binar melihat ada komik yang begitu ingin dia baca karena komik itu sudah habis terjual di setiap tuku buku, Sakura menarik keluar komik tersebut dan memposisikan di kursi empuk di dekat rak buku tersebut. Mengabaikan seseorang yang sejak tadi melihatnya.

Toneri terkikik geli melihat ekpresi Sakura saat memasuki ruang bacanya dengan adiknya ini, Toneri mengambil buku tentang Astronomi di dekat pintu masuk tadi dan memposisikan diri di hadapan Sakura sambil sesekali memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah karena hanya membaca komik yang Toneri yakini bercerita tentang roman picisan.

"Kau menikmatinya" Toneri memulai percakapan karena acara membisu di antara mereka cukup lama, Sakura hanya merespon dengan anggukan. Toneri menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak ke arah Sakura guna melihat seperti apa cerita yang tengah ia baca, tampaknya Sakura tidak terusik dengan Toneri yang sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura atau ia tidak menyadari Toneri berdiri di belakangnya.

Toneri melihat ke komik yang dibaca Sakura, Toneri melotot tidak percaya dengan gambar yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini, bagaimana dia tidak melolot terkejut karena gambar itu memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki yang mencium seorang gadis begitu intensnya apalagi ciuman itu dibibir, sampai Toneri yang hanya melihatnya sekilas merasakan pipinya memanas, ternyata ini yang dibaca adiknya dan Sakura ? batinnya tidak percaya, dilihatnya lagi Sakura tampak terhanyut dalam cerita yang ada di dalam komik tersebut.

Ada rasa untuk menggoda Sakura, "Tak kusangka kau seorang _pervert_ yaa Saku- _chan_ " Sakura terlonjak kaget mendapati Toneri yang berbicara tepat di belakangnya. Ditutupnya komik yang tadi sempat dia baca serius itu.

"Ti-tidak, ke-kenapa kau bi-bilang aku- _pervert_ heh!" Sakura gugup bukan main, sesekali dia melirik pandang ke Toneri yang melihat Sakura dengan seringainya.

"Aa-apa!" dengus Sakura yang mendapati Toneri masih menyeringai membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

Toneri angkat bahu masih dengan seringainya berjalan ke tempat duduknya, Sakura memperhatikan Toneri terus sampai Toneri duduk dihadapannya dan membaca kembali bukunya, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi tadi.

Menyadari ada yang menatap Toneri memandang ke Sakura, "Ada apa nona _pervert_ ?" Toneri menggoda Sakura dengan menekan kata-kata pervert.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, melihat hal itu Toneri terteetawa. "Jangan tertawa, tidak lucu Toneri!" Toneri tetap tertawa, Sakura makin memerah wajahnya karena efek malu dan marah gara-gara di goda Toneri.

Baru Sakura mau membalas ejekan Toneri, _Handphone_ milik Sakura berbunyi

"Hallo, ada apa _niisan_ ?" Sakura mengangkat telfon dari Sasori

' _Kau dimana ?'_

"Aku di rumah teman, ada apa ?"

' _Cepat pulang, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Sebentar lagi kelasku selesai. Ku harap kau sudah di rumah sampai aku datang nanti'_

Sakura menghela nafas, "Memang kau mau mengajakku kemana lagi _niisan_ ? Jangan pakai rahasia!"

 _Sasori tertawa, "Sudah cepat pulang, jangan sampai kau terlambat! Awas saja!"_

Sasori menutup telfon tanpa membiarkan Sakura berbicara terlebih dahulu, "Dasar, Baka _aniki_!" umpat Sakura sambil menutup _handphone_ flipnya dan memasukkannya ke saku blazernya.

Sakura memandang Toneri yang sejak tadi melihatnya bercakap ria dengan Sasori, "Maaf Toneri, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, boleh ku bawa beberapa komik adikmu ?"

Toneri menutup buku Astronominya, "Tentu, pilihlah beberapa komik, akan kuantar kau pulang" Toneri beranjak berdiri namun dihentikan Sakura.

"Tidak tidak, kau tidak perlu mengantarku, cukup panggilan taksi saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" katanya sambil membawa beberapa komik di dekapannya.

Toneri tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Saku-chan, aku memang ingin mengantarmu pulang"

Sakura mendesah "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, ayo keburu Sasori-nii sampai rumah, bisa-bisa aku kena marahnya" Sakura berlalu meninggalkan tempat baca yang nyaman ini.

Sakura mengambil tasnya dan manaruh komik yang dibawanya tadi ke dalam tasnya, mereka keluar dan meninggalkan perumahan Otto itu. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara hanya lantunan music di tape recorder yang mengisi kesunyiaan di dalam mobil. Mereka sudah sampai di komplek perumahaan Gakure, sampai dibelokkan menuju ke rumah Sakura sudah ada mobil terparkir di luar rumah Sakura.

'Siapa yang berkunjung? Tidak mungkin ini Sasori- _nii_ , karena mobilnya berbeda' Sakura menatap mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya, Toneri sampai dan memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan mobil Juke warna biru _metallic_ yang tidak diketahui Sakura. Sakura keluar diikuti Toneri, mereka berjalan sampai di depan gerbang dan mata Sakura membelalak melihat orang yang keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ "

.

.

.

==To be Continued==

Maafkan indah karena pendek, karena banyak sekali pekerjaan numpuk di kantor yuhuu~~~ ^^

Oiya … baca FanFic oneshoot indah judulnya "First Kiss (I can't Remember)" yappp :D dijamin senyum-senyum sendiri baca FanFic itu hehe ^^

Selamat menjalankan puasa terakhir minna :D

tinggalkan jejak berupa Review, _Arigatoo_


	5. Chapter 4

Ohayooo ... Indah kembali ...

maaf menunggu lama hahaha*plak

langsung balas review yang mampir yahh :)

 **SantiDwiMw:** ini sudah lanjut Santi-chan :*:D

 **Nina:** ini sudah Indah lanjutkan :D:*

 **Nikechaann:** reaksinya Sakura mungkin menghancurkan apapun di depannya haha*dipukulSaku-chan ... oo Nike-chan kepo-an ternyata ? sama berarti haha*plak ... yahh sepi deh, tapi makasih semangat nya yaa :D :*

 **Uchiha Lady Haruno:** ini sudah lanjut yaa :* :D

Terima kasih yang sudah nyempatin review dan terima kasih untuk silent reader :D

aa ... karena masih suasana lebaran Indah mengucapkan minal adzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin minna :* ({})

Oke sudah basa-basinya kita langusung ke cerita yappp

Enjoy for reading

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo pasti/ jauh dari kesempurnaan EYD/alur gaje**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Romance/Angs/Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

* * *

Sasori berjalan terburu-buru ke tempat parkir dan mengecek Handphone nya karena menerima sms dari Sasuke

 _From : Sasuke_

 _Aku tunggu di rumahmu!_

Sasori mendengus menerima _massage_ dari Sasuke yang jelas dan padat itu, pasalnya Sasuke bilang akan menunggunya di tempat parkir kenapa tiba-tiba ke rumahnya dan Sasori tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, dia segera memasuki mobilnya dan meluncur ke rumahnya, sebelum ini dia sudah berhasil membuat alasan ke Shion akan pergi dengan _imouto_ -nya, jadi dia tidak bisa menemaninya pergi _shopping_ , atau sebenarnya dia ingin memberikan kejutaan untuk kekasihnya itu.

Sasori sudah sampai dibelokkan menuju rumahnya namun ada 2 mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya, 1 mobil dia sudah tahu pemiliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si patat ayam Sasuke, tapi 1 mobil lagi dia tidak tahu pemiliknya. Saat sampai di depan gerbang, Sasori melihat Sakura berdiri dengan seorang laki-laki tampan namun tidak terlihat jelas siapa pemuda itu, Sasori menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari gerbang rumahnya, Sasori turun dan mendekati Sakura yang terdiam di tempat dengan laki-laki yang sedang menatap _imouto_ -nya.

Sasori melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Sakura, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Sakura, ia mendesah, "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya pada laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Sakura

Toneri menatap Sasori dan membungkuk, "Sasori- _nii_ , _etto_ Sakura, aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengannya" jawabnya sambil menatap ke depan karena Sakura masih menatap ke depannya, dan Sasori belum menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sasori menghela nafas lagi, "Kau pasti Toneri teman SMP nya Sakura kan ?"

Toneri tersenyum, "Kau masih ingat denganku Sasori- _nii_ ?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan anak _mentor_ -ku sendiri dan kau juga teman baik _imouto_ ku," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis di wajah _babyface_ -nya "Sakura!" kini Sasori mengguncang sedikit tubuh kecil Sakura.

Sakura kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, "S-sasuke- _kun_ " kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan pandangan matanya masih berfokus di depan sana.

Sasori mengikuti arah pandang Sakura karena heran kenapa dia memanggil nama Sasuke, saat melihat ke depan matanya membelalak kaget, "Sialan kau Sasuke!" umpatnya pelan masih memandang ke depan, di arah sana Sasuke menyeringai menang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Sasori- _nii_ , kenapa Sakura terkejut setelah melihat laki-laki itu dengan gadis di sampingnya" Toneri memandang di depan juga yang kebetulan orang yang sedang dibicarakan berjalan menuju arah mereka.

Sasori mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu" dustanya

Sasuke berjalan dengan gadis cantik di sampingnya menghampiri Sasori, Sakura dan Toneri yang terdiam tanpa masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Kau kenapa diam disitu? Aku menunggumu!" dengan seringainya yang ditujukan ke Sasori.

Sasori berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke, "Kenapa kau mengajaknya?," bisiknya pelan "Aku ingin memberinya kejutan, sialan!" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sasori yang sedang kesal dengan senyum tipis.

Shion memiringkan kepalanya, "Sasori- _kun,_ kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian, untung ada Sasuke- _kun_ dan dia bilang akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ternyata mampir dulu ke rumahmu" Shion menyela dengan wajah ditekuk.

Sakura yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya menahan deru nafas dan laju jantungnya karena melihat Sasuke dan gadis yang kini dia tahu bernama Shion sedang ke rumahnya, 'apa-apaan ini ?' Sakura menjerit kesakitan sekarang, belum sembuh luka di kakinya kini hatinya ikut-ikut di sakiti juga ?

Sasori memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku bilangkan mau pergi dengan _imouto_ -ku, iya kan Sakura ?" Sasori memalingkan wajahnya ke Sakura, dan yang ditatap sedang memasang wajah yang diyakini Sasori menahan sakit hati. Dan ide cemerlang muncul di benaknya saat melihat di samping Sakura berdiri Toneri yang menatap _imouto_ -nya, seringai terhias di sudut bibirnya 'Saatnya bermain Uchiha! Kau membawa Shion kemari, aku juga bisa bermain denganmu!' katanya dalam hati.

"Toneri …" Panggilan Sasori membuat Toneri menoleh, "Kau kuajak sekalian, kau nanti 1 mobil dengan Sakura, karena Shion ada di sini, aku dan Sasuke akan 1 mobil dengan Shion" Semua memandang Sasori dan yang ditatap seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan mereka. Sasuke diam-diam mencuri pandang laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di samping Sakura, ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat laki-laki itu memandang khawatir ke arah Sakura. Sasori memperhatikan Sasuke yang memandang Toneri dengan kilatan mata _onyx_ nya, seringai mucul lagi di wajah tampannya.

Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ehh … memang kita akan kemana ?"

Sasori tersenyum, "Kau akan tahu Saku- _chan,_ " Sasori bernatap Shion, "Shion … ini _imouto_ -ku, kau sudah tahu kan?" Katanya memperkenalkan

Shion tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangan ke depan Sakura "Hai … Aku Shion kau pasti Sakura-kan ? Sasori- _kun_ selalu menceritakan tentangmu," Katanya, Sakura menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Ahh … dan aku adalah kekasihnya Sas-"

"Aku sudah tahu!" potong Sakura segera sambil tersenyum tulus dan Shion merona.

Sakura's POV

Aku menjabat tangan gadis cantik ini saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya, dan aku memotong ucapannya segera karena aku tidak mau mendengar pernyataan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Sasuke, aku sudah cukup mendengar dari Sasori- _nii,_ dan saat aku mengucapkan 'Aku sudah tahu' semburat merah muncul di pipinya, aku tidak bisa menahan kejolak jantung ku yang berteriak histeris! Aku menyudahi jabatan tangan kami dan kulihat Sasori- _nii_ memasang ekspresi yang aku saja tidak tahu maksudnya. Hah lupakan! Tadi Sasori- _nii_ bilang bahwa Toneri akan ikut bersama kami pergi, memang kita akan pergi kemana? Dan kenapa ada Sasuke dan Shion? Aku menahan mati-matian laju jantungku saat melihat Sasuke datang bersama Shion dan aku menahan mati-matian agar air mataku tidak turun lagi, sepertinya kesialanku akan berlanjut lagi, ternyata jatuh dari bus adalah pembukaannya.

"Sakura kau masuklah dan ganti pakaianmu," Sasori- _nii_ menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dan berhenti di lututku! Sial! Sasori- _nii_ melihat lukaku. "Ada apa dengan lututmu ?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius dan juga khawatir, semua mata menatap lututku.

Aku membungkuk untuk melihat plesteran dilutut yang menyelimuti lukaku, "Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka meski jalanku sedikit pincang gara-gara lukaku ini.

Saat melewati mereka kudengar Sasori- _nii_ bertanya ke Toneri, Hah! Maafkan aku Toneri, sepertinya aku membuatmu menjadi kambing hitam karena saat ini aku kehilangan selera untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori- _nii_ , aku memasuki rumah dan menuju kamarku.

Normal's POV

Sasori memandang Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, "Jadi … ada apa dengan lutut Sakura ?" tanyanya kepada Toneri.

Toneri menatap Sasori, "Dia tersandung dan terjatuh dari bus saat keluar, dan aku berhasil menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh ke trotoar tapi sepertinya dia tergores dengan pintu bus saat sebelum ku tangkap" Jelas Toneri merasa ada aura mencekam disekitarnya, namun dia tidak tahu dari siapa aura ini.

Sasori menghela nafas, "Terima kasih Toneri, kau selalu menolongnya karena sifat cerobohnya. Dulu kau juga menolongnya," Kenangnya "Tapi justru kau yang terluka, bagaimana sikumu ? baik-baik saja kan?"

Toneri menunjukkan siku kanannya yang ada bekas goresan cukup panjang, "Yaa … sikuku baik-baik saja, berkat pertolongan pertama Sakura dulu setelah aku menolongnya, sepertinya dia lupa akan kejadian itu tapi masih mengingat aku dapat luka di sikuku," Jawabnya dengan senyuman, "Dan Sasori- _nii_ tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena itu sudah jadi tugasku" Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan dia melihat Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya namun kilatan matanya mengarah tajam ke Toneri.

"Baiklah … sepertinya menyerahkan Sakura kepadamu bukanlah hal yang salah" Toneri tampak senang dengan tuturan Sasori dan Sasuke melirik tajam ke arahnya, namun Sasori mengacuhkannya. Shion hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke Sasori, berdiri di antara Sasuke dan juga Sasori.

" _Nee_ … Sasori- _kun_ kau memberitahu hubungan kita ke Sakura- _chan_ ?" Shion tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang sejak tadi muncul saat berjabat tangan dengan Sakura.

Sasori menarik tangan Shion membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke dan juga Toneri, "Dengar … kau jangan marah dulu, yang Sakura bilang 'dia sudah tahu' itu adalah kau dan Sasuke berpacaran"

"Ap-mmm!" seru Shion membelalak matanya ke Sasori

Sasori membekap mulut Shion dengan tangan kanannya dan jari telunjuk kirinya mengatupkan bibirnya, "Ssssttt …. Jangan berteriak Shion! Dengar, aku akan jelaskan maksudku, tapi kau jangan berteriak!" Shion mengangguk dan Sasori menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Shion, "Aku mengarang cerita bahwa Sasuke dan kau sebenarnya berpacaran, Sakura sepertinya mulai ada rasa dengan Sasuke begitu sebaliknya, tapi hanya Sakura yang sadar akan perasaannya dan Sasuke belum mengetahui perasaannya" Jelas Sasori dengan suara berbisik, di tempat lain Sasuke hanya menatap duo pasangan yang menurutnya konyol itu dan dia mengumpat kesal karena harus bersama dengan manusia yang sudah membuatnya merasakan panas saat dia menatap Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa kau membohongi _imouto_ -mu sendiri Sasori- _kun_ , kau jahat sekali!" Shion memukul lengan kekasihnya ini.

Sasori meringis kesakitan, "Aku juga merasakan sakit saat mengarang cerita ini, tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tahu perasaan Sakura sebenarnya," jelasnya "Yah .. walau Sakura yang akan aku korbankan, tapi Sasuke akan aku uji juga, kau harus bekerja sama Shion! Kau tahu pemuda di sana, dia akan aku jadikan uji coba perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura" Sasori dan Shion menatap Toneri yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya.

Shion menatap Sasori, "Baiklah, terus aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya

Sasori menyeringai, "Kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasanya dengan Sasuke," Sasori memeggang tangan Shion, "Bersikap seperti dulu saat kalian dinobatkan sebagai **sepasang kekasih yang serasi**!" Sasori menekan kata-kata terakhirnya dan itu sukses membuat Shion tertawa.

Sasori mendelik ke Shion sambil berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke dan Toneri, "Haha … kau lucu sekali Sasori- _kun_ , baiklah aku ikuti permainanmu" Sasori hanya tersenyum.

Saat Sasori dan Shion kembali lagi, Sakura sudah kembali dengan pakaian casualnya, dan dia melihat Shion sudah menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan senyum gembiranya. Dia mengalihkan pemandangan tidak enak itu ke arah Sasori, "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Maksudku apa tujuan _niisan_ menghubungi ku tadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasori berjalan menggadeng Sakura menuju mobil Toneri, mereka berjalan pelan karena lutut Sakura yang terluka "Besok adalah ulangtahun Shion, aku dan Sasuke berencana memberi hadiah kejutan. Tapi sepertinya Shion tidak bisa menjauh dari Sasuke, jadi aku mengajakmu agar dia tidak curiga dan ternyata kau membawa Toneri, aku rasa tidak masalah kalau dia ikut juga karena nanti hadiahnya akan aku titipkan di mobil Toneri," Jelasnya, mereka berdua telah sampai di mobil Toneri. "Lututmu … apa baik-baik saja untuk berjalan ?" Tanyanya sambil menatap kaki Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Yahh … lututku baik-baik saja, tenang saja!," ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan, Sasori hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Toneri.

"Yooo Toneri! Kau mau diam disitu saja,?" teriaknya dan Toneri berlari kecil menhampiri mereka, "Nah Saku- _chan_ , kita bekerjasama dalam hal ini oke!," ucapnya ke Sakura "Kau hati-hati membawa mobilnya, jangan biarkan Sakura terjatuh lagi" Sasori tertawa dan mendapatkan pukulan dari Sakura.

"Itu sudah pasti Sasori- _nii_ ," Toneri membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, "Masuklah Sakura" Sasori tersenyum dan berlalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam rumahnya.

"Terima kasih Toneri" Sakura berucap sebelum masuk mobil.

Sasori sudah keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke dan Shion yang masih bergandengan tangan atau bisa dilihat Shion menggadeng tangan Sasuke, Sakura hanya melihat pasangan itu dengan wajah datar, namun hatinya merasakan sakit luar biasa, dia bertanya-tanya sampai kapan hatinya kuat melihat adegan itu ?

Mereka melaju pergi meninggalkan perumahan Gakure dan menuju pusat kota.

Xxxx

Sakura berjalan sedikit pincang, Toneri yang berdiri di sampingnya khawatir karena melihat Sakura berjalan seperti itu, di belakangnya ada Sasuke, Shion dan Sasori. Sakura menghindari kontak untuk melihat pasangan itu yang akan membuat hatinya remuk itu.

"Sakura," Panggilan Toneri membuatnya menoleh "Kau boleh memeggang tanganku, aku takut kau terjatuh lagi" wajah Toneri terlihat khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, tapi aku masih sanggup ber-aww!" Sakura tersandung dan hampir terjatuh dan reflek Toneri memegang pinggang Sakura agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau lihat! Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak menangkapmu lagi?," Toneri membantu Sakura berdiri dengan benar "Kau tetaplah berpegangan denganku!" Toneri menempatkan tangan Sakura di tangannya dan menggandengnya. Sakura sudah memerah menahan sakit dan malu karena harus menggandeng tangan Toneri.

Mereka berjalan normal lagi tanpa menyadari aura mencekam di belakang mereka, saat Sakura tersandung dan hampir terjatuh duo lelaki di belakang Sakura sudah beranjak ingin menolongnya namun satu langkah mereka terlambat karena laki-laki di sampinya yang cekatan.

Sasori mendesah "Untunglah ada Toneri, aku panik bukan main!" Shion terkikik geli mendapati kekasihnya yang _Sister-Complex_ ini. Saat ini Shion tidak menggadeng Sasuke dan mendekatkan diri ke Sasori, jika saat Sakura melihatnya dia akan bermesraan dengan Sasuke, begitulah rencananya dan saat ini dia bisa melihat sepupunya khawatir dengan seorang gadis, dia sempat kaget karena laki-laki yang berjalan menghimpitnya berlari ke depan guna menolong Sakura.

Dia masih memaklumi Sasori yang notabenya adalah kakak Sakura, namun dia melotot kaget saat tahu Sasuke juga ikut berlari ke depan untuk menolong Sakura 'Sepertinya memang kau ada rasa dengan Sakura yaa Sasuke- _nii_ ' batin Shion sambil tersenyum.

Sasori yang melihat Shion tersenyum sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau tersenyum Shion ?" tanyanya

Shion masih memasang senyum dan menatap Sasori, "Ada kejadian langka yang aku lihat hari ini, sungguh aku senang sekali" Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan kekasihnya ini, dan Sasuke hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan tajam, tanpa mendengar adu argument dari pasangan di sampingnya ini

'Sial!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati masih dengan menatap depan yang menyajikan seorang pemuda pemudi berambut perak dan pink sedang bergandengan tangan.

xxxx

Mereka berjalan dari otlet satu ke otlet yang lainnya, karena Sakura tidak bisa menahan nyeri di lututnya dia memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah bangku dekat dengan sebuah kios menjual cemilan, Toneri pamit ingin ke toilet jadi Sakura sendiri. Sakura duduk termenung sendiri, tanpa menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang mendekat.

"Ini" Seseorang menyondorkan sebuah minuman kaleng ke arah Sakura

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sa-sasuke- _kun"_

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, "Hn, ini minumlah" Sakura menerima minuman tadi dan membuka penutupnya tapi tidak mau terbuka juga, Sasuke yang melihatnya mengambil lagi minuman tadi dan membukanya lalu menyerahkan lagi ke Sakura.

"Terima kasih" bisik Sakura pelan sambil menerima kembali minumannya.

Mereka terdiam tanpa ada yang memulai berbicara, dilain sisi Sakura menahan debaran jantungnya karena begitu dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini, karena tidak tahan akhirnya ia mencoba bertanya.

"Sakura" "Sasuke- _kun_ " mereka berucap bersamaan dan menatap satu sama lain.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau duluan" mereka berucap bersamaan lagi, Sakura menatap Sasuke kembali.

Sakura tertawa kecil sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan itu sukses membuat Sakura bersemu merah melihat senyum Sasuke meski tipis, "Kau duluan saja" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura berdeham, "Ehm … _etto_ , kenapa kau kemari tidak bersama Shion- _san_ ?" tanyanya sambil memainkan tangannya di kaleng minumannya.

Sasuke menegguk minumannya, "Malas," jawabannya dengan wajah datar "Aku tidak suka tempat ramai" Sakura mangagguk mengerti, Sasuke menatap Sakura "Kau sendiri kenapa di sini ? dimana pacarmu itu ?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Pacar ? siapa ?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos

Sasuke mendesah, "Hn, lupakan!"

Sakura mengernyit bingung, Sakura ingin bertanya lagi namun sesorang memanggilnya, "Sakura!" Toneri berlari kecil menghampirinya dan Sasuke.

Toneri tersenyum, "Maaf menunggu lama," Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum "Aku membelikan mu minuman"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuang minumannya tepat di samping bangku ia duduk tadi, "Sepertinya kau terlambat satu langkah!" ucapnya sambil menyeringai berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Toneri menyusul Sasori yang kebetulan mampir ke otlet _Ice Cream_ dengan Shion.

Toneri mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya ke Sakura

Sakura mangangkat minuman kalengnya, "Dia sudah memberiku ini, Toneri"

"Aaa … Begitu rupanya," Toneri menduduki tempat kosong di samping Sakura "Tapi apa maksud ucapannya tadi ?" Tanya lagi ke Sakura, namun Sakura tidak mendengar ucapannya karena pandangannya menuju tempat dimana Sasuke digandeng Shion lagi, Sakura memegang kaleng minumannya kencang hingga berbunyi, Toneri yang mendengarnya bertanya, "Ada apa Sakura ?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan suara pelan, Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya dengan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

'Bisakah kita akhiri ini? Aku sungguh tidak tahan!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak menahan sakit, Sakura beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tadi dengan sedikit terburu-buru padahal lututnya merasakan nyeri lagi namun Sakura tetap berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin cepat pulang dan meluapkan perasaannya. Dia sudah membantu Sasori dengan menitipkan hadiah Shion di mobil Toneri, jadi tidak masalah kan kalau dia pulang sekarang, Toneri menyusul Sakura pergi meninggalkan pusat berbelanjaan itu.

xxxx

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang Sakura hanya mengatupkan bibir saat melihat Sakura dan Toneri pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi.

"Kemana Sakura dan Toneri?" Sasori bertanya dari samping Sasuke, Shion sedang mengantri membeli _Ice Cream_.

Sasuke masih memandang pintu keluar dan Sasori mengenyitkan dahinya, "Oi … Aku bertanya!"

Sasuke menatap Sasori, "Dia sudah pergi dengan pacarnya!" jawabnya dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya, namun Sasori tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sedang menahan kesal dan marah, bisa dilihat dari ucapannya dan raut wajahnya. Dan ini sukses membuat si sulung Haruno menyeringai lebar, tentunya tanpa dilihat Sasuke karena dia sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Shion yang selesai membeli _Ice cream_ mengernyit heran dengan kekasihnya yang tersenyum seperti orang gila, "Sasori- _kun_ , ada apa denganmu ?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya menatap Shion dan masih memasang senyumnya, "Kita berhasil Shion" jawabnya senang

Shion semakin bingung dibuatnya, "Berhasil apa Sasori- _kun_?" tanyanya lagi "Jangan buat aku bingung begini!"

Sasori mendesah, "Kita berhasil membuat Sasuke cemburu, tapi kita juga berhasil membuat Sakura sedih! Aku tadi melihatnya meninggalkan tempat ini dengan wajah menahan tangis" Sasori lalu memasang wajah khawatir.

Shion menatap iba, "Yaaa .. aku tahu itu, aku juga tidak tega melakukan ini ke Sakura- _chan_. Sebaiknya selesaikan permainanmu ini, biar aku bisa bermesraan denganmu dihadapan _imouto_ -mu Sasori- _kun_ " Shion mencomot _Ice Cream_ nya ganas sampai ada yang tertinggal disudut bibirnya dan itu membuat Sasori terkikik geli.

Shion melotot ke Sasori, "Kau tidak perlu bermesraan di depan Sakura, karena aku bisa bermesraan denganmu di sini. Sekarang juga," Sasori memajukan wajahnya dan mencium sudut bibir Shion, "Hmm … _Ice Cream_ nya enak!" bisiknya sambil menyeringai.

Shion mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan rona merah memenuhi pipinya, "Sa-sasori- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya menahan malu, banyak pasang mata memandang mereka iri "Ini tempat umum" Sasori hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya menahan malu dan juga marah.

Drrt Drrt ….

Bunyi Handphone Sasori tanda pesan masuk, dia mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celananya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _From : Sasuke_

 _Kalau kau sudah selesai bermesraan! Cepatlah keluar! Aku seperti salah satu item barang obral yang diincar mata gadis dan wanita di sini karena menunggumu, sialann!_

Sasori tertawa membaca pesan dari Sasuke, lalu dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dan menarik tangan Shion yang masih merasa syok dengan tindakan Sasori tadi.

"Mau kemana kita, Sasori- _kun_ " tanyanya saat menetralkan debaran jatungnya.

"Kita harus cepat, karena Sasuke takut menjadi salah satu item barang obral di mata gadis dan wanita di sini" Jawabnya dengan tawa masih menggandeng tangan Shion.

Shion menggelengkan kepala, "Dia memang terlalu mempesona, tapi dia terlalu cuek dengan gadis dan beranggapan bahwa jatuh cinta hanya sebuah lelucon baginya makanya dia sulit untuk jatuh cinta" komentarnya.

Sasori mengangguk, "Kau benar," dia setuju, "Tapi sekarang dia terjebak dengan omongannya sendiri dan mulai terjerat dengan lelucon yang dibuat oleh dirinya yaitu jatuh cinta" Sasori melanjutkan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Shion mendesah, "Aku penasaran akhir dari kisah mereka berdua" Shion menerawang

"Kita akan melihatnya nanti" mereka tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota tersebut.

xxxx

Sakura diam selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya, dia sesekali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Dan ini membuat Toneri makin bingung dibuatnya, saat tadi meninggalkan area parkir Sakura menangis dan memintanya untuk mengantarkannya pulang, dengan alasan dia lelah karena berjalan karena lututnya yang tiba-tiba merasa nyeri. Toneri masih memperhatikan Sakura, dan saat sampai lampu rambu lalu lintas menyala merah "Kau sebenarnya kenapa Sakura ?" Tanya dengan memandang ke arah Sakura, "Kenapa kau tadi menangis ?"

Sakura masih memandang depan bekas air matanya masih terlihat, dia terlihat tidak ingin membahas apa-apa sekarang, "Apa ini gara-gara laki-laki itu ?" tebak Toneri tiba-tiba masih memandang Sakura.

Sakura memandang Toneri dengan mata sembabnya yang sehabis menangis itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa Toneri, sungguh!" jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"Tapi tatapanmu tidak bisa berbohong Sakura," Toneri mendesah sambil memandang ke depan dan melanjutkan perjalanan "Kau menyukainya kan? Aa apa aku perlu sebut mencintainya ?" Toneri terus mengintrogasi, Sakura sudah ingin menangis lagi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah Toneri mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura menahan suara tangisnya dan itu membuat Toneri menahan sakit juga.

"I-ini bukan aarah rumahku … Ki-kita mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara sesugukkan, karena sekarang Toneri membelok ke arah lain bukan ke rumah Sakura.

Toneri diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia tetap menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, hari sudah semakin sore dan matahari sudah singgah di ufuk barat siap untuk tenggelam, saat ini Toneri berhenti di sebuah tanjakan menjulang tinggi. Dia turun dari mobil berlari ke pintu samping dan membuka pintunya, "Keluarlah!" Sakura memandang Toneri dengan mata sembabnya dan turun dari mobil

Sakura menghapus jejak airmatanya, "Di-dimana k-kita ?" Tanyanya dengan suara sesuggukkan.

Toneri diam dan menggandeng tangan Sakura membawanya berjalan ke arah tanjakan yang tidak terlalu tinggi mengingat Sakura masih terluka lututnya, mereka terdiam saat menaiki tanjakan demi tanjakan saat sampai di puncak Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"I-indahnya" ucapnya saat memandang pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini, dia berada di puncak dan dapat melihat gedung-gedung tinggi, pemukiman, jalanan, dan lampu jalan yang telah dihidupkan.

"Berteriaklah," Kata Toneri, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan memandangnya "Keluarkan semua apa yang membuatmu sesak dan sakit" lanjutnya masih memandang Sakura secara intens.

Sakura kembali memandang pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam "SASUKE- _KUN_! AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU TAHU KAU MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH! SEHARUSNYA AKU MELEPASKANMU! AKU TAHU AKU BODOH KARENA MENCINTAIMU! TAPI … TApi … aku tidak bisa melepasmu, ini sungguh sakit saat berusah melepasmu tapi sakit juga saat melihatmu begitu serasi dengannya" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menangis mengeluarkan sesak dihatinya. Toneri berdiam di belakang Sakura dengan memasang wajah sendu.

Mereka di sana sampai matahari siap tenggelam, Toneri menghampiri Sakura yang mulai tenang, "Sudah baikkan?" tanyanya, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengahapus jejak airmatanya "Sekarang lihatlah ke sana" Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Toneri dan dia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Matahari tenggelam perlahan-lahan di ufuk barat meninggalkan langit dengan cahaya senja.

Toneri memandang Sakura, "Kau cantik kalau tersenyum Sakura," ucapannya membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya "Maaf, lupakan kata-kataku tadi" Toneri sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke matahari yang sudah tenggelam

Sakura terkikik geli membuat Toneri memandangnya sambil menautkan alisnya, "Terima kasih Toneri" Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan pipi memerah setelah menangis dan matanya menyipit karena senyumnya yang terlewat manis, Toneri menahan nafas melihat senyum itu dan semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya, beruntung hari telah senja dan menutupi rona merahnya karena memandang Sakura yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Toneri memperhatikan Sakura kembali dari garis lengkung bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman manis, rambut sepunggungnya yang tergerai indah terombang-ambing terkena angin senja hari ini membuatnya meyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sehingga terlihat leher putih mulus Sakura, Toneri memperhatikan detail mata Sakura yang terlihat memerah akibat menangis tadi tidak menghilangkan cahaya cantik dari emerland-nya, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya memerah _cubby,_ bibirnya yang ranum masih terpoles lipsgloss yang diperkirakan pasti rasa _cherry_ atau tidak _strawberry_ itu.

Pasti enak sekali bisa merasakan buah _cherry_ atau _strawberry_ dibibir Sakura, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kemudian Toneri menggeleng keras 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Memikirkan hal berbau hormon begini!' Toneri menggelengkan kepalanya terus sambil memegang kepalanya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa Toneri?"

Toneri mengandahkan wajahnya dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa Sakura"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanyanya lagi, meski dipuncak cahaya di sini terang sebab itu Sakura dapat melihat wajah Toneri yang memerah apalagi mereka berdiri dekat sekali "Apa kau demam?" Sakura menaruh telapak tangannnya di dahi Toneri.

Toneri menarik tangan Sakura, "Ti-tidak i-ini" Toneri menunduk dan masih memegang tangan Sakura. Dia mati-matian menahan gemetar di tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" khawatirnya karena merasakan Toneri gemetaran.

"YA AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" Toneri berseru dengan wajah memerah "Sakura sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hmm … baiklah"

Mereka masih bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mereka lalu beberapa waktu lalu, jalanan menurun sedikit curam dibandingkan saat menaikinya, butuh perhatian ekstra agar tidak terjatuh saat menuruni tanjakan, Toneri dengan sabar menuntut Sakura turun. Mereka sampai di tempat parkir mobil dan meninggalkan puncak tersebut.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih yaa Toneri" Sakura memandang Toneri dengan senyum manisnya lagi.

Toneri mengangguk, "Yaaa … terima kasih kembali" ucapnya dengan pelan, karena saat ini dia merasakan panas lagi setelah memandang senyum Sakura.

Toneri menarik nafas dan menghelanya pelan, 'Tahan dirimu Toneri! Tahan!' batinnya sambil mencengkram setir mobilnya.

xxxx

"Kemana mereka ?" untuk sekian kalinya Sasori berdiri dari sofa dan mengecek gerbang.

Setelah meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Sasori dan Sasuke mengantarkan Shion setelah mereka selesai membeli hadiah yang tentunya tidak diketahui Shion sendiri, saat sampai di rumah alhasil di rumah tidak ada batang hidung imouto-nya Sakura dan juga Toneri. Sasuke saat ini di rumahnnya karena ingin menyusun rencana kejutan untuk sepupunya itu dan tentunya saja Itachi dan juga kekasinya-Konan ikut serta dalam hal ini.

Sasuke yang melihat Sasori yang mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan menghela nafas, "Kau bilang tak masalah menyerahkan Sakura dengannya, kenapa kau sekarang khawatir, eh!" Sasori berhenti bergerak dan manatap tajam ke arahnya. Sasuke angkat bahu, "Oke aku diam" katanya lagi.

Sasori mendesah, "Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku khawatir akan hal lainnya" ucapnya pelan sambil kembali duduk di tempatnnya tadi.

Sasuke melipat tanganya, "Hn, kenapa tidak kau hubungi mereka?" Sarannya

"Sudah … tapi _Handphone_ Sakura mati, dan aku tidak tahu nomor Toneri" Sasori menumpu dagu dengan tangannya yang menyangka di pegangan kursi.

Sasuke mendesah, "Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya pelan dan Sasori masih bisa mendengarnya lalu memberikan _deathglare_ ke manusia salju satu ini.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai terdengar suara mobil dari luar, Sasori beranjak berdiri meyusul _imouto_ -nya yang sudah berdiri dekat dengan pintu rumah dan mendapati Sakura sedang melambaikan tangannya ke Toneri, Sasori berdiri tepat di belakang _imouto_ -nya, Sakura berbalik dan

" _Kami-sama_ , _niisan_ membuatku jantungan! Kenapa berdiri di sini?" Sakura memegang dadanya menghela nafas, "Aa iya, ini hadiah untuk temanmu itu, tugasku sudah selesai kan?" katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan bingkisan besar ke Sasori dan berlalu meninggalkan _niisan_ -nya.

"Kau habis menangis?" Suara barinton Sasori menghentikan langkah Sakura, Sasori berbalik dan menatap punggung Sakura, "Jangan bilang tidak, karena terlihat dari matamu"

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "Kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya Sasori lagi

"Tidak ada apa-apa ?" jawab Sakura pelan, "Ini menangis karena kelelahan" lanjutnya masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di hadapannya, "Apa karena laki-laki yang kau cintai itu ?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasori yang memasang ekspresi serius.

Sasuke's POV

Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Perjalanan dari depan sampai sini berapa kilometer? Aku seperti orang gila duduk sendiri tidak tahu mau berbuat apa sekarang! Hah … aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku untuk menyusul mereka, tapi sampai pintu aku menghentikan langkahku karena mendengar pembicaraan di luar sana, samar-samar aku mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" Itu suara Sasori

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Sakura manangis? Apa karena laki-laki tadi? Aku mengepalkan tanganku, benar-benar aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku siang tadi dan juga sekarang karena sejujurnya aku juga merasakan khawatir saat Sakura belum pulang juga tapi aku masih bisa bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak peduli, tadi siang kenapa aku begitu panas dan sesak saat melihat Sakura ditatap terus oleh laki-laki yang kutahu bernama Toneri itu ? Aku makin bingung dan sesak saat berjalan menuju pusat pembelanjaan tadi, waktu Sakura hampir terjatuh dan aku _reflex_ maju untuk menangkapnya aku bingung dengan diriku, kenapa aku begitu peduli dengan gadis ceroboh dan menyebalkan seperti Sakura ? Namun saat Toneri terlebih dulu menangkapnya aku merasakan sesak di sini … di dadaku dan tahu-tahu aku sudah membenci laki-laki berambut perak itu! Saat dia meninggalkan Sakura sendiri tadi entah ada angin apa aku membelikannya minuman dan duduk bersamanya, jujur aku merasa nyaman saat di sampingnya, apalagi saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengannya aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Tapi aku merasa aneh, karena ini baru untukku.

Saat aku melihat Toneri mendekat dan memberinya minuman, aku senang karena aku maju selangkah lebih cepat darinya dan ada kepuasan tersendiri yang aku rasakan saat bisa lebih unggul darinya dan membuatnya kalah dariku! Apa ini karena aku seorang Uchiha ? yang tidak mau kalah dari apapun, tapi aku merasa senang bisa berdekatan dengan Sakura ? Hah .. lupakan itu aku rasa aku perlu periksa ke dokter karena merasakan jantungku berdebar saat memikirkan Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ?" ku dengar Sakura menjawab pelan tapi masih bisa ku dengar, "Ini menangis karena kelelahan" Sakura melanjutkan bicara, aku membuka sedikit pintunya dan kulihat Sasori berdiri di belakang Sakura yang menundukkan kepala, mereka berdiri dekat dengan pintu. Sungguh aku seperti seorang maniak karena mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri untuk tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Kulihat Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di hadapannya, "Apa karena laki-laki yang kau cintai itu ?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasori, aku tidak tahu Sasori memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang.

"Ti-tidak bukan, aku menangis bukan karena i-itu" Sakura menjawab dengan suara gugup, aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Tadi Sasori bilang laki-laki yang dicintai Sakura ? Dia mencintai seseorang ? Kenapa aku merasa sesak lagi, aku memegang dadaku erat! "Sial" umpatku karena sesak didadaku makin sakit saat mendengar bahwa Sakura mencintai oranglain.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasori lagi, "Sekarang aku tanya siapa laki-laki itu ?" Sasori sepertinya berbicara terlalu tegas, bisa kulihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat panik begitu. Memang laki-laki seperti apa yang dicintai Sakura, kenapa dia begitu takut seperti itu? Dan aku sudah mengepal tangan kencang.

Sasori mendongakkan wajah Sakura dengan menarik dagunya, benar-benar Sasori dia mau menyakiti _imouto_ -nya hanya untuk mengetahui laki-laki seperti apa yang dicintai Sakura. Tapi aku juga penasaran dengan laki-laki itu, aku menahan untuk memukul Sasori karena bersikap seperti itu dengan Sakura! Hah … ada apalagi denganku? Aku menggelengkan kepala dan melihat kembali mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahu Sasori- _nii_ " Sakura menjawab dengan suara parau, aku merasakan dadaku sakit saat mendengar suaranya begitu.

Sasori melepaskan dagu Sakura, "Boleh aku tebak siapa orang itu?" Sasori tampak tidak mau menyerah dengan menanyai Sakura terus dan bisa kulihat Sakura tegap seketika setelah Sasori berucap tadi.

Tidak ada yang bersuara dan itu cukup lama sampai Sasori angkat bicara, "Apa Sasuke laki-laki yang kau cintai itu ?" Aku bersumpah melihat Sakura membelalak matanya, begitu juga aku. Apa maksud Sasori ? Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa ? aku kembali men-fokuskan telinga dan mataku.

"Bba-bagaimana Sasori- _nii_ tahu?" Aku membeku ditempat mendengar jawaban Sakura, jadi Sakura … dia … aku, jadi laki-laki yang dicintainya. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum setelah itu dan kau tahu rasa sesak dihatiku hilang seketika menguap dan membuatku ringan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan aku memutuskan cukup mendengar pembicaraan mereka, aku masih memasang senyum di wajahku dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku senang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi aku merasa aku sangat senang karena aku tahu laki-laki yang dicintai Sakura adalah aku, aku senang Sakura mencintaiku dan aku haaahh …. Aku tidak bisa merasakan diriku sudah dijalur kepribadiaanku sekarang karena aku begitu bahagia ? Kenapa aku begitu bahagia ? Entahlah …. Yang jelas aku bahagia.

Normal's POV

Sasori mundur selangkah, "Jadi benar Sasuke ?" katanya masih menatap Sakura yang kaget dengan ucapannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf _niisan_ , maaf karena aku mencintai Sasuke- _kun_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya terdengar serak "Aku sudah mencoba melepasnya saat mengetahui dia mempunyai kekasih, ta-tapi a-aku justru semakin mencintainya" Suara Sakura pecah dan ia menangis lagi.

Sasori yang melihat _imouto_ -nya menangis menahan sakit yang ia buat sendiri, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Aku minta maaf niisan, sungguh!" Sakura menunduk menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah

Sasori tidak tahan dibawanya Sakura kepelukannya, "Ssstttt …. Sudah tidak perlu minta maaf, sekarang berhentilah menangis" Sasori mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang sudah menangis di dekapannya 'maafkan aku Sakura, maaf' batin Sasori masih memeluk Sakura.

Mereka masih berpelukan sampai Sakura berhenti menangis, Sasori melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura, "Dengar … jangan coba-coba menangis seperti ini, aku tahu kau kuat," ucapnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Jadi … tersenyumlah Sakura, kau cantik kalau tersenyum apalagi kalau kau marah" Sasori menarik sudut-sudut bibir Sakura membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Sakura tersenyum dan menghapus jejak airmatanya, "Jadi … _imouto_ -ku ini jatuh cinta dengan pangeran es yaa" goda Sasori dengan seringainya, Sakura memukul tangannya dan ia meringis kesakita, "Awww … Apa ini kekuatan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta ?" Sasori tidak berhenti menggoda Sakura.

"Sasori- _niiiii_!" rengek Sakura dan Sasori tertawa sambil mengacak ramput imouto-nya ini.

"Tadi kau dari mana dengan Toneri ?" tanyanya sambil beralih mengambil bingkisan kado untuk Shion yang tergeletak di dekat Sasori.

"Hanya mencari angin saja" jawabnya

Sasori menautkan alisnya, "Benarkah?," tanyanya lagi sambil menggadeng tangan Sakura dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Sakura, "Aa … aku belum memberitahumu yaa, Sasuke masih ada di sini, jadi pasang senyum mu Saku- _chan_ " Sasori menyeringai memandang Sakura yang sudah membelalak matanya.

"Hahaha … kenapa Saku- _chan_ ? Kenapa kau memerah begitu ? Malu bertemu dengan pangeran es-aawww!"

"Berhentilah menggodaku _niisan_!" geram Sakura setelah mencubit tangan Sasori hingga ia meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, mengusap wajahnya yang pasti terlihat berantakan setelah menangis tadi, Sasori yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli. Mereka memasuki rumah dan mendapati Sasuke duduk sambil bermain _gadget_ -nya.

"Maaf Sasu membuatmu menunggu" Sasori berucap masih menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sasuke melihat kakak adik di depannya, "Hn, tidak apa," jawabnya sambil melihat Sakura intens, "Kau menangis Sakura ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk untuk menutupi mata sembabnya.

"Ti-tidak i-in-"

"Iya dia menangis" potong Sasori cepat, Sakura melotot ke Sasori tapi tidak dihiraukan.

Sasori tersenyum, "Dia menangis karena tidak dibelikan apapun saat jalan-jalan tadi" Sakura tampak menghela nafas karena Sasori berhasil mengarang cerita.

Sasuke menatap kedua kakak beradik ini bergantian, "Hn … bukankah tadi kau membelikan sesuatu untuk Sakura?" Sasori mengernyitkan dahi dan Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori masih memasang wajah bingung.

Sasuke mendesah, "Sudahlah lupakan!," ucapnya sembari berdiri "Aku duluan di lokasi, kau sendirian tidak apa ?" Tanya lagi

Sasori mengangguk, "Iya tidak apa," ucapnya sambil melepas genggaman tangannya dari Sakura "Sebentar akan ku antar kau ke depan, aku ke dalam dulu" Sasori meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri sambil membawa bungkusan hadiah untuk Shion.

Mereka terdiam sambil berdiri karena Sakura tidak suka kecanggungan ini dia memutuskan untuk ke kamar, "Emm … Sa-sasuke- _kun_ aku du-"

"Nomor telefonmu," Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan itu sukses membuatnya sontak menatap _onyx_ Sasuke, "Ini" Sasuke meyondorkan Handphonenya.

Sakura menatap _Handphone_ Sasuke dan menatap kembali matanya kembali lagi dia menatap _Handphone_ Sasuke kemudian ia mengambilnya dan memencet angka-angka dan men- _save_ nomor telefonnya, "I-ini sudah Sa-sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura dengan gugup mengembalikan _gadget_ Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dan memasukkan ke saku celananya, saat mereka selesai dengan aktifitas mereka Sasori datang dari dalam, "Yooo … Aku kembali!" serunya sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, ia menangkap basah Sakura sudah bersemu merah dan Sasuke terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, ini mebuatnya terkikik geli, "Ayoo Sasuke, Itachi sudah menunggumu" ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan menjawab, "Hn," Sasori keluar dari rumah, "Terima kasih Sakura, _Oyasuminasai_ " Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan Sasuke memberinya senyum tipisnya.

Sakura membeku dan wajahnya bersemu merah karenanya, laju jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam menatap punggung Sasuke yang menghilang karena pintu rumahnya telah ditutup, Sakura memegang wajah dan juga dadanya, "Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa melepasnya dengan mudah" bisiknya pelan namun senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

xxxx

Sasori berdiri bersandar di kap mobil Sasuke saat ia datang dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "Jadi … boleh aku tahu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Sasuke!," Sasori menyeringai saat Sasuke merubah wajahnya menjadi _stoic_ lagi "Apa yang telah terjadi Sasu- _chan_?" Sasori melipat tangannya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah, "Berisik!," Sasori tertawa, "Sudahlah, aku ke sana sekarang," ucapnya sambil memasuki mobilnya tapi Sasori masih tertawa. Sasuke tidak suka tawanya yang seolah mengejek, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya, "Berhentilah tertawa! Aa dibingkisan ada kotak berwarna peach itu kau berikan saja ke Sakura" katanya lagi dan itu sukses membuat Sasori diam dari tertawa.

"Maksu-" belum selesai Sasori berbicara Sasuke sudah menyalakan mobil dan meninggalkannya yang mengumpat kesal, "Sialan kau Sasuke!" Sasori berlalu masuk dan memasuki kamarnya.

Dia membongkar bingkisannya saat menarik hadiah yang ingin ia berikan untuk Shion "Tukkk" terdengar bunyi benda jatuh, Sasori meletakkan hadiah tadi dan menemukan kotak berwarna peach seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, Sasori membuka bingkisan itu dan dia tersenyum "Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu heh Uchiha!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To be Countinued=**

 **.**

Selesaiiiii …

Maafkan kalau agak rumit yaa, tapi nanti Indah lurusin okeoeke XD

dan maaf kalau pendek, ini sudah Indah usahain update cepat okeoke :D

Read and Review, terima kasih


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **NB : Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

A/N : kalung yang dimaksud di sini seperti di serial Naruto Shippuden : road to Sakura (Episode 271)

.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Aku meninggalkan Sasori sebelum dia sempat bertanya maksud ucapanku yang menyuruhnya memberikan bungkusan ke Sakura, aku juga tidak sadar membelikan sesuatu untuk Sakura. Saat aku menemani duo pasangan konyol di otlet aksesoris perhiasan, kenapa aku begitu _tertarik_ untuk memberi hadiah ke Sakura, saat itu aku menemukan kalung berbentuk bunga Sakura dengan warna merah jambu dan ada satu sisi kelopaknya yang berwarna ungu, waktu melihatnya aku langsung berpikir kalau kalung itu akan mempercantik leher putih Sakura dan aku tanpa bisa berhenti, membelikan kalung itu dan tahu tahu sudah aku satukan dengan bungkusan hadiah untuk Shion dari Sasori, mengenai Sasori, dia membelikan Shion kalung juga berbentuk rubi berwarna sama dengan matanya Shion, pasangan duo konyol itu tidak tahu mengenai aku membeli kalung itu, tapi aku sudah memberitahu Sasori kalau bungkusan itu untuk Sakura.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu ada apa denganku, aku sudah menyakinkan diriku untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan gadis ceroboh dan menyebalkan seperti Sakura dan beranggapan kalau _jatuh cinta_ itu sesuatu yang konyol, dimana kau merasa dirimu kehilangan akal sehatmu karena kau terpedaya dengan yang namanya jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, aku sadar betul kalau aku saat ini kehilangan diriku sendiri sekarang, dan ini sungguh membuatku tersiksa, sungguh! Ohh aku tersadar sesuatu, yaa aku mengingat siapa laki-laki yang _dicintai Sakura_ , kalian tahu jawabannya, yaa … laki-laki itu adalah _aku_! Dan kau tahu sekarang aku sedang apa ? tersenyum yaa aku tersenyum senang!

Aku mencoba mengenyahkan semua hal-hal yang terjadi setengah hari ini yang membuatku harus senam jantung dan membuatku gila karena sejak tadi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahku, aku harus fokus menyetir untuk menuju Otto dan memberikannya kejutan tepat pukul 00:00 nanti, aku dan Itachi juga kekasihnya-Konan sudah merencanakan akan mengerjai Shion dengan membawanya keluar saat dia tertidur di dalam kamarnya dan tahu-tahu dia terbangun di taman bermain di dekat rumahnya yang pastinya gelap gulita. Tapi di sana kami sudah mengubah taman bermain itu dengan hiasan lampu warna-warni memenuhi pinggiran taman, yaa tentunya itu rencana Sasori sendiri dan dia meminta bantuanku dan juga Itachi.

Aku sudah sampai di sebuah _café_ dekat dengan kompek perumahan Shion, aku sudah janjian dengan Itachi di sini, dan saat aku memakirkan mobil kulihat Itachi bersama Konan turun dari mobil, sepertinya mereka juga baru sampai, aku keluar dari mobil dan bersandar di kap mobil.

"Sasori belum ke sini?" Itachi menggandeng Konan dan mendekat ke mobilku.

Aku angkat bahu, "Entah … aku juga barusan datang"

Itachi mengangguk, "Kau sudah membelikan sepupumu apa?" dia bertanya sambil menatapku tajam, aku menahan untuk memutar mataku, "Kau tidak lupakan Sasu- _chan_?" Konan mendengar panggilanku langsung terkikik geli.

"Tch … bisa kau berhenti memanggilku begitu!" ucapku sarkasme "Itu menggelikan!" Itachi menyeringai karena sukses membuatku malu.

Kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke _café_ dan membicarakan rencana kami lagi, saat ini Shion pastinya belum tidur pulas karena jam menunjukkan pukul hampir 9 malam, dan aku di sini- _lagi_ melihat orang berpacaran di depanku, jujur ini membuatku tidak nyaman karena harus melihat duo pasangan konyol lagi sedang bermesraan di depanku, seolah-olah aku ini tidak pernah ada di depan mereka, dan ini tidak memungkinkan para pengunjung yang melihatku seolah aku jadi obat nyamuk mereka.

"Jadi … yang akan menggedong Shion menuju taman siapa?" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Konan dan beralih menatapku.

"Tentu saja Sasori," Jawabku, memang benar rencananya begitu kan ? Sasori yang menggendong kekasihnya sendiri, kenapa dia bertanya, "Memang siapa lagi?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hm … tidak-tidak!" Ucapanya "Kau yang menggendongnya _baka-aniki_!"

"Kenapa aku?!" kenapa aku dijadikan kambing hitam?

"Karena kau sepupunya baka!" jawabnya

Aku mendengus, "Lalu kau siapanya Shion?!" Itachi menyeringai dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Aku sepupunya," jawabnya "Tapi karena Konan ada disini, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Konan, jadi kau yang menggendong Shion" Itachi penuh dengan omong kosong.

Aku menghela nafas, "Sasori!?" ucapanku belum selesai dan Itachi menyelaku.

"Dia sedang menyiapkan persiapan terakhir di lokasi," ucapnya sambil menyeruput minumannya "Kau tidak usah protes karena barusan Sasori yang meminta padaku!"

Aku menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahku kasar, aku bersandar di sadaran sofa membuat diriku senyaman mungkin, aku heran, kenapa aku seperti yang dikerjai di sini. Menggendong Shion dan tadi saat membeli kado niatnya aku ingin mengerjai Sasori biar kewalahan karena aku mengajak Shion, tahu-tahunya aku malah yang terkena imbasnya karena merasakan panas dan marah setiap Sakura bersama atau ditatap pemuda berambut perak! dan aku harus senam jantung, kerena Sakura- _mencintaiku_ dan itu membuatku- _senang_. Tunggu! Kenapa denganku? Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan Sakura dari pikiranku.

Aku merasakan _handphone_ -ku berbunyi dan aku mengecek ada satu pesan masuk.

 _Semoga sukses surprise untuk Shion-san, ucapkan selamat ulangtahun dariku_ -Sakura

Dan entah kenapa aku tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat ini, aku lupa kalau tadi aku meminta nomor telfonnya, dan aku tidak sadar dengan perbuatanku tadi, sepertinya tadi hanya ilusi tapi ternyata aku benar-benar bertukar nomor telfon dengan Sakura.

"Dari siapa?" Aku mendengar Itachi bertanya dan aku menghilangkan senyum di wajahku

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawabku

Itachi tampak tidak percaya dan dia menyandar mendekat ke arahku, "Benarkah?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai di depanku, aku benar-benar membenci seringainya "Tapi tadi kulihat kau tersenyum lembut Sasu- _chaaannn_! Jadi … dari siapa pesan tadi?"

Konan sudah menahan tertawa mendengar panggilanku dan aku menahan untuk memutar mataku, aku beranjak berdiri meninggalkan mereka berdua, "Mau kemana kau Sasu- _chan_?!" Itachi masih memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu, aku mengabaikannya dan berlalu menuju toilet.

Aku memeriksa lagi pesan masuk di handphone-ku, dengan cekatan aku membalas pesannya.

 _Terima kasih, Oyasuminasai Sakura_ -Sasuke

* * *

Sakura's POV

Aku memeriksa _handphone_ -ku setelah mengirim pesan singkat ke Sasuke, aku butuh waktu lama memikirkan pesan apa yang mau aku kirimkan, bagaimana aku dapat nomornya? Karena tadi waktu mencatat nomorku di handphone Sasuke, aku mengirim pesan ke nomorku karena waktu itu _Handphone_ -ku mati. Aku menerima pesan dan aku dengan gugup membuka pesan siapa ini, saat aku membuka aku sedikit kecewa.

Kau _sudah merasa baikan?_ -Toneri

Aku mendengus merutiki kebodohanku, mana mungkin Sasuke membalas pesanku, pastinya dia disibukkan dengan rencana kejutan untuk Shion yang jelas-jelas adalah- _kekasihnya_ , bukan aku yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

 _Yah, aku sudah baikan, terima kasih_ -Sakura

Aku meletakkan _handphone_ -ku di meja samping tempat tidurku dan mencoba untuk tidur, rasanya hari ini aku kelelahan karena menangis, aku menyelimuti sebagian badanku dan mematikan lampu dan menghidupkan lampu tidurku. Saat aku mencoba memejamkan mata handphone-ku kembali bergetar, aku langsung berfikir itu pasti balasan dari Toneri, dan aku mengabaikan pesannya dan memulai tidur untuk me- _rileks_ -kan pikiranku.

Saat aku diambang mengantuk pintu kamarku diketuk, aku kembali bangun dan bergegas menuju pintu, "Yo Saku- _chan_ " Sasori- _nii_ sudah me-mamerkan senyum _babyface_ -nya saat aku membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, ia masih memakai baju tadi saat aku pulang dari puncak bersama Toneri, "Mau apa?" tanyaku sambil menguap karena memang rasa kantukku yang sudah membebani mataku.

"Aku mau mengajakmu," ucapnya "Kau gantilah baju yang hangat dan nyaman," dia sudah berbalik dan meninggalkanku tapi kemudian berbalik lagi ke arahku, "Aku tunggu di bawah sekarang!"

Sasori- _nii_ meninggalkanku yang terbengong tidak tahu mau apa, karena memang aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, mau kemana malam-malam begini? Memang _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ tidak marah kalau aku keluar malam-malam begini? aku menggelengkan kepala tidak peduli dengan resiko yang nanti aku terima, aku hanya mengikuti Sasori- _nii_ , aku masuk ke kamar dan mengambil jaket untuk menghangatkan badanku seperti saran Sasori- _nii_ , karena memang cuaca memang sudah mendekati musim dingin. Dan aku tidak perlu berganti pakaian yang sekarang aku pakai, karena ini sudah membuatku nyaman.

Aku masih tidak memeriksa pesan masuk tadi dan memasukkan _handphone_ -ku di saku jaket dan bergegas turun menemui Sasori- _nii_ dengan mataku yang menahan kantuk, aku melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di depan kamarku dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul 21.36, aku untuk kesekian kalinya menguap saat menuruni tangga dan berhenti di ruang keluarga dimana Sasori- _nii_ sedang menonton film action _favorite_ -nya.

"kau sudah siap?" Sasori- _nii_ tidak melihatku tapi bisa tahu kehadiranku, dia masih berfokus di layar televisi

Aku menguap lagi, "Hoamm … yeahh" jawabku sambil menutupi mulutku.

Sasori- _nii_ berbalik menatapku dan dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau berpakaian tipis begitu?" ucapnya "Cepat ganti pakaian yang tebal, Sakura!"

Aku merapatkan jaket dan menarik resletingnya sampai ke leherku dan menutupi kepalaku dengan kupluk jaket dan mengeratkannya, "Ini sudah menghangatkan untukku, _niisan_!"

Sasori- _nii_ mendesah frustasi, "Di luar dingin Sakura," dia mengingatkan "Dan kau memakai _piyama_ -dan- _sandal_ seperti itu? Yang benar saja!" Sasori- _nii_ melihatku dari atas sampai ke bawah kaki dan melihat sandal beruang yang terpakai manis di kakiku.

Aku mengetukkan kaki sebelah kananku, "Aku malas berganti pakaian," jawabku "Lagi pula _niisan_ pasti mengajakku cuma sebentar, kalaupun lama aku bisa menunggu di dalam mobil" Aku menguap lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasori- _nii_ mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku mau kau membantuku," ucapnya sambil berdiri "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu enak-enakkan bersantai di dalam mobil sedangkan aku kerepotan sendiri"

Aku mengabaikan ucapannya karena memang rasa kantukku yang terlewat ini, "Hoaa hya hya .. aku akan membantumu, Sasori- _nii_ " jawabku.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasori- _nii_ berjalan mendahuluiku dan masuk ke dalam mobil, aku mengikuti dari belakang dan masuk ke dalam mobil, sampai kami keluar kawasan rumah kami masih diam dalam suasana damai tanpa percakapan. Dan suasana ini membuat rasa kantukku naik menjadi 100%, dipastikan aku bisa tertidur di dalam mobil selama aku tidak sanggup melawan rasa kantuk yang kini melandaku, mataku sudah meredup seperti lampu yang koneksi-nya terputus atau hanya lampu yang berdaya 5watt. Aku sekilas melihat menunjuk jalan yang mengarah ke Otto, bukankah itu daerah rumah Toneri? Aku mengingatnya karena tadi siang aku mampir ke tempat Toneri, ngomong-ngomong mau apa Sasori- _nii_ membawaku ke daerah rumah Toneri?

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" aku memecah keheningan untuk mengusir rasa kantukku.

Sasori- _nii_ melirikku, "Nanti kau akan tahu" ucapnya, aku kembali menguap lagi.

Kami terdiam lagi dan aku masih sayup-sayup mempertahankan kesadaranku, aku ingin tahu kemana Sasori- _nii_ mengajakku. Aku bisa melihat bingkisan yang tadi aku bawa di bangku belakang, apa aku diajak mengikuti pesta _surprise_ untuk Shion? Aku harap bukan itu, aku tidak ingin menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke memberikan kejutan ke Shion, itu sudah membuat hatiku perih. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menguap menahan kantuk, tapi mataku masih bisa ku ajak kerjasama untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku.

Benar dugaanku kalau ini perumahan Otto rumah Toneri, tapi ini bukan ke arah kompleks rumahnya, Sasori- _nii_ menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang karena malam semakin larut, dan sampailah kami di sebuah taman yang diterangi cahaya lampu-lampu taman yang menambah kesan sunyi. Mau apa Sasori-nii membawaku kemari? Ia memakirkan mobil dan keluar, membuka pintu belakang mengeluarkan barang-barang yang aku tidak tahu apa, ia berjalan ke bangku penumpang yang kini aku duduki.

Ia membuka pintunya, "Bantu aku bawa selimut di belakangmu itu dan taruh di bangku di tengah taman di sana," aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke tengah taman, meski mengantuk penglihatanku masih bagus dan aku lihat ada kursi panjang berwarna putih di sana, bagaimana bisa ada kursi sebagus itu di taman? Bahkan kursi itu berbeda dari yang lain, "cepatlah!" seru Sasori- _nii_ berlalu meninggalkanku sambil membawa bingkisan ke tengah taman.

Dengan sedikit tenagaku karena-mengantuk aku keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu tengah dan mengambil selimut tebal dan nyaman ini, ohh tuhan! Aku sampai terhayut dengan selimut ini, karena begitu membiusku untuk segera tidur, aku berjalan sambil memeluk selimut nyaman ini. Selimut-nya seolah-olah menggodaku untuk terus memeluknya dan ini sukses membuat rasa kantukku meningkat pesat, dan suasana yang tenang, damai, lampu taman yang redup dan juga suara hewan-hewan malam membuatku merasa di dunia dongeng.

Aku menaruh dan menata selimut itu di bangku yang bisa untuk tidur ini, aku kembali tergoda untuk tidur di kursi cantik yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di sini, aku bahkan mengabaikan Sasori- _nii_ yang sibuk dengan urusannya.

Aku terlalu mengantuk untuk berfikir atau memperhatikan Sasori- _nii_ maupun sekitarku dan akhirnya aku tidak sanggup melawan kantuk yang bertengger di diriku, aku membaringkan diri dibangku yang barusanku balut dengan selimut nyaman ini, rasa dingin dari kursi membuatku meringkuh selimut yang tersisa, inikah alasannya Sasori- _nii_ menyuruhku memakai pakaian hangat? Agar aku tidak kedingingan? Tapi jujur aku menikmati memakai piyama kesayanganku ini, dan aku terlelap tidur di kursi.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di kursi.

Dan sepertinya aku mulai bermimpi, karena aku sanyup-sanyup mendengar percakapan seseorang, "Bagaiamana?" itu suara Sasori- _nii_ , "Apa dia sudah tidur?" aku seperti bermimpi mendengar Sasori- _nii_ berbicara sedangkan aku saat ini tertidur.

Aku mendengar suara lain tapi tidak terlalu jelas, "Ya, dia sudah terlelap," suara itu, aku mengenal suara itu, tapi apa benar itu suaranya? Ku rasa aku hanya ber- _halusinasi_ atau aku sedang ber- _mimpi_? Benar aku sedang bermimpi, "Kau kemari dengan Sakura?" aku mendengar suara itu lagi, kali ini jelas dan aku langsung mengenali suara siapa itu. Itu suara-Sasuke.

"Iya aku kemari dengannya"

"Apa kau gila? Ini sudah malam dan kau mengajaknya dimalam yang dingin seperti ini?" suaranya seperti membentak, "Dan lihat itu! Dia memakai piyama apalagi dia tidur di kursi yang diuntukkan Shion!"

"Bagaimana dia tertidur di situ!" Aku mendengar Sasori- _nii_ mendesah, "Aku sudah menyuruhnya memakai pakaian hangat, tapi dia begitu keras kepala dan berkata kalau pakaian itu cukup membuatnya hangat"

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya?" Sasuke sepertinya marah, aku sedikit kecewa karena secara tidak langsung ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku.

"Orangtuaku pergi ke Suna" ucapnya pelan dan bagaimana aku bisa mendengar? Karena aku pastinya bermimpi, "Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, lagipula aku sudah ijin ke orangtuaku"

Sasuke menghela nafas keras, "Tapi setidaknya kau membawanya ke mobil dan biarkan dia tidur di sana, itu untuk mengerjai Shion! Bukannya Sakura!" aku rasanya- _mimpi-buruk_ malam ini.

"Baik-Sasuke baik, kau bawa Sakura ke mobilmu" ucap Sasori- _nii_

"Kenapa ke mobilku? Memang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke

Sasori- _nii_ menghela nafas lagi, "Aku yang menjemput Shion, ini hampir tengah malam, sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum rencananya gagal total"

"Itu memang harus kau yang menggendong, karena Shion-kekasihmu" samar-samar aku mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dan kenapa ia bisa berbicara Shion kekasihnya Sasori- _nii_? Mereka masih adu argument.

Dan aku tidak mendengar mereka berbicara lagi atau mimpiku telah usai? Entahlah aku menikmati suasana yang kembali sunyi, aku meringkuh selimut tebal ini agar membuatku merasa nyaman dan hangat, benar-benar mimpi indah dan buruk, indah karena aku memimpikan Sasuke dan buruk karena Sasuke tidak ingin aku ada di sini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan badanku diangkat namun aku memikirkan ini hanya mimpi, bau maskulin yang tercium di hidungku membuatku merasa di surga dan aku membuka mataku yang sayu, aku melihat Sasuke dihadapanku, ia melihatku dan tersenyum. Oh tuhan! Ijinkan aku untuk terus bermimpi seperti ini, aku kembali menutupi mataku dan memeluk lehernya kencang, aku sudah terlelap kembali.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Aku keluar dari toilet kembali ke tempat Itachi dan Konan, aku kembali melihat pasangan konyol yang sedang bermesraan di depanku, yaa mereka sedang berciuman di _café_ ini dan tepatnya berciuman bibir, aku hanya heran kenapa mereka mau-maunya melakukan itu di depan umum, maksudku apa mereka tidak terlalu berlebihan memamerkan kemesraan di depan semua orang seperti itu, tidak heran saat ini banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke mereka saat ini, tadi siang Sasori-pun mencium singkat bibir Shion di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, bahkan banyak yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan iri.

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku duduk kembali di tempatku berada saat mereka selesai melakukan cumbu singkat yang berhasil memancing banyak mata memandang mereka.

Itachi langsung memandangku saat aku baru saja duduk di tempat, "Sasori mengirim pesan, dia perjalanan menuju taman langsung," ucapnya "Kau nanti bawa peralatan di mobilku, terus bawa itu ke taman" Itachi berucap sambil menyeruput _coffe latte_ -nya

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Itachi mendesah, "Aku nanti ke rumah Shion, mengecek dia sudah tertidur apa belum" jawabnya

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran sofa.

Itachi dan Konan berdiri, "Aku ke rumah Shion," ucapnya "Kita lihat dia sudah tidur apa belum, Aku akan taruh peralatannya di mobilmu, mana kuncinya"

Aku merogoh saku-ku mengambil kunci mobil dan melemparkannya ke Itachi, dia pergi sebentar lalu kembali hanya mengembalikan kunci mobilku dan mereka berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri dengan suasana _café_ yang mulai sepi karena sebentar lagi akan tutup, karena aku tidak enak dengan pemiliknya, aku memutuskan keluar dan menunggu kabar di dalam mobil.

Aku bersandar menikmati lagu yang melantun memenuhi ruangan di mobilku

Aku melihahat _Handphone_ -ku, tidak ada pesan masuk padahal aku suda membalas pesan dari Sakura sejam yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Sakura. Aku menggelengkan kepala, sedang apa aku sekarang? Menunggu balasan dari Sakura? sejak kapan itu penting untukku dan sejak kapan aku membalas pesan yang tidak penting? Tapi entah kenapa pesan dari Sakura begitu berarti buatku dan aku senang menerimanya.

 _Handphone_ -ku tiba-tiba bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Dan aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang menerima pesan masuk ini. Aku mengecek pesannya dan,

 _Aku sampai di taman, bisa kau kemari sekarang Sasuke_ -Sasori

Aku mengatupkan bibirku tapi kenapa aku merasa kecewa karena ini bukan pesan dari Sakura, karena aku tidak mau ambil pusing, aku menyalakan mobil dan bergegas ke taman.

Saat berjalanan Handphone-ku kembali bergetar kali ini bergetar lama dan aku langsung tahu kalau ini telfon, jantung berdetak keras lagi.

Dan aku melihat siapa yang menelfon dan aku mendengus melihat _Id Call_ -nya.

"Yaa"

" _Shion sudah tidur dari jam 7 tadi, kita akan menunggu kabar dari-mu dan Sasori"_ Itachi berbisik di seberang sana dan bisa kupastikan kalau dia di kamar Shion saat ini.

"Hn, aku akan memberi kabar, aku sedang perjalanan ke taman"

" _Baiklah"_ jawabnya dan menutup telfon-nya, aku mengumpat karena seenaknya dia menutup telfon secara sepihak.

Lagi-lagi aku memeriksa _Handphone_ -ku, tidak ada pesan masuk.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku sedih atau sekarang aku merasa kecewa karena Sakura sama sekali tidak membalasa pesanku, aku mencoba berfikir rasional, mungkin dia sekarang sudah tidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.16, ya aku mengira dia sudah tidur, dia pasti sudah tidur, tapi kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku? Hah! Aku harus berhenti sekarang atau aku bisa gila.

Aku sampai di taman dan menempatkan mobilku di belakang mobil Sasori, aku keluar dan mendekat ke arah Sasori yang sedang menata bunga, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kursi yang sengaja kami letakkan di tengah taman.

Aku melihat ada sileut seperti ada orang yang tertidur di sana, aku sedikit mendekat dan aku membelalak kaget, bagaiman tidak! Itu Sakura yang sedang meringkuk selimut dengan nyamannya seperti seolah kursi itu adalah kasur ter-empuk di-dunia ini, belum hilang kagetku karena apa? Sakura hanya berbalut dengan piyama berwarna merah jambu dan memakai sandal beruang? Sungguh pendangan yang menurutku menggemaskan karena saat ini karena aku bisa melihat bagaimana Sakura tertidur. Tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bagaimana-pun juga ini sudah mendekati musim dingin dan aku merasa tidak tega dengan Sakura, bukan karena kasihan tapi entahlah rasanya aku ingin segera membawanya dari tempat tidak nyaman itu dan memindahkannya di tempat yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau sudah datang," Sasori memandangku, "Bagaiamana, apa dia sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

Aku masih memandang ke arah Sakura, "Ya, dia sudah terlelap," aku memandang Sasari tajam, "Kau kemari dengan Sakura?" tanyaku mencoba menjaga suaraku tetap biasa.

"Iya aku kemari dengannya" sepertinya Sasori tidak tahu kalau imouto-nya terlelap di luar dengan cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas pelan menghilangkan emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadaku, "Apa kau gila? Ini sudah malam dan kau membawanya dimalam yang dingin seperti ini?" tapi suaraku naik beberapa oktaf dan terkesan seperti membentak, "Dan lihat itu! Dia memakai piyama, apalagi dia tidur di kursi yang diuntukkan Shion!"

Sasori langsung berputar dan melihat Sakura masih terlelap tidur di kursi panjang itu, "Bagaimana dia tertidur di situ!?" Justru aku yang tanya, dia mendesah frustasi, "Aku sudah menyuruhnya memakai pakaian hangat, tapi dia begitu keras kepala dan berkata kalau pakaian itu cukup membuatnya hangat"

Memijit pangkal hidungku, "Kenapa kau mengajaknya?" aku menjaga suaraku lagi agar tidak terkesan memarahi Sasori.

"Orangtuaku pergi ke Suna," jawabnya pelan, "Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, lagipula aku sudah ijin ke orangtuaku"

Aku menghela nafas keras, "Tapi setidaknya kau membawanya ke mobil dan biarkan dia tidur di sana, itu untuk mengerjai Shion! Bukannya Sakura!" aku rasa alasannya mengajak Sakura masuk akal, tapi membiarkannya tidur di sini suatu hal yang tidak benar, yaa memang kita akan mengerjai Shion, tapi Sakura beda kondisi, dia tertidur di situ dengan nyenyaknya.

Bagaimana kalau dia sampai sakit?

Aku apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku khawatir dengan Sakura? aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi, mencoba mengenyahkan ini semua.

"Baik-Sasuke baik, kau bawa Sakura ke mobilmu" Sasori berucap sambil membereskan peralatannya. Saat jalan kemari aku sudah menyerahkan peralatan yang dititipkan Itachi ke Sasori.

Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang Sakura dibawa ke mobilku? "Kenapa ke mobilku? Memang kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

Sasori menghela nafas lagi, "Aku yang menjemput Shion, ini hampir tengah malam, sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum rencananya gagal total"

Aku mengangguk setuju, memang begitu seharusnya, "Itu memang harus kau yang menggendong, karena Shion- _kekasihmu!_ " ucapku sarkasme,

Sasori melotot ke arahku, "Hei … jangan keras-keras," dia berbisik ke arahku dan menarikku menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menarikku, eh!"

"Sudah diamlah," dia lalu mengambil peralatan yang tadi belum dia tata, "bantu aku membawa sisanya"

Aku mendengus tapi tetap mangambil alat-alat yang aku masukkan ke dalam plastik, setelah selesai dia berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan aku berdiri sejajar denganya.

Sasori masuk ke mobil dan menurunkan kacanya, "Aku titip Sakura sebentar ya, Sasu" ucapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, dan hanya aku balas dengan anggukkan.

Sasori berjalan meninggalkan taman dan menghilang di belokkan menuju ke rumah Shion

Aku berjalan ke arah taman tidak habis pikir dengan Sasori, bisa-bisanya membawa Sakura dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu, ada satu hal yang membuatku lega, karena bukan aku yang membawa Shion kemari, tapi hasilnya aku harus menggendong Sakura dan menempatkannya di mobilku dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Aku sampai di taman dimana Sakura terlelap tidur di bangku yang seharusnya dipakai nanti untuk Shion, aku memperhatikan tidurnya. Bagaimana bisa dia seperti anak kecil saat tertidur seperti sekarang ini, terlebih lagi dia bisa tertidur di tempat dingin dan di bangku yang sengaja kami bawa dari rumah Shion untuk rencana Sasori, apa mungkin dia kelelahan karena menangis tadi dan terjatuh akibat insiden turun dari bus. Aku buru-buru menggendongnya dan aku bisa merasakan kulitnya yang dingin! Ya tuhan, dia kedinginan tapi masih bisa tertidur seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan seperti ini, aku merasakan rambutnya yang mengeluarkan aroma _Cherry_ merasuk indra penciumanku, saat mengangkatnya dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, saat aku memulai berjalan ke mobilku dda mengandahkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan _emerland_ -nya yang sayu karena mengantuk, aku tanpa paksaan apapun tersenyum ke arahnya dan entah kenapa aku bedebar-debar karena Sakura membalas tersenyum dan menutup kembali matanya sambil mengencangkan pelukannya di leherku.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang masih memasang senyum tipisnya, aku menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghelanya berlahan, sepertinya aku harus ke dokter karena kurasakan tanganku berkeringat menggendong Sakura. Bukan karena dia berat, Sakura memiliki tubuh ideal dan tidak terlalu berat, hanya saja ini masalah di jantungku yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan, aku kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya pelan menetralkan laju jantungku yang menjadi-jadi.

Aku sampai di mobilku dan menempatkan Sakura di bangku penumpang samping pengemudi, aku memposisikannya senyaman mungkin, aku beralih ke bangku pengemudi menunggu Sasori dan yang lainnya di dalam mobil, aku memasang penghangat untuk Sakura agar dia tidak kedinginan lagi.

Kembali kupandangi tidurnya yang seolah-olah damai dan tentram, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum dibibirku.

Tanganku bergerak menyingkirkan rambutnya yang berkucir berantakan dari wajahnya dan ku sibakkan di telinganya, aku mengusap pipinya yang _cubby_ dengan ibu jariku, dia mengerang dan bergumam "Sasuke…" dia mengigau menyebut namamu, aku memperhatikan detail wajahnya, dia manis saat tertidur bahkan terlihat imut.

Aku memajukan wajahku dan kembali merasakan aroma _Cherry_ menguar dari tubuh Sakura, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, sontak aku memundurkan wajahku, apa yang barusan kulakukan? Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini?

Kurasakan wajahku memanas, aku buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan bersandar di pintu mobil.

Jantungku kembali berpacu cepat. Sial! Sepertinya memang ada yang salah- _denganku_ , kenapa aku begitu tergoda untuk memiliki Sakura, aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, barusan aku menciumnya. Ya tuhan! Apa yang barusan aku lakukan? Aku mencoba mencumbunya? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku mendengar suara mobil mendekat ke arahku, itu mobil Sasori dan juga Itachi.

Sasori dengan susah payah menggendong Shion dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbangun, aku heran dengan perempuan. Kenapa mereka bisa tidak sadar setelah digendong seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan Shion diberi obat bius dulu baru dibawa kemari. Hah aku ini calon dokter kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu, tapi sungguh Shion tidak bergeming sama sekali dalam gendongan Sasori, kulihat Sasori berjalan melewatiku dan membawa Shion ke taman diikuti Konan, sedangkan Itachi mendekat ke arahku tapi pandangan matanya tertuju di dalam mobilku.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyanya dengan mata masih tertuju di dalam mobilku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang tertidur dengan damai di dalam sana, "Sakura" jawabku

Itachi beralih menatapku, "Sakura?" ucapnya "maksudmu _imouto_ -nya Sasori?" aku mengangguk memberinya jawaban.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanyanya kepadaku

Aku mendesah, "Kau tanya saja Sasori, kenapa dia begitu bodoh membawa _imouto_ -nya kemari yang hanya berbalut pakaian piyama tipis" ucapku sarkasme.

Kulihat Itachi menyeringai dengan mata berbinar dan aku membencinya, "Kau menyukainya ya Sasu- _chan_ ," aku menatap tajam ke arahnya, dan ia tertawa "Tidak perlu malu begitu Sasu- _chan_ , aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya" aku menahan untuk tidak meleparkan Itachi ke tong sampah di dekat taman ini.

Ia masih tertawa sambil memperhatikan Sakura, "Dia gadis yang manis dan imut, kalian juga seumuran-kan?" ucapnya "Hanya saja kau mengikuti kelas akselerasi jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, padahal kau di SMA yang sama dengannya, benar-kan?" aku juga baru menyadari kalau _almamater_ -ku ternyata sekolah Sakura juga, kalau aku tidak mengikuti kelas akselari pasti aku sudah mengenal Sakura dan _berpacaran-dengannya_. Tunggu! Aku memikirkan hal di luar jalur lagi? Tidak! Tidak! Aku masih perlu tahu kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti ini.

Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang masih terlelap tidur dengan posisi kepala menghadap ke kiri, "Kau jangan perhatikan dia terus Sasu- _chan_ ," Itachi masih saja menggodaku "Kau mau ke sana atau tidak?" tunjuknya ke arah taman dengan dagu-nya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku di sini saja," aku bersandar ke kap mobilku, "Kau ke sana saja, aku melihat dari sini"

Itachi kembali menyeringai, "Baiklah Sasu- _chan_ , jaga baik-baik calon _adik-ipar_ -ku yaa!" Itachi berlari ke arah taman yang saat ini menyajikan pemandangan dimana Sasori, Konan dan Itachi menyusun starategi untuk bersembunyi sebelum Shion sadarkan diri, mereka sudah menempatkan Shion di bangku yang tadi ditempati Sakura tanpa menyelimutinya. Dasar kejam!

Aku berada lumayan jauh dari taman, jadi aku bisa memperhatikan bagaimana rencana kami dan tentunya tanpa diketahui oleh Shion.

Merka sudah bersembunyi di tempat masing-masing.

Aku kembali masuk ke mobil yang dan memperhatikan Sakura yang terlelap dengan kepala menghadap ke arahku.

Aku kembali menyeka helai rambutnya dan meyibakkan lagi ke belakang kupingnya, dia memiliki pipi yang mulus dan _cubby_ , mata belok dan indah, alisnya yang indah, bulu matanya yang panjang, dan bibirnya yang ranum.

Di bibirnya berhenti memperhatikan, masih ada polesan _lipsgloss_ yang tertempel di bibirnya, aku memegang bibirku.

"Aku berciuman dengannya" ucapku masih meraba bibirku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan bisa kurasakan bibirku berasa _Cherry_ dan aku menyukai-nya.

Sepertinya aku sudah ter-jerat dengan-nya, dengan-Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To be Countinued=**

 **.**

* * *

Thank's For :

Hanazono yuri and Uchiha Lady Haruno

.

.

* * *

Maaf ya kalau lama updatenya, indah insyaallah nyempatin buat fan-fiction di sela-sela kerjaan yang numpuk chapter depan indah tidak janji bisa update cepat, gomenee~~~

Sudah gitu saja, selamat HUT RI Indonesia yang ke-70 tahun.

Review, please (:


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura's POV

Aku terbangun karena bunyi alarm yang menggema di telingaku, aku membuka mataku dengan rasa kantuk yang masih bertengger setia dan enggan meninggalkanku, aku bertanya-tanya, jam berapa aku tertidur semalam? Aku bergerak di atas kasur dan merasakan badanku yang terasa pegal.

Ada apa lagi denganku?

Tangan, leher dan punggungku rasanya pegal sekali, aku mengingat terakhir kali apa yang kulakukan. Aku bersandar di sadaran kasur untuk mengumpulkan ingatan tadi malam dan mengumpulkan nyawaku, aku memegang kepalaku, sepertinya tadi malam aku memulai tidur tapi Sasori- _nii_ datang dan menyuruhku menemaninya ke perumahan di daerah Otto, yaa saat itu aku disuruh membawa selimut ke kursi di tengah taman, lalu aku tergoda dengan selimut yang aku bawa dan akhirnya aku tertidur di kursi cantik yang tidak aku tahu kenapa bisa ada di taman? Tapi setelah itu aku mengalami _mimpi-aneh_.

Sambil terdiam aku mengingat kembali memori yang terjadi semalam, sepertinya tadi malam benar-benar mimpi indah sekaligus mimpi buruk bagiku, aku teringat dimana Sasuke memarahi Sasori- _nii_ karena aku memakai tempat yang seharusnya untuk Shion, disaat itu kenapa aku merasa sakit dihatiku, kembali aku mengingat ucapan Sasuke kalau Shion-kakasih Sasori- _nii_ , apa maksudnya itu? Tapi aku mencoba mengenyahkan dan berpikir kalau aku hanya bermimpi aneh. Mengingat kembali tentang Sasuke, jujur saja aku senang karena disaat aku tertidur aku bisa memimpikannya, bahkan di dalam mimpiku Sasuke menggendongku dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku, ini membuat pipiku memanas.

Aku kembali merasakan pusing, sepertinnya kejadian tadi malam seperti kenyataan, aku merasakan bibirku dikecup seseorang semalam, apa yang kulakukan? memikirkan mimpiku menjurus ke hal yang berbau erotis, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, apa-apaan aku ini? Beruntung aku masih diberi kesempatan memimpikan-kekasih orang, ini kenapa aku memikirkan hal berbau erotis! Sial!

Tok tok

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk, aku melirik ke jam weker yang bertengger manis di meja di samping tempat tidurku, jam menunjukan pukul 06.26 dan aku ingat hari ini hari Jum'at, "Sakura…." dari suaranya bisa ku tebak kalau itu Sasori-nii, tumben sekali membangunkanku si _baka-aniki_.

Aku masih diposisi bersandar, tidak membuka-kan pintu untuk Sasori- _nii_ , "Kau sudah bangun." ia masih di depan pintu kamarku.

Aku mendesah, "Masuklah Sasori- _nii_ , tidak kukunci." jawabku dengan suara parau.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, Sasori- _nii_ masuk sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau belum mandi?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arahku.

Aku terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori- _nii_ , ia berdiri di samping tempat tidurku, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku angkat bahu, "Entah … rasanya badanku sakit semua, semalam apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku masih dengan suara parau.

Sasori- _nii_ mendekatkan tangannya ke keningku dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi lebarku, "Kau demam Sakura," ucapnya. "Kau sebaiknya istirahat di rumah, biar _Kaasan_ yang menelfon ke sekolah supaya mengijinkanmu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." telapak tangannya meninggalkan dahi lebarku.

Ia kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasurku, "Kenapa denganku?" tanyaku lagi

Ia mendesah, "Ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak mendengarkan-ku!" Sasori- _nii_ berseru dengan menaikkan suaranya lalu ia kembali mendesah. "Kau semalam ketiduran di kursi taman saat cuaca mendekati musim dingin dan kau hanya mengenakkan pakaian yang sekarang kau pakai ini."

Aku menunduk melihat piyama merah jambuku dan masih tertempel juga jaket yang semalam aku kenakan, "Itu karena Sasori- _nii_ seenak-nya saja mengajakku disaat aku ngantuk sekali!" aku tidak mau disalahkan, karena Sasori- _nii_ mengajak pergi disaat yang tidak tepat!

Ia mendesah lagi, "Baiklah … aku minta maaf, sekarang kau istirahat OK!" Sasori- _nii_ berdiri dan meninggalkanku, tapi panggilanku menghentikannya.

" _Nee_ … Sasori- _nii,_ " ia menoleh ke arahku. "Apa semalam di taman itu ada Sasuke? Sepertinya aku semalam mendengar percakapanmu dengannya, mengenai Shion juga" Sasori- _nii_ menatapku waspada, seolah aku sedang melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, aku tidak mengerti tatapan Sasori- _nii_ saat ini.

"Semalam juga aku seperti digendong Sasuke dan dia tersenyum kepadaku, aku juga bermimpi seperti cium dibibirku," ucapku membeberkan mimpiku ke Sasori- _nii_ dan ia masih memandangku waspada, aku jadi takut sendiri dengan tatapannya, "Apa aku benar-benar bermimpi atau semalam benar-benar terjadi kejadian seperti itu nee Sasori- _nii?_ " tanyaku lagi mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Sasori-nii.

Sasori- _nii_ masih terdiam dan ini membuat perutku seperti melilit karena gugup, apa aku salah menceritakan mimpiku ini? Apa aku salah memimpikan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai kekasih itu, apa yang aku ucapkan ini ternyata benar-benar terjadi? Aku menelan saliva-ku dengan susah payah dan aku melirik ke arahnya yang masih terdiam.

Suasana menjadi lenggang, akibat aksi terdiamnya aku dan juga Sasori- _nii,_ sungguh aku tidak suka suasana ini, kami-sama tolong aku.

"Kau tidak bermimpi," ia bersuara dan aku langsung memandangnya. "Semalam memang Sasuke ke taman itu, tapi kejadian selanjutnya aku tidak tahu karena aku menitipkanmu ke dia."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Berarti semua pembicaraan yang aku dengar itu nyata?" tanyaku lagi.

Sasori- _nii_ kembali menatapku waspada, sungguh aku ingin tahu arti tatapannya itu, ia kemudian mendesah. "Aku rasa kau berhalusinasi atau memang kau bermimpi Sakura," ucapnya "Sudahlah, kau kembalilah istirahat dan aku akan bilang _Kaasan_ untuk mengijinkanmu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

Aku mendesah, "Aku masih sanggup ke sekolah Sasori-nii, telat sedikit saja tidak apa." kataku sambil menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhku, aku mengabaikan pegal di badanku, mungkin bergerak bisa memulihkannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau keras kepala seperti ini Sakura?" Aku menatap Sasori- _nii_ yang saat ini berdiri tepat di ujung kasurku, "Aku sudah menuruti kekonyolan-mu tadi malam dan sekarang kau tidak akan aku biarkan berbuat seenak-nya lagi." nada suara Sasori- _nii_ berubah dingin dan aku baru pertama kalinya mendengarnya.

"Tapi…."

"Tidak ada tapi!" Sasori- _nii_ menyelaku dan berbalik meninggalkanku. "Kau isitirahat dan tenangkan pikiran-mu tentang mimpi yang kau ceritakan tadi." ucapnya sambil berjalan dan ia sampai di ambang pintu kamarku lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Aku masih duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil menundukkan kepalaku, memikirkan ucapan Sasori-nii yang menyuruhku menenangkan pikiran-ku karena mimpi-ku, sepertinya yang terjadi semalam benar-benar mimpi tapi kenapa saat aku merasa digendong _bridal-style_ dan dicium dibibirku rasanya seperti kenyataan, aku kembali memegang bibirku, rasanya masih terasa dan ini membuat pipiku memanas.

Sial!

Aku harus berhenti berpikiran erotis! Aku kembali merebahkan diri di kasur, sambil memejamkan mata aku teringat pesan yang dikirim Toneri semalam, aku sudah membalasnya dan aku menerima balasannya, sebelum menerima pesan dari Toneri aku sudah terlebih dulu mengirim pesan ke Sasuke dan dia tidak membalasnya sampai sekarang, aku teringat dan terduduk, ngomong-ngomong dimana ponsel-ku?

Aku merongoh saku jaket, karena semalam aku ingat betul mengabaikan pesan masuk di ponsel-ku dan menaruhnya di saku jaket dan hasilnya nihil tidak ada ponsel-ku, aku mengendarkan pandanganku di kasur dan di bawah bantal, selimut, tetap tidak ada. Ini membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut karena aku harus mengingat kembali dimana aku meletakkan ponsel-ku?

Aku melihat meja di samping tempat tidurku, tidak ada, di laci pun hasilnya nihil.

Dimana ponselku? Aku memijit pelipisku, menetralkan kepalaku yang kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Apa Sasori- _nii_ menyimpannya?" gumamku sambil turun dari kasur dan memakai sandal beruangku, aku keluar kamar menuju kamar Sasori-nii yang berseberangan dengan kamarku.

Aku harus tahu apa ada pesan balasan dari Sasuke, aku sekarang panik bukan main, aku mengabaikan suhu tubuhku dan pusing yang melandaku sekarang.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori-nii, " _Niisan_ …." Panggilku, cukup lama aku menunggu balasan darinya tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyondorkan kepalaku ke dalam dan melihat adakan manusia di sini? Tapi kelihatannya sepi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, aku memasuki kamarnya dan mendekat ke meja belajar Sasori- _nii_ , barangkali ia meletakkan ponsel-ku di sini, tapi aku tidak menemukan ponsel-ku, waktu aku berbalik menuju arah lain aku melihat ada bingkisan cantik di meja belajar di sudut sendiri.

Apa ini? Kenapa barang seperti ini ada di sini? Bingkisan yang saat ini di tanganku berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna peach, barang ini bernuasa girly, apa Sasori- _nii_ dapat dari _fansgirl_ -nya? Aku melihat lagi bingkisan ini dan rasa penasaranku membuatku mempunyai dorongan untuk membukanya, aku penasaran seperti apa _fansgirl_ -Sasori-nii memberinya hadiah.

Aku membuka bingkisan-nya dan aku berbinar melihat isi-nya, 'Indah sekali,' aku mengambil isinya dan mengangkatnya, apa ini yang selalu diberikan _fans_ -nya Sasori- _nii_? Kelihatannya mahal, ini sebuah kalung tapi anehnya bandul kalung ini berbentuk bunga Sakura dan salah satu kelopak-nya berwarna ungu, aku berbinar melihat kalung ini.

Aku jatuh cinta dengan kalung ini.

"Apa ini benar-benar untuk Sasori-nii?" aku bergumam lagi, aku teringat sesuatu, saat Sasuke bilang kalau aku dibelikan sesuatu dari Sasori- _nii_. Aa ya aku ingat ucapan Sasuke tadi malam, apa ini yang dimaksud Sasuke?

Aku mengembalikan kalung ini ke dalam bingkisan dan menaruhnya sama saat aku melihatnya, akan aku tanya nanti Sasori- _nii_ , untuk siapa benda cantik itu? Aku kembali melihat sekeliling tapi hasilnya nihil, ponsel-ku tidak di-sini dan Sasori- _nii_ juga tidak ada di kamarnya.

Mungkin ia sudah di bawah, tadi waktu ke kamarku dia masih memakai pakaian biasa, dia belum mengenakkan pakaian yang biasa dia pakai saat ke kampus.

Aku keluar dari kamar Sasori- _nii_ dan turun ke bawah dengan nafas memburu dan keringat muncul di pelipisku, aku bertemu _Kaasan_ dan ia membelalak kaget, "Saku- _chan_ ," Ia berseru sambil berlari mendekat ke arahku. "Kenapa turun sayang? Lihat wajahmu pucat sekali, kau harus istirahat di kamar, _Kaasan_ sudah menelpon sekolah, kau punya waktu 3 hari istirahat sayang karena sabtu memang sekolahmu libur." aku bingung dengan ocehan _Kaasan_ yang berlebihan ini, memang aku merasa badanku tidak fit, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan harus berdiam diri di kamar seperti boneka, justru dengan berjalan dan melakukan aktifitas aku merasa lebih baik karena aku sekarang mengeluarkan keringat daripada berdiam diri seolah-olah sakit itu akan menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

 _Kaasan_ menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku, "Kau masih demam Sakura-chan, kau mau _Kaasan_ buatkan bubur kesukaanmu?" ucapnya sambil melepas telapak tangannya. "Nanti _Kaasan_ bawakan sekalian obat untukmu."

Aku mendesah, "Terima kasih _Kaasan_ , tapi saat ini yang aku butuhkan Sasori- _nii._ " ucapku dengan suara parau.

 _Kaasan_ mengernyitkan dahi, "Sasori- _kun_ sudah keluar tadi, dia kan kuliah pagi hari ini," ucapnya. "Memang ada apa kamu mencari Sasori- _kun_ , Saku- _chan_?" tanyanya masih memandangku khawatir.

Aku mendesah, pusing di kepalaku kembali lagi, "Tidak ada apa-apa _Kaasan_ , kalau begitu aku ke kamar lagi saja." kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan _Kaasan_.

" _Kaasan_ antarkan bubur dan obat untuk-mu ya, Saku- _chan._ "

"Yaa!" jawabku berlalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Sampai di kamar aku mengambil telfon rumah dan memencet nomor keypad dan menempelkan ganggang telfon ke telingaku, aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel-ku, dan masih tersambung tapi tidak ada jawaban, aku mencoba berulang-ulang tapi tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku menyerah dan meletakkan ganggang telfon ke tempat-nya, aku menyandarkan diri di sandaran kasur, aku mengingat-ingat kembali apa aku mengeluarkan ponsel semalam saat di taman itu, apa jangan-jangan saat aku tertidur di kursi itu ponselku-terjatuh.

Aku mendesah frustasi, semoga saja tidak terjatuh di taman

Satu-satunya orang yang- _harus_ aku tanya hanya Sasori- _nii_ , mungkin saja saat ini ponselku masih di mobil-nya dan terjatuh di bawah kursi penumpang dan Sasori- _nii_ tidak sadar kalau ponsel-ku di sana, ya aku harus berfikir _positive_ , jangan sampai ponsel-ku hilang.

Aku tidak mau.

Aku kembali merebahkan diriku, kepalaku berdenyut nyeri. Dan suara ketukan di depan tidak membuatku merasa baikan, _Kaasan_ masuk membawa nampan berisi bubur, air putih dan obat.

"Ini makan dulu buburmu Saku- _chan_ ," _Kaasan_ meletakkan nampan itu di meja samping tempat tidurku. "Jangan lupa juga minum obatmu."

Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih _Kaasan_ ," ucapku. "Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri, setelah makan aku ingin istirahat sejenak."

 _Kaasan_ membelai rambutku sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau butuh apa-apa panggil saja _Kaasan_ , mengerti," ia melepas belaiannya "lekas sembuh ya, sayang." aku tersenyum tipis, lalu _Kaasan_ berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Kembali aku bersandar di sandaran kasur, aku mengambil bubur tadi dan memakannya sampai habis, aku meminum obat dan efek obat mulai bekerja, aku merasa mengantuk sekarang. Aku melirik jam weker-ku lagi, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa kantukku dan terlelap tidur.

xxxx

Normal's POV

Sasori berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus menuju ke kelas-nya saat ini, dia sedang disibukkan presentasi Astronomi di kelas-nya, dia sudah selesai giliran dan mendapat nilai baik, dia sibuk karena membantu persiapan Shion-kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan mempresentasikan hasil kinerjanya, sempat Shion marah kepadanya karena insiden semalam yang mengerjai-nya dengan membawa Shion keluar kamar dan menempatkan-nya di taman.

Shion bahkan sempat menangis di taman saat sadar dari tidurnya, dia sempat berpikir kalau dia tertidur sambil berjalan dan sampai di taman, Sasori tidak bisa menghilangkan tawanya saat melihat wajah Shion yang ketakutan karena suasana taman yang sepi dan dingin, semua rencana Sasori berjalan lancar dan alasan Shion marah karena Sasori kejam sekali mengerjai-nya, tapi dia tetap senang sekali karena Sasori tidak melupakan ulangtahunya, karena waktu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan kemarin Sasori seperti tidak mengingat hari besok itu hari apa.

Shion bertambah senang bahkan sangat bahagia karena tadi pagi Sasori memberinya hadiah, isi hadiahnya membuat Shion kehilangan kata-kata dan itu sukses membuat airmata bahagianya keluar.

"Ini alat tambahan yang kau minta Shion," Sasori sudah sampai di tempat Shion. "Cepat pasang dan bersiaplah."

Shion mengangguk sambil tersenyum, " _Arigatoo_ Sasori- _kun._ " ucapnya sambil meletakkan alat tambahannya.

Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia melihat leher Shion yang menggantung kalung memberiannya tadi pagi, "Kau cantik Shion," Sasori berucap masih dengan senyum terpatri di wajah _babyface_ -nya

"Eh!" Shion bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Sasori.

Melihat Shion yang sudah memerah seperti tomat membuat Sasori terkikik geli, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu Shion- _chan_?" Shion mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Apa kau malu, eh!" Sasori menarik dagu Shion dan menghadapkannya ke arahnya.

Tindakan Sasori sukses membuat Shion bertambah memerah wajahnya, "Oi … jangan pacaran terus!" teriakan seseorang membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, "Kau sudah dipanggil Shion." kata orang itu lagi, dia Deidara, teman sekelas mereka berdua.

Shion masih dengan wajah bersemu mambawa proyek-nya, "Doa-kan aku sukses Sasori- _kun._ " ucapnya nyaris berbisik karena menahan malunya.

Sasori tersenyum sambil mengacak pucuk rambut Shion, "Pasti Shion- _chan_! _Ganbatenee~~"_

Deidara melihat duo pasangan di depannya hanya memutar bola matanya, "Lebih baik aku keluar saja!" gumamnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasori dan Shion yang memandang kepergiannya, kemudian Shion berjalan ke depan dan memulai mempresentasikan proyek Astronomi-nya.

xxxx

Sasuke's POV

Aku terburu-buru mengejar mata kuliah pertamaku, aku masuk kuliah jam 10 dan aku sudah berada di kampus pagi-pagi sekali tadi, karena ada keperluan dengan dokter kepala bedah yang menjadi mentor-ku, Prof. Hashirama untuk memeriksa hasil laporanku dan itu berlangsung sangat lama karena ia mengajakku bicara mengenai masalah kesehatan yang sekarang melanda di masyarakat akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana tindakanku sebagai calon dokter menanggapi dampak yang sedang terjadi saat ini, ia bertanya mengenai 'kenapa aku mengambil spesialis Internist-Penyakit Dalam?' Ia menyarankan aku untuk mengambil spesialis bedah tapi ia menganjurkan mengambil bedah _thorax/vaskuler_ -Spesialis pembuluh darah. Dan jangan bedah umum, aku tidak memikirkan itu? Karena aku memang ingin menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, aku juga memperdalam ilmu dokter dari _General Prectisioner_ -Umum, masih banyak hal yang harus aku lalui untuk menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Apalagi ini spesialis bedah-bedah _Thorax/Vaskuler_ , ia berkata kalau ilmu ku mengenai laporan yang saat ini aku buat bisa membuatku menjadi spesialis bedah _Thorax/Vaskuler_ yang handal, dan aku menjawab dengan yakin kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan aku dari hati memang memilih spesialis ini, Prof. Hashirama akhirnya kalah adu argument denganku. Aku senang ia tidak lagi memojokkanku, ia memang cocok menjadi mentorku di sini, ia sama dengan cucu-nya.

Aku sampai di depan laboratorium, aku mengetuk pintu, aku menunggu dipersilakan masuk.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam kelas dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, di depanku saat ini berdiri Tsunade- _sensei_ , kepala Falkultas Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha, ia yang sekarang mengajar mata kuliahku hari ini-jam ini, "Kau terlambat Uchiha," ia masih terlihat muda meski umur-nya sudah hampir mendekati kepala 4. "Kau punya alasan yang cukup logis?"

Aku tidak merasa takut dengan ucapannya, "Saya baru saja bertemu dengan Prof. Hashirama," jawabku, perubahan diwajahnya membuatku menahan dengusan, "Beliau meminta bertemu dan Saya sekalian meminta pendapat beliau tentang laporan yang _sensei_ berikan."

Tsunade- _sensei_ kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh masuk." dia menggeser badannya dan aku membungkuk singkat dan berlalu masuk tanpa mempedulikan gumaman yang terlontar dari bibir merah Tsunade- _sensei_. Ia cucu dari Prof. Hashirama-dia tidak bisa berucap apa-apa kalau mengenai kakek-nya itu.

Aku duduk di bangku-ku dan Tsunade- _sensei_ memulai kembali pelajarannya mengenai Anestesi dan berbedaannya.

xxxx

Suasana kelasku sekarang sudah sepi, ini sudah jam 12 dan aku sudah selesai dengan kuliahku hari ini, karena hanya 2 mata kuliah saja hari ini, tapi laporan menumpuk yang aku hadapi sekarang, aku selalu menyelesaikan laporanku di sini-di kelas yang hanya ada beberapa orang dan aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan keadaan mereka karena aku disibukkan dengan urusanku.

Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 13.11, aku hampir menyelesaikan laporanku, kelasku sudah sepi dan hanya ada aku di sini, aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku dan aku menata berkas-berkas laporanku, besok aku tanya-kan lagi ke Prof. Hashirama mengenai laporanku, aku keluar dari kelas, tapi seseorang menghentikanku.

"SASUKE- _KUN!_!" oh tidak, aku kenal suara siapa itu, aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus menuju tempat parkir. "SASUKE- _KUN_! JANGAN LARI!" aku mempercepat jalanku, aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya hari ini, aku masih berjalan cepat tapi aku tidak mendengar bunyi hentakkan sepatu yang mengikutiku, aku menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

Oh ini kesalahan, dia sudah tepat di belakangku, "Kau mau lari kemana UCHIHA!" aku langsung menghadap ke depan lagi tapi orang ini langsung berlari dan berdiri tepat dihadapanku dengan wajah menahan kesal.

Ia melipat tangannya, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sasuke- _kun_!" kaki jenjangnya yang sebelah kanan menghentakkan lantai. "Kau sudah membuatku ketakutan kemarin malam."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?" ucapku, dan ia menyipitkan mata seolah-olah aku sedang mencoba menutupi kesalahanku, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Shion!"

Shion mendengus, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu _baka-aniki_!" aku masih bingung dibuatnya, pasalnya aku menghindarinya karena semalam ia mencoba menghampiri ke mobilku dengan wajah marah sambil berteriak dan aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, aku meninggalkan mereka semua di taman karena dilain sisi aku tidak mau menganggu tidur Sakura, setelah aku telusuri apa yang membuat Shion begitu? Ternyata aku dijebak Sasori, ia menukar hadiah pemberianku untuk Shion dengan kotak berisi tikus-Shion benci sekali dengan hewan itu. Dan Sasori bilang kalau itu hadiah dariku special untuk Shion.

Dasar Sasori sialan!

Aku mau saja menjelaskan ke Shion, tapi aku menyuruh Sasori untuk menceritakan sebenarnya dan memintanya untuk memberikan hadiahku yang sebenarnya ke Shion, tapi sepertinya aku masih dipermainkan Sasori, nyatanya sekarang Shion menghampiriku dengan wajah marah.

Shion menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau dengar aku Sasuke- _nii_?" katanya, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Aku mendesah frustasi, "Tanggung jawab apa?" ucapku sarkasme. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau memberiku hadiah hewan yang paling aku ingin musnahkan di dunia ini _anikiii_!" Shion berseru membuat telingaku berdengung sampai aku menutup sebelah mataku.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, mana hadiah sebagai gantinya Sasuke- _nii_?"

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, "Kau dengar," aku memegang bahunya sambil menatapnya intens, "yang memberimu kotak itu adalah Sasori! Bukan aku! Dan aku sudah membelikanmu boneka, boneka itu sudah aku berikan ke Sasori karena aku berpikir dia akan memberikannya padamu! Jadi jangan membuatku marah _imouto_ -ku!"

Shion menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah sambil mengangguk lemah, aku melepaskan bahunya, "Sekarang dimana Sasori-mu itu?!" kataku kemudian.

"Dia ada di tempat parkir, menungguku."

"Bagus!" Aku menyeringai. "Karena aku akan memberinya pelajaran!"

Aku berjalan sejajar dengan Shion, ia masih terdiam di sampingku karena ia masih takut dengan ucapanku tadi, saat aku berjalan ke tempat parkir aku melihat ke arah Shion, ia sudah memakai kalung pemberian Sasori, ternyata cocok di lehernya dan tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Sakura, aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, aku harus berhenti atau aku akan gila! Kami sudah sampai di area parkir, aku bisa melihat mobil Sasori yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobilku, tapi aku tidak melihatnya.

"Dimana Sasori?" tanyaku ke Shion saat kami berjalan menuju mobil Sasori, belum juga Shion menjawab pertanyaanku, seseorang dari arah belakang kami menarik pergelangan tangan Shion, "Hei, berhenti!" seruku.

"Tidak akan Uchiha!" mereka berlari sambil terkikik geli, aku mendengus dan membiarkan mereka pergi. Mereka masuk mobil dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Sialan kau Sasori!"

xxxx

Normal's POV

Sasori membawa Shion pergi sebelum berurusan dengan Sasuke, ia sebenarnya belum di tempat parkir, saat berjalan ke tempat parkir ia melihat Sasuke dan Shion berjalan ke arah mobilnya, kemudian ide cemerlang datang disaat ia mengendap-endap mendekat ke arah duo saudara sepupu tersebut. dan menarik pergelangan tangan Shion dan membawa kabur kekasihnya dari sepupu ayamnya itu.

"Sasori- _kun_ ," panggilan Shion membuat Sasori menatap sejenak kekasih pirangnya ini, "Kau mengerjai-ku dan Sasuke- _kun_ ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Dan ucapan Shion sukses membuat Sasori menegakkan badannya, "Oh! Shion- _chan_ maafkan aku, aku hanya mencoba mengerjai mu saja, jangan marah." Sasori sudah heboh dengan permintaan maaf-nya, saat ini ia menepikan mobilnya.

Shion tertunduk, "Sasori- _kun_ …" mendengar suara parau Shion membuat jantung Sasori berdetak tak karuan, ia memang berencana minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya dan memberikan hadiah Sasuke yang sebenarnya, dia harap-harap cemas sekarang.

"Kau … selalu saja mengerjai orang," bisiknya pelan, ini tidak membuat Sasori tenang, "Lalu dimana hadiah Sasuke- _kun_ yang sebenarnya?" dan Sasori mengela nafasnya setelah menahan nafas karena Shion terdengar akan memarahinya atau kemungkinan buruk yang akan dialami Sasori.

"Kau membuatku takut Shion," sang empu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Itu ada dibangku belakang."

Shion terkikik geli melihat wajah kekasihnya tegang karena ia mengerjai-nya, kemudian ia menengok ke bangku belakang dan menemukan boneka minions besar, ia kemudian menyeringai lebar, "Sasuke- _nii baka_ , dia selalu menggodaku kalau rambutku berbentuk sama dengan kepala minios ini," Shion sudah terkikik geli, "Kau jahat sekali menyembunyikan hadiah bagus ini Sasori- _kun!_ "

"Jadi hadiah ini yang bagus?" Sasori memasang wajah kecewa.

Shion bersemu merah dan memegang bandul kalungnya, " _Baka_!" ucapnya. "Justru hadiah yang sangat berarti buatku sudah terpasang manis di leherku." Sasori menatap Shion, kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasori bordering keras, tanda ada telfon masuk, ia memeriksa Id-call dan langsung menjawabnya,

"Hallo, ada apa?"

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Shion, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Ponsel Sakura tertinggal di mobilku, kau ada dimana? Aku susul."

Dan senyum seringai Sasori terpancar bersinar di wajah _babyface_ -nya. "Tidak Sasuke, kau yang harus mengantarkannya langsung ke orangnya."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

Sasori masih menyeringai lebar, Shion yang memperhatikan kekasih-nya hanya mengernyitkan dahi, "Karena kau yang menemukan ponselnya," Sasori mendengar Sasuke mendesah, "Sakura juga sedang sakit di rumah, kau bisa menjenguknya kalau mau."

"Sakura sakit?!"

Sasori semakin menyeringai lebar "Iya dia sakit, dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

Sasori mendengar Sasuke mendesah lagi, "Ini gara-gara kau yang bodoh mengajak Sakura keluar dengan pakaian tipis, ya sudah aku akan ke rumahmu saja."

"Oke .. aku mengaku bersalah kepadamu, baiklah Sasuke, jaga _imouto_ -ku kalau sudah sampai sana ya." Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya.

Sasori menutup ponsel flip-nya, "Ada apa Sasori- _kun?_ Kenapa Sasuke- _nii_ menelfonmu?" tanya Shion.

Yang ditanya masih memasang seringai lebarnya sambil menajalankan mobilnya, "Ponsel Sakura tertinggal di mobil Sasuke semalam saat dia mengantarkannya pulang, aku menyuruhnya mengembalikannya langsung ke orangnya," jawabnya "Sakura juga sedang sakit, jadi aku ingin membuat Sakura senang setidaknya dengan kehadiran Sasuke."

Shion tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar _niisan_ yang baik Sasori-kun."

"Hm … tidak juga," Shion memandang Sasori, "Aku yang membuat Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke kekasihmu-Shion."

Shion mendesah, "Sebaiknya selesaikan permainanmu Sasori- _kun._ "

"Hm … aku berencana berhenti Shion," ucapnya. "Jadi … maukah kau menemani-ku seharian ini, sayang?" Shion bersemu merah dan Sasori terkikik geli melihat semburat merah sudah muncul di pipi Shion.

xxxx

Sakura sekarang duduk di meja makan dengan _Kaasan_ -nya, dia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan ini membuat Mebuki merasa lega.

"Kau mau meminum obat yang _Kaasan_ berikan tadi pagi, Saku- _chan_?" Mebuki mengisi gelas kosong di gelas Sakura saat putri kesayangannya ini selesai dengan makanannya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya boleh, tapi ini terakhir _Kaasan_ , sepertinya aku sudah merasa lebih baik." jawab Sakura sambil meminum air putih tadi.

"Hm … baiklah, _Kaasan_ ambilkan dulu," Sakura mengangguk dan Mebuki meninggalkan puterinya sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan membawa obat sambil menyondorkan ke Sakura. "Ini minumlah dan istirahat-lah lagi, kau nanti akan jauh lebih baik."

Sakura menerima obatnya dan meminumnya, "Terima kasih _Kaasan_ , kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu." Mebuki mengangguk sambil menyecup singkat dahi lebar Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia duduk di pinggiran kasur-nya kemudian ia bersandar di sandaran kasur, "Sasori- _nii_ kapan pulang ya?" gumamnya sambil menutup matanya "Sebaiknya aku telfon dia" Sakura mengambil telfon rumah yang ada di kamarnya, ia mengetik keypad membentuk pola nomer telfon dan tersambung, menunggu lama dengan sabar tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak di jawab," gumamnya "Apa Sasori- _nii_ ada kelas ya?"

Sakura mencoba lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban, ia menyerah dan kembali menyandarkan diri ke sandaran kasur, ia merasa mengantuk karena efek dari obat yang bisa membuatnya mengantuk.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya aku penasaran, siapa yang mengirim pesan semalam? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke- _kun_?" gumamnya, "Tapi kenapa semalam aku merasa kalau Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar menggendongku, apa benar semalam aku dicium olehnya?" Sakura memegang bibir ranumnya.

"Aku rasa itu bukan mimpi, waktu aku melihat dia tersenyum itu benar terjadi bukan karena aku berhalusinasi ataupun bermimpi" Sakura mengandahkan kepalanya menyandar ke sandaran kasur, ia menerawang jauh kejadian semalam, pion-pion tentang kejadian semalam ia coba satukan satu per satu, ia merasa kalau itu bukanlah mimpi tapi kenyataan.

Sakura mendesah, "Ini membuatku gila!" serunya tiba-tiba. "Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke- _kun_! Jadi berhentilah berharap Sakura!" ia memijit pelipis kanan dan kirinya. Ia beralih memandang meja belajar yang terdapat tasnya yang terbuka, ia teringat komik yang ia pinjam dari imouto-nya Toneri, Sakura turun dari kasur dan mengambil komiknya dan berjalan ke kasur lagi.

Sakura membaca komik yang kemarin belum ia selesaikan, lembar demi lembar ia balik, sampai Sakura menguap sambil menutup mulutnya, "Sepertinya efek dari obatnya sudah bekerja." Sakura masih membaca komik, tapi ia memposisikan diri dengan posisi tiduran, ia masih berfokus membaca komik sampai menguap kembali dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, komiknya terbuka namun posisinya tertutup di dadanya.

Sakura terlelap tidur.

Sakura tertidur dengan pulas hingga beberapa jam berikutnya ada suara di depan pintu kamar Sakura, "Dia tertidur, mungkin itu efek dari obat yang dia minum," Mebuki membukakan pintu kamar Sakura untuk orang yang berdiri sejajar dengannya. "Aku minta tolong jaga sebentar Sakura, aku ingin keluar sebentar." pintanya.

"Tentu Ba…."

" _Kaasan_ ," potong Mebuki. "Panggil _Kaasan_ saja" Mebuki tersenyum lembut lagi, orang itu tadinya berwajah kaget kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah," Ucapnya " _Kaasan_ bisa mengandalkanku."

Mebuki menyeringai lebar, "Kalau begitu aku percayakan Sakura padamu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu nak." Mebuki pergi dan orang ini hanya tersenyum sambil menutupi rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

Orang itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke kasur, kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Sakura, ia melihat Sakura yang masih terlihat pucat karena memang dia tidak memakai polesan make-up apapun.

"Cepatlah sembuh." bisiknya pelan, ia membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut, membuat sang empu membuka matanya, memperlihatnya emerland-nya yang sayu akibat baru bangun tidur, dan itu membuatnya menarik tangan dari rambut gadis musim semi yang sedang berbaring ini, Sakura menatap siluet orang yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mengedipkan matanya berulang-kali karena terlihat berkunga-kunang, ia membuka mulutnya dan bergumam.

.

.

.

"K-kau…."

.

.

.

.

 **=To be Countinued=**

Thank's For :

Lady UchiHaruno ( _Hihi … cemburu kenapa kak? Ini sudah update, maaf lama ya_ _dan makasih suda review_ )

Uchiha Lady Haruno ( _Iya cute nih, gemes-gemes gimana gitu? Hihi :3 yosh … ini sudah lanjut ya kakak_ _:*_ )

Cherrynia Uchiha ( _Hihi … terima kasih, aduh jangan baper kaka, sini peluk *PLAK! Ini sudah update, maaf lama ya_ )

Hanazono yuri ( _Sudah lanjut senpai :D_ )

Guest

Dianarndraha ( _Sudah update nih, terima kasih yaa :*_ )

Terima kasih yang sudah nyempatin review dan terima kasih buat yang silent readers :*

Maaf juga kalau Indah lama updatenya, insyaallah chapter berikutnya Indah bisa lebih cepat update-nya aminn O:)

Sudah gitu saja, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, jaa-nee minna~~~

Review, please


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura's POV

.

.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang membelai rambutku, kemudian aku mendengar ia bergumam "Cepat sembuh."

Aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat mendengar suara itu, itu suara Sasuke- _kun_ —ia membelai rambutku—aku kembali memimpikannya? Apa aku berhalusinasi lagi ? Aku mengabaikannya dan tetap membiarkannya membelaikanku, tapi kemudian belaian itu tiba-tiba tidak lagi aku rasakan, aku merasa sedih, sampai-sampai aku tidak mau membuka mataku—kalau benar aku hanya bermimpi, aku ingin merasakan belaian itu lagi—

Cukup lama aku berdiam diposisi tidurku, kemudian belaian itu datang lagi, aku ingin tahu apa ini mimpi apa benar-benar nyata, aku mencoba membuka mataku dan belaian dirambutku—pun berhenti, aku meyipitkan mataku yang masih berkunang-kunang karena efek aku tertidur, aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali dan semakin jelas sileut orang itu di mataku.

Aku membuka mulutku, "K-kau …"

Orang itu tersenyum ke arahku, "Aku membangunkan-mu Sakura?" tanyanya.

"A … Tidak, kau tidak membangunkanku." jawabku masih mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, apa aku tadi bermimpi? Sungguh suara tadi benar-benar suara Sasuke- _kun,_ tapi kenapa yang di hadapanku sekarang—

"Oi Toneri!" aku meneloh dan mendapati Ino berseru saat memasuki kamarku. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami di bawah, dasar!"

"Inooo …" Matsuri memotong pembicaraan Ino. "Kau tidak lihat apa? Sakura sedang sakit, bisa-bisanya kau bersuara keras begitu."

"I-iya Ino- _chan_ , S-sakura- _chan_ juga butuh k-ketenangan." Hinata ikut bicara masih seperti biasa dengan suara malu-malunya.

"Baik baik aku salah, aku minta maaf." jawab Ino sarkasme.

Aku bangun dan bersandar di sandaran kasur, Toneri berdiri dari duduknya, "Maaf, aku hanya penasaran dengan keadaan Sakura." jawab Toneri.

Ino mendekat ke arahku sambil mendengus, "Hei … _Forehead_! Toneri khawatir denganmu seharian ini, sampai-sampai kami di tinggal, kau tahu sendiri-kan?" aku menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Dan ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami kalau kau sakit? Dan kenapa ponsel-mu susah sekali dihubungi?" Ino menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatku pusing.

Matsuri mendekat dan duduk di samping kananku, "Jangan dengarkan Ino, Sakura," ucapnya. "Padahal dia sendiri yang khawatir denganmu."

Ino melotot ke arah Matsuri, aku sudah terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka. "Mana Gaara?" tanyaku, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino.

"Dia ke Suna, karena ada urusan dengan keluarganya dan mempersiapkan acara ulangtahunnya di Villa keluarganya, dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjengukmu, dia bertanya kalau kau tidak bisa ikut acaranya, dia bisa memakluminya, dia juga sempat mengirim pesan, isi pesannya sama dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi." Matsuri menjawabku sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku datang Matsuri, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," jawabku. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin melewatkan suasana Suna, aku sangat rindu kampung halamanku di sana."

Mereka kemudian tersenyum dan Ino kembali menatapku _intens_ , "Jadi—ada apa denganmu? Kemarin kau baik-baik saja dan kenapa ponselmu tidak kau angkat-angkat saat kami mencoba menghubungimu?" Ino mendekat dan duduk di tempat Toneri tadi. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu ya?"

"Bukan begitu," aku mendesah, "Ponselku hilang."

"Apa!" Ino beseru hampir seperti berteriak dan kami dibuatnya tutup telinga dan mata. "Maaf aku berlebihan, kenapa bisa hilang? Kau sudah coba cari? Kau sudah bilang ke orangtuamu? Kau menghilang—"

"Ino…." Potongku. "Bisakah kau pelan-pelan bertanyanya?"

"Baiklah … maaf sudah berlebihan lagi," Ino berkata begitu tapi raut wajahnya tidak ada rasa bersalahnya. "Jadi tolong ceritakan lebih rinci semua yang aku tanyakan tadi."

Aku menghela nafas, aku mau membuka mulutku tapi Toneri bersuara terlebih dahulu, "Maaf menganggu acara kalian, tapi boleh aku bertanya ini ponsel siapa?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurku. Aku, Ino, Hinata dan Matsuri melihat arah tunjuknya.

"Bukannya itu ponselmu, _Forehead_?"

"B-bagaimana bisa di sini?" tanyaku bingung, aku mencari ponselku di meja itu tadi pagi, tapi tidak ada disitu dan dimana-mana pun aku mencari juga tidak ada. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disitu?

"Kau bilang ponselmu hilang, lalu yang kau maksud hilang ponsel siapa, Sakura?" Matsuri bertanya.

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu melihat pesan-pesanku sudah dibaca dan riwayat ponselku pun sudah dilihat juga, aku mengenyitkan dahi, aneh aku tidak sedang bermimpikan? Aku tadi pagi benar-benar sudah mencarinya dan ponselku tidak ada di meja itu.

"Hei _Forehead_! Kau tidak hilang ingatan kan?" Ino membuatku memandangnya. "Apa kau berhalusinasi atau apa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku ingat betul _Pig_ , kalau tadi pagi aku mencari-cari ponselku, tapi tidak ada dimana-mana," jelasku. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada di meja?"

"M-mungkin ada yang menemukannya l-lalu dit-taruh di meja, S-sakura- _chan_." Hinata yang berdiri sejajar dengan Toneri angkat bicara.

Aku memandang Toneri, "Kau yang menemukannya Toneri?" tanyaku.

Toneri menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku sudah melihatnya disitu waktu aku datang kemari."

Ini aneh, jelas sangat aneh, aku tidak tahu ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamarku, apa _Kaasan_ yang masuk? Apa Sasori- _nii_ sudah pulang dan menaruhnya di sini? Ini semakin membuatku pusing.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Toneri bertanya sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

Aku memegang erat ponselku, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Toneri."

"Sudahlah—yang terpenting ponselmu sudah kembali." Ino benar, yang terpenting ponselku sudah kembali. Aku sedikit tenang sekarang, mungkin aku harus bertanya ke Sasori- _nii_ mengenai hal ini.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kado apa ke Gaara?" pertanyaan Ino membuatku ingat sesuatu.

"Oh sial!" seruku tiba-tiba. "Aku belum menyiapkan kado untuk Gaara."

Ino mendesah, "Sudah ku duga," ucapnya sambil menyibak poninya. "Kami berencana mencari bersama."

Saat aku mau membuka mulut , seseorang datang ke kamar, ternyata _Kaasan_ membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan, "Ini anak-anak," serunya. "Buat kalian nyaman ya."

Semua tersenyum, "Terima kasih _Ba-san_." Mereka berucap sambil tersenyum.

 _Kaasan_ menaruh nampan di meja belajar ku, "Sama-sama," jawabnya dengan senyum di wajah ke—ibuannya. "Oh … mana laki-laki tampan yang satunya?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Toneri maksud _Kaasan_?" tanyaku.

"Aa … bukan, dia laki-laki yang dingin tapi kelihatannya baik," jawab _Kaasan_. "Tadi _Kaasan_ menyuruhnya menjagamu sebentar soalnnya _Kaasan_ keluar ke rumah bibi Kurenai yang ada di samping rumah kita, tadi waktu dia datang belum ada Ino dan lainnya, dia datang lebih dulu sepertinya, terus tadi waktu pulang ke rumah _Kaasan_ lihat Ino, Hinata, Matsuri dan Toneri kemari, jadi _Kaasan_ pikir dia temanmu makanya _Kaasan_ menyiapkan 5 minuman, apa dia sudah pulang ya?"

Aku bingung di buat _Kaasan_ , Ino mendekat ke arahku dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Memang siapa yang tadi berkunjung ke kamarku, _Forehead_?!"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino, aku melihat ponselku, siapa yang berkunjung kemari? Aku tidak punya teman laki-laki yang tahu tempat tinggalku? Siapa kira-kira orang itu? Apa dia yang mengembalikkan ponsel-ku?

" _Kaasan_ … Sasori- _nii_ sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

 _Kaasan_ menggeleng, "Belum, Sasori- _kun_ belum pulang."

Aku memikirkan seseorang saat ini dan pertanyaan ini muncul dari mulutku, "Seperti apa laki-laki itu?"

Dan jawaban Kaasan membuatku kaget, "Dia tampan, tinggi, mempunyai mata hitam seperti mata elang, rambut hitam dan dia bilang namanya Sasuke, a yaa Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sasuke's POV

.

.

Aku memakirkan mobilku, keluar dari mobil menyusuri pelantaran menuju ke pintu masuk, aku mengetuk pintu rumah dan di sambut hangat, aku memasuki rumah itu dan memasuki kamar di lantai dua dengan pintu berkayu jati, aku membuka dan mendapati orang yang aku kunjungi sedang bermain game, dia tahu kehadiranku dan berteriak.

"Yo _Teme_!"

Aku menutup mataku sambil mendesah, aku masuk dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya, aku sekarang di rumah maniak ramen, si _usuratonkachi_ —Naruto.

"Hei – setidaknya kau balas sapaanku, _Teme!_ "

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

Aku mendengarnya berdecak, "Dasar! Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sering ke rumahku?" tanyanya masih berfokus di layar televisi.

Aku menumpu tanganku menjadi sandaran kepalaku, "Hn, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku. "Aku hanya bosan di rumah."

Naruto tidak lagi bertanya karena sibuk dengan game—nya dan aku menutup mataku, membayangkan kejadian yang barusan aku alami, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya—ini membuatku sesak, rasanya ingin berbicara, bersama, melihatnya terus tiap hari.

Aku kembali memutar kejadian yang terjadi bebarapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

Flashback ON

.

Sialan Sasori! Dia melarikan diri, aku bahkan tidak sadar saat dia mengendap-endap di belakang ku.

Aku memasuki mobilku dan meluncur meninggalkan gedung Universitas Konoha, aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Sakura gara-gara melihat Shion sudah memakai kalung pemberiaan Sasori, apa Sasori sudah memberikan kalung yang aku suruh berikan ke _imouto_ -nya? Apa Sakura menyukai kalung—nya? Aku memikirkan ini sampai tidak sadar lampu sudah menyala hijau, aku sudah sampai di pertengahan jalan menuju rumahku, kemudian aku mendengar ponsel berdering, aku mengecek ponselku, bukan ponsel-ku yang berdering, lalu ponsel siapa yang berdering?

Terdengar lagi ponsel berdering, aku lalu menepikan mobilku ke pinggir jalan, aku membungkuk mencari ke sumber suara dan aku menemukan ponsel flip yang masih berdering, ponsel siapa ini?

Setelah deringnya berhenti aku melihat dan aku membelalak, ini ponsel Sakura. bagaimana bisa ada di sini? Aku kemudian terdiam dan teringat semalam aku membiarkan—nya tertidur di sini dan aku juga mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Mungkin saja ponselnya terjatuh waktu aku menggendongnya atau saat dia bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menelpon Sasori.

Panggilanku sudah tersambung tapi masih lama ia menjawabnya, mungkin mereka sedang bercumbu—lagi, sudahlah itu bukan urusanku kalau mereka berciuman lagi.

" _Hallo, ada apa?"_

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku _to the point._

" _Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Shion, ada apa Sasuke?"_ aku tahu kau ada urusan dengan _imouto_ -ku, sialan!

"Ponsel Sakura tertinggal di mobilku, kau ada dimana? Aku susul." aku malas berbasa-basi.

Aku kira aku mendengar Sasori menahan tersenyum, sepertinya sekarang ia menyeringai dan ini membuat perasaanku tidak enak, _"Tidak Sasuke, kau yang harus mengantarkannya langsung ke orangnya."_ sudah aku duga akan dijawab seperti itu.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanyaku.

Sasori cukup lama terdiam, _"Karena kau yang menemukan ponselnya,"_ aku mendesah, dia benar-benar sama dengan Itachi-nii, penuh dengan omong kosong. _"Sakura juga sedang sakit di rumah, kau bisa menjenguknya kalau mau."_

Apa? Dia barusan bilang apa? "Sakura sakit?!" tanyaku dengan suaraku yang naik beberapa oktaf.

" _Iya dia sakit, dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."_ aku merasakan darahku mengalir deras mendengar ucapan Sasori yang terdengar santai begitu.

Aku mendesah lagi, "Ini gara-gara kau yang bodoh mengajak Sakura keluar dengan pakaian tipis, ya sudah aku akan ke rumahmu saja." aku tiba-tiba saja memerahi Sasori dengan menaikkan suaraku—aku saja kaget dengan suaraku yang memenuhi mobilku.

" _Oke .. aku mengaku bersalah padamu, baiklah Sasuke, jaga imouto-ku kalau sudah sampai sana ya."_ benar-benar Sasori, awas saja dia.

Aku menutup ponselku dan mengandahkan kepalaku di sandaran kursi mobil, Sakura sakit—dan aku kenapa merasa khawatir dengannya? Aku harus cepat-cepat ke sana dan mengembalikkan ponsel-nya dan menjenguknya. Iya aku harus segera kesana!

Ponsel Sakura tadi berbunyi saat aku sedang menelpon Sasori, tapi si Sasori tidak terusik dengan suaranya karena mungkin juga aku berada di pinggir jalan jadi suaranya teredam dengan transportasi yang berlalu lalang.

Baru saja ponsel—nya berhenti berbunyi, ponselnya kembali berdering tanda telefon, dan saat aku melihat id-call yang menelfon aku menggenggam ponsel Sakura dengan kencang.

Ini dari— _Toneri._

Aku tidak mengangkat panggilan manusia berambut perak itu, aku melihat layar yang berkedip bergetar ini dengan malas, niat sekali dia menghubungi Sakura sampai lama—nya seperti ini.

Ponselnya berhenti berdering dan terlihat panggilan telepon dari Toneri berjumlah hampir 50 panggilan tidak terjawab.

Tidak bisa _dipercaya._

Kalau ini benar-benar dibawa Sakura, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan panggilan yang membengkak ini? Aku melihat riwayat panggilan telepon Sakura, Ino sebanyak 11 kali, Gaara sebanyak 5 kali, aku mendengus melihat begitu banyak panggilan yang dibuat manusia berambut perak itu, bahkan sepupu dan sahabat—nya tidak sebanyak dirinya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, apa aku barusan seperti marah? Kenapa aku harus marah dengan si manusia berambut perak itu menelpon Sakura?

Aku mau menutup kembali ponsel Sakura tapi bunyi singkat dari ponsel—nya membuatku melihat kembali ke layar, ada pesan masuk, tahu-tahu aku sudah menekan tombol lihat tanpa bisa aku cegah.

 _Kau baik-baik saja Sakura? aku khawatir denganmu, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah merasa baikkan_ -Toneri

Wow! Sungguh manusia berambut perak ini membuatku ingin menonjok—nya karena mengirim pesan seperti ini ke—Sakura.

Dan kenapa aku tiba-tiba melihat ke bawah kotak masuk Sakura, semua pesan masuk hanya manusia perak itu saja yang mengirim, sedangkan sahabat dan sepupunya hanya mengirim satu pesan saja.

Aku membuka pesan Toneri.

 _Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ke sekolah?_ \- Toneri

Aku mendengus membaca isi pesan ini, dia pikir dia siapa?

 _Ku dengar kau sakit, apa sakit-mu parah?_ -Toneri

Aku membuka pesan lainnya.

 _Apa kau masih merasa sesak karena kemarin? Kau kurang mengeluarkan penat hatimu waktu aku membawamu ke puncak?_ \- Toneri

Aku terdiam membaca isi pesan ini, apa yang ia ketahui tentang Sakura? tiba-tiba aku merasa iri dengannya yang tahu segala—nya tentang Sakura yang tidak aku ketahui, bahkan ia membawa dan menghibur Sakura.

Aku hampir tergoda untuk menelpon balik manusia berambut perak itu untuk membuatnya jera dan berhenti mengirim pesan dan menelpon Sakura, tapi sisi rasionalku menyadarkan—ku untuk sabar, kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa Sakura. pesan Toneri sudah aku baca semua.

Aku juga melihat isi pesan sahabatnya.

 _Forehead! Kau dimana? Kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi? Kau sakit apa?_ -Ino

Dan satu pesan lagi dari sepupunya.

 _Yo Pinky! Kau juga bisa sakit juga? Haha bercanda. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjengukmu, aku ada urusan di Suna dan mengantur acara ulangtahunku di sini—di villa keluargaku, kalau kau tidak bisa datang aku memakluminya, cepat sembuh pinky_.-Gaara

Aku langsung menutup ponsel flip-Sakura, apa yang barusan kulakukan? Aku membuka-buka privasi seseorang, kenapa aku selalu penasaran dengan dunia-nya Sakura, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kemudi dan mendesah keras, bagaimana aku bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis bernama—Sakura?

Baru saja ponsel Sakura aku tutup, ponselnya kembali berdering, aku melihat nama Toneri muncul di layar, aku memegang ponsel Sakura dengan erat—lagi, dia masih tidak menyerah? Aku menunggu dia selesai menelpon dan setelah selesai aku mengubah nada-nya menjadi diam lalu menutup kembali ponsel-Sakura.

Aku menjalankan mobilku dan memutar arah menuju perumahan Gakure, aku menancap gas dengan kecepatan maksimal.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasori dan Sakura, aku mengetuk pintu, beberapa detik menunggu seseorang membuka—kan pintu untukku, di hadapanku berdiri wanita paruh baya dengan wajah keibu—anya memberikan senyuman ke arahku.

Aku membungkuk, "Permisi, apa Sakura ada?"

Ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu dan masih memasang senyum menyeringai ke arahku, "Kau temannya?" ucapnya dengan nada senang, aku langsung menduga wanita ini _Kaasan_ Sakura dan Sasori.

Aku sedikit canggung tapi dengan senyum tipis aku mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin menjenguk—nya"

"A … ayo masuk masuk, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya," ia menggeser badannya dan mempersilakanku masuk, aku masuk dan mengikuti-nya berjalan sejajar dengannya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Aku memandangnya dan menjawab. "Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu?" ucapnya. "Terdengar tidak asing."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Kami kemudian terdiam saat menuju kamar Sakura.

Kami sampai di depan kamar Sakura, aku sudah pernah kemari—kemarin malam tepatnya, saat aku mengantarnya pulang dan membawanya ke kamarnya, "Dia tertidur, mungkin itu efek dari obat yang dia minum," _Ba-san_ membukakan pintu kamar Sakura dan aku masih berdiri sejajar dengannya. "Aku minta tolong jaga sebentar Sakura, aku ingin keluar sebentar." pintanya.

Aku memandangnya. "Tentu _Ba—_ "

" _Kaasan_ ," ucapannya membuatku kaget. "Panggil _Kaasan_ saja." Ia berucap sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku, aku masih kaget dengan ucapnya tapi aku memasang senyum lebarku.

"Baiklah," Ucapku, tiba-tiba aku merasa panas saat menyebutnya dengan sebutan— " _Kaasan_ bisa mengandalkanku."

Ia kemudian menyeringai lebar, aku merasa senang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. "Kalau begitu aku percayakan Sakura padamu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu nak." Ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan senyum masih menghias di wajahku dan aku merasakan pipi-ku memanas saat ia memanggilku nak.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke kasur, kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Sakura, aku melihat Sakura yang masih terlihat pucat karena memang dia tidak memakai polesan make-up apapun, aku masih memandangnya dengan intens, aku melihat lehernya—belum ada apa-apa di sana, apa Sasori sudah memberikan kalungnya atau belum? Apa Sakura tidak menyukai kalungnya dan tidak mau memakainya? Ini membuatku takut kalau benar begitu dan tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak menuju pipinya, aku mengelus pipinya yang _cubby_ , aku beralih membelai rambut _pink_ -nya yang halus. Aku merindukan senyum malu-malu dan mata _emerland_ -nya yang indah saat menatapku.

Aku masih membelai rambutnya sambil bergumam, "Capat sembuh." Saat aku berucap itu, aku melihat matanya yang bergerak, aku menarik tanganku dan berdiri, aku mengganggu istirahatnya, aku mengambil ponsel flip-Sakura dari kantong celanaku dan menaruh ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Setelah itu aku berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan menutup sedikit pintu kamarnya tanpa menutupnya. Aku berlalu meninggalkan rumah Sakura dengan hati yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak rela, aku memasuki mobilku dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Perjalanan yang aku lalui membuatku merasa sesak dan gundah, aku ingin terus berada di sampingnya, menjaganya, memandangnya di saat apapun itu.

Aku ingin _terus_ di sampingnya.

Aku menatap jalan di depanku dengan perasaan campur aduk, dan sampailah aku di sini—di rumah Naruto.

FLASKBACK OFF

* * *

.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Setiap berdekatan dengan Sakura hatiku berdebar-debar, mendengar Sakura bicara pun membuatku senang, apalagi melihatnya tersenyum—ya meski wajah _stoic_ yang selalu aku pamerkan tapi di dalam, aku merasa senang melihat kecerian Sakura, melihatnya terbaring sakit membuatku ingin terus di sampingnya, aku baru mengenalnya dan ini aneh bagiku kalau aku terus memikirkannya—karena ia baru datang dikehidupanku.

Aku membuka mataku, Naruto masih sibuk dengan urusanya, "Oi _Dobe_." Panggilanku masih tidak membuatnya berpaling dari game di depannya.

"Hn," jawabnya kemudian.

Aku mengabaikan sikapnya dan kemudian mendesah, "Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyaku kemudian, masih dengan posisi tidurku yang telentang.

Dia sejenak terdiam terbukti dia menghentikan permainan game-nya, aku mendengarnya berdeham, "Jatuh cinta?" tanyanya.

Aku mendesah, apa aku benar kalau bercerita dengan-nya tentang masalah ini?

"Oi, aku bertanya?" ia berseru dan beralih menatapku.

Aku mendesah lagi, "Ya—kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Kemudian ia menyeringai seperti orang bodoh, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, _Teme?"_ ini tidak membantu, ia jelas-jelas akan menggodaku. Sialan!

Aku berdecak, "Aku bertanya padamu, _usuratonkachi_!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

" _Usurantonkachi_!" jawabku sarkasme.

"Kau bertanya tapi mengatai orang!" Naruto menjawabku sambil berbalik membelakangiku dan mem- _play_ game-nya lagi.

Aku mendesah, "baik _Dobe_ , aku tarik kata-kata ku lagi," ucapku. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

Aku bersumpah kalau ia tidak sahabatku sudah ku lempar keluar dari jendela kamar ini, "Kau tahu maksudku _, Dobe_."

Ia berbalik lagi ke arahku, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudmu?" jawabnya. "Jadi—pertanyaan apa yang kau maksud."

Ini tidak akan selesai kalau dengan Naruto, tapi aku perlu bicara, perlu masukan dengan apa yang aku alami sekarang. Dan aku merasa _Dobe_ —orang yang pas untuk aku mintai tolong dan juga pendapat.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Kataku kemudian, mencoba mengalah darinya.

Ia sepenuhnya berbalik arah menghadapku dan duduk di samping aku berbaring, "Pernah," jawabnya. "Dan sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Aku meliriknya, perubahan wajahnya tampak di sana, terlihat semburat merah muncul di kulit _tan_ -nya, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyaku mengulang kata-katanya.

Ia mengangguk semangat, "Iya—aku selalu memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini, padahal aku baru mengenalnya." Ini sama denganku, kenapa kebutulan begini.

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto, "Bukan masalah buatku kalau aku baru mengenal-nya atau sudah lama mengenalnya, yang namanya cinta sudah ditentukan dengan sendirinya, aku awalnya memang menyukainya saja, tapi lama-lama aku pikir aku sudah jatuh cinta denganya."

Naruto sama denganku, aku ingin mengakui kalau ternyata aku benar-benar memikirkan—nya akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku perlu mengetahui apa benar perasaanku ini? Benar kalau aku mencintai-nya?

"Kau tahu siapa gadis yang aku cintai itu, _Teme_?" aku menatap sahabat pirangku ini, "Hinata, sahabat—nya Sakura- _chan_ dan dia juga sepupu—nya Neji," ucapnya dengan seringai lebarnya. "Bukankah ini kebetulan? Aku mengenal kakaknya, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku akan jatuh cinta dengan adik dari temanku sendiri." Ini jelas-jelas sama dengan yang aku alami. Naruto dengan terang-terangan mengakui kalau ia menyukai ah bukan mencintai gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya. _Teme_?" Naruto menatapku _intens_.

Aku masih bersandar dengan tanganku menjadi bantalan, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau bisa mencintai-nya, _Dobe_?"

Ia mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, itu datang dengan sendirinya, kau tidak perlu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, _Teme_. Perasaan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa bisa kau cegah."

Aku tidak bisa membatahnya, itu benar, aku merasakannya, aku bisa mengerti ucapannya.

"Tapi aku suka melihat sikap malu-malunya, rambut panjangnya, mata _lavender_ -nya, pipinya yang selalu bersemu merah, badannya yang mungil dan ada dua buah yang dia miliki itu, ehm— besar." Aku memperhatikan ia mendiskripsikan bagaimana si Hinata itu, saat sampai dia sampai di bagian yang intim aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau kau menyukai dadanya yang besar, _Dobe_?"

Ia berkesiap. "Eh! Bukan—bukan itu maksudku, aku meyukai semua tentangnya," kelihatannya dia malu, aku mendengus. "Aku sudah bilang bukan itu maksudku, _Teme_! Kan sudah ku bilang, cinta tidak perlu alasan kenapa kau bisa mencintainya."

"Iya iya aku tahu itu, _Dobe_." Kataku mencoba membuatnya berpikir kalau aku memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapannya tentang bagaimana si Hinata itu, karena saat ini, bayang-bayang tentang Sakura mengisi otakku.

Bagaimana awal aku bisa bertemu dengannya, mengenalnya karena dia ternyata adik dari temanku, bagaimana aku tahu dia bersikap aneh dengan hobinya yang melamun, itu aku tahu dari Sasori saat aku bertamu ke rumahnya, bagaimana dia kuat membawa barang-barang yang berat, bagaimana aku tahu dia mencintaiku? Ya dia mencintaiku, dan bagaimana aku bisa cemburu dan marah setiap Sakura berdekatan dengan manusia perak satu itu. Semua ini terjadi begitu saja, membuatku yang menganggap jatuh cinta hanya sebuah lelucon dengan sendirinya mampu membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Karena aku jatuh cinta dengannya—dengan Sakura.

Aku tiba-tiba tersenyum karena memikirkan Sakura, "Ada apa denganmu, _Teme_?" suara barinton Naruto membuatku menghilangkan senyumku.

Aku berdeham, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto tiba-tiba mendekat dan menatapku _intens_ , ini membuatku tidak nyaman, "Ada apa dengamu?" tanyaku sambil bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Naruto masih menatapku lekat-lekat, "Sekarang kau berbeda, _Teme_ ," ucapnya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura- _chan_?"

Aku melotot ke arahnya, "Apa maksudmu?" dan ia tadi bilang apa? Sakura- _chan_? Sejak kapan dia memanggil Sakura dengan suffik- _chan_? "Dan apa-apaan kau ini, memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel _chan?_ " tanyaku sarkasme.

"Kenapa? Sakura menginjikanku memanggilnya begitu, kenapa kau marah?" ucapnya masih menatapku intens, ini tidak adil karena Naruto bisa memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel _chan_. "Kenapa _Teme_? Kau cemburu yaa?" dan senyum seringainya membuatku ingin menonjoknya.

"Diamlah, _Dobe_!"

"Tidak perlu malu, _Teme_!" Naruto mulai menggodaku, "Aku tahu kau juga sedang jatuh cinta."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia berdecak, "Kau bertanya padaku, padahal sekarang kau sedang mengalaminya juga, benarkan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _Dobe_!" aku sungguh malas kalau Naruto terus-terusan menggodaku.

Senyum seringai Naruto masih terpatri di wajah rubahnya, "Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, _Teme_."

Aku mengabaikannya dan berdiri, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang!"

Aku mendengar Naruto tertawa dan ucapannya membuatku merasakan panas di pipiku, untung aku sudah keluar kamarnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta,Teme."

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To be Countinued=**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Thank's for:

AAAlovers ( _Ehm … Toneri bukan ya? Hehe disini nanti ketahuan siapa kok_ )

Uchiha Lady Haruno ( _sudah lanjut ini ya :D maap lama_ )

hanazono yuri ( _Kapan ya senpai? Nanti deh liat sendiri ya senpai hehe_ _ini udah dibikin Sasu-nya cemburu, kalau kurang maap ya;') hihi :*_ )

dianarndraha ( _wokeh ini sudah lanjut yapp :*_ )

Floral White ( _kyaaa … mimpi apa indah ini ? di-reiview sama senpai *terbang* gak bikin bingung kok senpai, indah maksud yang di jelasin senpai, chap ini semoga memenuhi syarat yah aminn ehehe:D ditunggu masukkannya lagi senpai, arigatoo :*_ )

Guest

chiu ( _haha … indah juga semangat nih! Yosh ! jngan salah kira lagi yaa, ini masih chapter 7, yang chapter 1 prolog ehehe. Makasih udah review ya :*_ )

ayato ruki ( _Yosh! Sudah lanjutnya ini hehe :D_ )

aoi-san ( _makasih yapp *peluk cium* :* ini sudah lanjut yaapp :D_ )

* * *

.

Makasih yang udah review dan makasih juga buat silent reader :*

Maap juga kalau update-nya lama, sedikit curcol, gara-gara ngebikin Saku sakit malah indah jadi sakit, tapi Alhamdulillah bisa nyelesain FFn gara-gara cuti kerja karena sakit, jadi kalau chapter depan lama update, mohon maklum yahh, mungkin bakalan disibukin kerja. Hehe malah jadi curcol-nya kepanjangan, sudah yaa, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^

Review, please :)


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke's POV

.

Aku pulang melewati rumah Sakura lagi tadi, saat melewati rumahnya aku melihat—nya berjalan bersama dengan manusia berambut perak itu, ya kalian tahu sendiri siapa yang aku maksud? Kenapa dia ada di rumah Sakura? Dan kemana mereka mau pergi? Mereka masuk ke mobil dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah Sakura, tidak hanya mereka yang pergi berdua, ada sahabat Sakura juga, hanya saja si manusia berambut perak itu ikut serta.

Saat melihat Sakura tadi, ia sudah lebih baik ternyata, aku merasa senang saat melihatnya tersenyum tadi, tapi kenapa aku ingin terus bersamanya? Sial!

Kata-kata di _Dobe_ berkeliaran dipikiranku, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta dengan— _Sakura?_

Kalau memang benar, terus apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku harus apa sekarang? Aku selalu ingin mengetahui semua tentangnya, ingin bersamanya dalam segala hal, melihatnya tersenyum bersamaku, menghiburnya kalau sedang bersedih atau apapun yang membuatnya merasakan sakit. Aku iri dengan si manusia rambut perak itu yang bisa ada di samping Sakura dalam hal apapun, aku ingin Sakura hanya melihat—ku saja, aku tahu aku egois, aku belum bisa meng- _klaim_ Sakura menjadi milikku karena alasan dia mencintaiku, aku harus mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang kepadanya. Tapi kapan? Kapan aku harus _mengungkapkannya_? Apa ini aneh? Apa ini terlalu terburu-buru untukku? Apa jangan-jangan aku hanya sekedar menyukainya saja tidak sampai mencintainya, dan jatuh cinta itu mungkin hanya sementara? Aku ingin tahu tentang perasaanku ini, apa benar-benar ini cinta? Aku hanya perlu memastikan saja.

Aku mendengar bunyi klakson di belakangku, lampu menyala hijau, aku terlalu banyak melamun, ternyata yang berada di belakangku mobil si manusia rambut perak. Dan sejak kapan mereka berada di belakangku? Seingatku tadi aku berada jauh dari jarak pandang mereka.

Mobilnya mendahuluiku seperti mencoba adu balapan denganku, aku sekilas melihat Sakura yang tertawa lebar bersama si manusia berambut perak itu dan rasanya dadaku sesak dan panas melihat mereka tertawa bersama, terlebih lagi kalau tawa lebar Sakura bukan dariku, melainkan dari pemuda lain, aku memegang dadaku, kenapa rasanya aku tidak nyaman melihat hal itu?

 _Aku cemburu?_

Benar aku merasakan hal itu?

Apa aku benar-benar telah mencintai Sakura?

Aku rasa Naruto benar, aku hanya tidak mau mengakui perasaanku saja, aku rasa aku benar-benar mencintai-nya, ya aku _mencintai_ —Sakura.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sakura's POV

.

.

"Sasuke?" Ino bersuara saat _Kaasan_ keluar dari kamarku. "Siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Aku pernah mendengar nama Uchiha, itu tidak asing."

"Itu nama museum di pusat kota Ino." Matsuri menjawab keganjalan yang dialami Ino.

Ino menjetikkan jarinya, "A—benar. Musuem Uchiha, bagaimana kau mengenal salah satu anak konglomerat itu, _Forehead_?"

"B-bukankah dia laki-laki y-yang menabrakmu waktu la-lari pagi i-itu, S-sakura- _chan_?" Hinata ikut membicarakan Sasuke. Aku menatapnya kaget, bagaimana ia tahu kalau Sasuke yang dimaksud di sini adalah Sasuke yang menabrakku minggu lalu?

Matsuri langsung menatapku tajam. "Benarkah itu Sakura?"

Aku mendesah. "Bagaimana kau mengenalnya Hinata?" aku mengabaikan Matsuri dan beralih menatap Hinata yang sekarang memasang wajah memerah dan arah pandangnya menuju ke lantai.

"I-itu, a-aku … a-aku … dekat dengan s-sahabatnya."

Aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya, aneh. Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini. "Siapa sahabatnya?" Ino bertanya sambil membenarkan kunciran rambutnya.

Hinata tampak gelisah dan gugup, bisa dilihat tangannya yang ia kaitkan satu sama lain, dan ia mainkan.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan laki-laki yang menabrakmu itu, Sakura?" Matsuri tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai insiden tabrakan itu, aku kaget dibuatnya.

"Iya … bagaimana kalian berdua mengenal seseorang tanpa menceritakan ke kami?" Ino menyela dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

Hinata masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku dan Ino, ia masih sibuk dengan tanganya yang sedang ia mainkan, dan aku mendapat tatapan meng- _intimidasi_ dari Matsuri dan juga Ino.

"Kalian menyembunyikan apa dariku juga Matsuri?"

Toneri, laki-laki sendiri di antara kami hanya menatap adu _argument_ yang saat ini kami sajikan untuknya.

Dan aku menahan untuk tidak memutar mataku mendengar ocehan Ino maupun Matsuri. "Tidak penting aku kenal darimana, sekarang apa rencana kalian datang kemari?" aku mecoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai Sasuke. Aku ingin mereka tidak ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengannya, dan melihat Hinata yang belum mau berbicara. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksanya menjelaskan ataupun memberitahuku siapa sahabat Sasuke itu? Tapi melihat tatapan Toneri aku jadi tidak enak sendiri, karena ia tahu mengenai perasaanku, aku menanggapi tatapannya dengan senyuman dan ia membalas tersenyum mencoba membuatku merasa tenang, tapi aku tahu. Matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu hal dalam dirinya.

"Kita akan ke pusat kota," Seru Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Matsuri, kau belum menyiapkan kado untuk pangeranmu—Gaara,kan?"

"Eh!" Matsuri terkesiap, dan aku melihat semburat merah keluar dari kedua pipi putihnya. Aku harus mentraktir Ino karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Matsuri dariku.

"Pertayaanmu itu _retoris, Pig_." Aku menyela. Dan Ino menatapku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu _retoris_ ,kan? Jelas Matsuri sudah menyiapkan kado _special_ untuk Gaara."

Ino memandang Matsuri. "Benarkah?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dan dengan malu-malu Matsuri mengangguk pelan menjawab Ino. Apa aku bilang?

Ino mendesah. "Baiklah kalau begitu," matanya memandang satu persatu melihat kami. "Tapi kau tetap ikut bersama kami _shopping_ dan nongkrong Matsuri!"

Baiklah—kalau Ino sudah memutuskan hal itu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah. Aku malas adu _argument_ denganya karena nanti bisa sampai ke masalah Sasuke lagi, yang jelas aku memang butuh hiburan saat ini. Dan sepertinya keluar tidak masalah.

Aku melihat ponselku, ada pesan masuk.

 _Maaf aku tidak mendengar telponmu tadi Sakura, tadi aku ganti mode diam, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau bertemu Sasuke, dia bilang mau ke rumah.-_ Sasori

Aku tersenyum menerima pesan dari _niisan_ , ternyata benar Sasuke kemari, di kamar ini, ia menjengukku.

 _Mm … tidak apa, keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia tadi ke rumah, kata Kaasan. Aku tidur saat dia kemari, apa Sasori-nii yang memberikan ponselku ke Sasuke-kun dan menyuruhnya kemari? Soalnya aku menelpon karena aku kehilangan ponselku tadi.-_ Sakura

Aku ingin tahu, apa benar Sasuke yang mengembalikkan ponselku karena disuruh Sasori- _nii?_

Aku menerima pesan balasan Sasori- _nii,_ saat ini Ino dan lainnya sedang menikmati minuman dan cemilan yang dibawa _Kaasan_ tadi.

Aku turun dari kasur, aku menyuruh mereka menungguku membersihkan diri dulu.

Saat aku sudah selesai mereka sudah tidak ada di kamarku, tertinggal Ino yang ada di kamarku.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka pesan Sasori- _nii._

 _Dia tadi menelponku, katanya ponselmu tertinggal di mobilnya, dan kau tahu sendiri siapa yang menemukan ponselmu, benar? makanya aku menyuruhnya mengembalikkan langsung padamu. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?-_ Sasori

Jadi yang menemukan ponselku Sasuke? Aku masih tersenyum sambil berkutik dengan ponselku tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang berada di atas kasur entah sedang memperhatikanku atau apa.

 _A … begitu ceritanya, aku tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia tidak enak dengan Shion-_ san. _-_ Sakura

Aku meletakkan ponselku di meja rias, saat aku mengirim pesanku tadi, ada rasa sakit yang hinggap di hatiku. Dan aku tahu saat ini Ino memperhatikkan perubahan di wajahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Benarkan? Ia mulai bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Hm.. aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bisa istirahat lagi," ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan apa itu yang coba kau sembunyikan."

Aku memperhatikan ponselku, mengabaikan Ino yang masih berdiri di dekatku, aku melihat pesan masuk yang belum aku baca, semua sudah terbaca. Aku bisa menduga kalau Sasuke yang membaca pesanku, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak marah ataupun kesal seseorang membuka _privasi_ -ku. Aku menemukan pesan dari Sasuke.

Jadi semalam yang mengirim pesan— _Sasuke_.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat isi pesannya, hatiku merasa meleleh hanya dengan pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan.

Aku mendengar Ino mendesah, "Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu, _Forehead_!" ucapnya serius. "Kalau kau merasa sudah baikkan, bisa—kah kau berhenti tersenyum sendiri?"

Aku mengangkat alisku bingung, "Ada apa _Pig_?" tanyaku polos.

Ino terlihat frustasi dan berbalik arah menuju kasurku dan merebahkan diri di sana. "Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh _Forehead_." Aku dibuat bingung dengan ucapnya. Aku yang aneh atau dia yang aneh?

"Sudahlah—kau siap-siaplah kalau kau ingin ikut," ucapnya sambil bangkit dari atas kasur. "Aku tunggu di bawah."

Aku angkat bahu melihat sikap Ino, aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin sambil mempoles wajahku dengan bedak tipis dan _lipgloss Cherry_ -ku, aku membawa tas selempang ku dan turun ke bawah menemui lainnya yang sedang berbincang.

Kami bersiap pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan _Kaasan_ , aku tidak menemukannya di rumah saat Ino dan lainnya ingin berpamitan. Mungkin ia kembali ke rumah tetangga sebelah.

Aku masuk ke mobil Toneri, karena memang ia yang membawa mobil. Aku duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya—ini desakan dari Ino dan jangan lupakan Matsuri juga. Aku tahu ada maksud tersembunyi dari tatapan Ino dan Matsuri. Tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Kami sudah keluar dari kawasan perumahanku, dan saat ini mobil berhenti karena lampu menyala merah.

Aku menerima pesan lagi dari Sasori- _nii_.

 _Kau kurang beruntung imouto, kau melewatkan melihat pangeran es—mu._ -Sasori

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku membaca pesan ini.

"Pesan dari siapa?" Aku mendongak dan melihat Toneri memandangku dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku masih memasang senyum di wajahku. "Bukan dari siapa-siapa."

Toneri menautkan alisnya tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan beralih memandang ke depan. "Sepertinya dari _penggemar_ —mu,"

Dan ini membuatku menyeringai lebar mendengar penuturan Toneri, ia masih tersenyum di sampingku. "Ya … sepertinya begitu." Jawabku.

Ia tidak membalasku karena tiba-tiba dia berwajah datar, "Ada apa dengan orang ini?" ucapnya. "Kenapa dia tidak bergerak, lampu sudah menyala hijau."

Aku menatap depan, benar. Lampu sudah menyala hijau dan mobil di depan kami tidak bergerak maju.

"Bunyikan klaksonmu, _jenius!_ " Ino berseru dari belakang.

Toneri menuruti Ino karena memang kendaraan di belakang kami juga mengklakson. Setelah ia melakukan itu, mobil di depan kami memberikan akses untuk kami bergerak lagi. Dan Toneri menyalip mobil itu.

Aku menyeringai saat Toneri mencoba menyalip mobil di depan kami. "Apa kau sedang pamer kalau kau ahli mengemudi sekarang?"

Toneri menatap tajam ke arahku, dan aku tertawa. "Tidak, aku sedang tidak pamer, mobil itu benar-benar menghambat jalan kita."

"Aku kagum caramu menyalip mobil tadi Toneri," Matsuri berkometar. "Ku beri kau nilai 9."

Aku mendengar Ino menepuk tangannya. "Selamat untukmu, nak." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Dan kami semua tertawa karenanya—ya sekarang Toneri malu sendiri dengan perbuatannya. Aku mengecek lagi ponselku.

Aku mengetik pesan tanpa menghilangkan senyum dan pipiku rasanya merasa panas karena ini. Dengan mantap aku mengirim pesan-ku dan memasukkan kembali ponselku di dalam tas.

 _Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sasuke-kun.-_ Sakura

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Kami sudah kelelahan mencari kado untuk Gaara, dan ini membuat perutku berontak meminta di isi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa laparku—bahkan saat tadi pagi aku merasa badanku tidak enak. Kami memutuskan makan di Ichiraku Ramen nanti setelah selesai membayar belanjaan kami.

Saat keluar dari otlet terakhir yang kami kunjungi, aku seperti melihat Sasori- _nii_ , aku berhenti. Dan memperhatikan—nya. Ia sedang menggandeng gadis, aku kenal dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu-Shion.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasori- _nii_ dengan Shion di sini? Dan apa itu? Mereka bergandengan tangan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku pasti salah lihat. Tidak mungkin itu Sasori- _nii_.

"Sakura…" Toneri menepuk bahuku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit lagi?"

Aku melihatnya sebentar dan melihat ke arah tadi aku melihat Sasori- _nii_. Mereka sudah tidak ada, apa tadi aku salah lihat? Apa tadi yang aku lihat orang lain yang terlihat sama dengan Sasori- _nii_ dan Shion? Aku rasa aku salah melihat. Mungkin aku mulai berhalusinasi karena lapar! Ya mungkin benar begitu, mana mungkin Sasori- _nii_ mengkhianati Sasuke.

"Oi … kalian kenapa berhenti di situ?" aku sadar dari lamunanku gara-gara mendengar Ino berseru di depanku. Aku masih berdiam diri di tengah lobby Mall ditemani Toneri, Ino sudah dekat dengan pintu masuk menuju tempat parkir. Aku masih saja suka melamun.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Toneri menjawab dengan tinggi suara-nya sama dengan Ino.

Ino kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku dan Toneri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Toneri beralih melihatku.

Aku mendesah. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu baik." Toneri masih memasang wajah khawatirnya, aku benar-benar tidak suka ia melihatku begitu.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja, Toneri, dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!" tuntutku.

Toneri menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanyanya sambil memegang wajahnya. "Apa aku terlihat tampan?"

Aku membelalak. Apa yang tadi dia bilang? Tampan?

Oh tuhan, semua orang—pun tahu ia dikaruniai wajah terlewat tampan, dan kenapa ia bertanya?

"Benar aku tampan, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya, seolah ia perlu bukti kalau ia benar-benar tampan.

"Oh sial! Kau benar-benar tampan, Toneri. Serius!" aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku dan itu keluar begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ia terlihat tersinggung. "Apa kau berbohong Saku- _chan_?"

Aku berdeham, tapi tetap saja perutku terpilin karena menahan tawa. "Tidak. Aku jujur! Kau benar-benar tampan." Ucapku menyakinkan masih dengan tawa kecilku.

Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Begini lebih baik."

Aku berhenti tertawa mendengar ucapannya. "Lebih baik?"

"Mm..Hm … daripada memasang wajah yang kau pasang tadi, kau – _lebih baik_ —terlihat begini Sakura."

Aku terkesiap mendengar jawaban Toneri, apa maksudnya? Jadi ia mencoba menghiburku?

"Ayoo … Ino bisa marah kalau kita tidak menyusulnya," Belum hilang kagetku, ia menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat parkir. Anehnya aku tidak menolak pegangannya. "Kakimu sudah lebih baik?"

"Eh?! Ehm … ya kakiku sudah lebih baik." Aku seperti orang bingung karena keterkejutanku.

Toneri hanya menjawabku dengan anggukan, kami mendekati area parkir dan ia melepas genggaman tanganya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara saat kami menuju mobil Toneri yang sudah ada Ino dan lainnya.

"Berapa lama lagi kami harus menunggu kalian?" Ino langsung menyembur kami dengan ocehannya.

"Maaf … tadi Sakura ada yang tertinggal."

Lagi-lagi Ino mendengus setiap Toneri menjawab pertanyaannya. "Berbohonglah yang pintar ketua!" ucapnya sarkasme. "Cepat buka pintunya, aku ingin makan. Aku kelaparan!"

"Turuti dia atau kau akan dimangsa Singa betina. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan biarkan ia melahapmu sekarang juga." Aku sudah terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Matsuri, ia jelas-jelas akan menggoda Ino disaat lapar. Karena Ino akan berubah ganas kalau sedang kelaparan.

"Lebih baik aku turuti saja," ucap Toneri dengan wajah ngeri, aku tahu dia sedang berakting. "Aku masih sayang nyawaku, dan ingin menikah dikemudian hari dan mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu."

Oh tuhan! Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa, dan sekarang Ino memerah menahan marah.

"S-sudah Ino- _chan_ , I-ini makanlah, i-ni akan membuatmu _rileks._ " Hinata menyondorkan coklat ke arah Ino dan Ino menyambarnya dengan ganas.

"Dengar … hanya Hinata di sini yang pengertian denganku!" Ino berbicara dengan menunjuk kami dengan coklat pemberian Hinata.

"Oh ayolah … kau—pun tahu Hinata hanya ingin kau tenang. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan singa yang sedang kelaparan di sampingnya nanti." Timpalku, membuat sang singa berambut pirang di depanku ini siap-siap untuk menyantap siapa saja. Dan ini membuat semua tertawa kecuali Ino, ia mengabaikan kami dan menyantap coklatnya.

Lihat … Sang Singa mulai jinak hanya dengan coklat.

Kami akhirnya masuk mobil dan bergegas menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Sakura!" Ino masih saja mengoceh setelah selesai makan di Ichiraku Ramen, ia marah- _denganku_ \- Kalau marah Ino selalu memanggil namaku bukan sebutannya untukku.

Aku mendesah. "Aku tahu aku memang menyebalkan, _Pig._ " Ucapku pelan, kami saat ini dalam perjalanan pulang. "Aku minta maaf, harus berapa kali aku harus bilang _'maaf'_ untukmu?"

Aku mendengar Ino berdecak, ia duduk dihimpit Matsuri dan Hinata, suasana menjadi canggung gara-gara insiden di restoran tadi. "Kau membuatku malu," rengeknya lagi.

Aku berbalik ke belakang menghadap Ino. "Oh tuhan! Kau malu? Itu hal baru yang aku tahu sekarang," aku menyeringai tepat saat Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa malu, Ino."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura!" timpal Matsuri sambil menatap ke jendela sampingnya. Dengar? Bahkan Matsuri mengakuinya kalau Ino malu itu hal baru yang aku dengar.

Ino berpaling manatapku dan menatap tajam ke Hinata. "Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" ucapnya serius. "Apa menurutmu aku baru pertama kali ini merasa malu?"

Hinata berkesiap. Aku tahu ia setuju denganku dan Matsuri, tapi aku tidak tahu ia akan menjawab apa pertanyaan Ino. "E … _Etto_ … a-aku—mmm—e-" Hinata kehabisan kata-kata dan aku tahu Ino pastinya bisa menduga apa yang membuat Hinata begitu.

"Sudahlah— aku tahu jawabanmu." Nadanya terdengar pasrah. "Hei Ketua! Bagaimana denganmu?" Ino beralih menatap Toneri yang sedang menyetir serius.

Toneri melihat Ino melalui kaca spionnya. "Kau bertanya denganku?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, jawab saja!" Ino mulai marah.

"Baiklah … aku juga baru mendengar kau bisa malu." Ucap Toneri santai.

Dan aku beralih menatap Ino lagi. Dia terdiam dengan wajah memerah, entah dia marah atau masih merasa malu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini?

"Oh tuhan! Terima kasih untuk sahabat yang tidak berperasaan ini kau titipkan untukku." Ucapnya putus asa. "Kalian tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku tadi."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu rasanya."

Ino melotot ke arahku, dan ini membuatku dan lainnya terkekeh. "Aku malu karenamu, Sakura!" ucapnya mengingatkanku lagi. Aku berbalik menghadap depan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bagus! Apa sekarang kau amnesia? Apa setelah sakit kau menjadi super menyebalkan sekarang? Kau membuatku seperti gadis remaja yang tergila-gila dengan laki-laki tampan, Sakura!" ia berseru sambil menahan gejolak amarahnya.

"Nah … bukankan itu yang kau katakan padaku tadi? 'Oh _Forehead_ , lihat laki-laki itu, dia tampan sekali, aku tergila-gila denganya. Aku rasa aku menyukainya' itu yang kau katakan tadi padaku saat kau bertemu laki-laki pelukis di Ichiraku Ramen. Aku hanya mencoba membantu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatimu." Kataku santai, aku suka sekali menggoda Ino. Ia mudah terbawa emosi, tapi tidak sampai menganggapnya serius.

Ino mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia menggerai rambutnya dan itu membuat rambut pirang indahnya berantakkan. "Aku memang menginginkannya, tapi kau tidak tahu dia tadi bilang apa dan melakukan apa, Sakura!"

Aku menyeringai dan berbalik lagi menghadapnya. aku sempat melihat Toneri menggelengkan kepala, mungkin ia pusing dengan adu argument kami para wanita. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya mengakatan ke laki-laki itu kalau temanku _tergila-gila_ dan _menyukai_ -nya, setelah tahu siapa yang aku maksud, dia langsung menghampirimu." Aku juga penasaran dengan laki-laki yang disukai Ino, saat aku menghampirinya, ia seperti sudah lama mengenalku dan saat melihat laki-laki tadi aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku lupa pernah bertemu dimana?

Ino mendesah frustasi. "Dia mengatakan. 'Kau cantik, aku juga menyukaimu, sepertinya kita berjodoh karena aku juga tergila-gila denganmu. Aku pernah bertemu denganmu, dan tidak menyangka kita bertemu secepat ini. Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi nanti, sampai jumpa Ino.' dan aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak senangku dan tiba-tiba saja aku dibuat malu olehnya karena saat itu dia mencium pipiku kemudian pergi dengan senyuman tertampan yang pernah aku lihat."

Wow! Ino dicium dengan laki-laki berwajah tampan? Apa aku sudah benar-benar membuatnya malu? Apa aku membuatnya mendapatkan _Jackpot_? Aku tadi tidak memperhatikan secara detail kejadian mereka, hanya menyaksikan wajah Ino yang memerah saat dihampiri laki-laki pelukis itu. Kenapa aku menyebutnya pelukis? Waktu aku menghampiri tempat duduknya, ia sedang melukis dan sekita aku mengingat sesuatu—

"Bagaimana dia tahu namamu, _Pig_?" tanyaku.

"B-bukankah Sa-sakura- _chan_ yang memberitahu nama I-ino- _chan_ ke laki-laki i-itu." Hinata menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hinata benar, kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Dia tahu namaku pastinya darimu, _Forehead_!"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyebutkan namamu, hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan tadi."

"Lalu dia tahu nama Ino dari siapa?" Toneri bertanya masih berfokus ke depan.

Aku terdiam mengingat kejadian tadi, saat aku menghampiri laki-laki tadi, ia sedang melukis, aku melihat sekilas lukisannya sebelum ia menutup bukunya waktu aku datang menghampirinya. Lukisannya seorang gadis dan aku tersentak. "Sepertinya dia sudah mengenalmu, _Pig_."

"Mengenal Ino? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka baru pertama kali ini bertemu. Kau mengenalnya, Ino?" Matsuri bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Ino, aku masih di posisi menghadap ke belakang.

Ino terlihat berpikir. "Aku seperti tidak asing dengan wajahnya, aku seperti pernah tahu dia tapi aku lupa. Tadi dia bilang pernah bertemu denganku, apa jangan-jangan aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi dari mana dia tahu namaku? Kau yakin tidak memberitahu dia namaku, _Forehead_!"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin dengan diriku, aku memang tidak menyebutkan namamu. Tapi waktu aku menghampirinya dia sedang melukis seorang gadis, dan gadis itu mirip denganmu dari posisi dudukmu tadi, bentuk wajah, rambut dan bajunya, _Pig_." Kataku menerawang benar tidaknya ingatanku tentang gambar yang di gambar laki-laki tadi.

"Benarkah?" ucap Ino terdengar tidak percaya.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_ mungkin sa-salah lihat,"

"Aku tidak salah lihat Hinata, dia benar-benar sedang melukis Ino."

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti dan Toneri berbalik ke balakang juga. "Wuah … sepertinya kau punya penggemar rahasia, Ino, dia bilang akan bertemu lagi denganmu tadi. Kau tunggu saja dia," ucapnya sambil terkekeh. "Dan nona-nona, kita sudah sampai di rumah Ino dan Matsuri."

Kita terlalu lama berdebat sampai tidak tahu kalau kita sampai di rumah Ino, dan rumah Matsuri bersebelahan dengan Ino hanya terpisah dengan 1 rumah saja.

"Em … sepertinya ketua benar, aku mungkin akan bertemu dengannya lagi, aku belum sempat meminta nomor teleponnya."

Aku memutar mataku. "Dasar … begitu kau menyalahkanku kalau aku membuatmu malu, nyatanya kau ingin bertukar nomor telepon dengannya," ucapku sambil berbalik ke depan. "Atau jangan-jangan kau senang dicium pipimu tadi, _Pig?_ "

Aku mendengar Matsuri dan lainnya terkikik geli. "Sudahlah Sakura, kau membuatnya seperti Hinata sekarang."

"Apa … kenapa seperti Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"K-kau sekarang bersemu merah I-ino- _chan_." Hinata menjawab dengah kekehannya.

Matsuri tertawa. "Sudahlah—terima kasih tumpangannya Toneri, dan sampai jumpa besok." Matsuri membuka pintu dan keluar, di susul Ino yang masih memasang wajah kesal.

Aku mendengar mereka berdebat kecil. "Berhentilah mengejekku Matsuri!"

"Oh maafkan aku Ino, tapi aku benar-benar terhibur olehmu hari ini." Matsuri masih tertawa.

Aku menurunkan kaca dengan senyum masih terpatri di wajahku. "Jangan buat singa marah lagi, Matsuri."

"J-jangan marah terus I-ino- _chan_." Hinata menghibur Ino. Ino meliriknya sebentar dan memberi senyum palsu, aku hanya mendengus melihat itu.

"Baiklah … kami duluan, kau hati-hati dengan singa itu, Matsuri."

"Tutup mulutmu itu, _Forehead!_!"

"Oh baiklah," aku berakting mengunci mulutku dan membuang kuncinya.

"Kalian tidak akan selesai-selesai," Toneri bersuara. "Kami duluan Matsuri, Ino."

Matsuri mengangguk, Ino masih memasang wajah datar. "Hati-hati … sampai jumpa di rumahmu besok Sakura."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, Toneri melajukan lagi mobilnya ke rumah Hinata, tidak jauh dengan rumah Matsuri dan Ino. Hanya berbeda _kompleks_ saja, tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan kami ke rumah Hinata. Dan ini membuatku mengingat kejadian di Mall tadi, apa tadi benar Sasori- _nii_ yang aku lihat? Apa aku tadi benar-benar salah lihat? Aku tidak sadar sudah larut dalam dunia lamunanku sampai tidak tahu seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Sakura- _chan_ …"

Aku terkesiap. "Eh! Iya Hinata, ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kau melamun Sakura- _chan_." Ucapnya masih malu-malu. "Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahku, aku duluan."

"Oh! Maaf Hinata, baiklah, kau masuklah ke rumah. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucapku dengan cepat, aku harus benar-benar menghilangkan hobi melamunku ini.

Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah … aku duluan, terima kasih Toneri, kalian hati-hati ya."

"Sama-sama Hinata." Jawab Toneri, kemudian Hinata keluar dari mobil.

Aku menurunkan kaca lagi sambil melambaikan tangan untuk Hinata, tapi aku melihat ada laki-laki berambut kuning berjalan dengan laki-laki berambut coklat panjang, aku tahu kalau itu kakak sepupunya Hinata, Neji- _nii_ , mereka berjalan mendekat ke Hinata. Aku kenal siapa pemuda berambut kuning itu, ia menyeringai menatapku.

"Sakura- _chan_!" serunya sambil melambai tangan ke arahku.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan bisa kulihat wajahnya langsung memerah. "Na-naruto- _kun_." Meski pelan aku mendengar Hinata membisikkan nama pemuda itu, ya nama pemuda berambut kuning itu Naruto, pemuda yang aku jumpai dengan Sasuke dan juga temannya di-insiden tabrakan minggu lalu.

"Hai Hinata- _chan_ ," Naruto menyapa Hinata dengan seringai lebarnya. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi, kata Neji kau keluar, tapi waktu aku pulang kau sudah pulang ternyata. Dan lihat, kau bersama dengan Sakura- _chan_."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, kenapa mereka terlihat akrab sekali, aku keluar dari mobil dan mendekat. "Kau kenal dia, Hinata?"

Hinata mulai gugup lagi, dia mengaitkan tangannya dan memainkan ibu jarinya. " _Etto_ …."

"Itu benar, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto menyela sambil merangkul bahu Hinata, aku melongo melihat tangan kekarnya di bahu Hinata. "Kami sudah saling mengenal."

Aku belum mengedipkan mataku melihat pemandangan di depanku, belum lagi wajah Hinata yang memerah karena hal ini. "Lepaskan tanganmu itu, _baka_!" aku melihat Neji- _nii_ melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

"Baik Neji baik," ucapnya santai, Neji- _nii_ terlihat memasang radar untuk mencegah Naruto berdekatan dengan Hinata. "Dan senang bertemu denganmu lagi Sakura- _chan_."

Aku kembali ke realita dan memasang senyum tulusku. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto."

Dia menyeringai. "Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura- _chan?_ " Oh tidak! Kenapa ia membahas Sasuke? Aku kemudian teringat Hinata yang kenal sahabat Sasuke, apa yang ia maksud Naruto dan kakaknya, Neji- _nii_? Aku kira itu masuk akal, karena Naruto terlihat dekat sekali dengan Hinata.

"Ehm … kadang-kadang." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Karena seminggu ini aku baru mengenal Sasuke dan aku mencintainya dan aku juga harus patah hati karena ia kekasih orang lain.

"Kau kemari dengan siapa?" aku kemudian teringat Toneri. Oh sial! Aku melupakannya, dan hari sudah petang, waktuku untukku pulang.

"Itu teman sekolahku," jawabku. "Mm … sepertinya aku harus pamit sekarang."

"Eh … kau tak ingin mampir Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Hinata masih dengan wajah memerahnnya.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku halus. "Aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan besok, sampai jumpa besok Hinata, _Jaa-nee_ Naruto, Neji- _nii_."

"Sampai jumpa besok di ulangtahun sepupumu, Sakura- _chan!_!" Naruto berseru, dan aku tersenyum sembari masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Itu siapa?" Toneri bertanya saat aku memasuki mobil.

"Naruto."

"Naruto?" ulangnya. "Siapa dia? Kenapa begitu sekali dengan Hinata?"

Aku angkat bahu. "Entah … mungkin mereka saling menyukai, bisa dilihat dari sikap dan mata mereka."

Toneri mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lagi, ini memberiku ruang untuk berfikir, sepertinya teman Sasuke lainnya selain Naruto ada salah satunya yang aku lewatkan. Memoriku apa sudah terlalu usam untuk membuatku mengingat teman Sasuke. Aku terdiam dan menerawang jauh.

Dan tiba-tiba aku terkesiap. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Toneri yang kaget melihatku tiba-tiba duduk tegak.

Aku kembali me _rileks_ -kan badanku. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Aku melihat ke samping, jadi laki-laki yang disukai Ino itu teman Sasuke juga, pantas aku pernah melihatnnya dan ia seperti mengenalku, dan kata Ino tadi dia akan bertemu lagi dengannya, bisa dipastikan ia hadir juga di ulangtahun Gaara besok.

 _Aku tidak sabar untuk besok._

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Aku sibuk dengan bingkisanku, aku sedang menulis kartu ucapan untuk Gaara, dan membungkus simple kado pemberianku.

Saat selesai membungkus, suara ketukan pintu kamarku menginterupsi kegiatan beres-beresku.

"Masuk!" seruku dari dalam kamar.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan muncul Sasori- _nii_ dengan bingkisan di tanganya. "Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Aku mengabaikannya dan memungut barang-barang yang tidak terpakai dan aku masukkan di kantong plastik, aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku.

"Aku bicara denganmu, _imouto_!" Sasori- _nii_ mengacak rambutku.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambutku, "Kau membuat rambutku kusut, _niisan_!"

Ia menyeringai dan menyondorkan bingkisan ke depan wajahku. "Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

" _Sushi_."

Aku melihat bungkusan-nya sejenak dan kemudian menyambarnya. "Ini _sushi_ favoritku." Aku duduk lagi di lantai yang berbalut karpet coklat susu di kamarku ini dan membuka bingkisannya. Aku menjilat bibirku.

"Kau menjijikan Sakura!" Sasori- _nii_ mengernyitkan hidungnya melihat ekspresi senangku.

"Ini bentuk kecintaanku terhadap makanan enak ini, _niisan_!" protesku, aku memisah sumpit sekali pakai ini dan mengambil 1 _sushi_ dan melahapnya semua tanpa tertinggal.

Sasori- _nii_ menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ternyata kau berubah jadi monster kalau sudah berurusan dengan _sushi_." Komentarnya sambil melihatku masih mengunyah 1 _sushi_ ukuran sedang tadi ke dalam mulutku dengan sekali suap.

Aku mengabaikannya dan melahap _sushi_ -nya lagi.

"Pelan-pelan, atau kau akan mati tersedak!"

Aku melotot ke arahnya. "Kau meremehkanku _niisan_ , aku mempunyai kerongkongan yang baik untuk menelan makananku. Bukan bersikap sombong, tapi ini kenyataan." Kataku marah.

"Aku percaya itu, kau membuktikannya dengan melahap sebongkah _sushi_ sebesar ini dengan sekali suap saja, kau hebat, Sakura!" Aku mendengus mendengar kata-kata Sasori- _nii_ dan melanjutkan aksi makanku, untung saja makan malam tadi aku makan sedikit, karena dilain sisi aku sehabis makan di Ichiraku Ramen dan berdampak masih membuatku kenyang.

"Kau habis melakukan apa?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi tempat aku dan ia duduk sekarang.

Aku menelan sushiku dan meminum minuman yang memang aku sediakan tadi waktu aku membungkus kado untuk Gaara. "Aku sedang menyiapkan kado untuk sepupu merahmu."

Ia mengangguk. "Kapan kau membeli kadonya?"

"Tadi siang." Jawabku. Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi kejadian di Mall tadi, apa sebaiknya aku bertanya ke Sasori- _nii_?

"Bagaimana tadi?" Sasori- _nii_ menggantungkan pertanyaannya, membuatku menaikkan alis bingung. "Maksudku bagaimana kau tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke tadi? Apa _Kaasan_ tidak membangunkanmu? Tadi _Kaasan_ bercerita tentang Sasuke, katanya _Kaasan_ pernah mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke, seperti tidak asing ditelinganya."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan cerita Sasori- _nii_.

"Aku beritahu saja, nama Uchiha itu nama Museum di pusat kota, dan Sasuke itu adik dari Uchiha Itachi teman sekolahku dulu waktu SD. _Kaasan_ langsung berseru senang dan menanyakan kabar Itachi, bisa dibilang kalau keluarga kita sebenarnya dekat dengan keluarga Sasuke. Dan _Kaasan_ menyesal karena tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke, karena katanya saat _Kaasan_ pulang dari rumah Kurenai— _Ba-san_ , Sasuke sudah pulang."

Aku mengangguk menanggapi cerita Sasori- _nii_ , karena memang waktu Sasuke kemari aku sedang tidur, ini membuatku sedih. "Jangan pasang wajah lesu begitu, _imouto._ " Ucapnya lembut. "Kau lebih baik makan ini, aku membelinya untuk membuatmu bersemangat dan ini juga hutangku sudah membantuku membawakan alat Astronomi ke kampusku."

Aku melahap lagi 1 _sushi_. "Tapi kau belum mengabulkan 1 permintaanku." Ucapku dengan mulut penuh dengan _sushi_.

Sasori- _nii_ terkikik geli sambil mengacak pucuk rambutku. "Tenang … aku masih ingat tiket nonton untukmu, dan telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara."

Aku mendengus sambil mengunyah _sushi_ -ku, aku masih kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi siang, sebaiknya aku bertanya sekarang. Aku menelan _sushi_ -ku dan menegguk minumanku.

" _Nee_ … Sasori- _nii._ " Sasori menatapku. "Kau tadi siang dari mana?"

Sasori- _nii_ mengernyitkan dahi, aku menganalisa wajahnya sekarang. "Tadi siang aku pergi, kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Tadi siang aku ke Mall, dan aku melihat orang yang sama persis seperti _niisan_ di sana. Dan anehnya orang itu bersama dengan Shion, mereka bergandengan tangan mesra. Apa itu kau _niisan_? Apa kau mengkhianati Sasuke?" ucapku dengan nada serius.

Sasori- _nii_ terdiam dan aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kau salah lihat, aku tidak pergi ke Mall hari ini." Ucapnya dengan nada yang aku sendiri tidak tahu itu benar atau berbohong, wajah Sasori- _nii_ pun terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Aku terdiam dan tidak bicara apa-apa, aku melihat _sushi_ di hadapanku sekarang, sepertinya yang aku lihat tadi siang seperti Sasori- _nii_ , apa aku berhalusinasi lagi?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan benda menggantung di leherku, aku mendongakkan wajahku dan melihat Sasori- _nii_ tidak duduk di hadapanku tapi sudah berjongkok di belakangku. Aku menunduk lagi melihat di bawah daguku.

Kalung ini… ini kalung tadi pagi yang aku temukan di kamar Sasori- _nii_ dan aku jatuh cinta dengan kalung ini.

Kenapa … kenapa dipasang dileherku?

"Sasori- _nii_ … ini—?"

"Ini untukmu," ia menyelaku dan kembali duduk di depanku setelah memasangkan pengaitnya.

Aku membelalak, aku memegang bandul kalung ini, "Ini untukku?" ucapku tidak yakin, Sasori- _nii_ mengangguk. "Tapi aku pikir… ini … kalung ini dari _fans_ Sasori- _nii_. Aku kekamar _niisan_ tadi pagi dan menemukan kalung ini, aku membukanya dan aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan kalung ini. Benar ini untukku?" tanyaku lagi mencoba meyakinkan kalau ini benar-benar untukku.

Sasori menyeringai sambil mengangguk. "Benar, kalung ini benar untukmu, _imouto_."

Aku sudah berkaca-kaca sambil memegang bandul kalung ini. " _Arigatoo_ Sasori- _nii_ , kau membelikanku makanan favoritku dan sekarang kau memberikan hadiah indah ini, benar kata Sasuke- _kun,_ kalau malam kemarin kau membelikan sesuatu untuku."

Sasori- _nii_ tiba-tiba tertawa. Aku mengeryit bingung. "Ada apa Sasori- _nii_?"

Ia masih tertawa. "Benar juga … Sasuke bilang kalau aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu," Ucapnya masih dengan tawanya. "Tapi Sakura, kau harus tahu sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kalung itu bukan aku yang membelikannya untukmu, itu mahal sekali, bisa dilihat dari bandul kalungnya," ucapnya mengomentari kalung yang terpasang dileherku ini, apa kalung ini semahal yang diomongkan Sasori- _nii_. "Tapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah baginya, dia membelikannya khusus untukmu dengan hati."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Lalu siapa orang itu?" tanyaku penasaran, siapa yang membelikannya? Apa maksudnya ia membelikanku barang indah dan mahal ini dan apa maksud Sasori- _nii_ dengan hati?

Ia menyeringai. "Siapa orang yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini? Siapa kira-kira yang membelikanmu kalung itu?"

Aku menunduk, mengelus bandul kalung ini, siapa orang yang dipikiranku saat ini? Dan orang itu yang berkelibatan dipikiranku, aku berharap kalau itu benar ia orangnya. Aku ingin sekali berharap, tapi mana mungkin? Tapi hanya ia yang saat ini hinggap dipikiranku, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku, aku yakin kalau ia yang memberikan kalung ini. Bukan sekedar harapan.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa, _imouto?"_

Aku mendongak dengan airmata mengalir di pipiku. Sasori- _nii_ terkesiap dan _rileks_ lagi, mungkin kaget gara-gara melihat airmataku.

Tapi aku memasang senyum senang, bukan tapi senyum bahagia. "Ya aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To be Countinued=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Indah tahu Indah kelamaan updatenya, mau alasan kayaknya gak enak sama readers. Hihi :D

Cuma bisa bilang _gomenee_ … tapi ini ceritanya panjang banget sampai 5000words lebih, wow! (^o^)

Semoga senang yaa sama chapter ini … dan maaf gak bisa update kilat kayak author lainnya, Indah musti cari inspirasi disela-sela kerjaan yang menggunung (kenapa curhat?) ya sutralah … mohon dimaklumi ya :D sampai jumpa di chapter depan minna^^

Sudah chit chatnya waktunya balas review yang mampir :D

* * *

Thank's for:

.

Apingkyonyxta ( _terima kasih semangatnya :* terima kasih juga sudah review :*_ )

hanazono yuri ( _maaf senpai … indah updatenya ngaret pakek banget huhu T.T senpai mau nanya, emang bisa ya upload FFn lewat ponsel? Caranya gimana? Bagi info dong senpai, arigatoo :D_ )

AAAlovers ( _iya nih tsundere, ngomong" kamu juga tsundere kayak Sasu gak? Hihi *kenapamalahnanya? XD kapan ya mereka bersatu? Kita lihat nanti ;) makasih ya sudah review ;)_ )

SantiDwiMw ( _sudah lanjut. Asikjoss^^_ )

Nikechaann ( _Kyaa Nike-chan … Kyaaa *Lebay *buangkelautaja :D hai Nike-chan selamat datang kembali ;) yupp gak papa, aku tahu rasanya tugas menggunung dan kerjapun semakin menggunung tugasnya. Uhuk *Curhat :D iya semoga cepetan jadian dan tamat nih FFn haha XD makasih semangatnya Nike-chan, ganbatenee buat kamu juga^^_ )

MR ( _Aaa … gomenee … indah masih belajar menggunakan bahasa sederhana, mohon bimbingannya. Arigatoo^^_ )

Guest ( _Ya allah … kesalahan fatal, terima kasih koreksinya, sudah indah ganti. Semoga tidak ada kesalahan lagi kedepannya indah, makasih udah review^^_ )

dianarndraha ( _Iya ayo dong sadar … aku kan juga cinta kamu sasu. Eh! *diShannaroSakura :D makasih udah review ya^^_ )

Guest ( _sudah next nih, Arigatoo_ )

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih juga buat silent readers.

Review, _Please_ ^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Falling Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for reading …**

* * *

.

.

 _Sakura's POV_

"Sakura …" Suara ini, aku mengenalnya. "Sakura …"

Ini suaranya… aku tidak salah lagi, ini suara – _Sasuke_ — aku berbalik dan menemukannya berdiri di depan sana.

Kemudian aku melihat salju turun, karena aku merasakan dingin di wajahku. Ia mendekat ke arahku sambil memasang senyum bengkong-nya yang selalu membuatku terjerumus pesonanya. Ia mendekat lagi sampai berada di hadapanku dan memeluk sekeliling pinggangku dengan tangannya yang besar dan kekar, "Kau _cantik_ sekali memakai kalung ini." Bisiknya sambil membelai pipiku, ia memajukan wajahnya, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak maupun bernafas, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Pipiku sudah memanas karenanya.

Dan sekali lagi aku merasakan salju membasahi wajahku, ia masih memajukan wajahnya bersandar ke arahku. Dan aku, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi reflek memejamkan mataku, dan sedetik kemudian aku merasa hangat dan lembut dibibirku, Sasuke … Ia menciumku? Mencium bibirku? Oh, tuhan, aku masih merasakan bibirnya di bibirku, tapi anehnya. Kenapa rasanya seperti berbulu, sejak kapan Sasuke mempunyai jenggot?

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan wajahku terkena salju dan ini berlebihan hingga aku merasakan dingin, dan ….

"Bangunlah, _Forehead!_!" Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, apa tadi? Aku bermimpi? "Sudah selesai dengan mimpimu?"

Aku melihat Ino berdiri di sampingku sambil membawa gelas berisi air, aku tidak perlu tahu ia membawa itu untuk apa? Karena saat ini aku merasa wajahku basah, mengerti aku masih memandang gelas dalam genggamannya ia ikut melihat ke arah pandangku.

"Oh, hanya mencoba membangunkan putri tidur yang sedang bermimpi," ucapnya sambil mengangkat gelasnya ke udara. "Sepertinya mimpi itu berbau _erotis_ , benar?"

Aku melotot ke arahnya, dan ia menyeringai. "Oh maaf, aku tahu aku menyebalkan. Ini balasan kemarin, _Forehead_! Dan aku hanya membantu agar kau cepat sadar," ucapnya sambil meletakkan gelas ke meja, kemudian melipat tangannya di dada. "Sekarang! Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Kami semua sudah menunggumu selama satu jam lebih!"

Aku menguap dan mengusap mataku yang berair akibat ulah Ino, "Memang ini jam berapa?" tanyaku. "Kita janjian jam enam pagi kan?"

"Bagus!" ucapnya marah. "Kami sudah di sini dari jam setengah enam dan ini sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit, dan kau masih santai begini?!"

"Tujuh lebih lima belas menit?" aku menyibak selimutku dan berlari ke arah jendela kamarku, sudah banyak teman-temanku yang berada di depan rumah. "Sial! Maaf Ino, aku kesiangan."

Ino mendengus, "Minta maaflah ke mereka. Mereka yang dengan sabar sudah menunggumu."

Aku mengabaikannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, kenapa aku bangun kesiangan? Kemana bunyi alarm sialanku disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Untung semalam aku sudah sekalian mengepak pakaianku di tas, kami semua menginap di sana sekalian, dan kembali minggu malamnya.

Ino sudah tidak ada di kamarku saat aku sudah selesai membersihkan diri, ngomong-ngomong kemana semua orang di rumah ini? Biasanya mereka berkoar-koar ke kamarku untuk membangunkanku, _Kaasan_ tidak ke kamar, begitu pula si monster awet muda _Nissan_ juga tidak ke kamarku dengan suara berisiknya membangunkanku. Kemana mereka pergi?

Aku memakai pakaian _casual_ biasa untuk perjalanan menuju ke Suna dengan adanya pemanis di leherku karena aku memakai kalung. Pakaian yang akan aku kenakan untuk pesta nanti sudah aku siapkan di dalam tas. Aku berlari ke bawah dan tetap tidak menemukan orang di rumah ini, kecuali bibi Ayame, yang menitip pesan di meja memberitahuku kalau ia ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing kemana anggota keluargaku pergi sekarang. Karena aku sudah telat, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku keluar dari rumah.

Saat aku sudah sampai di depan dan menutup pintu rumah, aku langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari segala penjuru. "Sudah bangun, Sakura?!" seru Tayuya si gadis berambut merah menyala yang tergila-gila dengan sepupu merahku, ia melipat tangannya di dada dengan tatapan siap menerkamku kapan saja.

"Kau kurang lama, kalau kurang kau bisa tidur lagi." Ucapan Kiba memang terkesan biasa, tapi aku tahu kalau ia sedang menyindirku.

Belum sampai disitu kemarahan teman-temanku. "Butuh berapa orang lagi untuk bisa membangunkanmu tadi, Sakura?!" Aku tidak bisa membalas ucapan dari Sakon. "Kami dibuat lama hanya untuk menunggumu, menyebalkan!" dan juga saudaranya Ukon.

Aku tahu mereka hanya ingin pelampiasan karena menungguku lama, aku hanya membalas tersenyum dan menunduk. "Maaf," ucapku pelan, kemana Ino dan lainnya disaat aku membutuhkannya? "Jadi … apa bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Mereka semua masih menatapku, aku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang, dan senyum di wajahku perlahan menghilang. Ayolah … aku tahu aku salah, tapi apa hanya, oke bukan sekedar hanya. Aku telat satu jam lebih, karena aku tidak tahu mereka sudah di rumahku dari jam setengah enam, aku benar-benar minta maaf . Apa aku tidak bisa dimaafkan?

"Sudahlah … kita berangkat sekarang, atau kita akan berakhir di sini dan tidak menghadiri pesta Gaara." Terima kasih karena masih ada malaikat berwujud Toneri yang menolongku, dan kini semua mata yang masih memandangku beralih dan bergumam sendiri sambil memasuki mobil yang mereka naiki.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi, hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang tahu dimana villa keluarganya Gaara, tanpa aku mereka tidak akan pernah sampai kecuali mereka bersama Gaara atau memilih memakai GPS sambil berkeliling mencari letak villanya. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih _efektif_ dan _efisien_.

Aku mengangkat bahu melihat teman-temanku membubarkan diri mereka. "Terima kasih Toneri, aku berhutang nyawa denganmu pagi ini." Ucapku sambil memasang senyum.

"Sama-sama," ucapnya dengan senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong teman kita Matsuri, tidak ikut bersama kita. Ayo masuk." Ucapnya sambil memasuki mobilnya, kemudian Ino tiba-tiba menyusulnya memasuki mobil dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Si _Pig_ , sialan!

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja kan? Tadi Ino- _chan_ mengajakku ke rumah Kurenai _Ba-san_ karena diminta Mebuki _Ba-san_ menyampaikan pesannya. Maaf ya meninggalkamu." Hinata masih saja gugup hanya untuk bicara begini denganku. Aku membalas anggukkan kepala dan senyuman, kemudian ia memasuki mobil duduk bersebelahan dengan Ino.

Aku kemudian mengingat perkataan Toneri, kenapa Matsuri tidak bersama kami? Aku memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping Toneri. Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Dan mobil lainnya mengikuti dari belakang kami.

"Kenapa Matsuri tidak ikut?" tanyaku sambil memandang Toneri.

Ino mendesah di belakangku. "Pertanyaan _retoris_ ," aku membalikkan badan. "Kau tahu _retoris_ 'kan? Jelas Matsuri ikut, _Forehead_ …"

"Lalu kemana dia?" kenapa Ino menggunakan kata-kataku kemarin, ia sengaja atau apa?

"Dia di _culik_ pangerannya." Jawab Ino dengan nada kesal. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata Gaara kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk menjemput permaisurinya."

"Ino- _chan_ cemburu?" Hinata berkomentar, aku menahan tawa dan berbalik menghadap depan, Toneri ternyata juga terkikik geli.

"Aku tidak cemburu," Ino membantah _opini_ Hinata.

"Baiklah, tadi kau ke rumah Kurenai _Ba-san_ ada apa? _Kaasan_ menitipkan pesan apa?" tanyaku masih menghadap depan. Perjalanan kami membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua jam untuk sampai ke Suna.

"Ia berpesan untuk menitipkan rumah, karena semua kerluargamu pergi ke Suna untuk menghadiri acara keponakannya, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ mu sudah membangunkan mu tadi, tapi kau tidak mau bangun karena mimpi _erotis_ —mu!" Jawabnya dengan seringai yang bisa aku dengar meski aku tidak sedang melihatnya, dan apa-apaan dia? Menyimpulkan kalau aku tadi bermimpi seperti itu?

Dan ini berdampak. "Sakura apa?" Toneri sudah menyeringai, Ino sialan!

"Oh, Tuhan, kau harusnya tadi ikut denganku, Toneri. Kau melewatkan bagaimana Sakura memajukan bibirnya tadi, dia benar-benar maniak sekarang." Oke, semuanya sudah tertawa sekarang, apa ini sesi pembalasan?

Toneri masih menyeringai. "Aku menyesal tidak ikut denganmu, dan benar-benar penasaran sekarang," ucapnya senang, aku melotot ke arahnya tapi dia mengabaikannku. "Seharusnya kau me _motret-_ nya dan memberikan itu ke sepupunya untuk hadiah."

"Aku rasa setelah memberikan Gaara potretnya yang seperti itu dia tidak mau mengenalnya." Tawa Ino membuat pipiku memanas.

Aku berbalik dan memasang senyum palsu. "Sudah puas, Ino- _chan_?"

Ia masih tertawa sampai pipinya memerah, Toneri masih terkikik geli di sampingku dan Hinata, setelah melihat senyum palsuku dia langsung membalasnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Oh … aku kurang puas, seharusnya Matsuri ada di sini, dia pasti sudah me _motret_ mu tadi," ucapnya sambil menahan tawanya keluar. "Kau beruntung dia tidak di sini, _Forehead_."

Aku mengabaikannya dan mendesah, aku biarkan saja dia hari ini. "Hei … _Pig_! Kau bertemu Sasori- _nii_ waktu kau membangunkan ku?"

Ia masih tertawa pelan. "Tidak … dia tidak ada di rumah saat aku dan lainnya di rumahmu, sepertinya dia sudah ke Suna atau ada kuliah mungkin. Kau adiknya kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

Aku menahan untuk tidak membekap mulutnya, kalau aku tahu dimana Sasori- _nii_ berada sekarang, kenapa aku harus repot-repot bertanya dengannya. Dasar!

Aku berbalik ke depan lagi dan terdiam di samping Toneri, suasana kembali sunyi. Mungkin mereka heran kenapa aku tidak membalas ejekan Ino, aku membiarkannya menang, tapi untuk kali ini saja. Tolong dicatat, kali ini saja. Dan suasana yang sunyi ini membuatku teringat semalam Sasori- _nii_ memberikanku kalung. Aku menunduk dan melihat kalung indah yang bertengger manis di leherku, dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku sambil menggenggam bandulnya. Semalam aku juga menceritakan mengenai pesan-pesan yang aku terima sudah terbaca saat aku menerimanya, dan aku bilang, kalau aku tidak marah atau kesal seseorang membuka privasiku, dan Sasori- _nii_ tercengang mendengar ini.

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasori- _nii_ , aku bahkan tidak merasa apapun saat Sasuke membaca pesan-pesanku.

Dan ini membuat Sasori- _nii_ kembali menggodaku, dan aku entah kenapa melupakan kejadian di Mall yang membuatku berpikiran kalau Sasori- _nii_ dan Shion bermain api di belakang Sasuke, aku benar-benar mengabaikannya sekarang.

"Ada apa Sakura?" aku menoleh saat Toneri bertanya padaku.

Aku masih tersenyum. "Ehm … tidak ada apa-apa?"

Toneri sepertinya tidak percaya dengan jawabanku, ia sejenak melihatku yang sedang memegang bandul kalung dan beralih ke depan lagi. "Kalungmu cantik?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Ucapan Toneri membuatku semakin tersenyum lebar. "Kalung? Siapa yang memakai kalung?" oh, kenapa disaat senang-senangnya ada pengganggu? Mau apa lagi si _Pig_ ini? "Kau _Forehead_ yang memakai kalung?" Dan Ino tiba-tiba muncul di antara kursi ku dan Toneri dan menatap tepat ke arah leherku.

Ia menatap _intens_ bandul berbentuk kelopak bunga Sakura yang ada di kalung ini. Dan kemudian membelalak kaget. "Dari siapa ini, _Forehead_?!" tanyanya dengan tatapan meng- _intimidasi_. "Tidak mungkin kau beli sendiri, aku tahu hal-hal berbau aksesoris seperti ini. Kau tahu, kalung ini bahkan _limited edition_ dan sejajar dengan kalung mahal. Jadi dari siapa kau mendapatkannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau mencurinya?" Oh. salahkah aku kalau saat ini aku ingin melempar manusia bernama _PIG_ ini keluar dari mobil? Tapi … apa benar yang dikatakan Ino, kalau kalung ini sangat mahal, bahkan _Limited Edition_.

Toneri terkikik geli di samping. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ino beralih ke Toneri. "Atau jangan-jangan kau yang membelikan Sakura kalung ini, benar ketua?"

Aku yang semula termenung memikirkan kalungku terkesiap, dan Toneri berhenti terkikik. "Kenapa tidak dijawab? Benarkan itu pemberianmu, Ketua?"

Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau dia tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh.

Tiba-tiba Toneri mengerem mobilnya, membuatku dan Ino telempar ke depan. Ino mengumpat kesal. "Toneri!" Serunya marah, dia hampir terlempar ke depan kalau tidak menahan tubuhnya tadi. "Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Aku tidak mau menyalahkan Toneri, aku sudah tertawa pelan melihat Ino bertampang seperti itu dan aku mendapat _deathglare_ darinya. Aku mendengus, karena dia yang salah karena tidak duduk dengan benar dan tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Maaf … aku tiba-tiba mengerem, lampu menyala merah dan aku tidak memperhatikan." Ino sudah kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ku beri kau nilai 10, karena sudah membuat singa kembali ke sarangnya." Hinata yang semula diam saja ikut tertawa pelan.

"Hinata … kau juga membela mereka?" Ino merengek dengan wajah suramnya.

Aku masih tertawa dan Toneri yang di sampingku ikutan tersenyum. "Tidak Ino- _chan_ , kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sekarang. Kau terlihat lucu." Hinata masih terkikik geli, memang saat ini wajah Ino terlihat berantakan, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti ini, apa karena Matsuri yang tiba-tiba diculik pangerannya atau ia masih masa PMS? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas menggoda Ino adalah hobi kami.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Ia berseru sambil melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap samping.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Terima kasih pujianmu, _Pig_." aku tidak bisa menghilangkan seringai di wajahku. "Kau beruntung karena Matsuri tidak di sini sekarang." ucapku mengulang kata-katanya tadi, dan Ino menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

Lihat … mudah sekali membuatnya marah. Aku menang lagi.

Sepertinya perjalanan kami lebih menyenangkan kalau ada Matsuri yang jelas-jelas akan ikut andil menggoda Ino selama perjalanan menuju Suna, aku kembali berbalik menghadap depan dan diam-diam memikirkan perkataan Ino, semahal inikah harga kalung ini? Apa maksud semua ini?

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Kami sudah sampai di Suna, aku sebenarnya mengantuk sekali tapi karena aku navigasi di sini jadi aku memaksakan untuk tetap terjaga. Dan tengoklah ke belakang, ada dua bidadari berbeda warna rambutnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau bisa tidur Sakura, ini masih lama untuk mencapai puncak, tidur sebentar tidak akan membunuhmu." Toneri melihat ku sebentar dan menatap depan lagi, memang kami sudah sampai di Suna, tapi villa keluarga Gaara berada di puncak, butuh waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai ke sana.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak Toneri, aku ingin melihat kampung halamanku. Jadi aku tidak mau kehilangan pemandangan dan suasana tenang di Suna."

Toneri mengangguk dan tersenyum, sepertinya dia mengerti maksudku.

Kami terdiam sesaat sampai bunyi ponselku yang memecah keheningan. Aku melihat layar ponselku dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo _niisan_. Kau dimana?"

Aku mendengar suara berisik di seberang sana. " _Aku masih di kampus, aku ada kelas tadi pagi. Kau sudah sampai?"_

Rupanya dia ada kuliah. "Aku sudah sampai di Suna, ini perjalanan ke villa."

" _Oh baiklah, Kaasan tadi mengirim pesan kalau dia tidak di Villa di acara nya Gaara, hanya ke rumah nenek dengan Tousan, para orangtua tidak ikut acara anak muda."_ Sasori- _nii_ berbicara dikerumunan orang, dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil Sasori- _nii._

" _Hei … Sasori! Dimana Shion?"_ aku membeku di tempat dudukku.

Aku mendengar Sasori- _nii_ membalas pertanyaannya. _"Aku rasa dia ke tempat parkir, ada apa?"_

" _Dia membawa ponsel dan juga mobilku, aku butuh dia sekarang juga!"_

" _Oh baiklah, kau susul saja dia di tempat parkir, sebentar lagi aku susul."_ Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar Sasuke menjawab perkataan Sasori- _nii_ , aku masih terdiam tidak tahu mau melakukan apa.

" _Hallo … Sakura."_

" _Hallo … kau masih di sana, nona bengong?"_

" _HALLO!"_ aku tersentak dan menjatuhkan ponselku di pangkuanku. Toneri menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah bingung.

Aku mengangkat ponselku lagi. "Iya hallo, ada apa _niisan_?"

Aku mendengar ia mendesah. _"Masih melamun, heh!"_ aku tersenyum kikuk. _"Aku sebentar lagi ke sana, aku nanti ke rumah nenek sebentar. Sampai jumpa di sana jidat!"_ belum aku membalas ucapannya, ia sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dasar _baka aniki_!

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Aku melihat Toneri. "Sasori- _nii_ , dia bilang akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

Toneri mengangguk, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau terihat lesu, apa kau mengantuk? Kau bisa tidur." Ucapnya dengan wajah khawatir, apa ekspresiku mudah sekali ditebak? sampai-sampai Toneri bisa membacanya. "Aku bisa menelpon Gaara untuk memberiku arahan ke Villa-nya." tambahnya sambil melihatku lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Dan itu tidak _efektif_ kalau kau menelpon Gaara sedangkan kau punya navigasi di sini." Jawabku mencoba membuatnya percaya aku baik-baik saja, meski aku tidak tahu sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Toneri tertawa pelan. "Kau benar, kau navigasi untukku dan juga lainnya, kau tidak dapat telepon dari Tayuya atau Kiba atau Lee yang mengeluh tertinggal kan?"

Aku terdiam sambil mengecek ponselku, kali saja ada panggilan yang tidak aku dengar, ternyata tidak ada. "Tidak … sepertinya mereka tertib mengikuti arahanmu, Ketua." Ledekku dengan senyum terpatri di wajahku.

Kami tertawa pelan dan ponselku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

 _Untukmu tidak masalah, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu malam ini._ \- Sasuke

Pesan ini … Ia membalas pesanku, kemarin kalau aku ingat-ingat Sasuke belum membalas pesanku dan ia baru saja membalasnya. Tapi kemudian aku teringat kalau tadi ponselnya dibawa Shion. _Apa aku membuat kesalahan?_ Sepertinya nada bicara Sasuke tadi seperti panik, apa jangan-jangan ia takut kalau pesan-pesannya denganku ketahuan dengan Shion? Ini membuatku seperti seorang _selingkuhan_ yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, seharusnya aku sadar diri. Aku membiarkan pesannya dan mencoba mengontrol perasaanku.

Aku mendengar Ino mengerang di belakang, sepertinya bidadari kita sudah bangun.

"Sampai dimana kita?" tanyanya sambil merenggangkan badan langsingnya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Sebentar lagi sampai."

Ya perjalanan panjang kami sudah mencapai lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat liburan singkat kami, dan saat ini kami disambut pemandangan puncak yang jarang kami lihat di kota besar seperti Konoha. Ini membuatku ingin mampir ke rumah nenekku, Chiyo. Tadi kalau tidak salah Sasori- _nii_ ingin mampir, aku juga ingin ke sana juga, nenekku sangat menyayangi ku lebih dari cucunya yang lain, dia selalu mengingkanku untuk cepat-cepat menikah dan menjadi dokter. Permintaan pertamanya sulit untuk aku kabulkan, nyatanya aku sampai sekarang belum memiliki seseorang untuk aku kenalkan ke nenekku. Setiap mampir hanya 2 kata yang membuatku tidak bisa menemui nenekku, yaitu, _'Mana kekasihmu?'_ oh ayolah, aku bahkan belum lulus SMA, umurku masih 18tahun dan nenekku begitu tergila-gila ingin aku cepat-cepat menikah dan memiliki anak.

Bagaimana bisa mempunyai _kekasih_?

Kalau aku saja jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang sudah mempunyai seseorang dihatinya, dan bodohnya aku, kenapa aku justru semakin mencintainya?

Aku menggenggam bandul kalungku, bolehkah aku berharap?

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" pertanyaan Toneri memecah lamunanku.

Aku berdeham. "Lurus saja nanti ada belokkan ke kanan kau belok disitu dan Villa-nya Gaara ada di pojok sendiri." Jawabku masih memeggang bandul kalungku.

Sebentar lagi kami sampai tujuan kami, dan aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Sasuke yang tadi sempat terdengar di seberang sana saat Sasori- _nii_ menelponku. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku dibandul kalung yang kini terpakai manis di leherku.

Masih bolehkan aku berharap?

Kata-kata itu terngiang di otakku setelah aku menerima kalung ini.

Dan sampailah kami di depan Villa, Toneri mengawali keluar dari mobil diikuti yang lainnya. Ino dan Hinata sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi indah mereka.

"Kau mau disini terus, _Forehead_?" Ino menatapku yang masih berdiam diri di kursi penumpang, ia sudah membuka pintu.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" giliran Hinata yang bersuara. "Kau bisa beristirahat setelah ini, kau terlihat lesu."

Aku mendesah, ekspresiku benar-benar mudah ditebak rupanya. "Yah … sepertinya aku kurang baik dan aku perlu tidur, karena tadi aku sedang menjaga bidadari tenang dengan tidurnya." ucapku bercanda.

Ino mendengus. "Terima kasih!" ucapnya sarkasme sambil keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu.

"Ayo, kau perlu istirahat, dan maaf sudah membuatmu menjaga kami." Ucapan Hinata membuatku mengingat ucapan bodohku beberapa saat lalu.

Aku tersenyum. "Kata-kata itu untuk Ino, bukan untukmu Hinata."

"Aku tahu, jadi ayo kita masuk dan buat dirimu semangat lagi."

Aku rasa Hinata benar, aku keluar dari mobil diikuti Hinata, kami sampai di sini pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit. Tidak bisa selalu tepat waktu bukan, kami masuk dan disambut Gaara yang hanya sendirian di villa tanpa Matsuri. Aku bisa menduga kalau Matsuri bersama nenekku. Karena selain aku, nenekku juga menyayangi Gaara dan Sasori- _nii_ , tapi tentu aku yang paling disayangnya. Dan aku sudah mengira kalau nenek senang karena cucu tertampannya sudah memiliki kekasih, memikirkan hal ini membuat _mood_ -ku semakin turun.

Aku memasuki kamar untukku, Ino dan juga Hinata ditambah lagi Matsuri yang tas nya sudah tergeletak di kamar ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan perasaanku yang membuatku lesu seperti ini. Aku membiarkan Ino dan juga Hinata membongkar tas mereka.

Hari ini adakah keajaiban atau kesialan lagi untukku?

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

.

 _Sasuke's POV_

Aku baru saja mengecek ponselku pagi tadi setelah aku matikan sambil aku _charger_ semalaman, aku 2hari ke depan libur kuliah dan Shion si kecil penganggu masuk ke kamarku dan membawa kabur ponselku.

Ada pesan masuk yang aku tahu bernama _Sakura_ mampir ke kotak pesanku. Tapi sekarang ponsel itu lenyap dibawa gadis pirang kekasih monster awet muda, Sasori.

Dia ada kelas hari ini dan terpaksa aku harus ke kampus tepat di hari liburku.

Aku bertemu Itachi dan Konan di ruang tengah. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya saat aku berjalan keluar.

"Kampus."

"Bukannya kau libur?" tanyanya heran.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. "Ini gara-gara sepupu pirangmu," ucapku marah. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk ke kamarku?"

Ia mengangkat tangannya. "Apa aku salah?" ia memasang wajah yang ingin sekali aku tonjok. "Dia sepupumu dan dia mencarimu, apa salah aku menyuruhnya ke kamarmu?"

Aku mendesah frustasi. Inilah yang membuatku malas berurusan dengannya maupun Shion, mereka sama-sama menyebalkan. "Sudahlah Sasu- _chan_ , jangan emosi terus begitu," aku menatap bosan kedua pasangan di depanku ini. "Ah … kau tidak lupa dengan hari ini'kan?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"Ya tuhan. Kau lupa dengan hari ini?" ucapnya tidak percaya, memang ada apa dengan hari ini? "Kita nanti ke Suna, sudah ingat?"

Aku semakin bingung, ke Suna? Untuk apa? Aku benar-benar lupa.

"Memang kenapa kita harus ke Suna?" tanyaku santai, mengabaikan ekspresi Itachi yang tidak percaya aku tidak mengingat hari apa ini. "Apa ada acara keluarga atau hal membosankan lainnya?"

Itachi mendesah frustasi. "Kau benar-benar, hari ini kita ke Suna untuk menghadiri acara ulangtahun sepupu Sasori. Kau lupa?"

Oke aku lupa dengan hal ini, aku benar-benar lupa. Ini karena kemarin aku dilanda hal yang membuatku lupa dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarku. Aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk acara hari ini? Mungkin aku bisa mampir sebentar ke suatu toko, hanya untuk _formalitas_ saat aku mendatangi acara sepupunya Sasori.

"Oi, _Otouto_ ," seru Itachi. "Kau sudah ingat tidak?"

Aku kembali sadar dari lamunanku dan memutar mataku. "Itu tidak penting," ucapku santai. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, ponselku harus kembali sekarang."

Iya itu benar, aku benar-benar harus mengambil ponselku. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pesan Sakura. Oke ini sudah di luar jalur lagi. Benar, aku mengakui kalau aku ada rasa berbeda dengan Sakura, tapi aku perlu waktu untuk bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepadanya.

"Oi … main pergi saja!" gerutu Itachi yang melihatku pergi mengabaikannya, aku hanya ingin cepat sampai ke kampus, dan aku malas melihat aksi kemesraan mereka. Itu membuatku iri. Ya ya aku tahu ini lucu, aku sebenarnya iri dengan Itachi maupun Sasori, yang bisa melakukan hal apa saja dengan kekasih mereka. Kekasih yang mereka cintai sepenuh hati, apa cintaku ini benar-benar sepenuh hati? Aku mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Jatuh cinta benar-benar membuatku seperti orang lain sekarang.

Ini benar-benar hal baru untukku.

Aku menyadari ada yang aneh saat sampai di garasi, aku kembali tersadar. Kunci mobilku tidak ada di jaketku sekarang. Dan lihat, mobilku tidak ada.

Benar-benar. "Shion!" geramku, ia membawa mobilku juga.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

 _Normal's POV_

Shion sedang mengamati ponsel Sasuke yang tadi pagi ia ambil waktu mampir ke rumah sepupu ayamnya itu. Ia iseng karena saat mencari Sasuke ternyata sepupunya itu sedang berada di kamar mandi, dan ponselnya tergelatak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia mendekat ke meja dan saat melihat ponselnya, ia melihat ada pesan masuk dari orang yang membuatnya menghasilkan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

" _Nee_ … Sasuke- _nii_ ," teriaknya saat duduk di kasur empuk Sasuke. "Kau masih lama?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, hanya terdengar suara berisik di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Sasuke- _nii!_ " Teriaknya lagi tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi Sasuke.

Dan hanya jawaban 'Hn' yang keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Shion tanpa berpikir apa-apa membawa kabur ponsel dan juga mobil sepupu ayamnya, kemudian melesat meninggalkan kamarnya. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk di kelasnya yang sedang berlangsung. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan senyum merekahnya, ini membuat Sasori mengernyit bingung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah Sasuke tadi?" Sasori bersandar ke arah Shion sambil berbisik. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Sasuke?"

Shion memperhatikan kekasihnya ini dengan senyum manisnya. Sasori semakin mengernyit bingung. "Apa? Apa yang aku lewatkan?" bisiknya lagi. "Cepat ceritakan Shion!"

"Ekhemm ….!" Suara dari depan membuat Sasori dan Shion memandang ke depan. "Kalian sudah selesai?" Hamura- _sensei_ , yang sedang menjelaskan menghentikkan aktivitasnya.

Shion menyembunyikan ponsel—Sasuke yang tadi di angkatnya sambil menatap _sensei_ -nya itu. Belum sempat Shion dan Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Hamura, bel selesai mata kuliah mereka sudah selesai. "Kalian berdua lolos hari ini," ucapnya dengan nada tegas. "Lain kali tidak ada pengampunan."

Mereka berdua hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, mata kuliah hari ini cukup di sini dulu." Ucap Hamura sambil mengepak buku mengajarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas yang sudah mulai ramai, hari ini kelas Sasori maupun Shion hanya 1 mata kuliah saja, selanjutnya mereka bisa pulang atau ada yang pergi ke kelas tambahan atau bimbingan lainnya.

Sasori berbalik arah menghadap Shion yang sedang membereskan bukunya ke tas. "Jadi …" ucapnya, membuat perhatian Shion beralih ke arahnya. "Bisa kau ceritakan, kenapa kau tadi tersenyum sambil membawa ponsel Sasuke, Shion- _chan_?!"

Shion berbalik menghadap ke Sasori, "Kau penasaran, Sasori- _kun_?" godanya dengan seringai terpatri di bibir ranumnya.

"Jangan membuat ini lama, Shion."

"Baik baik, ada pesan dari Sakura di ponsel Sasuke- _nii_ ," jelasnya, "Dan aku penasaran mereka sudah melakukan percakapan apa saja lewat pesan."

Sasori mengangguk. "Jadi … Kau sama saja dengan Sasuke, Shion- _chan_." Sang empu mengernyit bingung, kenapa ia dikaitkan sama dengan Sasuke?

"Kenapa aku bisa sama dengan Sasuke- _nii_?" tanyanya.

"Iya … kau sama dengannya, karena dia juga membaca semua pesan masuk Sakura waktu ponselnya tertinggal di mobilnya." Jelasnya.

Shion membelalak kaget. "Apa! Sasuke- _nii_ bahkan melakukan hal seperti itu?" ucapnya tidak percaya. "Sakura, bagaimana dengan Sakura? apa dia marah?"

"Sakura bahkan tidak marah ataupun kesal."

Shion kemudian tersenyum, "Mereka harus bersatu Sasori- _kun_."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Tapi kau membuatnya rumit," ucap Shion cemberut. "Kenapa kau mengarang cerita tidak bermutu itu."

Sasori kembali mendesah, ia pasalnya hanya bercanda waktu itu, dilain sisi ia juga ingin tahu apa benar _imouto_ -nya ada perasaan dengan Sasuke. Karena selama ia mengenal Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu Sakura jatuh cinta ataupun menceritakan ia tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki dengannya.

Bercandanya kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Sasori memandang Shion yang sudah siap untuk keluar dalam kelas yang sudah sepi ini. "Kau mau sampai kapan melamun terus, Sasori- _kun_?"

Sasori kembali mendesah. "Aku hanya memikirkan Sakura, apa sebaiknya aku mengakui kalau aku mengarang cerita ini ke dia?" ucapnya putus asa, Shion memandang kekasihnya ini. "Aku rasa, aku sudah keterlaluan membuat lelucon tentang ini, Shion. Bahkan kau tidak bisa melakukan hal mesra denganku dihadapan Sakura, aku mulai memikirkanya. Dan Sakura mungkin merasa tidak enak berdekatan dengan Sasuke karena-mu yang notabenya kekasihnya Sasuke, begitu pemikirannya.

"Dia juga sempat melihat kita jalan-jalan kemarin di mall, aku bilang, mungkin dia salah lihat. Karena aku tidak pergi ke mall waktu itu. Aku panik sebenarnya waktu Sakura melihatku jalan bersamamu, karena aku belum menyiapkan pembelaanku. Sekarang aku tahu kalau Sasuke juga jatuh cinta dengan Sakura, kau tahu Sasuke membelikan kalung waktu kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di hari sebelum kau ulang tahun. Aku—"

"Sasuke- _nii_ apa?" Shion memotong cerita Sasori. "Dia membelikan apa?"

"Dia membelikan kalung ke Sakura."

Shion membelalak. "Sejauh itu kah?" ucap Shion tidak percaya. "Aku rasa Sasuke- _nii_ benar-benar mencintai Sakura setulus hati, jarang-jarang dia mau melakukan hal seromantis itu, maksudku ini sangat langka, dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang gadis, bukan berarti dia tidak normal, hanya saja selama ini dia menjadi laki-laki cuek yang tidak tertarik akan adanya jatuh cinta," Shion berkomentar. Sasori memasang wajah yang mengekpresikan kalau ucapan Shion benar. "Bagaimana rupa kalungnya? Apa sama dengan yang kau belikan ini?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Kalungnya memiliki bandul kelopak Sakura, ada salah satu sisi kelopaknya yang berwarna ungu. Dia membelikan kalung itu." Jelas Sasori santai.

"Apa!" pekik Shion, Sasori dibuat kaget dengan jeritan Shion.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak … Sasuke- _nii_ , dia, dia membelikan kalung yang dijual terbatas itu, aku tahu kalung itu. Itu bahkan masuk jajaran kalung mahal."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya … aku tidak salah lagi, kalung itu pasti mahal sekali. Wow! Sasuke _-nii_ sekali bertindak tidak tanggung-tanggung."

Mereka masih mengobrol sampai seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Yoo! Kalian masih di sini?" teriakan dari luar kelas mereka membuat Shion dan Sasori memandang keluar. "Jadi, kapan kita akan ke Suna?"

Sasori berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Tentunya sekarang, Naruto."

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hinata- _chan_ ," Senyum seringai Naruto lenyap saat seseorang memukul kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan membuatku semakin bodoh!"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh!" Neji berwajah datar menanggapi ocehan Naruto. "Dan jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata!"

Naruto mengelus-elus bekas pukulan Neji. "Itulah gunanya berjuang, Neji," ucapnya optimis. "Tanpa adannya dirimu, kisah perjalanan cintaku tidak seru."

Sasori yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama, perjalanan cinta mereka terbatas karena cerita yang dibuat olehnya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Shion muncul dari balik punggung Sasori. "Kalian seperti kucing dan tikus, selalu bertengkar."

Naruto mendengus. "Neji yang mulai, dia mempunyai _imouto_ yang manis tapi menyembunyikannya, tidak mencoba mengenalkannya untukku." Ucap Naruto cemberut, "Tapi lihat, tuhan adil karena mempertemukanku dengan Hinata- _chan_ di insiden Sakura- _chan_ dan Sasuke bertabrakan."

"Kau mengocehlah terus, pukulan ini akan sampai di wajah rubahmu!" Neji sudah mengepalkan tinjunya di hadapan Naruto.

"Siapa takut, demi Hinata- _chan_ aku mau dipukul olehmu."

Mereka akhirnya adu mulut tanpa mempedulikan lainnya yang memperhatikan aksi kekanak-kanakan mereka.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

.

 _Sasuke's POV_

Aku sudah sampai di tempat yang seharusnya tidak aku kunjungi untuk dua hari ke depan ini. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku harus mengikuti bimbingan Prof. Hashirama mengenai laporanku, tapi selama tidak ada yang menghubungiku, kurasa aku tidak perlu kemari. Tapi sekarang aku harus kemari untuk hal yang merepotkan, aku sekarang sama seperti Shikamaru yang tidak menyukai hal-hal merepotkan.

Aku langsung menuju gedung Astronomi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada orang di sini.

Aku seperti orang gila, tidak tahu tujuan karena ponselku yang dibawa. Membuatku tidak bisa menghubungi siapa-siapa untuk ku mintai tolong. Aku berjalan menuju kantin, dan benar saja. Aku menemukan Sasori yang menjauh dari Naruto dan yang lainnya, sepertinya ia sedang menelpon dan aku melihat ke tempat Naruto dan lainnya yang sedang berbincang, tapi tidak ada Shion. Karena aku tidak melihatnya di sini.

"Yo _Teme_ , apa yang membawamu kemari?" aku sudah disambut ocehan Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan melewati Naruto, Sai yang sedang melukis, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dan Neji yang sedang membaca buku.

"Oi _Teme_ , kau ini tidak sopan, main pergi saja!" gerutu Naruto, tapi aku tetap mengabaikannya, sampai aku mendengarnya berdebat lagi dengan Sai maupun Neji.

Aku sudah dekat dengan Sasori, ia sedang bercakap dengan seseorang di telfon.

"Oh baiklah, _Kaasan_ tadi mengirim pesan kalau dia tidak di Villa di acara nya Gaara, hanya ke rumah nenek dengan _Tousan_ , para orangtua tidak ikut acara anak muda." Ternyata ia sedang menelfon Sakura, ini membuatku ingin cepat-cepat mengabil ponselku dan melihat pesan Sakura.

"Hei … Sasori! Kau melihat Shion?"aku buru-buru memanggilnya, aku mungkin bisa meminta maaf ke Sakura karena menganggu percakapan mereka. Karena aku benar-benar ingin melihat pesan darinya.

Sasori berbalik menatapku yang tadi membelakangiku. "Aku rasa dia ke tempat parkir, ada apa?"

Aku tahu ia sedang berbohong, terlihat dari wajahnya, ia tahu kalau Shion membawa ponselku. "Dia membawa ponsel dan juga mobilku, aku butuh dia sekarang juga!"

"Oh baiklah, kau susul saja dia di tempat parkir, sebentar lagi aku susul." Ia menjawabku dengan santai, aku mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju tempat parkir.

Aku menggerutu dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ada pasangan menyebalkan seperti Sasori dan Shion? Bahkan Itachi sama dengan mereka. Shion sedang duduk di kap mobilku dengan ponselku yang ada ditanganya saat aku sudah sampai di tempat parkir, aku menahan untuk tidak berteriak seperti orang gila karena sebuah ponsel dan juga mobil yang diambil sengaja oleh sepupuku sendiri.

Ia terlihat tersenyum menyeringai dengan tatapan tertuju ke ponselku, ini membuatku panik dan aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempatnya.

Ia melopat kaget saat aku mengambil ponselku. "Sasuke- _nii_ —" wajahnya berubah panik dan aku tidak akan mengampuninya. "Apa yang ka—"

"Apa masalahmu, Shion?" aku memotong ucapannya. "Kenapa kau membawa ponselku dan juga mobilku?"

Ia terlihat panik sekarang, ia melirik ke kanan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Aku tahu aku lebih muda darinya, tapi aku kakaknya secara garis besar, meski hanya kakak sepupu. Tapi ini cukup membuatnya menurut dan takut denganku.

"Jawab _imouto_!" desakku. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. "Dan apa yang membuatmu menyeringai seperti tadi, eh?"

"Aku …" akhirnya ia menemukan suaranya. "Aku …"

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku, Sasuke?" Sasori sudah berada di sampingku bersama dengan yang lainnya di belakang. "Sudahlah, dia hanya iseng. Dan kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa ada yang terjadi sesuatu denganmu?"

Apa ia bilang? Iseng? Apa umur mereka tidak bisa mengajarkan mereka untuk melakukan hal yang bermanfaat atau hal selain mengambil ponsel dan mobil orang dan membawanya pergi?

Dan apa hubunganya dengan ' _ada yang terjadi sesuatu denganku_?'

"Bisa kita ke Suna sekarang?" Naruto bersuara dari balik punggung Sasori. "Aku sudah merindukan Hinata- _chan_."

Benar juga, ia bercerita denganku kalau ia tertarik dengan sahabat Sakura. Bahkan aku juga tertarik dengan sahabat dari gadis yang membuat Naruto tertarik itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Sakura_.

"Sangat merepotkan kalau harus berada di pesta," Shikamaru bersuara. "Tapi lebih merepotkan lagi melihat kalian adu _argument_."

Aku akhirnya menyerah dan mendesah.

Sebaiknya aku membiarkan Shion kali ini saja. Tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya. Aku menatap Shion yang masih berwajah gelisah. "Kunci mobil."

Ia memberanikan diri melihatku, meski dengan takut-takut. Ia merogoh tasnya dan menyerahkan kunci mobilku, aku mengambilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka, yang tentunya bergumam karena aku tidak pamit.

Aku sedang malas berdebat, sebaiknya sekarang aku mencari sesuatu untuk sepupu Sasori.

Aku berhenti karena lampu menyala merah. Aku mengecek ponselku dan menemukan pesan Sakura yang sudah terbuka. Aku mengatupkan bibir, tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang sudah membuka pesan ini. Pesan ini pesan Sakura kemarin, dan aku benar-benar keterlaluan sudah mengabaikannya, isi pesannya entah kenapa membuat senyumku muncul dengan sendirinya.

 _Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sasuke-kun.-_ Sakura

Aku tahu maksud dari pesan ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa pesan ini membuatku yang semula merasa kesal dan marah karena perbuatan Shion dan Sasori hilang seketika karena ucapan terima kasih dari gadis musim semi, Sakura.

Sepertinya memberikan semacam kata manis akan membuatnya menyadari perasaanku, meski sedikit atau ia tidak akan menyadari sama sekali. Aku perlu mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku dengannya. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi, kenapa aku bisa merasa tertekan tapi menyenangkan secara bersamaan seperti ini.

Berkutik dengan diriku sendiri tidak akan selesai. Dengan cekatan aku membalas pesannya tanpa menghilangkan senyumku tentunya.

 _Untukmu tidak masalah, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu malam ini._ \- Sasuke

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengannya malam ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku malam ini, apa aku tidak terlalu berlebihan atau telalu tergesa-gesa, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkan itu, karena aku mengikuti hatiku.

Ya aku merasa kalau hal yang kulakukan selanjutnya bisa membuatku tenang, karena saat ini Sakura masih belum milikku seutuhnya.

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal itu, benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To be Countinued=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Indah kembali … *Dilempar tisu

Kenapa lama sekali? Maafkan Indah, sudah siap sebenarnya ini FFn, Cuma karena modem bermasalah jadi belum bisa _publish_ , dan Indah tidak mau beralasan apapun, karena takut dipukul para readers yang udah nunggu-nunggu. *Puppy eyes mode

Yah … ini chapter panjang banget, special buat para readers, :D

Oh, sedikit bocoran. Chapter depan masih menceritakan bagaimana pesta Gaara, udah Indah siapin SasuSaku moment, tenang saja hehe^^

Dan Indah mau mromosiin FFn Indah One Shot berjudul "First Night" kalau penasaran dengan ceritanya bisa dibaca sendiri. ;;)

Yap, sudah begitu saja chit chatnya, waktunya balas review yang mampir…

* * *

Thank's for :

.

AAAlovers ( _haha … sama aku juga tsundere mengenai makanan, :D aduh ancurnya kayak gimana nih? Tapi masih nunggu dulu yah … terima kasih sudah review^^_ )

Apingkyonyxta ( _Terima kasih banyak Aping-chan yang mau bersabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya, dan makasih juga untuk semangatnya^^ sini peluk dulu hihi ({})_ )

hanazono yuri ( _Terima kasih arahannya senpai, sekarang Indah sudah bisa hihi ;;) ah dan ini sudah lanjut senpai, arigatoo^^_ )

BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni ( _Cie .. Heni-chan naksir Toneri ya, nanti aku sampai-in ke orangnya deh hihi xD, makasih sudah review ya Heni-chan^^_ )

dianrndraha ( _sudah lanjut Dian-chan, makasih sudah review^^ btw, panggil kak aja. Gak terbiasa dipanggil author nih hihi. Arigatoo^^_ )

chiu ( _terima kasih semangatnya chiu-chan, lama banget ya, maaf ya kalau lama huhu. Dan makasih sudah review^^_ )

Nikechaann ( _kalau gak tamat-tamat, ntar dikira sinetron nanti Nike-chan hihi :D duh, kira-kira dichapter ini sudah ketahuan belum kalau yang ngasih kalung itu siapa hihi. Yap sudah lanjut nih^^ kapan yah? Kita lihat nanti oke ;) terima kasih semangatnya Nike-chan^^_ )

jungha-'ysasu ( _yap … ini sudah update dan maap karena lama yaa jung-chan T.T dan terima kasih semangatnya^^ ditunggu yaa pestanya Gaara, dan udah siap kok SasuSaku moment-nya. Makasih udah review^^_ )

.

.

* * *

Tidak lupa juga untuk silent readers^^

Review, _please_ ^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Falling Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for reading …**

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

Kami sudah sampai di Suna, aku semobil dengan Naruto dan lainnya. Sebenarnya aku dipaksa semobil dengan Sasori, tapi aku menolak mentah-mentah. Karena apa? Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk pasangan yang selalu membuatku naik darah. Lebih baik aku tidak ikut daripada harus semobil dengan mereka berdua. Sebelumnya Shion meminta maaf dengan insiden pagi tadi, dan aku memaafkannya, tapi aku memberitahunya kalau ia melakukan hal ini lagi aku akan memberinya pelajaran.

Kami mengikuti mobil Sasori yang berada di depan, Itachi dan Konan di belakang mobilku. Dan kami sekarang berhenti di sebuah rumah, bukan villa. Sasori bilang, ia ingin mampir ke rumah neneknya. Dalam rangka ingin memperkenalkan Shion ke keluarganya, dan Shion terlihat senang saat tahu hal ini.

"Kau siap, Shion?" ucap Sasori saat kami semua sudah berada di depan rumah besar namun terlihat tua dan klasik ini. Dan Shion menjawabnya dengan anggukkan tanpa menghilangkan senyum bahagianya.

Aku tahu Sasori masih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, tapi paman Izuna dan bibi Miroku, orangtua Shion, tahu hubungan mereka. Aku rasa ini yang membuat Shion senang. Aku lalu memikirkan diriku sendiri, orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal. Tapi Itachi beruntung karena sudah memperkenalkan Konan ke ayah dan ibuku sebelum insiden kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa mereka. Kedua orangtuaku bahkan sudah merestui hubungan mereka dan menyuruh mereka melangsungkan pernikahan, sekarang status mereka sudah bertunangan dan masalahnya di sini. Aku sedang jatuh cinta dan gadis yang aku cintai tidak bisa aku kenalkan langsung ke ayah maupun ibuku, dan ini membuatku murung sekita.

Aku sudah memikirkan sejauh ini?

"Sasori- _chan_ —" aku mendengar suara wanita tua yang keluar dari dalam rumah, aku bisa menduga kalau itu nenek Sasori, ia berjalan ke arah kami semua yang berniat masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kau kemari, nak?"

Sasori dengan seringai lebarnya, ia berjalan menghampiri neneknya dan berhambur memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sepertinya ia tidak keberatan dipanggil Sasori- _chan_. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya di bahu neneknya, Shion sudah terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya ternyata bisa manja seperti itu, aku dan lainnya juga terkejut, melihatnya. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu, Chiyo- _baa_."

Chiyo _baa-san_ , begitu kata Sasori saat memberitahukan nama neneknya. Ia melepas pelukan Sasori dan memandang Sasori dan kami satu persatu, "Siapa mereka?"

Sasori berbalik melihat Shion dan kami semua. "Mereka temanku," ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya yang di arahkan di hadapan Shion. "Dan gadis cantik ini kekasihku. Ini kejutan untukmu."

Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan dan langsung berganti senyum menyeringai bahagia di wajah Chiyo _baa-san_ , ia melihat Shion dengan mata berbinar. "Siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya ke Shion.

Shion membungkuk sejenak dan memasang senyum yang baru pertama kali aku liat, bisa diartikan kalau ia sangat bahagia sekarang. "Shion, Uchiha Shion." Jawabnya.

Paman Izuna itu adik ayahku, jadi marganya masih mengikuti kami para Uchiha.

Chiyo _baa-san_ melepas tangan Sasori dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shion, "Kau cantik sekali," ucapnya sambil membelai wajah Shion, wajah Shion sudah memerah dibuat Chiyo _baa-san_. "Dan kau harus menjadi bagian dari kami, para keluarga Haruno."

Aku tidak bisa menahan debaran dadaku, kenapa aku ikut merasa bergetar mendengar ucapan Chiyo _baa-san_ , aku melihat yang lain sepertinya terharu melihat tontonan di depan kami, ini membuatku merasa sedikit sedih, karena aku tiba-tiba mengingat kembali orangtuaku.

Itachi sepertinya memperhatikanku. "Kau rindu seseorang?" ucapnya dengan senyum tipisnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Chiyo _baa-san_ dan Shion, aku tidak mau menjadi melankolis seperti ini, dan Itachi tahu kalau aku tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit hal ini. Dan ia memilih untuk diam, tidak bertanya lagi denganku, aku pun tidak menjawab pertanyaanya tadi.

Aku sudah terbiasa dan seharusnya aku bisa mengatasi hal ini, dan hari ini rasanya aku harus mengingat moment berharga dengan kedua orangtuaku.

Kami semua akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah, rencananya kami ke villa dari sini. Dan Naruto merajuk karena hal ini.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung ke villa saja, Sasori?!" ucap Naruto saat Chiyo _baa-san_ dan Shion menghilang ke dalam rumah, menuju dapur.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, aku setuju kita berangkat ke villa dari sini, Sasori." Neji menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Naruto terlihat tidak terima. Aku mengabaikan mereka dan menjauh, aku duduk di pojok ruangan. "Aku sudah merindukan Hinata- _chan_ ," rengeknya lagi. Aku benar-benar keluar dari perdebatan tidak penting mereka. Aku melihat Sai yang menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto, dan Shikamaru jangan ditanya, ia sudah duduk termenung sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku memperhatikan ruangan ini dengan seksama, aku banyak menemukan _potret_ gadis musim semiku, bukan hanya banyak, bahkan ruang tamu dan dinding di sini banyak sekali _potret_ nya, _potret—Sakura_.

Aku mendapati _potret_ nya saat masih kecil di meja kecil di dekat aku duduk, aku mengambil figuranya. Aku tahu _potret_ ini, waktu berkunjung ke kelas Sasori tempo hari aku melihatnya di wallpaper laptopnya. Ia terlihat lucu dan manis, tanpa sadar aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku.

"Terpesona dengan-nya?" aku terkesiap kaget, "Kau tertarik dengan cucuku, nak?"

Dan perutku tiba-tiba rasanya terpilin karena berdebar. Kapan Chiyo _baa-san_ sudah duduk di sampingku? Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, ia menyerahkan cangkir minuman ke arahku. Aku meletakkan figura _potret_ Sakura di pangkuanku dan menerima cangkirnya. "Terima kasih." Ucapku mencoba bersikap sopan dengan menutupi kegugupanku.

Ia memasang senyum, menarik wajah keriputnya yang terlihat bersih itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, nak."

Aku kemudian kehilangan pijakanku. Aku menaruh cangkir minumanku di meja, kemudian melihat Chiyo _baa-san_ yang terlihat sabar tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya menunggu jawabanku. Apa yang harus aku jawab? "Apa maksud Chiyo _baa-san_?" tanyaku, akhirnya hanya ini yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau melihat _potret_ Sakura sampai seperti itu," ucapnya lagi. "Apa kau tertarik dengannya?"

Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa, aku belum melakukan persiapan akan menghadapi Chiyo _baa-san_ dan pertanyaannya ini, sisi rasionalku ingin mengakui perasaanku dan berkata " _Ya, aku tertarik ah bukan tertarik lagi, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai—Sakura._ ", dan akhirnya tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutkku. Karena ini terlalu terburu-buru, maksudku, aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Sakura. Dan Chiyo _baa-san_ di sini, menginterogasiku dengan pertanyaan yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia kemudian mendesah. "Minumlah dulu, kau terlihat pucat, nak." Sepertinya ia melihat kepanikanku. "Dan panggil saja aku Chiyo- _baa_."

Aku tersenyum dan aku yakin senyumanku ini terlihat masam, aku menurutinya untuk meminum minumanku dan aku merasa tanganku sudah berkeringat. Aku melihat ke sisi lain ruangan ini, mereka masih mengobrol dan mengabaikanku. Ini membuatku bersyukur dalam hati, karena aku bukan objeck tontonan mereka.

"Boleh aku minta _potret_ nya?" Aku sejenak mengerutkan kening, bingung. Ia meminta _potret_ siapa? Kemudian aku tersentak dan meruntuki kebodohanku, aku masih memangku _potret_ Sakura.

Aku menyerahkan ke Chiyo- _baa_. Ia bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sakura itu cucu kesayanganku," tiba-tiba ia berbicara, sambil memandang _potret_ tadi. "Dia selalu marah setiap kali aku menyuruhnya menikah dan cepat-cepat menjadi dokter. Dia bilang, permintaanku yang menyuruhnya menjadi dokter bisa dia turuti dan aku senang mendengarnya, tapi dia selalu marah setiap datang kemari aku selalu menanyakan ' _mana kekasihmu?_ '

"Aku hanya ingin melihat laki-laki seperti apa yang dicintai Sakura sebelum aku meninggal, dan aku ingin merestui hubungan mereka kalau keduanya saling mencintai."

Aku duduk terdiam mendengarkan cerita yang mungkin tidak seharusnya aku dengar, maksudku, aku orang baru di hidup Chiyo- _baa_ , memang kedua orangtuaku dekat dengan kedua orangtua Sakura, tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan mereka sudah tidak saling tegur sapa sejak aku duduk dibangku SD mungkin. Dan perkataan Chiyo- _baa_ membuatku memikirkan apa menurutnya aku laki-laki yang pantas untuk cucu tersayangnya, _Sakura_? Karena aku mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Sasori, yang mendeklarasikan bahwa hari itu aku mendengar kalau Sakura _mencintaiku_.

"Kau dekat dengannya, nak?" Chiyo- _baa_ menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Sakura?" tanyaku, mencoba menyakinkan siapa yang ia maksudnya.

Ia mengangguk dengan senyumnya, "Tentu saja Sakura, kita sedang membahasnya sekarang."

Benar juga, aku benar-benar hilang arah kalau sudah menyakut Sakura. "Ya, aku dekat denganya," ucapku. "Aku rasa." Suaraku terdengar sedikit putus asa, karena aku mengira aku dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi, belum tentu Sakura berpikiran sama denganku meski aku tahu ia mencintaiku, bisa jadi ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi sekarang. Ini membuatku gelisah dan putus asa. Dan _menyedihkan_.

Kami sejenak terdiam, hanya suara ribut dari tengah ruangan. "Seberapa dekat?" tanyanya lagi, aku tidak tahu maksud pembicaraan ini, yang dimaksud Chiyo- _baa_ di sini dekat sebagai teman? Sahabat? Orang yang cintai? Atau sesuatu yang lain?

Belum aku menjawabnya, ia sudah kembali bersuara lagi. "Kau mencintainya, bukan?" Aku membelalak melihat Chiyo- _baa_ yang memasang senyumnya lagi dan itu bukan senyum jahil atau apapun itu, senyumnya terlihat tulus. " Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya, nak."

Apa hari ini hari ulangtahunku? Aku sudah mendapatkan kesialanku dipagi hari tadi dan sekarang aku dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Chiyo- _baa_. Atau ekspresi wajahku memberikannya jawaban yang mengganjal hatinya atau diwajahku ada tulisan dengan kata " _ **Aku mencintai Sakura**_ " dengan jelas? Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar, suasana semakin ramai setelah kedatangan kedua orangtua Sasori yang datang dengan seorang pemuda dan pemudi.

"Gaara sudah kembali." Ucapan Chiyo- _baa_ membuatku memandang ke arah sana. Jadi ini sepupu Sakura. kemudian aku melihat gadis di sampingnya, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan gadis berambut coklat itu. "Lihatlah, cucu laki-lakiku sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, dan aku belum melihat pasangan Sakura sendiri."

Benar juga, gadis itu teman Sakura, ia yang sempat ingin memukulku gara-gara aku tidak mau meminta maaf. Jadi ia kekasih Gaara?

"Itachi!" aku melihat wanita paruh baya yang aku ketahui _Kaasan_ Sasori berhambur memeluk Itachi, ya aku tahu mereka sudah kenal dekat. "Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Kau jarang main ke rumah sekarang."

Itachi tersenyum dan membalas pelukan _Kaasan_ , begitu aku harus memanggilnya dan ini membuat wajahku tiba-tiba memanas. "Maaf aku jarang main ke rumah, aku harus menggantikan pekerjaan ayah di perusahaan."

 _Kaasan_ tersenyum sendu. "Aku sudah dengar kabar itu, aku turut berduka, nak. Dan maaf kami tidak bisa datang." Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandangku ke arah Chiyo- _baa_ , ia ternyata memperhatikanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja Chiyo- _baa._ "

Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong, tapi aku lega karena ia tidak bertanya. "Chiyo- _baa_ ," aku menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya Sakura—Gaara sudah di tempatku dan Chiyo- _baa_ duduk bersama kekasihnya yang tidak aku ingat namanya.

"Sakura- _chan_ mana?" Chiyo- _baa_ melihat sekeliling kerumunan orang di tengah. Benar juga, aku tidak menemukan Sakura.

"Dia di villa, belum sempat aku mengajaknya kemari, dia sudah tertidur di kamarnya."

Chiyo- _baa_ kemudian berwajah sendu. "Sudahlah _baa-chan_ , Sakura mungkin kecapean perjalanan jauh dari Konoha ke Suna." Gaara mencoba menghibur Chiyo- _baa_ , dan suasana ini membuatku canggung, dan aku merasa seperti diperhatikan. Aku tahu gadis berambut coklat itu sedang mengamatiku secara _intens_ , ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Ah … kau pasti Sasuke ya? Teman Sasori." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Gaara. "Aku Gaara, senang bertemu denganmu." Ia memajukkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya dan menjabat tangannya. Aku masih mengabaikan tatapan penilaian yang dilakukan kekasih Gaara.

Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan hari ini.

"Ya, aku juga."

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, setelah sesi acara ngobrolku dengan Chiyo- _baa_ yang berlangsung menegangkan dan tatapan meng- _intimidasi_ dari kekasih—Gaara. Aku sekarang duduk di sini, taman belakang di rumah ini dan ada danau buatan yang menambah suasana tenang di sini, cocok sekali untukku yang sedang dilanda kegelisahan.

Aku masih bingung ingin menyampaikan hal apa ke Sakura hari ini, malam ini.

Aku sudah mantap ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku malam ini, tapi kata-kata apa yang harus aku gunakan. Jujur saja aku belum pernah merasa sesulit ataupun tertekan hanya karena ingin mencari kata-kata dan kata-kata itu untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku benar-benar menjadi seorang pencundang sekarang.

Apa aku bertanya ke Itachi? Tidak, tidak! Ia jelas-jelas akan mengolok-olokku. Ke Naruto? Apalagi ia, yang ada malah ia menertawaiku karena baru mengakui perasaanku. Sasori? Tidak, aku belum siap salah satu orang terdekat Sakura mengetahui perasaanku, cukup Chiyo- _baa_ saja yang tahu. Ya, walaupun aku tidak memungkiri Sasori akan sadar aku tertarik dengan _imouto_ -nya gara-gara aku membelikan sesuatu ke Sakura tempo hari. Bertanya ke Shion? Aku tidak tahu ia bisa membantuku atau tidak. Aku sedang mendiamkannya sekarang.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan ke Sakura nanti.

"Oi…" aku sejenak berhenti melakukan aktivitas kerja otakku yang sibuk mencari kata-kata dan melihat ke sumber suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yang memanggilku Sasori dan ia mendekat dan duduk dibangku, di sampingku.

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah seperti ini, Sasu- _chan_?" apa semua orang bisa dengan jelas membaca ekspresi wajahku sekarang? Aku sudah memasang wajah stoic andalanku saat ini dan Sasori—pun tahu aku sedang dilanda kegelisahan? "Aku melihatmu dari tadi, dan terlihat jelas kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Oh. Ternyata dari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. "Apa kau tertarik denganku?" ucapku, membuatnya mengernyit keningnya. "Tapi maaf, aku masih normal dan masih tertarik dengan perempuan."

Sasori mendengus, "Sialan! Kau pikir aku apa?" ucapnya sambil memandang danau di depan kami. "Dan kau tertarik dengan perempuan? Oh, syukurlah. Ku pikir kau tidak akan pernah tertarik, melihat kau selalu mengacuhkan ah bukan bahkan tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Itu membuatku khawatir."

Aku terdiam, ia hanya memutar balikkan kata-kataku saja. Sialan.

"Dan kalau boleh aku tebak, perempuan yang membuatmu tertarik itu Sakura, benar?"

Aku sejenak membelalak mataku tanpa melihat ke arah Sasori, benar dugaanku kalau ia akan menduga aku tertarik dengan _imouto_ -nya dan sekarang terbukti. Aku merubah ekspresiku menjadi sedatar mungkin.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk mengolok-olokku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, jadi benar ucapanku tadi?" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, tentang diriku, kau, Sakura dan Shion."

Aku mengernyit dahi dan mengalihkan perhatianku penuh ke arahnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa ini menyakut kau, aku, Sakura dan Shion?"

Ia terlihat menarik nafas panjang dan mengembusnya perlahan. Sasori belum berbicara kecuali suara burung yang bersiap untuk pulang ke sarangnya yang terbang di langit menghiasi cakrawala sore hari ini.

Dan aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar setelah apa yang diucapkan Sasori.

"Aku mengarang cerita," ucapnya akhirnnya. "Kalau Shion berpacaran denganmu dihadapan Sakura."

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

.

 _ **Normal's POV**_

Shion terlihat gusar, ia mondar mandir di dalam kamar Sasori, ia bukan khawatir dengan kedatangannya kemari, justru ia disambut hangat dengan keluarga Haruno. Terutama Chiyo- _baa_ yang dengan gembiranya mengetahui cucu laki-lakinya memiliki kekasih yang cantik seperti Shion, bahkan kedua orangtua Sasori menyukai Shion dan memintanya untuk mampir sesekali ke rumah di Konoha, ia khawatir dengan hubungannya dengan Sasori yang belum diketahui Sakura. Ini gara-gara sikap Sasori yang kekanak-kanakan mengarang cerita tidak bermutu kalau dirinya dan Sasuke berpacaran di depan _imouto_ tersayangnya itu.

"Kau kenapa Shion- _chan_?" suara baritone yang sudah ia hafal dan melekat di Shion, membuatnya berhenti bergerak dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?"

Sasori mengernyit bingung. "Apa? Aku tidak tahu maksudmu Shion."

"Bagus," ucapnya sambil berdecak. "Kau sudah mengenalkanku ke hadapan orangtuamu dan juga Chiyo- _baa_ , tapi kau lupa kalau kau mengarang cerita murahan ke _imuoto_ mu—Sakura, Sasori- _kun_ , dan kita masih terlihat menyembunyikan hubungan sekarang."

Sasori menghela nafas dan memegang bahu Shion, ternyata masalah ini yang membuat kekasih pirangnya gelisah. "Dengar, kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena hari ini Sasuke akan tahu cerita ini."

"Sakura yang terpenting, karena Sasuke- _nii_ tidak tahu akan hal ini." Shion memandang kekasih awet mudanya dengan wajah tegangnya.

"Tidak. Sasuke harus tahu hal ini, aku rasa memberitahu dia dulu adalah keputusan yang benar."

"Kau serius?" ucap Shion merasa khawatir dengan kekasihnya.

Sasori mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Yap, aku serius. Dan aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Sasori melepas bahu Shion meninggalkan kekasihnya ini untuk urusan yang harus ia luruskan, tapi sebelum mencapai pintu Shion menarik tangan besar Sasori. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sasori- _kun_."

Sasori memajukkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Shion sehingga membuat sang empu bersemu merah. "Aku bisa mengatasinya, karena ini kesalahanku. Kau tunggu di sini saja, Shion- _chan_."

Dan Sasori berjalan meninggalkan Shion dan mencari keberadaan pangeran es yang ternyata ia temukan sedang duduk termenung dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat ah bahkan amat sangat langka diperlihatkan di depan umum itu, Sasori menyeringai memperhatikan _otouto_ Itachi yang terlihat jelas sedang gelisah itu.

"Kau juga bisa segelisah itu, Sasuke?" gumamnya masih memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh.

Kemudian ia menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengebusnya perlahan. siap tidak siap Sasori harus meluruskan semuanya sekarang, sebelum Sakura merasa tersakiti dan mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Karena baik Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka benar-benar cocok bersama, itu pemikirannya setelah melihat kedekatan mereka yang walau terbatas akibat cerita karangannya.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Sasori melangkah dan memanggil Sasuke. "Oi …" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau ke arah Sasori. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi, mendekat dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasori menahan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat ini, ia belum mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dan kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah danau.

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah seperti ini, Sasu- _chan_?" Sasori kembali bertanya, bisa ia ditebak ekspresi Sasuke yang sepertinya kaget dengan pertanyaannya ini. Sasori mendengus pelan. "Aku melihatmu dari tadi, dan terlihat jelas kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa kau tertarik denganku?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sasori mengernyit bingung. "Tapi maaf, aku masih normal dan masih tertarik dengan perempuan."

Sasori mendengus karena tahu maksud ucapan Sasuke. "Sialan! Kau pikir aku apa?" ucapnya sambil memandang danau di depan mereka. "Dan kau tertarik dengan perempuan? Oh, syukurlah. Ku pikir kau tidak akan pernah tertarik, melihat kau selalu mengacuhkan ah bukan bahkan tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Itu membuatku khawatir."

Sasuke terdiam dan membuat si sulung Haruno menyeringai tanpa diketahui si bungsu Uchiha.

"Dan kalau boleh aku tebak, perempuan yang membuatmu tertarik itu Sakura, benar?" Sambungnya lagi, setelah mengucapkan itu Sasori bisa melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk mengolok-olokku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dan jadi benar ucapanku tadi?" Sasuke masih diam, dan Sasori melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, tentang diriku, kau, Sakura dan Shion."

Sasuke sepenuhnya memandang Sasori yang sedang memandang danau di depan mereka, dan Sasori yang melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa ini menyakut kau, aku, Sakura dan Shion?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sasori terlihat menarik nafas panjang dan mengembusnya perlahan, ia harus siap resiko yang akan diambilnya nanti setelah mengucapkan tujuannya. Sasori belum berbicara kecuali suara burung yang bersiap untuk pulang ke sarangnya yang terbang di langit menghiasi cakrawala sore hari ini.

Dan Sasori bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata ini.

"Aku mengarang cerita," ucapnya akhirnnya. "Kalau Shion berpacaran denganmu dihadapan Sakura."

"Kau apa?!" Sasuke bertanya sambil menahan tinggi suaranya tetap stabil dengan mengepal tangannya.

Sasori menghadap Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius. "Kau ingat waktu Sakura kumintai bantuan membawa alat Astronomi ke kelasku?" Sasuke sebenarnya malas berbasa-basi, tapi ia mengangguk karena mengingat kejadian itu. "Setelah dia sampai di kelasku, entah apa yang dilihatnya karena aku sedang memeriksa barang yang dia bawa lengkap atau tidak? Dan sepertinya dia mendapatimu memperhatikan laptopku waktu itu dengan Shion, dan tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya ' _siapa_ _yang duduk di samping Sasuke?_ ' aku menoleh dan melihat Shion duduk dekat sekali denganmu.

"Kalian terlihat tertawa bersama tanpa tahu aku dan Sakura memperhatikan kalian, setelah melihat siapa yang dimaksud Sakura aku memandangnya, dan ide ini terlintas dipikiranku. Dan kata-kata ini keluar begitu saja waktu itu."

"Apa yang kau jawab?!"

"Aku bilang, itu Shion, dia kekasih Sasuke." Jawab Sasori.

Dan didetik itu juga Sasori merasakan nyeri luar biasa diperutnya. "Apa kau gila?!" Suara Sasuke menggema, beruntung mereka berada di belakang rumah yang jelas tidak di dengar oleh orang lain.

Sasori meringis menahan sakit di perutnya. "Aku punya alasan untuk ini Sasuke."

"Aku harap alasanmu logis!" pekik Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sasuke sudah berdiri dan memandang Sasori marah, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kekasih sepupunya ini. Sasori memegang perutnya dan ikut berdiri menghadap Sasuke. "Aku melakukan ini karena penasaran dengan perasaan Sakura terhadapmu, pertama kali aku melihat Sakura melihatmu di rumahmu aku menduga kalau Sakura memiliki sesuatu dihatinya."

"Oh. Dan kau membodohi Sakura dengan mengarang cerita murahan kalau aku dan Shion sepasang kekasih dan kau akan melihat bagaimana reaksi Sakura mengetahui hal ini. Begitu maksudmu?!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Bagaimana kau menghadapi Sakura kalau dia tahu kau hanya membodohinya dengan cerita murahanmu itu?!"

Sasori terdiam masih menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang semakin tajam, ia tahu inilah yang harus dihadapinya. "Aku setidaknya tahu kalau Sakura bisa mencintai seseorang, mencintaimu dan begitu juga kau yang mencintai Sakura."

"Kau hanya membuatku kesulitan, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu aku salah, maka dari itu aku memberitahumu supaya tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi disaat Sakura melihatmu dengan Shion berjalan bersama."

Sasuke seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Oh. aku mengerti, kau dan Shion melakukan hal ini bersama. Aku ingat bagaimana lengketnya Shion denganku waktu ada Sakura," Sasuke sudah menetralkan suaranya. "Aku yakin kalian ingin melihat reaksi Sakura bagaimana melihat kelengketanku dan Shion, begitu?!"

"Itu memang benar," Sasori menjawab dengan santai, membuat si bungsu Uchiha ini menahan gejolak emosinya yang kian bertambah. "Tapi aku juga melihatmu, bagaimana reaksimu melihat _imouto_ -ku berdekatan dengan Toneri."

Rahang Sasuke rasanya langsung mengeras mendengar Sasori menyebut nama yang membuatnya semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. "Aku dan Shion tahu kalau kau menganggap jatuh cinta adalah hal yang konyol dan omong kosong," Sasori memprofokator Sasuke. "Dan kau jelas-jelas tertarik ah kau jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Shion dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kami sendiri buk—."

Sasori kembali meringis kesakitan di perutnya. "Sasori- _kun!_!" Shion berteriak dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah terhuyung membungkuk sambil memegang perutnya. "Sasuke- _nii,_ kenapa kau memukulnya?"

"Diamlah! Ini pukulan yang seharusnya untukmu, tidak mungkin aku memberikannya untukmu dan ini aku berikan ke Sasori!"

Shion diam, ia merasa khawatir dengan Sasori yang ingin mengungkapkan rahasia mereka ke Sasuke, dan benar dugaannya karena sekarang kekasihnya dipukul Sasuke. "kalian membuatku marah, aku di sini bingung ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ke Sakura dan kalian dengan mudahnya membuat segala sesuatunya semakin rumit! Apa kalian tidak bisa bertanya ke Sakura tanpa membuat cerita itu!" Sasuke menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi, ia sebenarnya marah bukan marah lagi tapi amat sangat marah. Karena Sasori dan sepupunya sendiri mengerjainya dengan melibatkan perasaan begini. Tapi dilain sisi, sisi rasionalnya, ia senang bisa mendengar penyataan dari Sasori bahwa Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, walau ia sudah pernah mendengar percakapan mereka secara tidak sengaja, tapi ia butuh kejelasan lagi kalau sampai sekarang mungkin Sakura masih mencintainya. "Sekarang kau mau bagaimana, heh?!"

Sasori tertekekeh, membuat Sasuke dan Shion melihatnya mengernyit bingung, Shion berpikir kenapa kekasihnya ini tertawa, seolah sedang mengejek Sasuke. "Kau membuatku tertawa, Sasuke." Ucapnya mencoba berdiri tegak. "Aku senang karena kau mengakui perasaanmu di hadapanku. Dan maaf, aku harus mengarang cerita ini karena akan lebih terlihat bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadapmu, satu hal yang harus kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak ragu memintamu menjaga Sakura."

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak perlu memujiku, kau yang membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi berantak—"

"Tidak!" Shion memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Kau bisa membuatnya kembali ke semula lagi Sasuke- _nii_. Kau tinggal menyatakannya langsung ke Sakura bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Aku setuju." Sambung Sasori dengan senyum terpatri di wajah _babyface_ -nya.

Sasuke memandang Sasori dan Shion bergantian. "Lalu cerita murahanmu itu harus aku yang menjelaskannya?" Sasori dan Shion mengangguk lagi. "Kalian benar-benar." Sasuke maju selangkah mendekat ke Sasori dan Shion membelalak melihat kekasihnya membungkuk lagi memegang perutnya. "Beruntung aku memukulmu pelan dan tidak di wajahmu, Sasori! Dan satu hal lagi, kalau sampai Sakura tidak bisa aku dapatkan karena ceritamu ini, aku pastikan kau merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini, _Aniki_!" Sasuke berbalik dan suara panggilan Sasori membuatnya berhenti.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Sasori mencoba berdiri tegak lagi dibantu Shion tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. "Jangan kalah dari Toneri, kau tahu maksudku, bukan?!" Sasuke menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan pasangan bodoh yang selalu membuatnya naik darah itu.

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah, Shion lalu memperhatikan kekasih awet mudanya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasori- _kun_?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir, Sasori mengangguk masih dengan senyumnya. "Lihat! beginilah jadinya kalau kau berurusan dengan Sasuke- _nii_?!"

Sasori tertawa kemudian meringis merasakan nyeri di perutnya. "Kau tidak dengar tadi Sasuke manggilku apa, Shion- _chan_?"

Shion mengerutkan hidungnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mendengarnya bicara, aku bahkan menahan nafas karena melihatnya yang marah seperti itu. Memang dia memanggilmu apa, Sasori- _kun_?"

Sasori sudah berdiri tegak meski memegang perutnya dan senyum konyolnya masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Dia memanggilku, _Aniki_."

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

Acara ulangtahun Gaara sudah berlangsung setengah jam yang lalu, dan aku di sini duduk di sofa sambil membawa minuman di genggamanku. Aku tadi tidur sebentar dan terbangun gara-gara keributan di lantai bawah yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku di sini menahan kantuk.

Gaara dan Matsuri datang dari rumah Chiyo- _baa_ tadi, sekarang mereka berbincang dan menyambut teman Gaara yang berasal dari Suna. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan datangnya Sasori- _nii,_ Gaara bilang dia sedikit terlambat karena sesuatu. Dan Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, aku meminum minumanku dan melihat minumanku sudah habis, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil _coffe_ untuk membuat mataku menyala. Aku sekarang hanya memakai dress terusan berwarna krem yang menjuntai sampai lututku, tidak ada aksen-aksen seperti renda atau apapun di dressku, ini cukup sederhana dan cocok untukku yang menyesuaikan kalung yang terpasang manis di leherku. Dan masalah rambut, Ino menatanya sedemikian indahnya, rambut panjangku digulung ke atas, dibagian pinggirnya ia buat berkepang, dan ditarik bersama gulungan rambutku yang lain. Dia bilang, akan terlihat indah kalau memperlihatkan kalung ini, bukan memperlihatkan bandulnya saja. Aku tentu sependapat dengannya. _Ini sempurna_.

Aku menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil _coffe_ yang ada di dalam lemari es. Aku menuangkannya ke gelasku dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara baritone yang datang dari arah pintu masuk dapur membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gelas kosongku ke arahnya.

"Membuat mataku ini agar tetap menyala." Jawabanku, membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Sudah kubilang tadi untuk tidur waktu perjalanan kemari, tapi kau bersikeras menjadi navigasi."

Aku menghela nafas. "Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini, Toneri?" tanyaku tidak menanggapi ucapannya barusan.

"Menemanimu," Aku mengernyit mendengar jawabannya. "Kau sendirian sejak acara dimulai, bahkan tidak bergabung dengan Ino dan lainnya."

Aku membuka lemari es lagi dan mengambil air putih dan menuangkannya digelas bekas _coffe_ tadi lalu meminumnya. "Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik."

Padahal banyak minuman di luar sana tapi aku lebih memilih meminum minuman di lemari es villa ini. Aku benar-benar kehilangan _mood_ ku.

Dan jawabanku tadi membuat hening diantara kami, hanya suara lantunan musik yang mengiringi keheningan di sini dan pestanya tentu saja, sudah banyak orang yang datang tanpa aku sadari. Aku kembali meminum minumanku, mengabaikan Toneri yang masih terdiam sambil menatapku sesaat lalu mengalihkannya ke arah lain.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu?" pertanyaannya hampir membuatku tersedak minumanku, aku menatapnya, ia terlihat ingin melanjutkan ucapannya dan aku menunggunya. "Apa kau murung karena dia tidak datang?"

Pertanyaan Toneri terdengar seperti pernyataan untukku dan ini membuatku teringat kalau Sasori- _nii_ belum datang berarti ia belum kemari juga, aku tahu laki-laki yang ia maksud dan Toneri benar, aku merasa murung karena tahu Sasuke belum datang kemari. _Benar-benar menyedihkan._

Aku menggelengkan kepala karena masih berusaha memikirkan kekasih orang lain.

"Maaf," Aku menoleh ke arah Toneri yang bersuara lagi dan sedang memasang ekspresi sendu. "Lupakan ucapanku tadi."

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini sebenarnya. Tapi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ketergantungan dengan Sasuke, bahkan semakin mencintainya— _menyedihkan_ — aku kembali meminum air putih di gelasku. "Kau mau minum?" tanyaku saat melihat Toneri tidak membawa gelas seperti diriku. Dan tentunya mengabaikan pernyataannya barusan.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah banyak minum hari ini," ucapnya, dan aku mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak mau berdansa? Acara dansa sudah mulai."

Aku menghentikan gelas yang hampir mencapai bibirku, dansa? Aku melihat ke sisi dalam ruangan tengah dan sudah banyak pasangan yang berdansa dengan lantunan musik romantis yang terdengar ditelingaku.

Aku memandang arah lantai dansa dengan bosan. "Kau bercanda?" ucapku, membuatnya menyeringai. "Aku sebenarnya melarikan diri dari acara dansa. Aku ingin ke gazebo, kau mau bergabung?"

Toneri semakin menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana, sekarang."

Aku menaruh gelasku di atas meja dekat lemari es dan berjalan beriringan di samping Toneri menuju gazebo yang jauh dari jangkauan orang yang berlalu lalang. Musik masih terdengar sampai sini saat aku dan Toneri sampai di gazebo, aku sebenarnya ingin ke balkon, menenangkan pikiranku. Tapi karena ada Toneri, aku memutuskan kemari saja, mungkin nanti aku bisa ke sana. Tangga menuju balkon ada juga di dekat gazebo, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot masuk ke dalam rumah dulu baru menuju balkon.

"Jadi … kau benci dansa?" Toneri memecah keheningan.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, di kursi dekat dengan kolam air mancur.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin menginjak kaki seseorang."

Ia kemudian terkikik. "Kau tidak bisa berdansa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Aku baru tahu hal ini." Ucapnya senang, seakan hal ini hal paling membuatnya bahagia.

Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya, ia menahan tawanya. "Percaya atau tidak. Aku jago berdansa, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, itu sebabnya kau takut menginjak kaki seseorang?"

Aku memberikan anggukan sebagai jawabannya dan ia kembali terkikik menahan tawa. Jadi, aku mengabaikannya dan kami terdiam setelahnya karena tidak ada yang berbicara, musik memasuki indera pendengaran kami, ditambah suara aliran air mancur yang menambah suasana menjadi manis.

"Boleh aku bicara?"

Aku menoleh dan mendengus. "Jadi, dari tadi kau sedang apa? Bernyanyi?"

Ia membalasku dengan tertawa pelan. "Tadi aku bersyair," ucapnya, aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya dan ia kembali memasang wajah serius. "Dan sekarang aku ingin bicara serius denganmu."

Oke, ini terdengar aneh. Aku tidak pernah berbicara serius dengannya. Aku bahkan tertegun melihat wajahnya yang biasa dihiasi senyuman bisa seserius ini.

"Baik. Kau mau bicara apa?" ucapku, bersikap tenang. Ia terdiam, tidak bersuara, ini membuatku merasa sedikit aneh.

Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku masih memperhatikannya. "Apa masih ada ruang di hatimu?"

Aku mengernyit bingung, belum paham dengan ucapannya. "Maksudmu?"

Toneri menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembusnya perlahan. Ia melakukan itu untuk beberapa kali, dan kembali menatapku serius. Dan tatapannya membuat perutku terpilin. "Aku …." Ia kemudian bersuara sambil melirik ke kanan ke kiri. "Emm … Aku," Ia terlihat gelisah, jelas aku bisa melihatnya. Suara musik dari dalam semakin membuat suasana malam ini semakin romantis atau bisa aku bilang mencengkam? "Aku …"

Aku menghela nafas, "Ya aku tahu," ucapku tak sabaran. "Aku sudah mendengarmu mengucapkan 'Aku' selama tiga kali." Toneri meringis setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. "Jadi, 'aku' di sini yang dimaksud 'kau', kenapa?"

Toneri kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembusnya cepat dan mengucapkan kata-katanya dalam satu kali nafas. "Aku menyukaimu."

Aku menautkan alisku, sedikit bingung dengan ucapan yang cepat dan tidak jelas itu, tapi tatapan matanya masih memandangku serius. Aku kemudian tersentak karena menyadari ucapannya tadi dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, yang jelas menghindari tatapan matanya.

Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan? Maksudku, apa tadi ia manyatakan perasaannya atau sekedar ucapan biasa? Oh, Tuhan. Mana yang benar? Aku saja sedang bimbang dan di sini, laki-laki di sampingku, menambahkan kebimbangan hatiku.

Aku mendengar Toneri berdeham. "Sakura…" panggilnya, ini membuat perutku semakin terpilin. "Kau dengar ucapanku tadi?"

Tentunya aku tidak bisa mengelaknya, aku jelas-jelas mendengar ucapannya. Walau di awal membuatku bingung karena ia berucap begitu cepat dan tidak jelas.

"Kau mau mempertimbangkannya?" ucapnya lagi. Aku tidak menatapnya, dan aku menautkan jari-jariku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. "Apa masih ada ruang. Di hatimu?"

Aku menunduk, semakin menggigit bibirku, aku tidak bisa, aku harus bagaimana? Sial! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, aku tidak ingin persahabatanku dengannya hancur karena hal ini. Aku tidak mau.

Tidak ada jawaban dariku membuatnya menghela nafas di sampingku. "Kau tidak harus bersikap begini?" aku menatapnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya."

Aku kemudian menunduk. _Ia benar_. "Maaf," ucapku, apapun kulakukan asal aku tidak kehilangan sahabat sepertinya, seperti Toneri. "Maafkan aku."

"Hei, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku hanya berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku saja, seperti yang kau lakukan di puncak tempo hari." Aku tahu ada kesedihan di ekpresinya saat aku melihatnya. Aku tahu, dan ini membuatku menundukkan kepalaku. "Dengar, aku memang menyukaimu, bukan, aku mencintaimu. Tapi kalau gadis yang aku cintai tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa denganku, aku tidak masalah asal kau bisa bahagia dan aku bisa melihat hal itu, aku sudah senang, mengerti."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihatnya lagi dengan mataku yang sudah berkaca, kenapa laki-laki di depanku ini begitu baik denganku? Dan kenapa aku justru menyakitinya? Sakura, kau benar-benar— _menyedihkan_ —

Tiba-tiba Toneri mendesah keras. "Kata-kataku seperti dalam novel saja," ia menertawakan kalimatnya sendiri, menurutku kata-katanya barusan sungguh manis. "Lupakan kata-kataku barusan yang seperti kutipan novel itu, intinya aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia. Dan kita masih tetap sahabat, mengerti?"

Aku banyak diam saat ini, dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia kembali berdeham. "Sakura…" aku memandangnya, ia terlihat malu dan pipinya tiba-tiba memerah, aku menautkan alisku. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Aku menahan dengusan tawaku. Ia terlihat malu hanya karena meminta pelukan dariku. "Kalau kau keberaran tidak masalah, aku tidak memaksa." Tambahnya lagi. Dan ini membuatku tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali Toneri," ucapku disela-sela tawaku. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Dan aku melihat secuil kebahagiaan di wajah Toneri, kalau ini bisa membuatnya bahagia aku akan melakukannya untuk sahabatku ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Aku benar-benar lega karena Toneri tidak menjauhi karena tidak bisa menerima perasaannya. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian di gazebo setelah sesi pelukan persahabatan kami tadi dan karena ia dipanggil Gaara, sejujurnya aku disuruh masuk dengannya dan Gaara, aku menolak dengan alasan masih ingin menikmati suasana di sini. Dia bilang akan kembali.

Sepertinya tamu sudah banyak yang datang dan di gazebo sudah ada orang yang menempati, kurasa aku perlu pindah lokasi menyendiri. Aku teringat, aku ingin ke balkon villa ini.

Saat aku berjalan ke arah tangga. Aku melihat gadis pirang dengan laki-laki berambut hitam klimis sedang melakukan hal yang membuatku terbelalak. Mereka berciuman. Oh. Tuhan. Aku melihat mereka melakukan hal itu sampai berhenti melangkah menuju tangga balkon, dan yang membuatku kaget adalah. Gadis pirang itu sahabtku. Ino. Aku harus bertanya dengannya setelah acara ini selesai, siapa laki-laki yang diciumnya? Aku tidak tahu kalau ia mempunyai kekasih, apa ia menyembunyikannya dari kami? Aku benar-benar harus mengintrogasinya. _Harus._

Aku menaiki tangga tersembunyi di dekat gazebo menuju balkon.

Suasana di sini lebih tenang, masih ditemani suara musik dari dalam ruangan, bahkan semakin jelas musiknya karena aku berada di atas alunan musiknya. Ditambah pemandangan langit yang jelas memperlihatkan bintang-bintang yang bersinar di atasku.

Ada bangku pantai dan meja di tengah balkon sini, tapi anehnya kenapa ada bayangan hitam di atas bangku pantai itu? Perasaanku tidak enak, apa ia penyusup? Apa jangan-jangan hantu? Semua asumsiku membuat kakiku bergerak sendiri mendekat ke bayangan itu. Dan sepertinya ia tahu kehadiranku, ia bergerak dan duduk membelakangiku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, aku masih menguasai bela diri. Aku masih sanggup menjatuhkannya kalau benar-benar ia penyusup, kalau ia hantu, minimal aku bisa membaca doa pengusir hantu.

Ia berbalik dan nafasku berhenti. Aku harap aku bermimpi sekarang, atau jangan-jangan mimpiku menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

Di sana berdiri laki-laki yang membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol laju jantungku.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku, ia memakai setelan celana jeans hitam, kaos berwarna abu-abu dan dipadukan dengan jas hitam, membuatnya menjadi semakin mempesona dan menggairahkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" bisikku, saat menyadari ia sudah semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Ia tersenyum bengkong, cahaya dari atas kami tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Kau terlihat cantik," ucapnya setengah berbisik, ia mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Dan aku terpaku melihatnya, tanpa bisa bergerak.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di depanku, dan pandangan matanya terfokus di leherku, ini membuat pipiku memanas tanpa bisa aku tahan. Apa sekarang wajahku sudah sewarna dengan warna tomat? Aku harap cahaya malam yang minim ini bisa menutupinya.

"Aku melihatmu tadi." Sasuke bersuara lagi. "Kalian begitu serasi, dilihat dari atas sini."

Oh. Tidak. Ia salah paham, apa ia menyaksikan kejadian yang barusan terjadi antara aku dan Toneri? Dan nada bicaranya seperti menahan perasaan tidak senang. _Hey_! Sadar Sakura, mana mungkin ia cemburu. _Bermimpilah terus_.

"Kami hanya bicara biasa," jelasku. Sambil menatap matanya yang masih memperhatikanku. "Hanya sebatas seorang sahabat."

Apa yang aku harapkan dari penjelasanku ini? Apa ini akan membuatnya mencintaiku? Yang benar saja, ini sudah keterlaluan. Berhenti bersikap— _menyedihkan_ —Sakura.

"Hn," hanya dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, aku menghela nafas. "Kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Aku membelalak. Pesannya? Ah. Aku ingat, tadi siang ia mengirimiku pesan dan aku tidak membalasnya karena perasaanku yang tiba-tiba tidak enak. Dan aku bersyukur ia tidak bertanya lagi mengenai apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

Dan sekarang, apa yang harus aku jawab? "Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapku akhirnya, nyaris berbisik. Tanganku bermain di bawah sana, saling bertautan. "Aku tidak melihat pesanmu dan aku tertidur setelah sampai sini." Dustaku, tapi aku benar dengan mengatakan ' _aku tidur setelah sampai sini_ ' jadi tidak sepenuhnya aku berdusta.

Sasuke tidak berbicara. Dan suasana kembali hening.

Aku memberanikan diri melihatnya dan ia tersenyum ke arahku, rasanya aku sulit bernafas sekarang. "Kau mau berdansa?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan aku lega karenanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku memperhatikan tangannya lama, tanganku masih bertautan satu sama lainnya. Ia masih menunggu responku, kemudian tanganku terulur menyambut tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar dan jantungku semakin berpacu cepat. _Shannaro_!

Sasuke mengalungkan lengan yang satunya ke pinggulku, dan aku _reflek_ memegang dadanya saat jarak kami mendekat. Kami masih diposisi seperti ini untuk beberapa menit, hanya saling menatap dan aku mendengar debaran jantungku sendiri sekarang, sampai akhirnya kami bergerak mengikuti musik yang mengalun dari dalam villa. Sasuke masih memperhatikanku dan aku menurunkan tatapan mataku darinya, ini semakin membuat laju jantungku semakin menjadi-jadi. Ini seperti mimpiku tadi pagi, apa akhirnya aku akan ber—ahh, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Aku mendengar suara jantung. Dan aku merasa kalau ini suara jantungku, kemudian aku merasakannya di tangan kananku yang menempel di dada Sasuke.

Oh. Tidak. Ini dari Sasuke, ia berdebar sama sepertiku.

"Apa aku sudah bilang," ucapnya berbisik. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. "Kalau kau cantik sekali."

Pipiku kembali merasa panas. Nafasku rasanya tersenggal di tenggorokkan, apa yang aku rasakan ditangan kananku ini debaran jantung Sasuke? Tapi kenapa ia bisa bersikap biasa saja seperti ini. Aku menarik nafas mencoba mencairkan suasana, aku mendengus geli. "Apa kau sedang merayu?"

Ia menyeringai, sambil memutarku sekali dan kembali memelukku lagi, mengikuti irama musik. "Tidak." Bisiknya, ia mendekat hampir berbisik ke telingaku. "Aku jujur." Tambahnya lagi sambil menjauh dari telingaku.

Jawabannya membuatku bungkam dengan wajahku yang kian memanas. Dan kami terdiam sesaat, musik masih melantun, aku bertanya-tanya? Berapa lama aku bisa bertahan dengan situasi saat ini, aku kembali merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke.

"Sakura…" ia berhenti dan aku juga mengikutinya, kami tidak lagi berdansa. Hanya saling tatap menatap dengan posisi lengannya masih mengalung di pinggulku dan tanganku di dadanya. "Aku …"

Aku merasakan punggung tangannya menempel dipipiku, mengelusnya berlahan. Sentuhannya ini membuatku nyaman, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Oh, tuhan, apa ini akan terjadi? Apa mimpiku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sudah menutup mataku, dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan bibirku menempel dengan benda kenyal lainnya. Aku merasa _de javu_ , karena aku merasa pernah merasakan rasa ini, dan hal itu berlangsung singkat dan aku sedih kerenanya, tapi kemudian aku merasakan lagi sentuhan dibibirku dan bibir atasku rasanya terhisap dan ciuman itu kembali menghilang, detik berikutnya aku merasakannya lagi, aku memberanikan diri menghisap bibir bawahnya. Dan ia melepas ciumannya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang aku tahu aku sudah mengalungkan kedua tangaku di lehernya, meninggalkan dadanya yang bidang dengan mata masih tertutup dan ia menarik pinggulku, lengan satunya menarik tengkukku semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Kami berciuman lagi dan berlangsung lama, hanya saling menghisap bibir yang kami rasakan. Sensasi ini membuatku menarik-narik rambutnya, ciumannya semakin dalam, dan aku tiba-tiba membuka mulutku dan detik berikutnya lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Aku mengerang dalam.

Ia kemudian menarik diri, menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Nafas kami tersenggal. Aku membuka mataku yang sayu karena kegiatan kami, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya, membuatku kaget dan ia kembali menciumku lagi.

Tapi kemudian aku merasa aneh. Apa yang aku lewatkan?

Kemudian aku tersentak. Dan mendorongnya menjauh, nafasku masih tersenggal, aku menatapnya antara sedih, senang, bingung, bahagia, bimbang. "Ini salah," ucapku berbisik, lebih tepatnya aku berbicara sendiri. "Ini salah." Ulangku lagi.

Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku menatapku sedih dan kecewa, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. "Tidak. Ini tidak ada yang salah." Ucapnya.

Airmataku sudah diujung mata. Aku melihatnya bingung, apa yang ia katakan? Apa maksudnya, ini tidak salah? Jelas ini salah, sangat salah. Aku menggeleng. "Ini salah." Ulangku lagi masih menggelengkan kepala. "Kau…" nafasku tercekat, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku.

Tiba-tiba bahuku sudah dipegang kencang olehnya. "Dengar. Ini tidak ada yang salah." Ucapnya lagi. Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan, tapi aku menggeleng dan meyentak tangannya.

Aku menarik nafas. "Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, Sasuke-kun. Ini salah. Aku harusnya tidak mencintaimu. Maaf." Ucapku dengan satu tarikan nafas. Aku berbalik bermaksud meninggalkannya.

Aku berhenti berjalan saat mendengar ucapannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Teriaknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Airmataku sudah turun, tapi aku berlari meninggalkannya, tidak mendengarkannya berbicara setelah kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi. Aku menggeleng keras, menulikan pendengaranku. Ini salah, jelas sangat salah.

 **=To be Countinued=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Wolaaaa … Indah kembali *Lempar permen. Asikk :D

Lama ya? Iya… Nunggu ya? Enggak… *nangkring di pojokan

Indah tahu ini lama banget, satu bulan ya? Tapi ini chapter panjang banget.. suer deh :D

Dan ini _special_ untuk yang nunggu moment SasuSaku. Masih kurang gak? Iya… *kabur/ maafkan Indah, kenapa jadi kayak gini? Tapi gimana? Kerasa gak _romance_ -nya? Apa malah gak ada _romance_ -nya sama sekali? -_-

Oke, ini Indah nguras otak banget ngebuat scene ciuman mereka. Duh! Kuharap memuaskan para _readers_ yap hehe^^

Dan masalah update cepat atau gimana, Indah gak bisa janjiin, yang jelas ini FFn gak akan _discountinued_ kok. Jadi bakalan sampai tamat, ku harap bisa memaklumi dan mau menunggu. Karena Indah gak bisa update cepat atau kilat kayak author di luaran sana. Hehe^^

Sudah gitu saja chitchat curhatan Indah. Waktunya balas review yang mampir ;)

* * *

Thank's for :

.

.

hanazono yuri ( _Sudah lanjut ini, senpai^^ )_

AAAlovers ( _Iya … kasihan Saku, tapi gimana nih chapter ini? Apa sudah memuaskan SasuSakunya? Maaf ya aku malah bikin konflik lagi. Mungkin mau klimaks deh. Ini sudah lanjut yap. Terima kasih sudah review dan Indah gak akan discountinued FFn ini kok^^_ )

BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni ( _Cie … Cie … iya ditembak, tapi kok gini? *kabur/ eh. kejutannya udah mengejutkan gak ini? Hehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review ya (:_ )

raissa maharani ( _terima kasih raissa-chan. Ini sudah lanjut yap. Dan terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mau mampir dan review.^^_ )

.

.

* * *

Tidak lupa juga untuk silent readers juga^^

Masih terima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Dan tidak menjatuhkan :)

Jadi. Mind to Review^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Falling Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for reading …**

* * *

 _ **Sasuke's**_ **POV**

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh dan memasang senyumku lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Prof. Hashirama mengangguk. "Maaf kalau aku menganggu liburanmu. Aku hanya ingin berdiskusi mengenai laporanmu yang kemarin lusa kau kumpulan lagi kepadaku," aku segera memasang wajah yang mengisyaratkan kalau aku tidak masalah dengan hal ini. "Aku puas dengan hasil kerjamu." Lanjutnya lagi, aku kembali memasang senyum tipisku. "Kau bisa langsung serahkan hasilmu ini dan kau mungkin cepat lulus dan bisa melaksanakan _koas-_ mu segera."

"Baiklah, Prof. Hashirama." Jawabku. Sambil mengambil laporanku yang disondorkan ke arahku oleh Prof. Hashirama.

"Hm. Kau boleh pergi sekarang dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf mengganggu liburanmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Saya senang karena bisa mengetahui hasil laporanku lebih cepat." Ucapku jujur. "Kalau begitu. Saya permisi."

Prof. Hashirama mengangguk, aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, sebelum aku mencapai kenop pintu, aku mendengar Prof. Hashirama berdeham dan aku menoleh. "Sebenarnya Sasuke," jedanya. Mencoba melihat reaksiku yang memperbolehkan ia melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak, aku menaikkan alisku mencoba membuatnya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Ia kembali berdeham lagi. "Aku berniat ingin membawamu ke Takigakure senin besok," ucapnya. Kembali ia melihat ke wajahku lebih serius, ia ingin melihat reaksi yang aku berikan kepadanya mengenai hal ini. "Aku berencana menempatkanmu di sana. _Koas_ di sana. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah dulu kau memintaku untuk menempatkanmu di sana."

Oh. Aku melupakan hal itu, benar aku dulu meminta ditempatkan di sana kalau _koas_ ku dimulai, dan aku meminta hal itu sebelum aku mengalami beberapa peristiwa yang membuatku kewalahan seperti ini. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Impian sudah di depan mata dan masalahku di sini belum selesai. Apa aku bisa meninggalkannya dan melakukan _koas_ ku dengan tenang di Takigakure?

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" aku memandang lawan bicaraku dan sekarang aku berada di rumah, bersama Itachi yang bertanya denganku. Aku sedang duduk di ruang keluarga setelah pulang dari kampus lima belas menit yang lalu, Itachi sibuk dengan laptopnya sekarang.

Ia juga ikut pulang denganku tadi malam bersama Konan, mobilnya diserahkan ke Naruto untuk kendaraan pulang begitu juga Sai dan lainnya, sebenarnya aku menawari Naruto untuk pulang bersamaku atau tetap tinggal di Suna dan Naruto jelas menolakku karena baru bertemu sebentar dengan Hinata. Neji, tidak perlu ditanya, ia tentu tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto berduaan dengan sepupunya itu, Shikamaru, setelah sampai di villa ia menghilang entah kemana dan Sai, yang aku tahu ia menghilang bersama gadis berambut pirang yang aku tahu juga sahabat Sakura.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Seperti biasa." Itachi mengangguk sekali masih memandang laptopnya.

Aku menarik nafas pelan dan menghembusnya pelan sambil menutup mataku dan mencoba me _rileks_ -kan badanku dengan bersandar ke sofa. "Kemarin kau ribut dengan Sasori," ucapan Itachi membuatku membuka mata dan melihatnya yang masih berfokus ke laptopnya. "Apa itu benar?" lanjutnya, kali ini ia memandang ke arahku.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku balik, tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku masih bersandar di sofa.

Ia melihatku sebentar lalu kembali ke laptopnya lagi dan aku mendengus melihat hal itu. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Ucapnya, masih sibuk mengetukkan jari-jarinya di keyboard laptop.

"Kalau aku tidak menjawab, kenapa?" tantangku sambil melihat ke arahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya dan aku mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu mengandahkan kepalaku menghadap ke langit-langit rumah. Suasana hatiku kembali kacau. Aku mendesah lagi. Dan aku benar-benar kembali mengingat malam tadi.

Tidak perlu mengingat ini hari apa. Hari ini hari minggu dan aku sudah pulang ke Konoha tadi malam.

Semalam aku mendapat telepon dari Prof. Hashirama, tentu aku tidak bisa menolaknya yang ingin bertemu denganku.

Dan kemarin adalah hari yang penuh kejutan yang pernah aku alami. Pertama, aku mendapatkan kesialan dengan Shion membawa kabur ponsel dan mobilku. Kedua, aku tidak bisa menyebut ini kesialan karena aku senang karena Chiyo- _baa_ mau menerimaku dan tidak protes setelah tahu aku mempunyai perasaan spesial terhadap cucu kesayangannya. Ketiga, aku bisa menyebut ini mala petaka, karena apa? Disaat aku sedang pusing karena memikirkan kalimat apa dan bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasori datang dan merusak segalanya. Karena apa? Karena Sasori yang begitu bodoh mengarang cerita kalau aku dan Shion adalah sepasang kekasih, hanya sekedar ia ingin melihat reaksi Sakura mengetahui hal ini yang _notabene-_ nya karena Sakura mempunyai perasaan denganku, lebih buruk lagi, bukannya marah dan menolak permainan Sasori, sepupuku Shion justru ikut andil dalam hal ini, hasilnya aku harus menguras otak untuk memikirkan masalah ini. Dan yang lebih parah atau bisa aku sebut puncak kesialanku hari itu. Di saat aku harus melihat Sakura berpelukan dengan manusia berambut perak saat aku di atas balkon malam itu dan aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku ingin Sakura menjadi milikku. Dan disaat aku tahu Sakura berjalan ke arah balkon malam itu, aku berpura-pura tiduran di kursi pantai menunggu saat yang tepat atau seolah-olah aku memang sudah di sini sejak tadi. Dan saat aku berdiri dan berbalik melihatnya, aku rasa nafasku berhenti saat itu.

Aku melihat Sakura memakai kalung. Kalung pemberianku.

Ini bukan kesialan, tapi keberuntungan, aku senang ada hal-hal yang membuat mood ku kembali, melihat Sakura memakai kalung itu benar-benar membuatku hampir melompat kegirangan karenanya, dan untungnya aku bisa menahan hal itu terjadi.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman. Dan aku mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku menjadi orang lain semalam. Aku mengatakan Sakura cantik. Tapi pada kenyataanya aku jujur mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dan benar, Sakura terlihat cantik— _sangat cantik_ —malam tadi.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari leher putihnya yang terpasang kalung. Begitu pas dan indah di lehernya. Dan ia begitu cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna krem dengan rambutnya yang terangkat ke atas. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas lehernya yang terpasang kalung berbandul Sakura itu.

Debaran jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

Jarak yang aku buat singkat dengannya membuatku mengetahui kalau gadis musim semiku sudah merona. Aku kembali tersenyum karena Sakura begitu manis yang sedang merona. Aku merindukannya. _Jujur_.

Mata _emerland_ nya begitu indah dan menyejukkan membuatku semakin terjerat dengannya. Tapi kemudian mengingat ia barusan berpelukan dengan manusia perak itu. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku seperti bukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan seolah aku berpose tiduran tadi adalah sebuah kekonyolan untukku. _Benar-benar menyedihkan kau Sasuke_.

Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Dan aku tahu mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. Tapi aku tetap merasakan panas setiap kali laki-laki itu mendekati Sakura- _ku_. Aku menangkap sebuah guratan sedih di wajah cantiknya, apa ia berpikir aku tidak akan cemburu melihat adegan itu? Jangan buat aku tertawa. Itu jelas sudah membuat darahku naik ke kepalaku dengan cepatnya. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. Mencoba bertanya kenapa ia tidak membalas pesanku. Dan ia terlihat kaget, seolah baru mengingat hal ini, dan aku tahu ia berbohong waktu ia berkata kalau ia tidak tahu ada pesan masuk diponselnya. Tapi ia meminta maaf karena tertidur, jadi ia tidak membalas pesanku. Aku memakluminya karena Gaara memang berkata Sakura tertidur setelah sampai kemari. Dan aku menerima alasannya tidak membalas pesanku karena suatu hal. Dan aku tidak mau menyebutkan hal apa itu. Dan aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal apa yang membuatnya tidak membalas pesanku.

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi dengan mengajaknya berbicara atau lebih tepatnya mengajaknya _berdansa_.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat kaget dengan sikapku seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengajaknya berdansa. Musik yang berputar mewakili perasaanku saat ini.

Ia sempat ragu saat aku mengajaknya berdansa dan tanganku sudah terulur ke arahnya, ia menautkan tangannya di bawah sana. Apa ia gugup?

Dan aku tersenyum tipis karenanya.

Begitu tangannya terulur mengarah ke tanganku untuk menyambut ajakan dansaku, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarku. Dan aku tahu Sakura merona setelah tahu aku tersenyum selebar ini. Jadi, aku buru-buru menariknya mendekat ke arahku. Tangan kanannya menempel di dada kiriku, aku masih memandanginya, belum memulai dansa kami. Ia seperti memikirkan seseuatu, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan aku mulai bergerak dan Sakura benar-benar jago berdansa.

Aku melihatnya menggelengkan kepala. Apa ia membayangkan suatu hal? Pipinya merona saat ini. Dan jantungku berpacu cepat lagi karena melihat Sakura yang terlihat mempesona dimataku. Sial. Tangannya ada di dada kiriku. Aku harus membuatnya tidak menyadari kalau jantungku berpacu dengan cepat sekarang.

Aku bertanya dengannya apa aku belum mengucapkan kalau ia cantik malam ini. Ia terlihat kagum dan gugup denganku karena saat ini aku menahan debaran jantungku tapi aku bersikap biasa dengannya. Ia kemudian mendengus geli mencoba mencairkan suasana, aku tahu itu dan ia bilang aku merayunya, itu membuatku menyeringai. Kami masih berdansa, aku memutarnya dan kembali memeluknya, dan dengan berbisik aku menjawab ucapannya. Aku berkata 'tidak'. Untuk apa aku merayunya? Karena memang ia terlihat sangat cantik malam itu dan aku mendekat ke telinganya sambil berkata dengannya kalau 'aku jujur'. Tentu saja.

Ia terdiam setelah mendengar ucapanku dan pipinya merona sempurna. Oh. Tuhan. Ia sangat ingin aku peluk kencang sekarang. Aku berdebar tidak karuan lagi sekarang. Bernafas Sasuke, bernafas. Aku harus mengatur debaran jantungku.

Aku kemudian membawa tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya yang merona, dan ia sepertinya nyaman dengan perlakuanku ini. Aku mempersempit jarakku dengannya. Kami masih berdansa. Aku harus melakukannya sekarang. Atau aku akan gila. Aku memanggil namanya dan berhenti berdansa, ia menatapku tapi kemudian aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Jantungku kembali berpacu, aku semakin mendekatkan diri ke arahnya, mengikuti hatiku. Semakin mendekat aku bisa mencium aroma _Cherry_ di bibirnya yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

Sakura sudah menutup matanya dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mencium bibirnya, aku pernah merasakan bibirnya, rasa _Cherry_ , dan ini membuatku ketagihan. Tapi aku menarik diri sambil melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya kecewa, aku tersenyum melihatnya karena aku tahu ia menginginkannya juga. Ia masih menutup matanya, aku mencium bibirnya lagi dan menghisap bibir bawahnya dan menarik diri lagi, aku tergoda untuk melihat wajahnya lagi walau hanya beberapa detik. Pipinya semakin merona. Aku menciumnya dan ia membalasku dengan menghisap bibir bawahku. Aku menarik diri lagi, ini memacuku libidoku.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, aku menariknya mendekat ke arahku dan memajukan wajahnya dengan menarik tengkuk lehernya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menciumnya lembut, kami hanya saling menghisap bibir yang kami rasakan saat ini. Rasa _Cherry_ semakin terasa dibibirku, Sakura menarik-narik rambutku. Kemudian ia membuka celah bibirnya dan aku menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Kami beradu lidah dan ia mengerang.

Aku menyudahi ciuman kami dan menempelkan dahiku di dahi lebarnya, kami terengah-engah dan aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat beban hatiku terangkat dan menguap, rasanya ringan dan aku tahu Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan ini. Aku tidak menunggu keterkejutan Sakura, dan kembali menciumnya. Tapi kemudian semua jadi aneh. Ia mendorongku menjauh dengan nafasnya yang masih tersenggal. Aku menatapnya kecewa dan sedih, karena ia menarik dirinya, begitu aku melihatnya yang terlihat dari raut wajanya adalah sedih, senang, bingung, bahagia dan bimbang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dengannya. Kemudian aku mendengarnya berbisik dan aku tahu apa maksudnya.

Inilah yang aku takutkan. Dan ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Ia masih berbisik mengucapkan kalau ini salah. Aku berucap ini tidak salah, aku melihat Sakura dan matanya sudah berkaca, ia menahan tangisannya. Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sakura masih berucap ini salah dan ia ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah mengucapkan kata 'kau' tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku tidak tahan, aku harus mengucapkannya, menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang melanda kami. Aku memegang bahunya erat supaya ia melihatku, aku berkata ini tidak salah. Sakura menatapku seolah tidak yakin dan tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar saat ini, aku memasang wajah serius berharap ia mempercayaiku. Ia sedang menatap mataku, mencari kebenaran dibalik kata-kataku. Dalam hati aku berteriak— _percayalah padaku_ — berharap kata-kata ini juga ikut keluar dari mulutku, tapi tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

 _Benar-benar menyedihkan._

Kemudian Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyentak tanganku, ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat dadaku berdenyut karenanya. Ia berbalik meninggalkanku, ini bukan intinya dan ini bukan mauku atau maunya. Persetan dengan harga diri. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku berteriak mengucapkan kata-kata ini lagi. Ia berhenti, aku sekali lagi mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dalam hati aku berteriak, _tolong percayalah_. Tapi ia hanya berhenti tanpa membalik badannya, aku berteriak. ' _kalau kau salahpaham, Sasori mengarang cerita. Aku dan Shion bukan kekasih dan Shion adalah sepupuku_.' Tapi Sakura tidak berhenti dan tetap melangkah dengan cepat, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku berdiam diri tidak mengejarnya.

Apa ini sudah berakhir?

Apa ini akhirnya?

Itu hari dimana puncak kesialanku. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini. Dan aku tidak berbuat banyak untuk membuat suasana kembali seperti semula. Aku membiarkannya tanpa mengejarnya.

 _Aku benar-benar menyedihkan_.

Aku membuka mataku, menatap langit-langit rumah. Masih teringat dengan jelas bayangan kejadian semalam. Ini membuat dadaku terasa nyeri kembali. Untuk sekian kalinya dari semalam sampai sekarang aku mendesah. Bebanku semakin berat meski aku sudah melepasnya memalui tarik nafas.

Setelah sadar dari aksi diamku semalam di balkon, aku mencoba mencari Sakura. saat aku menuruni tangga, aku melihat Sai masih bercumbu dengan gadis berambut pirang di pojokkan gazebo. Aku tidak perlu tahu siapa gadis itu. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam dan bertanya ke sepupunya—Gaara, dimana Sakura? Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tidak tahu Sakura dan aku tidak menemukan Sakura dimana pun. Bahkan saat aku melihat laki-laki berambut perak lagi, aku tidak menemukan Sakura disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat telepon dari prof. Hashirama disaat aku masih mencari keberadaan Sakura, ia meminta bertemu denganku hari minggunya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berhenti mencari Sakura dan pulang ke Konoha, aku juga menghubungi ponselnya, tapi hasilnya, ponselnya tidak aktif. Ini membuatku mendesah frustasi. Aku mencoba mengirim pesan.

 _Kau salahpaham. Aku bukan kekasih Shion, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi aku mohon, hubungi aku kembali._ –Sasuke

 _Shion sepupuku, bukan kekasihku. Tolong percayalah_.-Sasuke

Ini benar-benar bukan aku yang sebenarnya.

Tapi aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku dan aku tidak merasa terkekan akan diriku sekarang, justru bebanku sekarang adalah membuat Sakura berhenti berfikir kalau Shion itu kekasihku. Aku mengecek ponselku untuk sekian kalinya dan tidak ada balasan dari Sakura sejak aku mengirim pesan singkatku itu. Aku kembali menghubunginya dan hasilnya ponselnya masih tidak aktif.

Aku mendesah sambil mengusap wajahku kasar.

"Sasuke!" aku menoleh ke arah Itachi yang menatapku dengan ekpresi yang membuatku mengerutkan keningku. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku dari tadi memanggilmu." Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia memanggilku. Aku terlalu banyak melamun, tertular Sakura?

"Oi, aku bertanya!" Itachi kembali bersuara karena tidak dapat tanggapanku, ini tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku berdiri, berbalik menuju kamarku. "Kau mau kemana?"

Aku berhenti, melirik Itachi dari ekor mataku. "Bersiap." Jawabku, kembali menatap depan dan berjalan ke kamarku.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku rasa Sakura membutuhkan waktu dan aku dengan senang hati akan memberikannya waktu yang ia mau. Semalam aku senang karena bisa mendengar kalau ia mencintaiku dan juga kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku dengar. Aku ingin Sakura tetap mencintaiku, tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun tertekan seperti kejadian semalam. Aku merasa bodoh sudah membiarkan Shion dekat-dekat denganku disaat ada Sakura di sekitarku waktu itu. Aku melakukan hal itu karena menghidari tatapan berbinar dari perempuan yang menatapku lapar.

Dan aku tahu, penyeselan selalu datang terlambat.

Meski ini seratus persen bukan salahku. Aku pastikan Sasori harus mendapatkan pelajaran dengan kejadian ini.

Itu sudah pasti.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _ **Sakura's**_ **POV**

.

.

Hari senin menyabutku dengan cuaca yang sama dengan hatiku. Mendung. Aku tidak menemukan Sasuke di hari minggu, setelah kejadian disabtu malam kami melakukan ciuman di atas balkon. Aku tidak di kamar yang aku tepati bersama Ino dan lainnya. Aku mengurung diri di kamar utama villa. Menangis di sana lebih tepatnya.

Mataku bengkak akibat aksi menangisku yang berlebihan.

Dan aku mendapat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari segala penjuru mengenai mataku yang tiba-tiba begini. Hari minggu tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar, memikirkan kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan malam itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikirannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya. _Harus_.

"Sakura." aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap _Kaasan_ dengan mata masih membengkak. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat dan matamu kenapa bengkak, sayang?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaasan_ ," jawabku. Sambil mengaduk makanan di depanku. "Dimana _niisan_?" ucapku, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian _Kaasan_.

Aku mendengar _Kaasan_ mendesah. "Kau sehabis pulang dari Suna mengurung diri di kamar," _Kaasan_ membereskan piring yang kotor. _Tousan_ sudah berangkat kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan aku tidak melihat sosok kakaku di sini. "Sasori- _kun_ berangkat pagi-pagi tadi. Dia ke Amegakure, ditunjuk untuk mengikuti seminar Astronomi di sana." Setelah bicara begitu, _Kaasan_ berlalu meninggalkanku sambil membawa piring kotor ke arah dapur.

Aku masih mengaduk-aduk makananku, tanpa ada rasa untuk memakannya. Disaat aku mengalami hal seperti ini, kenapa Sasori- _nii_ tidak ada. Aku kembali mendesah.

"Kau tidak apa berangkat sekolah sendiri, Sakura- _chan_?" Kaasan kembali dan duduk di tempat ia biasa makan.

Aku menatap _Kaasan_ sambil memamerkan senyum terpaksaku. "Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau mau minum obat?" tanyanya. Aku menautkan alisku. "Kau terlihat pucat nak."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku jujur. "Mungkin hanya kecapekan."

 _Kaasan_ mengangguk sambil tersenyum maklum. Perasaan orangtua terhadap anak memang tajam. Mereka bisa merasakan kesedihan anaknya, meski anaknya tidak menceritakan masalahnya sekaligus. Jadi aku hanya mendesah melihat raut wajah _Kaasan_ sekarang.

Aku mendorong piring makanku menjauh, yang hanya beberapa suap saja aku makan dan mengambil gelas minumanku. "Aku berangkat dulu." Ucapku sambil berdiri dan menyalami Kaasan. Berlalu meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan semakin mendung. Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan ini sudah ribuan kali aku dengar sejak hari minggu kemarin, ini pertanyaan dari Ino. Dan saat ini aku berada di kantin. Karena dipaksa. "Kau seperti ini setelah pulang dari Suna. Atau bisa aku tebak, kau sudah seperti ini sejak di sana." Ino masih mengoceh membahas yang tidak penting tentang diriku.

Aku mendesah sambil menatap mangkuk ramen di depanku.

Pikiranku masih melayang, memutar kembali kejadian sabtu malam kemarin.

" _Forehead_!" Ino tiba-tiba berseru, membuat Hinata dan Matsuri yang duduk di sebelahku dan Ino menatapnya tajam, tentu saja Matsuri yang menatapnya begitu. Mereka terkejut dan kaget dengan suara melengking Ino, tapi tidak denganku.

"Ino. Bisa kecilkan suaramu?!" Matsuri langsung menyembur Ino. Aku mendesah melihat berdebatan mereka. Tapi tetap memperhatikan mereka yang adu mulut.

Ino mendengus tidak mendapatkan tanggapanku. "Aku hanya sedang memancing Sakura biar bicara," Ino menatap tajam ke arahku dan aku tidak menanggapi tatapan tajamnya. "Ada apa dengan sahabatmu ini, Matsuri?" rengeknya ke arah kananku yang terdapat Matsuri. Dan Hinata duduk di samping Ino yang ikut menatapku. Tapi aku mengabaikan tatapan mereka.

Aku kemudian mendesah dan beralih menatap Ino. "Hei. Ino," ucapku, terkesan berbisik. "Siapa laki-laki asing yang kau cium dipesta Gaara dan bertempat di gazebo?" Skak mat, aku menahan dengusanku saat melihatnya bungkam dan melihat bahu Ino yang menegang. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dan tentunya berhasil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Oh. Tentu ia tahu maksudku. Aku mengangkat bahu mendengar pertanyaan Ino dan tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan datarku. Aku tahu Ino gugup sekarang.

Dan yang bereaksi dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan ini adalah orang lain. "Laki-laki asing, cium, di gazebo, pesta Gaara?" dan orang itu Matsuri, yang mengulang inti dari ucapanku tadi. Matsuri menatapku seolah menanyakan apa yang aku bicarakan ini benar atau tidak. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil masih mengaduk-aduk ramenku dengan sumpit. Dan kembali tatapan intimidasi Matsuri beralih ke Ino sepenuhnya, aku pun mengikuti Matsuri. Sudah kukatakan, aku akan meng-introgasinya. "Bisa kau jelaskan, Ino?!" Ino menatap Matsuri dengan tatapan panik, terlihat bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari.

Sebenarnya aku tidak enak juga mengambing hitamkan Ino. Dan aku juga sebenarnya tahu siapa laki-laki yang tengah berciuman dengannya malam itu, tapi aku perlu penjelasan darinya.

Ino berdeham, menghilangkan gugupnya, mungkin. "Dia, laki-laki—"

"Kami tahu dia laki-laki, Ino!" Matsuri memotong kalimat Ino, dan aku hanya menghela nafas, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan adu mulut. "Tidak mungkin kau mencium perempuan! Kecuali kau sudah tidak waras."

Ino menatap Matsuri dengan tatapan mematikannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, Matsuri-pun sepertinya juga tidak. Hanya Hinata yang tampak ngeri sambil meringis melihat Ino sekarang. "Setidaknya dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai, Matsuri!" pekiknya marah, aku dan Hinata hanya menjadi penonton adu mulut mereka berdua. "Aku bahkan belum sampai intinya dan kau berasumsi seenaknya!"

Aku merasa pusing mendengar mereka harus adu mulut di saat suasana hatiku kacau. "Jadi. Bisa kita mulai mendengar ceritamu, Ino?" tanyaku, mencoba menengahi mereka. "Kau setuju, Matsuri?" sekali-kali bertindak sebagai penengah tidak masalah. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu mengenai laki-laki ini kenapa bisa sedekat, bahkan seintim dengan Ino.

Matsuri akhirnya mau mengalah dengan mendesah pelan dan menatap Ino serius, begitu juga aku, dan Hinata yang sedari tadi benar-benar menjadi penonton melihat kami beradu mulut. Ino memejamkan mata sambil menghebuskan nafas, mengatur kegugupannya yang terlihat jelas. "Dia laki-laki yang kita temui di Ichiraku Ramen tempo hari," ucapnya pelan. Seakan ia memaksa untuk mengeluarkan suaranya sendiri.

Matsuri menautkan alisnya. "Maksudmu laki-laki yang didatangi Sakura dan yang menciummu lalu meninggalkanmu sampai membuatmu kebingungan waktu itu?" tanya Matsuri, dan mulutnya menganga karena dijawab anggukan Ino. "Bagaimana bisa dia ada di pesta Gaara? Apa dia teman Gaara?" tanyanya lagi, masih memasang raut muka keheranan. Aku tidak perlu penjelasan untuk itu.

"Dia teman Sasori- _nii_ , dan dia diundang ke pesta karena permintaan Gaara," jawab Ino, sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku tahu hal itu, bahkan sebelum pesta Gaara dimulai. "Kau ingat insiden tabrakan Sakura dengan seorang laki-laki, Matsuri?" aku menahan eranganku. Kenapa Ino membawa masalah itu?

Matsuri mengangguk pelan. "Ingat," jawabnya sambil melirikku melalui ekor matanya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. "Kenapa ini ada kaitannya dengan laki-laki yang kau cium itu?" tanyanya lagi. Terdengar sedang mencari informasi tentangku dan Sasuke. Aku rasa.

"Namanya Sai." Aku bisa melihat rona merah dipipi Ino waktu menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu. "Dan laki-laki yang menabrak Sakura itu adalah teman Sai. Begitu juga Sasori- _nii_. Sai- _kun_ ada diinsiden tabrakan Sakura waktu itu. Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia tahu aku dan ternyata memang aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu insiden tabrakan Sakura dan pemuda tampan teman Sai- _kun_."

Aku bisa melihat tubuh Matsuri yang menegang, terlihat dari bahunya yang tiba-tiba tersentak dengan kepala menatap lurus Ino. Entah ia kaget karena penyataan dari Ino atau lainnya. Yang jelas aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berciuman dengannya, Ino?" tanyaku skeptis. Mencoba mengalihkan topik mengenai insiden tabrakanku. "Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tiga kali. Benar'kan?" Aku tidak tahu kalau bukan aku saja yang sedang jatuh cinta di sini. Ino pun sedang jatuh cinta, aku tidak ragu akan hal itu. Tapi Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama, gadis ini tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan laki-laki itu juga ada hubungan dekat dengan Sasuke. Apa ini sudah terencana? Ini kebetulan atau memang terjadi dengan sendirinya?

Ino menatapku dengan pipi merona sempurna. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya malu. Dan aku menahan untuk tidak mendengus, alasannya jelas tidak masuk akal. "Itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku bertemu dengannya saat sedang minum di tengah ruangan. Dia menghampiriku, memuji gaun yang kukenakan dan tatanan rambutku yang membuatku semakin cantik." Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Kemarin malam memang Ino terlihat cantik sekali, bahkan ia mengubahku dari ulat menjadi kupu-kupu. "Dia membawaku ke gazebo. Mengajakku berdansa sebentar, dan tiba-tiba kami sudah berciuman. Dan yang membuatku tidak habis pikir, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Aku melihat mulut Matsuri menganga, raut tegangnya tadi entah menghilang kemana. Hinata bahkan tersenyum lebar. "Dan apa jawabanmu, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar karena senang mendengar kabar menyenangkan ini.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Tentu dia mau, Hinata!" ucapku sambil mengerling ke arah Ino.

Matsuri yang semula menganga kembali menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau menerimanya, Ino?" Matsuri kembali dibuat menganga dengan jawaban anggukan Ino.

Matsuri mendesah sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Kalian menyembunyikan terlalu banyak rahasia," ucapan Matsuri seperti merajuk. "Apa kalian balas dendam denganku karena tidak memberitahu hubunganku dengan Gaara?"

Hinata mengibas-ibas tangannya menanggapi ucapan Matsuri. "Bukan. Kami tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Matsuri- _chan_." Ucap Hinata, rona merah tiba-tiba menjalar dipipinya. Aku mengernyit memperhatikannya. "Seperti halnya Ino- _chan_ , kemarin Naruto- _kun_ yang merupakan sahabat dari Sai dan Sasuke, pemuda yang menabrak Sakura, juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku."Oh. Apa ini sudah direncana? Tiga laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat, menyatakan perasaan ke sahabatku juga. Begitu juga denganku, tapi bedanya mereka bisa langsung bilang 'ya' tanpa merasa tertekan sepertiku.

Ino memekik senang. "Jawabanmu pasti iya, benar?"

Hinata tersenyum manis masih dengan rona merahnya dan mengangguk memberi jawaban ke Ino.

Aku mendesah dan menahan sesak didadaku lagi.

Mereka bertiga beruntung sekali, kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka? Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena berani mencintai Sasuke yang _notabene_ -nya memiliki kekasih. Dan dadaku rasanya sesak mengingat malam itu ia menyatakan cinta denganku. Aku bisa melihat raut sedih dan kecewa di wajahnya karena melepas ciuman kami.

Aku merasa, yang aku lakukan itu salah. Aku benar-benar salah karena mempunyai perasaan mendalam dengannya. Bahkan Toneri. Aku mendesah lagi, aku baru ingat. Toneri malam itu juga menyatakan perasaanya. Dan dengan jahatnya aku menolaknya karena alasan mencintai Sasuke. Aku menunduk dan melihat bandul berkelopak Sakura di kalungku.

Apa artinya? Apa artinya ia memberikanku kalung ini?

Dan apa artinya semua ini?

Terlalu banyak masalah yang aku hadapi setelah bertemu dengannya.

"Sakura," Aku mendongak dan mendapati tatapan Matsuri, Ino dan Hinata juga terfokus ke arahku. Apa lagi kali ini? "Kau kenapa? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi."

 _Melamun_. Bahkan hobiku ini tidak bisa aku lepaskan. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum— _terpaksa_ —. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ino mendesah, matanya berkilat marah ke arahku. "Aku rasa kau yang menyebunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Sakura!" ia marah, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya, hanya akan membuat dadaku berdenyut nyeri.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_?" pertanyaan Hinata membuatku meneggang. Tapi tetap saja, hanya wajah _stoic_ yang aku tampilkan. Aku rasa aku tertular Sasuke.

"Kau bisa membagi dengan kami Sakura," aku melihat Matsuri. Ia sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang melembut ke arahku.

Melihat itu hanya membuatku mendengus.

Aku menunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk kuah ramen di depanku, mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka semua. Sampai tepukkan di bahuku membuat aku tersentak dan menjatuhkan sendok yang tersenggol dengan tanganku ke lantai dan menyebabkan suara nyaring benda logam jatuh.

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan saat mereka menatapku lagi, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengambil sendok yang tadi terjatuh, menempatkannya di samping mangkok tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam mangkok lagi. Aku masih sadar kebersihan. Aku mengambil minumanku dan meminumnya, tapi tiga pasang mata berbeda warna iris masih menatapku, dan aku menatap mereka dengan alis saling bertautan. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Matsuri berdeham mewakili yang lainnya. "Ada apa denganmu?" bukannya tadi aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa dileparkan kembali padaku. "Kau terlihat pucat dan matamu bengkak. Kau juga mengabaikan pertanyaan kami tadi." Lanjut Matsuri sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

Aku mendesah sambil meletakkan gelas minumanku di samping mangkok ramen. "Kau ada masalah, Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata kembali bertanya, dan kali ini menatapku dengan ekpresi sama. _Khawatir_. Aku menahan untuk tidak mendengus. Aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan karena mendapat tatapan seperti itu dan air mataku sudah berkumpul dipelupuk mataku. Aku berusah mati-matian menahannya untuk tidak terjatuh.

Tapi pada akhirnya air mataku jatuh melewati pipiku dan aku tersentak dan buru-buru menghapusnya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi tegang mereka. Jadi aku memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan dengan sedikit berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menagis.

Karena airmataku ini, sepanjang koridor terlihat buram dan hujan yang sudah turun sejak tadi membuat pandanganku semakin buram, aku benar mengenai perkiraan cuaca hari ini. Saat di belokan menuju kelasku, tiba-tiba saja aku terpeleset, aku kembali merapatkan mataku. Bersiap untuk menjerit dan menghantamkan pantatku ke lantai sekolah yang dingin dan keras untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku sudah ditahan dari belakang.

Aku membuka mataku yang sudah mengeluarkan airmata dengan derasnya, pandangaku masih buram akibat airmata sialan ini.

"Sakura." suaranya. Aku tahu suara ini. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis?" ucapnya lagi. Aku bisa mendengar nada khawatir yang keluar dari pertanyaanya tadi.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan menghapus airmataku dengan kasar.

"Ada apa Sakura?" suaranya masih terdengar dekat di sekitarku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Toneri."

Aku mendengarnya mendesah. "Kau yakin?" aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang dan aku melihat raut wajah Toneri yang mengeras.

Mataku masih panas, tapi tidak ada air mata yang turun. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasnya dan justru menyakiti Toneri. Ini tidak benar, Sasuke sudah punya kekasih. Aku harus berhenti memikirkanya dan berhenti mencintainya. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena menyakiti perasaan Toneri.

"Bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri?" ucapku dengan suara parau. "Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku, Toneri."

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku sekilas melihat raut kekecewaan terpatri di wajah tampannya. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian, aku tidak menangis lagi. Berharap aku bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari kejadian malam itu, aku berjalan menuju kelas dan mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar menuju atap sekolah. Setibanya di atap, aku membaca komik yang aku pinjam dari imouto Toneri di sini seorang diri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku membolos kelas sampai pulang.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku seperti ini. Tidak ada kehadiran Sasori- _nii_ membuatku semakin tertekan. Ia masih di Amegakure dan pulang hari ini, bertepatan di hari Jum'at. Aku ingin menceritakan segala sesuatu yang mengangguku selama beberapa hari kemarin. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menghubunginya melalui ponsel. Tapi aku menghindar dari Sasuke.

 _Benar-benar menyedihkan_.

Hari ini _Kaasan_ menemani _Tousan_ yang pulang awal dari kantornya. Dan aku menatap kemesraan mereka yang membuatku melepas senyum yang biasa aku sajikan di depan mereka. Tapi karena masalah yang aku alami, rasanya susah sekali mengeluarkan senyumku seperti biasa.

"Hari ini _Kaasan_ mau memasak makanan favorit Sasori- _kun_ , bagaimana Sakura- _chan_?" aku melihat Kaasan memandangku dengan mata binarnya.

Senyumku lepas. "Ya. Aku setuju. _Niisan_ pasti sangat merindukan masakan _Kaasan_." Aku melihat _Kaasan_ terkekeh. _Tousan_ bahkan tersenyum.

 _Tousan_ berdeham sambil membalik koran yang ia baca. "Sebaiknya anak merah itu membawa gadis kemarin dan mengajaknya makan di sini." Ucapan _Tousan_ membuatku mengernyit bingung. Gadis kemarin? Siapa?

"Dia anakmu, sayang," ucap _Kaasan_ marah. Aku menahan senyumku. "Dan kau benar, Sasori- _kun_ harus membawa gadis cantiknya. Aku ingin dia makan bersama keluarga kita." Bisa aku lihat mata berbinar dan senyum menyeringai _Kaasan_ yang terlihat bahagia.

Aku mulai bingung dengan pembahasan kedua orangtuaku.

Siapa yang mereka maksud. Gadis kemarin, gadis cantiknya. Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasori- _nii_?

" _Kaasan_ , _Tousan_ , gadis yang kalian maksud itu siapa?" tanyaku dengan menatap serius kedua orangtuaku.

Respon _Kaasan_ terlihat heboh dengan pertanyaanku. "Oh. Sakura- _chan_ , kau belum tahu?" ya kalau pertanyaanku tadi kurang jelas bagi _Kaasan_. Aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak tahu. "Sasori- _kun_ sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kemarin waktu diulangtahun Gaara, dia mengenalkannya ke Chiyo- _baa_ dan juga kami." Aku mengedipkan mataku cepat, apa ini? Sasori- _nii_ sudah mempunyai kekasih, bahkan sudah mengenalkannya ke Chiyo- _baa_? Dan aku sebagai _imouto_ -nya tidak tahu sama sekali. Jahat sekali.

"Kau belum tahu Sakura?" pertanyaan _Tousan_ membuatku menggeleng cepat. Dan _Tousan_ mendesah sambil menutup korannya. "Anak merah itu benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan sesuat—aw! _Hime_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Namanya Sasori, sayang! Itu anakmu." ucap _Kaasan_ marah, _Tousan_ merengut sambil mengelus pahanya yang dicubit _Kaasan_ tadi. Aku terkekeh melihat pertengkaran lucu mereka. "Kau mau tahu siapa nama kekasihnya, Sakura- _chan_?"

Oh. Tentu saja. Aku akan menghajarnya karena menyembunyikan berita bahagia ini dan aku harus mendengarnya dari kedua orangtuaku. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban.

"Namanya Shion." Dan aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar mendengar nama itu disebut.

Apa maksud semua ini? Apa semua ini untuk mempermainkanku?

"Shion?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

 _Kaasan_ tampak menahan kekehannya. Mungkin melihat reaksiku yang terkejut, tentu saja aku sangat terkejut. "Kau terkejut Sakura- _chan_?" tanyanya balik. "Kami pun juga terkejut dan juga senang." Aku bisa melihat kegembiraan di wajahnya, begitu juga _Tousan_ yang hanya tersenyum sambil menyeduh _ocha_ -nya. Aku tahu ia juga senang dengan hal ini.

Berbeda denganku. Ini seperti hantaman keras di kepalaku.

Apa ini kenyataan atau mimpi? Ini jelas tidak masuk akal, aku menggenggam bandul kalungku. Memikirkan ucapan Sasuke semalam, apa ini alasannya ia bilang kalau yang kita lakukan waktu itu tidak salah, apa karena ia sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Shion? Dan aku tiba-tiba teringat pernah bertemu Sasori- _nii_ yang menggadeng Shion di pusat perbelanjaan. Jadi, yang aku lihat itu mungkin benar saja mereka. Aku memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, mereka bermain api di belakang Sasuke.

Nafasku terasa berat. Dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Pikiranku tertuju satu orang. Sasuke.

"Sayang. Kau baik-baik saja?" aku melihat _Kaasan_ , _Tousan_ pun ikut memperhatikanku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan yang keluar hanya seringai konyol. "Itu benar-benar berita mengehebohkan, _Kaasan_ ," ucapku sambil menggenggam bandul kalungku. "Aku akan beri pelajaran ke Sasori- _nii_ , karena dia sudah menyebunyikan hal ini."

 _Tousan_ menyeringai. "Aku mendukungmu, Sakura- _chan_!"

 _Kaasan_ memukul pelan paha _Tousan_. "Kau ini selalu begitu. Dan Sakura- _chan_ , jangan keras-keras mengerjai Sasori- _kun_ , kau ingat pernah membawanya masuk ke rumah sakit karena membantingnya?"

Oh. Tentu saja aku ingat, dan kalau hal itu terjadi lagi, kurasa tidak masalah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan Sakura." _Kaasan_ kemudian beralih memandang kalungku, dengan mata berbinar tapi tetap dengan tatapan serius. "Kalung yang kau kenakan, siapa yang memberikannya?"

Aku kesusahan menelan salivaku dan aku membeku di tempat.

Sambil mengenggam bandul kalungku, aku menarik nafas. "Ini … Dari—"

"Sasuke." Aku melihat orang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan bibi Ayame. Ia yang menyela pembicaraanku.

 _Kaasan_ berdiri dengan wajah terlewat senang dan bahagia. "Itachi!" pekiknya senang.

Aku memperhatikan laki-laki tampan ini, ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dan sedetik kemudian aku tersadar, ia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Ia juga tahu kalung ini memberian dari Sasuke.

Siapa laki-laki ini?

"Hai Sakura." sapanya padaku, saat ia dipersilakan duduk _Kaasan_ di sampingku.

Aku tersipu malu saat ia menyapaku. Aku juga masih gadis normal, pasti merona disapa laki-laki tampan sepertinya, dan aku seperti dihadapkan Sasuke kalau berhadapan dengannya saat ini. "Hai juga." Jawabku sedikit gugup. _Kau memalukan Sakura._

 _Kaasan_ kembali dengan senyum senangnya, siapa laki-laki ini? Kenapa ia seperti membawa magnet untuk menarik bibir _Kaasan_ selalu tertarik ke atas. Aku memperhatikan laki-laki ini yang ternyata juga memperhatikanku. Ini membuat pipiku panas, aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke _Tousan_ yang sepertinya juga senang dengan kehadiran laki-laki yang aku dengar tadi _Kaasan_ menyebutnya dengan nama, Itachi.

"Ini kejutan, kau berkunjung kemari, Itachi." _Kaasan_ benar-benar senang dengan kehadiran Itachi di sini, aku belum tahu siapa laki-laki tampan dan mirip dengan Sasuke ini.

Itachi tersenyum dan aku tersipu dengan senyumnya. _Benar-benar tampan._ "Aku kebetulan di daerah sini untuk menemui _client_ , sekalian mampir saja," _Kaasan_ tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ terlihat sehat-sehat saja, terakhir kita bertemu di pesta Gaara, benar'kan?" Aku tersentak dengan panggilannya barusan. Siapa laki-laki ini? Kenapa memanggil orangtuaku dengan _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_. Aku melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah, aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya bukan? Dan ia juga ada di pesta Gaara? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Apa jangan-jangan _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ mengadopsi laki-laki tampan ini?

Kalau benar, aku akan sangat senang. Aku bisa pamer memiliki kakak setampan dirinya. Aku menyeringai di dalam hatiku.

Aku kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku, apa-apaan aku ini? Aku melihat laki-laki ini lagi dan ia ternyata sedang menatapku. Aku tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangku ke arah lain. Ia terkekeh, membuatku mau tidak mau menatapnya lagi. "Kau sudah besar ya, Sakura." aku mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksudnya? "Terakhir aku melihatmu kau masih segini tingginya." Ucapnya lagi dengan senyum tampannya, sambil mengangkat tanganya ke udara seolah-olah mengukur tinggiku dulu yang bisa kulihat pasti aku masih kecil waktu itu. "Masih berumur tujuh tahun." Tambahnya lagi, senyumannya tidak luput dari wajahnya.

Aku menaikkan alisku, bingung. Ia bahkan mengenalku dari aku kecil. Ini membuat asumsi-ku benar.

Aku melirik _Kaasan_ yang juga terkekeh. "Kau benar, Itachi." pekiknya senang. Kemudian _Kaasan_ menyadari sesuatu, membuat perasaanku kembali tidak enak. "Eh, kau bilang tadi kalung pemberian itu dari Sasuke?" Itachi yang masih menatapku beralih menatap _Kaasan_ sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum memberi jawaban. "Kenapa dia memberikan kalung itu? Apa kau ada hubungan dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura?"

Oh. Tidak. Aku harus menjawab apa?

Dan mendengar kata 'ada hubungan' kembali membuatku dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Aku menunduk melihat kalungku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia memberiku kalung ini? Aku tidak bisa berharap, dan seharusnya aku tidak memakai kalung ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke kenapa tidak kau ajak kemari, Itachi?" pertanyaan _Kaasan_ membuatku mendongakkan kepala. Kenapa laki-laki ini harus membawa Sasuke kemari? Sebenarnya, siapa dia?

Itachi tersenyum. "Dia keluar kota, diajak _mentor_ -nya. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan pulangnya," ucapnya pelan, _Kaasan_ mendesah kecewa mendengar jawabannya dan aku hanya bisa diam. " _Baka_ - _otouto_ itu seharusnya menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu. Bukan malah lari." Dan aku kembali tersentak. Jadi, laki-laki tampan ini kakak Sasuke, aku tidak perlu heran kenapa wajah mereka bisa sama dan hanya berbeda warna rambutnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Masalah?" pertanyaan _Tousan_ membuatku menyadari ucapannya barusan. "Memang Sasuke punya masalah apa, Itachi? Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu."

Itachi- _nii_ , kurasa panggilan ini cocok untuknya sekarang. Ia mengibas-ibas tangannya sambil terkekeh. "Tidak perlu _Tousan_ ," tolaknya ramah. "Masalah anak muda, tidak ada kaitannya dengan para orangtua." Kembali ia terkekeh, mendengar jawaban Itachi- _nii_ membuat _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ bergumam tidak jelas tapi raut wajah mereka menyiratkan kelegaan.

Aku kembali tertarik dengan masalah yang dialami Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya, aku memang tidak mengetahui kabarnya selama pulang dari pesta Gaara dan aku juga tidak meng-aktifkan ponselku sama sekali.

 _Kaasan_ kembali terkekeh. "Apa dia bermasalah dengan seorang gadis? Dia sedang jatuh cinta, Itachi- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan _Kaasan_ membuat perutku terpilin.

Itachi terkekeh sambil mengusap tangannya yang sejak tadi bertautan. "Ya. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut," aku mengernyit, apa ia baru mendengar adikknya bisa jatuh cinta? Apa Sasuke sekalipun tidak pernah membawa Shion menemui keluarganya. Mengingat kata Shion membuatku sadar kalau sekarang Shion dan Sasori- _nii_ sedang berpacaran.

"Kenapa kau terkejut, nak?" tanya _Tousan_ dengan alis yang saling bertautan. "Apa Sasuke baru jatuh cinta? Apa dia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran?"

Aku menganga mendengar pertanyaan _Tousan_. Sasuke baru jatuh cinta? Sasuke belum pernah berpacaran?

Itachi- _nii_ berdeham, membuatku menutup mulutku yang menganga. "Seperti itulah, selama ini dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta bahkan berpacaran, makanya saat dia menyatakan dia sedang jatuh cinta, aku terkejut dan menggodanya. Tapi, saat dia tidak merespon ejekanku dan bercerita tentang masalah yang dia alami dengan gadis ini, aku merasa kasihan sebagai kakaknya. Dia menjadi agak murung dan memutuskan untuk memberi waktu ke gadisnya ini. Jadi aku kemari untuk membantunya."

Aku tersadar sesuatu, apa ini ada kaitannya Sasori- _nii_ dan Shion berpacaran? Oh. Tuhan. _Niisan_ , kau memang bermain api di belakang Sasuke.

"Kemari?" _Kaasan_ bertanya sambil memasang raut sama denganku. Bingung. "Memamg Sasuke ada masalah dengan Sakura, benar nak?" mata _Kaasan_ tertuju denganku.

Apa maksud _Kaasan_ , jelas bukan denganku tapi dengan Sasori- _nii_ , _niisan_ yang sudah merebut kekasih orang.

Aku mendesah. "Kenapa bertanya denganku? Ini tidak ada kaitannya denganku, _Kaasan_ ," aku menggelengkan kepala, karena _Kaasan_ langsung berasumsi kalau ini ada hubungannya denganku. Jelas tidak mungkin. "Ini pasti karena Saso—"

"Tidak." Ucapanku dipotong Itachi- _nii_ , membuatku bingung. "Sebenarnya masalah ini ada kaitannya denganmu, Sasori dan Shion." Aku mulai merasa kalau ini tidak masuk akal lagi, kenapa aku dikaitkan? Kemudian aku tersadar, apa ini gara-gara Sasuke memberiku kalung ini dan Shion marah besar? Bahkan sebelum berangkat ke pesta Gaara, ponsel Sasuke dibawa Shion pergi. Ini menjelaskan semua. Aku benar-benar terlibat. Dan aku terlibat terlalu jauh.

Aku melihat kalungku.

Ini membawa masalah. Aku membawa tanganku ke tengkuk leherku, melepas pengaitnya dan melepas kalungnya. "Maaf, kalau gara-gara kalung ini dan kedekatanku dengan Sasuke- _kun_ membuat hubungan Shion dan Sasuke- _kun_ hancur, aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi orang ketiga dihubungan mereka," nafasku naik turun, dadaku terasa nyeri. Paru-paruku kehilangan pasukan udara. Bahkan aku mengabaikan kehadiran _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ di depanku. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, tolong ucapkan terima kasih untuk Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sangat senang dia membelikanku kalung ini, tapi sebaiknya…" nafasku kembali memburu, dan aku memberikan kalung itu di telapak tangan Itachi- _nii_ yang dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku. "Sebaiknya dia memberikan kalung ini ke Shion, dan bukan padaku." Aku menghapus cairan bening yang lolos dari mataku dengan kasar. Kau bodoh Sakura, kau bodoh.

Aku berdiri bermaksud meninggalkan percakapan yang awalnya menyenangkan dan aku menghancurkan semuanya.

"Kau salah, Sakura," aku berdiam tidak bergerak mendengar ucapan Itachi- _nii_ , syaraf kakiku tidak mau bergerak meski aku ingin bergerak. "Shion bukan kekasih Sasuke." Aku menutup mataku, kembali butiran bening jatuh melalui pipiku.

"Sakura- _chan_ …" panggilan _Kaasan_ membuat nafasku memburu.

Apa lagi kali ini, kenapa mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal?

Aku berciuman dengan Sasuke dan ia bilang hal itu tidak salah, padahal jelas-jelas ia memiliki kekasih. Hari ini aku mendengar Sasori- _nii_ mempunyai kekasih dan kekasih itu bernama Shion, ini menjelaskan kalau Sasuke mungkin ketahuan bercumbu denganku dan pernah memberikan kalung padaku, dan Shion memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan terakhir, kakak Sasuke bilang, mereka tidak berpacaran?

Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Sakura …" aku mendesah, mentralkan laju jantungku dan juga paru-paruku yang semakin membutuhkan pasokan udara, aku mencoba mendengar penjelasan Itachi- _nii_. "Shion itu sepupu kami. Dan Sasori lah kekasih sesungguhnya Shion."

Nafasku tersendat dan mataku melebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To be Countinued=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Haiii ….

Indah kembali, hampir satu bulan ya? Gomene^^

Chapter ini benar-benar berat buat Indah. Dan yah, sepertinya mau mendekati end yah? Hehe^^ dan sebenarnya Chapter ini udah siap beberapa hari kemarin, pas mau update... ternyata kouta modem habis, baru beli malam ini. pulang kerja langsung cus update deh.^^ (Maap malah jadi curhat akunya hehe:D)

Tapi nanti ada SasuSaku moment di chapter depan, dan seterusnya. ( Ada yang punya ide mau gimana SasuSaku moment-nya? Boleh di-share ide kalian di review yap^^)

Dan sepertinya chapter ini benar-benar garing, Indah agak gak pede mau publish chapter ini. Pasti feelnya gak dapet. Tapi Indah tetep publish dan update karena emang ini intinya. Semoga suka dan puas dengan chapter ini. karena memang Chapter ini panjang banget. 7000words lebih. WOW! \\(^o^)/

Oh. Kabar bagus buat navers di dunia, sepertinya project kishimoto-sensei berlanjut yap, walau hanya mempersembahin karyanya melalui oneshoot saja dan sisanya dikerjain sama asistennya, tapi gak masalah. Karena Kishimoto-sensei jadi pengamat langsungnya. Dan Sarada tampak kawai dengan penampilan barunya. Tapi baiknya pakek celana seperti model Sakura dulu, tambah keren deh! Setuju gak kalian? Ehm.. gara-gara pakaian Sarada, ia jadi dibully. Indah suka penampilannya. Apa lagi sepatunya. Kalian sudah lihat cover "Next Generation" kan? Pasti tahu kenapa Sarada di-bully, tapi Indah pribadi suka dengan penampilannya. Indah sudah bilang ini berapa kali ya? Hehe maap (:

Intinya, Indah senang karena Boruto di lanjutin, jadi Indah bisa menikmati dunia ninja lagi. Dan bisa melihat SasuSaku lagi. (=^.^=) bagaimana dengan kalian?

Ehm.. sudah segitu saja chit-chat dari Indah. Waktunya balas review yang mampir^^

* * *

Big thank's for :

.

yuanthecutegirl ( _Iya. Gara-gara Saso nih, nanti di-amaterasu sama Sasu. Baru tahu rasa hehe^^ yap. Poor buat Sasu. Puk puk, sabar ya Sasu, kamu harus aku siksa dulu. Fufufu *diSusano'o XD makasih sudah mau review (:_ )

dianarndraha ( _Terima kasih dian-chan sudah mau nunggu^^. Jangan dijambak rambut merah Saso. Dia dicium aja nanti jinak kok. Eh! XD ini sudah lanjut ya dian-chan, dan jangan panggil thor. Agak gimana gitu, panggil aja Indah gitu saja hehe (: makasih sudah review_ )

AAAlovers ( _Yap. Dan di chapter sebelumnya, Saso memang dapet pukulan telak dari Sasu. Poor Saso dan juga Sasu. Iya idenya benar-benar konyol *woy, yang buat ceritakan kamu Indah. Jadi yang konyol kamu *hehe maap maap XD dan makasih sudah review^^_ )

hanazono yuri ( _sudah lanjut ya, senpai^^ dan makasih sudah review (:_ )

Uchiha Lady Haruno ( _Sudah lanjut yap. Makasih sudah review^^_ )

zarachan ( _terima kasih sudah memuji karya Indah^^ aduh! Maapkan Indah gak bisa update secepat author di luaran sana. Tapi Indah usahain selalu update cepat dan kalaupun lama, paling lama mungkin sampai 1 bulan hehe. Indah harap zara-chan mau memaklumi yap. Dan makasih semangatnya juga. Tidak lupa makasih sudah mau review^^_ )

.

.

* * *

Udah segitu aja.^^ Terima kasih yang sudah mau review. PM juga dan yang hanya mampir tanpa meninggal jejak juga Indah berterima kasih. Dan terima kasih masih ada yang memfavoritkan FFn Indah^^

Indah masih terima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan. dan pastinya dengan bahasanya yang sopan juga. Indah akan sangat menghargai itu.^^

Jadi no flame^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Review, please…


	13. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Falling Love**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for reading …**

.

.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

Aku menganga setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi- _nii_ dan nafasku seolah berhenti berhembus karenanya. Apa maksudnya dan apa yang aku dengar tadi benar?

"Kau mendengarku, Sakura?" ucap Itachi- _nii_. Oh. Aku tentu mendengarnya dan kata-katanya ini terus terulang-ulang di kepalaku dan membuat dadaku berdenyut nyeri sampai-sampai membuat perutku terpilin. "Semua yang aku katakan ini benar, tidak ada maksud mempermainkanmu," ucapnya lagi, aku menutup mulutku yang menganga dengan posisi masih membelakangi Itachi- _nii_. "Kau mau bicara berdua denganku? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Aku mendesah, mencoba menetralkan gejolak aneh dalam diriku karena aku tidak mengerti dengan skenario macam apa yang aku hadapi sekarang.

"Boleh kami bicara empat mata, _Tousan, Kaasan_?" aku mendengar Itachi- _nii_ berbicara ke orangtuaku, aku mendesah, mempersiapkan hal mengejutkan apa yang akan aku hadapi sekarang. Aku tidak mendengar jawaban _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ , hanya suara langkah mendekat ke arahku.

"Apa yang dikatakan Itachi- _kun_ tadi benar, nak." Ucap _Kaasan_ sambil membelai rambutku dan menghapus jejak airmataku, aku hanya diam tidak menjawab.

 _Tousan_ menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. "Jangan mencoba menghindar lagi dan dengarkan baik-baik yang dikatakan Itachi." Aku masih tetap diam, sampai _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Aku menutup mataku sambil mendesah. Kemudian berbalik menatap Itachi _-nii_ yang menatapku balik dengan tatapan tajamnya namun terlihat pula kesedihannya, "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Itachi- _nii_?" tanyaku mencoba membuat suaraku terdengar tegar, tapi tetap saja suara parauku yang menyedihkan ikut keluar. "Apa yang tidak aku ketahui di sini?"

Ia mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. "Duduklah," pintanya. "Dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Kembali ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan kesedihannya.

Akhirnya aku menurutinya dan duduk di depannya, "Baik, sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku." Tuntutku, aku menatapnya tidak sabaran. Aku butuh kejelasan atas kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini dan aku sangat berharap sekali Sasori- _nii_ juga ada di sini, karena ini menyangkutnya juga.

Itachi- _nii_ berdeham, masih mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya yang terkepal karena aku memberikannya kalungku ah bukan milik Sasuke kepadanya. "Sasori mengarang cerita," ia mulai berbicara, aku menautkan alisku. "Kau ingat kejadian apa yang kau lihat waktu kau mengantar peralatan astronomi di kampus Sasori?" aku memutar mataku ke atas, mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Itachi- _nii_ , dan aku meringis karena kejadian yang dimaksdunya adalah dimana Sasuke dan Shion sedang tertawa bersama yang aku ingat, aku mengangguk memberinya jawaban. Ia kembali berdeham. "Kau ingat pernah bertanya ke Sasori, siapa gadis di samping Sasuke, benar?" aku meringis lagi dan kali ini dengan nyeri di dada. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Kau ingat apa jawabannya?"

Aku terdiam, melihat ke arah Itachi- _nii_. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa ia memintaku untuk menjawab jawaban Sasori- _nii_ waktu itu, Ia masih menunggu dengan menatapku sabar, aku kembali mendesah. "Itu Shion, dia kekasih Sasuke." Ucapku pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Dan kau percaya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Itachi- _nii_ terlihat marah. "Ya. Karena jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Sasori- _nii_ ," ucapku, ikut marah. Kenapa menjelaskan ucapannya tadi serumit ini? "Dan tentu saja aku percaya, lagi pula kedekatan Sasuke- _kun_ dan Shion tidak hanya dihari itu saja aku melihatnya."

Aku menahan untuk tidak mengerang, ini membuatku mengingat kembali kedekatan mereka, dan ucapanku tadi seolah aku cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka, dan pada akhirnya aku mendesah karena sikap bodohku ini. _Benar-benar menyedihkan_.

"Itulah yang membuat kau dan Sasuke berada disituasi saat ini." Aku menatapnya yang juga menatapku. Keseriusan di mukanya membuatku tidak bisa membalas ucapannya. Dan ia bilang aku berada _'disituasi saat ini'_ seperti gambaran buatku, kalau aku benar-benar terlibat sudah terlalu jauh. "Kau saat itu menyukai, ah bukan. Kau jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke sampai sekarang, benar'kan?" aku terkesiap mendengar ucapannya, darimana Itachi- _nii_ tahu? Aku menatapnya yang masih menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, sehingga terdengar gemericik kalung yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Itachi- _nii_ menjelaskan ucapanmu tadi harus serumit ini. Bisa jelaskan secara sederhana saja?" pintaku mulai jengah, aku merasa perlu tahu kenapa ia berucap seolah-olah Sasori- _nii_ mengerjaiku dengan bilang Sasuke dan Shion berpacaran.

Itachi- _nii_ mendesah sambil menutup matanya, kemudian membuka matanya, memperlihatnya _onxy_ tajamnya padaku. "Kau memang dikerjai Sasori, Sakura," aku terkesiap, Itachi- _nii_ menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja kupikirkan. "Dan Sasuke tidak mempunyai kekasih, Shion itu sepupu kami, dan kekasih Shion adalah Sasori sendiri." _Lagi_. Ini hantaman keras di kepalaku lagi. Jadi, selama ini Sasori- _nii_ mengerjaiku.

"Dan kau tahu apa alasan Sasuke memberikanmu kalung ini?" Itachi mengangkat kalung yang sejak tadi berada di telapak tangannya. "Alasannya sangat _klise_ , dia memikirkanmu saat membeli kalung ini, dan ia sangat senang saat kau memakai kalung ini di pesta Gaara tempo hari," aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Aku tahu Sasori kelewatan mempermainkan kalian berdua, jadi jangan buat tembok untuk membatasi kalian lagi, karena perbuatan Sasori itu membuat kalian memandang arah yang berbeda meski hati kalian melihat hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu upaya apa yang sudah dilakukan _baka-otouto_ ku padamu, tapi yang jelas dia memberikan waktu untukmu supaya kau menenangkan pikiran dan hatimu. Tapi aku sebagai kakaknya tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat kalian seperti ini. Jadi aku harap, ah tidak aku mohon jangan buat tembokmu untuk menghalangi Sasuke untuk mendekatimu Sakura."

Aku kesulitan bernafas, nafasku tecengkat dan dadaku berdenyut tidak karuan. Jadi di sini yang salah siapa? Sasori- _nii_ yang mengarang cerita, aku yang percaya semua ucapan Sasori- _nii_ dan membuat keadaanku dan juga Sasuke seperti sekarang ini atau siapa?

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembusnya perlahan. Nyeri di dadaku semakin menjadi-jadi, airmataku sudah turun dengan derasnya, membuatku menyekanya berkali-kali. Mataku terpejam.

"Sakura…" panggilan Itachi- _nii_ membuatku membuka mata dengan genangan air yang masih dipelupuk mataku. "Kau percaya padaku? Aku rasa kalung ini harus kau bawa la—"

"Tidak…" suaraku terdengar serak dan menyedihkan, aku kembali mengatur nafas. "Aku ingin waktu sendirian sekarang, keberatan kalau aku masuk ke dalam?" airmata kembali meluncur, nafasku kembali naik turun. Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi- _nii_ mengangguk memberiku ijin masuk ke dalam. Ke kamarku. Aku berdiri, membungkuk sebentar dan berlari menuju kamarku.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Kenapa Sasori- _nii_ begitu jahat padaku, apa sebenarnya yang ia cari dengan mengerjaiku? Aku tidak habis pikir, aku dan Sasuke, benarkah ia mencintaiku, seperti kata-katanya di balkon, oh, tuhan, siapa yang harus aku percaya sekarang. Ini semua omong kosong.

Dan salah siapa ini?

Aku duduk di kursi balkon, merenungkan kembali siapa yang salah. Aku rasa, akulah yang salah di sini, mempercayai kata-kata Sasori- _nii_ tanpa pikir panjang, aku selalu menginterogasinya tentang kejadian aku bertemu dengannya dan Shion, ia selalu mengelak dan aku mempercayainya tanpa curiga. Apa sebegitu sakit hatinya aku yang tahu bahwa Shion adalah kekasih Sasuke? Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa membedakan kebohongan dan kejujuran yang terlontar di bibir Sasori- _nii_? Membuat Sasuke kecewa dan sedih dengan meninggalkannya di balkon malam itu.

Dadaku berdenyut nyeri mengingat malam itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ia teriakkan waktu aku meninggalkannya? Aku meruntuki kebodohanku yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Benar kata Itachi- _nii_ , aku sudah membuat tembok pembatas untukku dan juga Sasuke.

Aku sudah membuat Sasuke tertekan.

Aku menyeka bekas airmataku. Aku terlalu banyak menangis dan airmataku tidak mau keluar lagi, suaraku pasti terdengar serak dan parau sekarang. Suara ketukan membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kamar. Pintu terhuyung buka, kepala dengan rambut merah masuk ke dalam kamarku.

" _Pinky_ …" panggilnya. Aku menyeka lagi jejak-jejak airmataku. "Kau di dalam?"

Aku berdeham, menghilangkan suara serakku. "Ya. Aku di sini, Gaara." Suaraku ternyata lebih dari parau dan serak.

Gaara berdiri tegak dan membuka lebar pintu kamarku, ia masuk bersama kekasihnya—Matsuri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara sambil berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakiku. Cuaca sudah senja, sebentar lagi malam. Dan apa yang pasangan fenomenal di kelasku ini kemari?

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku, masih berdeham menghilangkan serak di tenggorokkanku. Mereka berdua sudah ada di hadapanku, memasang wajah bingung dengan alis terangkat. "Tumben kalian kemari, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka bergantian, mengabaikan raut bingung mereka.

"Kau menangis, Sakura?" tanya Matsuri, aku mengangkat bahu menjawabnya. Ia berdeham. "Begini, kami ke sini ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Aku menaikkan alisku memandang mereka, memberitahu hal apa? Dan kenapa harus mereka bedua?

Gaara berdeham. "Ini tentang Sasuke." Aku membelalak. "Matsuri yang akan memulainya dulu." Lanjutnya, aku langsung duduk tegap dan memandang Matsuri yang siap membagi hal apa itu kepadaku. Reaksiku ini berlebihan sekali, aku terlalu bersemangat ingin mengetahui hal tentang Sasuke.

Ia berdeham. Menceritakan awal ia bertemu Sasuke di rumah Chiyo- _baa_. Aku mendengar cerita Matsuri dengan seksama, dan sampai dimana ia mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sasori- _nii_. Aku berhenti bernafas mendengar ceritanya. "Aku jelas-jelas mendengar dan melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, Sakura." ucap Matsuri, raut wajahnya membuatku sulit mengendalikan sisi emosionalku. "Sasuke bahkan memukul Sasori- _nii_ akibat masalah ini, tiga kali." Ia berhenti bercerita. "Dia marah, aku rasa semua orang akan marah pastinya saat dikerjai seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya." Kembali ia menjeda ucapannya. "Aku tahu dia menemuimu waktu itu di balkon, karena aku tahu dia menaiki tangga menuju balkon. Dan saat aku ingin memanggilmu di gazebo, kau sudah tidak ada di sana. Jadi aku pikir kau bisa saja di balkon bersamanya." Aku merona mendengar ucapannya, membuatku teringat kejadian malam itu.

"Aku tahu kau murung hampir seminggu karena masalah ini. Dan aku ingin kau kembali ceria setelah aku menceritakan hal ini." Matsuri memegang tangaku sambil tersenyum. "Gaara juga punya hal untuk diberitahukan padamu."

Aku melihat Gaara yang berdiri sambil bersandar di pagar. Ia tersenyum bengkok ke arahku. "Dia peduli padamu, _pinky_. " aku tahu ia menggodaku, ada seringai di wajahnya saat ini. "Apa kau tahu, dia mencarimu saat malam pesta ulangtahunku. Karena aku tidak bersamamu dan memang tidak tahu kau dimana, jadi aku bilang padanya ' _aku tidak tahu dimana Sakura_ ' dan dia tampak frustasi tidak menemukanmu."

Aku menunduk, rasa bersalah merambat ke dadaku. Seandainya aku mendengar ucapannya saat itu, pasti tidak akan serumit ini. Matsuri mengusap tanganku, membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Ino dan Hinata tahu hal ini juga," aku merasa bersalah juga dengan sahabatku sendiri, karena terlalu banyak hal yang aku sembunyikan ke mereka. "Awal pertemuan kalian memang menjengkelkan, dan ingat, aku masih jengkel dengannya karena tidak mau meminta maaf padamu waktu itu," ucapnya sambil tertawa, ini menular padaku dan aku ikut tertawa.

Gaara mendekat ke arahku dan menepuk bahuku. "Dan aku rasa, dia juga mencintaimu. Si Sasuke." Aku mendongak, Gaara tersenyum ke arahku. "Aku tahu itu, dan Toneri juga menyatakan perasaannya padamu malam itu'kan? Tapi dia tahu kalau kau akan menolaknya. Jadi berhenti merasa bersalah, karena kau dan Toneri masih bersahabat," airmataku tiba-tiba turun, "Dan sekarang, harusnya kau mempersatukan hatimu dan hatinya,"

Aku melepas genggaman tangan Matsuri dan menghapus airmataku. Senyum merekah muncul di wajahku, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tersenyum selebar ini. "Terima kasih."

Matsuri terkekeh. "Inilah Sakura." ucapnya sambil berdiri, "Sekarang bisa kau aktifkan ponselmu? Kami benar-benar kesusahan menghubungimu, maksudku, kita bisa saja menghubungimu melalui telepon rumah, tapi kami tidak suka itu. Dan kau tahu Ino dan Toneri, mereka aslinya ingin merajuk karena hal ini tapi mereka diam saja." Ucapan Matsuri membuatku teringat ponselku yang hampir seminggu juga aku buat tertekan karena aku non-aktifkan.

Aku berlari ke dalam kamar dan mengambil ponselku di dalam meja, mereka ikut masuk dan menontonku sedang mengotak-atik ponsel. Aku menghidupkan ponselku, dan begitu hidup aku tercengang melihat daftar panggilan tidak terjawab. Hampir mendekati empat ratus panggilan tidak terjawab.

Aku membukanya dan yang terbanyak menghubungiku adalah Sasuke.

Dan banyak juga pesan yang masuk, dan dua di antaranya milik Sasuke. Aku membuka pesannya.

 _Kau salahpaham. Aku bukan kekasih Shion, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi aku mohon, hubungi aku kembali._ –Sasuke

 _Shion sepupuku, bukan kekasihku. Tolong percayalah_. -Sasuke

Sakura, kau bodoh.

Aku menerima pesan suara. Ini dari Sasuke. Dadaku berdebar tidak karuan. Aku mendesah sebelum menekan tombol buka dan mendengar pesan suaranya. Aku menahan nafas mendengar pesan suaranya. Airmataku sudah menggenang, aku menutup ponselku saat pesan suara dari Sasuke sudah selesai. Aku menutup mataku dan airmataku menetes menuruni pipiku, aku mendesah, rasa sesak didadaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ketukan di pintu kamarku membuatku membuka mata, Gaara sudah di belakang pintu dan membuka kamarku, muncul Kaasan dari balik pintu.

"Makan malam sudah siap, kalian turunlah." Ucapnya ke arah Gaara dan Matsuri. "Sakura…" panggilan Kaasan membuat Gaara dan Matsuri memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami.

"Kami tunggu di bawah _Ba-san_." Gaara menutup pintu kamarku, tinggal aku dan Kaasan di dalam kamar.

"Kau mau bergabung makan malam? Masih ada Itachi- _kun_ di sini,"

Aku berdiri dan menyeka airmataku, mencoba tersenyum. Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celana jeansku. "Iya _, Kaasan_. Aku ikut bergabung."

 _Kaasan_ tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, ayo."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku keluar kamar bersama _Kaasan_ , sesampainya di ruang makan sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Itachi- _nii_ masih di sini, dan aku senang karena ia masih di sini. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan ia membalas senyumanku, aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya. "Hai. Itachi- _nii_ ," ucapku santai, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Ia tersenyum, senyumnya mengingatkanku pada Sasuke. "Hai, Sakura."

"Kau mau membantuku sesuatu, Itachi- _nii_?" ucapku berbisik sambil sedikit bersandar ke arahnya.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu, Sakura," ucapnya masih memasang senyum di wajah tampannya. "Kau mau minta bantuan apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak sekarang." Ucapku, beralih ke meja makan dan memulai makan malamku.

"Baiklah."

Suasana di ruang makan menjadi ramai, karena Gaara dan Matsuri, tidak lupa Itachi- _nii_ yang hadir mengisi kursi yang biasanya kosong.

Aku sudah selesai makan saat pintu rumah berbunyi, bibi Ayame berlari ke depan, dan kembali beberapa detik setelah dari depan. Ia tersenyum ceria. "Sasori- _sama_ sudah pulang."

"Benarkah?" Kaasan berseru senang.

Aku langsung berdiri, memutari kursiku dan keluar ruang makan menuju depan. Tidak mempedulikan pasang mata yang mengekoriku pergi, aku menemukan Sasori- _nii_ yang membawa kopernya, ia melihatku datang menemuinya dan seringai bahagia terhias di wajahnya. "Hai _imouto_ , kau merindukanku?" ucapnya, sambil membentang kedua tangannya ke udara, menunggu aku untuk memeluknnya.

Aku berjalan dan melayangkan tinjuku ke perutnya. "Ya. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasori- _nii_!"

Sasori- _nii_ membungkuk setelah menerima tinjuku, ia mengerang kesakitan, aku masih mengepalkan tanganku di sisi pahaku. "Kenapa kau memukulku? Apa ini sambutanmu untukku?"ternyata aku salah pukul, seharusnya kepalanya yang aku pukul.

"Jangan membodohiku lagi Sasori _-nii_!" geramku, aku sudah siap memukulnya lagi. Tapi aku rasa, satu pukulan sudah cukup atau mungkin dua?

Sasori- _nii_ mencoba berdiri, sambil memegang perutnya. "Apa maksudmu?" aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia tentu tahu. Semua orang datang dan menonton pertunjukan gratis ini.

"Shion, Sasuke- _kun_ , kau dan aku." Ucapku pelan, berharap ia tahu aku sedang menahan marah sekarang.

Ia terkesiap masih memegang perutnya, "Oh, Sakura. Dengarkan aku.."

"Aku mendengarmu dari tadi!" potongku, masih mengepal tinjuku.

Sasori- _nii_ mengerang saat berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Aku minta maaf, kau boleh memukulku sesuka hatimu tapi jangan marah apalagi membenciku." Sasori- _nii_ berdiri di depanku. Menatapku dengan raut wajah penyesalan.

Aku mendesah sambil menutup mataku, "Seharusnya kau meminta maaf ke Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapku sambil menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Itachi- _nii_. "Kita berangkat sekarang, Itachi- _nii_."

Ia menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapanku, tapi tetap berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Berangkat kemana, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Aku berbalik, maju satu langkah ke depan dan memukul lagi perut Sasori- _nii_. "Ke tempat Sasuke- _kun_ berada." Aku melewati Sasori- _nii_ yang membungkuk dan berbalik ke belakang, " _Kaasan, Tousan_ , Sakura pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua," aku tersenyum ke arah Gaara dan Matsuri yang menatapku ngeri dengan aksiku tadi. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, aku berbalik dan tertawa pelan di ikuti Itachi- _nii_ yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Kau mau menyusul Sasuke?" tanyanya ikut tertawa.

Aku masih terkekeh dan menoleh ke arahnya. Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingin menyusulnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

 ** _Sasuke's POV_**

Senin yang mendung. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan persiapan terakhirku, aku memutuskan untuk ikut prof. Hashirama ke Takigakure, bukan hanya aku ingin ditempatkan _koas_ di sana, tapi aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang yang aku rindukan. Aku berangkat siang nanti, dan aku di dalam kamar merenungkan kembali kejadian sabtu malam kemarin, aku mengambil ponselku dan tidak ada pesan dan telepon darinya. _Dari Sakura._

Aku kembali mendesah, ini berat. Sangat berat untukku.

Aku meneleponnya lagi, dan lagi-lagi tidak aktif. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang, bisa saja aku ke rumahnya ataupun ke sekolahnya saat ini, tapi aku terlalu takut ia menghindariku dan lebih parahnya ia tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku. Terbukti dengan ponselnya yang tidak aktif, ia butuh waktu dan aku akan memberinya kebebasan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Aku mendesah dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Menarik nafas dan menghebusnya, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi bebanku, meski hanya sedikit, _sangat sedikit_. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan kananku yang memegang ponsel, dan ponselku tiba-tiba berdering, aku terkesiap duduk dan melihat ponselku.

Aku mendesah sambil menerima panggilan telepon masuk diponselku.

"Ya." Jawabku dengan nada enggan.

" _Hai. Sasuke, kau sudah menjelaskan ke Sakura?_ " Aku mendesah. Aku harap orang ini berdiri di depanku sekarang. Sasori sialan!

"Menurutmu?"

Ia mendesah di seberang sana. " _Maaf sekali lagi Sasuke_ ," aku memejamkan mata sambil mendesah, kenapa ia malah minta maaf? Aku berharap maafnya bisa membuat Sakura mau mengaktifkan ponselnya dan mau mendengar penjelasanku. " _Sepertinya situasimu semakin serius_ ," ya. Kau benar. Sasori kembali mendesah di sana. " _Sebenarnya Sasuke, aku ingin menjelaskan ke Sakura kemarin. Tapi…_ " ia menjeda ucapannya, membuatku menaikan sebelah alisku dan dada berdebar cepat. " _Tapi Sakura mengurung diri di kamar setelah pulang dari Suna, aku tidak tahu sampai mana kau menjelaskan ke Sakura. Dan hari ini pun aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena aku keluar kota bersama Shion,"_

Aku mendesah sambil berdiri, berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. "Sakura menghindariku," ucapku putus asa. "Aku bisa saja menyalahkan kebodohanmu, tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya berkali-kali tapi masih tidak aktif," aku mengusap wajahku kasar, aku berada di pinggiran balkon sambil menggenggam pagar pembatas. "Dia perlu waktu dan aku akan memberinya waktu."

Tidak ada jawaban di seberang sana, aku kembali mendesah. " _Maafka—_ "

"Berhentilah minta maaf!" ucapku marah. "Kau membuatku menjadi orang jahat dengan kau bilang maaf padaku terus."

Sasori mendesah keras di sana. " _Aku hanya bingung sekarang_ ," ucapnya kesal, aku mengenyitkan dahi, seharusnya aku yang bingung. " _Dilain sisi aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang aku buat ini. Tapi, aku sudah di Amegakure. Sepulang dari Ame aku akan langsung menjelaskannya ke Sakura._ "

Seandainya masalah ini semudah membalikkan talapak tangan, pasti tidak akan serumit ini. Aku tidak menjawab ucapan Sasori dan hanya mendesah. " _Dan Sasuke…._ " Sasori menggantungkan ucapannya lagi, aku menunggu dengan sabar. " _Kau boleh memukulku lagi._ "

Aku tidak bisa menahan dengusanku. "Itu sudah pasti kulakukan nanti." Ucapku sambil menutup telepon darinya.

Aku menatap ponselku lagi. Dua pesanku kemarin belum dibalas, aku memutuskan untuk meneleponnya lagi, berharap ia sudah mengaktifkan ponselnya. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali meneleponnya. Menunggu beberapa menit, dan tersambung ke pesan suara, aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku harus bicara melalui ini.

Aku berdeham setelah mengaktifkan pesan suara, "Hai Sakura," aku berhenti sejenak dan mendesah pelan. "Apa kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Ehm … kau tahu aku bingung ingin bicara apa padamu, karena dilain sisi aku tidak ahli berbicara dengan seorang gadis," aku menggosok tengkuk leherku dengan gugup. Aku kembali mengatur nafasku. "Aku tidak perlu bertanya kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu. Dan kau harus tahu… Aku serius dengan ucapanku kemarin di balkon." Kembali aku mendesah, masih menggosok-gosok tengkuk leherku. "Dan tolong dengarkan aku, setidaknya tolong dengarkan pesanku ini. Meski aku tidak tahu kau mau mengaktifkan ponselmu kapan dan membuka pesanku ini," Aku beralih menggenggam pagar dengan kencang, mendesah sekali lagi. "Sakura, jangan bilang kalau hal yang kita lakukan tempo hari itu salah, karena memang itu tidak salah. Shion…" Aku menggantungkan ucapanku, menelan saliva dengan susah payah. "Dia sebenarnya sepupuku, dan Sasorilah kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin menjelaskanmu hal ini waktu di balkon kemarin, kau salahpaham. Sasori mengarang cerita padamu kalau Shion kekasihku, yang sebenarnya adalah sepupuku dan kekasih sesungguhnnya Shion adalah Sasori sendiri. Kau bisa tanyakan alasannya ke Sasori sendiri nanti. Jadi, Sakura," aku menarik nafas dan menghembusnya pelan, nafasku benar-benar tidak teratur sekarang. "Tolong jangan merasa bersalah lagi, tolong percayalah padaku, dan tolong ingat ucapanku kemarin. Itu benar, tidak ada unsur kebohongan disitu, kalau kau butuh waktu akan kuberikan waktu semaumu. Aku akan menunggu. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu dan terima kasih, Sakura."

Aku mengakhiri pesan suaraku dan mendesah keras, dadaku naik turun dengan denyut nyeri bersamanya dan perutku terpilin tidak terkendali. Ini ucapan terpanjang yang pernah aku ucapkan. Dan aku rasanya ingin melompat dari lantai dua sini karena bisa berbicara jujur dengan Sakura, namun aku sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung kepadanya.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dan suasana hatiku mengikuti cuaca hari ini.

Aku duduk di kursi balkon sambil memijit pelipisku. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, dan aku tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Maksudku apa dengan mengucapkan kata-kata tadi melalui pesan suara tidak masalah? Apa aku harus menghampiri Sakura sekarang juga, memikirkan ini membuatku semakin pusing dan aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar, aku berdiri dan berbalik lalu terlonjak kaget kerena Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu masuk kamarku dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku marah, sambil mengatur nafasku karena kaget melihatnya berdiri di sini. Dan Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan posisinya tadi. Aku menaikkan satu alisku melihatnya, sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di ambang pintu? Mengabaikan hal itu, aku kembali berjalan. "Menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Kenapa Sakura menghindarimu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba, aku langsung menduga kalau ia sudah berdiri lama di sini. Sialan. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasori juga?" Itachi tidak berhenti bertanya, ia hanya menambah pusing dikepalaku saja. Aku menghela nafas dan memiringkan badan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku lagi.

Itachi masih berdiri diposisinya tadi, tapi kali ini ia mengikuti arahku sekarang. Aku duduk di kursi belajarku. "Kenapa kau tidak ke kantor?" tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan topiknya. Aku melihatnya masih memandangku dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Ia tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku kembali mendesah dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kalian berempat ada masalah?" aku tersentak dan mendongakkan kepala, ia masih menatapku curiga.

Itachi memang tidak bisa dibohongi, terbukti ia mengucapkan ' _kalian berempa_ t'. Aku mendesah sambil bersandar di sandaran kursi. Lebih baik aku ceritakan saja, mungkin bisa meringankan bebanku. Aku melihatnya sambil memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus kuucapkan. "Aku jatuh cinta." Ucapku pelan, _memikirkan kalimat yang tepat, Sasuke…_ bukan kata-kata ini yang seharusnya keluar, aku berharap hanya aku saja yang mendengar kata-kata ini, aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku, dan aku menahan eranganku karena saat ini Itachi menganga.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" pintanya, membuatku benar-benar ingin mengerang, tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang terpasang di wajahku, putus asa, _mungkin_. Itachi memasang wajah menahan tawa. "Kau jatuh cinta, _otouto_?" ucapnya lagi, kini ia melepas lipatan tangan di dadanya dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku masih dengan muka gelinya memandangku, aku masih berdiam memandangnya. Ia berdiri di depanku dan menyandarkan bahunya di rak bukuku. "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Aku mendesah sambil memainkan bolpoin di atas meja. Aku sudah terlanjur basah, tidak ada gunanya mengelak. "Ya. Aku jatuh cinta," ucapku yakin. "Dan gadis itu adalah Sakura," rasanya ada yang menguap setelah mengucapkan hal ini, di depan Itachi. Aku meliriknya lagi, ia sudah tidak memasang muka gelinya tapi raut serius, dan aku kembali mendesah. "Dan aku kesulitan karena suatu hal." Aku berhenti untuk menarik nafas panjang sambil menutup mataku.

"Apa Sasori yang membuatmu kesulitan?" Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya mendesah sambil memejamkan mata. Rasanya dadaku berdenyut terlalu cepat, membuatku kesulitan bernafas. "Apa ini yang membuatmu kemarin memukul Sasori?"

Aku membuka mataku langsung menatapnya. "Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku spontan.

Ia mengangguk. "Iya. Aku melihatmu memukulnya dan meninggalkan Sasori dan Shion,"

"Jadi kau tidak melihatku dari awal?" tanyaku memastikan, dan Itachi mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata ada yang memperhatikan kejadian itu. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku memukul Sasori tidak tanpa alasan," kembali aku mendesah, Itachi masih menatapku dengan serius menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku. Aku kembali menceritakan inti masalahku.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku dilahirkan di bumi ini, aku mau berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini dan ini tentang masalahku. Ayah dan ibu pasti bangga denganku yang mau membuka sedikit saja keluh kesahku, membagi dengan orang lain.

Aku mendesah seteleh menyelesaikan ceritaku ke Itachi. Dan ia menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir dengan Sasori dan Shion. Ya, akhirnya ia berpikiran waras untuk kali ini saja, terima kasih ya tuhan.

Aku sedikit merasa ringan menceritan masalahku ke Itachi, aku melihat jam dinding di kamarku. Sudah saatnya aku berangkat.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Itachi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Aku memngangguk sambil membereskan bersiapan terakhirku, "Kemana sekarang tujuanmu?" tanyanya lagi, ia berpindah tempat dan duduk di kursi belajarku.

Aku menatapnya yang masih menunggu jawabanku. "Takigakure."

"Takigakure?" ulangnya, alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa di sana?"

Aku mendesah sambil menggantungkan ranselku di bahu, "Aku rindu seseorang, jadi aku ke sana." Jawabku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Aku mendengar Itachi mendesah, tapi aku melanjutkan jalanku. "Apa kau tidak mau membereskan masalahmu dulu sebelum pergi ke Takigakure?" ucapannya, membuatku reflek berhenti berjalan. Aku menyerongkan badanku menatapnya. "Apa kau akan tenang dengan masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang? Maksudku, di sini tidak hanya kau yang menderita, tapi Sakura juga. Ada baiknya kau membereskan masalahmu terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak segampang ucapanmu, aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk bisa berbicara dengannya." Aku mendesah, inilah kelemahanku. Aku tidak bisa membujuk orang untuk mendengarkanku. "Aku akan memberinya waktu, semaunya, aku akan kembali dan berharap aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa menjelaskannya." Aku kembali ke posisiku semula, menghadap depan. "Dan aku pergi ke Takigakure bukan tanpa alasan, aku ingin menceritakan masalah ini ke seseorang. Kau tahu maksudku."

Itachi kembali mendesah, terdengar bunyi berisik dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja." Ia sudah berdiri di sampingku, ia menepuk pundakku. "Ku antar, aku sekalian pergi ke kantor."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Itachi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hari Jum'at, masih seperi biasanya. Aku ke rumah sakit atau ke klinik yang diurus prof. Hashirama, membantu berbagai macam laporannya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa luput dari masalah yang mengikuti di belakangku.

Aku masih memikirkannya. Dan aku masih mencoba menghubunginya, hasilnya tetap sama. Ia masih belum atau mungkin sekarang sudah mengganti _provider-_ nya dan aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mendesah frustasi, aku tahu ini tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ini membuatku tertekan.

Hari semakin sore dan aku di sini, di tempat aku menuntut ilmuku tentang berbagai penyakit dalam. Aku membaca artikel ilmu kedokteran, dan semuanya hanya lewat di kelapaku. Aku menyerah dan menutup buku. Aku bersandar di kursiku, menyamankan posisiku senyaman mungkin. Pikiranku melayang ke peristiwa bertemunya aku dengan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Harus kuakui, waktu itu aku memang tidak peduli dengannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sasori yang notabene teman Itachi dan aku adalah kakak Sakura. aku benar-benar tidak tahu menahu tentang Sasori yang memiliki adik.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasori ke rumahku. Dan aku bertemu Sakura lagi, dan aku belum merasakan hal lain selain ia adalah adik temanku. Itu saja. Walau aku sempat berpikir dunia ini sempit karena gadis yang baru ku temui adalah adik temanku, dan aku sangat memuji ketangkasannya membawa barang-barang Astronomi ke kelas Sasori dan disitulah mulainya masalah yang sekarang aku hadapi.

Seadainya aku tahu Sakura di kelas Sasori waktu itu dan seandainya aku melihatnya waktu itu pasti tidak akan ada cerita karangan dan masalah semacam ini. Hidupku sudah seperti drama di TV.

Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, aku menyerah untuk menghubunginya. Karena pastinya hanya mengarah ke pesan suara, mengenai pesan suara. Mungkinkah ia mendengarnya kalau benar ia mengganti _provider_ -nya?

Aku mendesah keras. Pintu kantor prof. Hashirama terhuyung terbuka, aku melihat siapa yang masuk dan orang itu tersenyum manis. "Maaf, aku sudah mengetuk tadi, aku hanya ingin mengambil buku tentang anatomi di lemari prof. Hashirama." ucapnya masih diambang pintu.

Aku benar-benar tertular Sakura, melamun dan tidak mendengar orang lain. "Hn, masuklah."

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar dan masuk. "Kau belum pulang, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya saat mencari buku yang ia maksud di lemari.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik.

Ia terkekeh sejenak dan melanjutkan mencari-cari lagi di lemari. "Aku sedang menunggu Suigetsu menjemputku."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya, Karin?"

Ia berbalik dengan raut kaget dan pipinya merona, aku memasang wajah datar. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucapnya berbisik, seolah-olah suaranya bisa terdengar sampai ke penjuru dunia.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Hanya menduga."

Ia terlihat lega. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa," Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, apa tampangku terlihat seperti penggosip? "Ini masih belum resmi dan kami masih terikat perjanjian di rumah sakit ini untuk tidak memiliki hubungan dengan sesama mahasiswa magang." Ia melanjutkan, dan aku mengernyit bingung, memang ia bekerja di bank? Aku baru tahu ada peraturan semacam itu di sini. Ia berbalik dan mencari-cari di lemari lagi. "Kau pasti berpikir rumah sakit ini aneh, benarkan? Ya, aku tahu itu. Rumah sakit ini mempunyai kebijakan bahwa mahasiswa yang magang di sini tidak boleh memiliki hubungan sampai masa magang mereka selesai." Ia kemudian manarik buku dari lemari dan berbalik menatapku lagi. "Terkadang kita butuh waktu yang pas untuk bisa saling bersama-sama dengan orang yang kita cintai, meski hasilnya tidak selalu memuaskan tapi percayalah, keyakinanmu terhadap cinta itu mutlak apa adanya dengan waktu yang kau berikan untuk bisa bersamanya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aku tertegun. Ia berbicara masalah waktu padaku, dan aku di sini juga karena ingin memberikan Sakura waktu. Karin tiba-tiba terkekeh, "Aku jadi berbicara hal yang tidak penting,"

"Tidak, tidak masalah."

Ia terdiam, dan berdeham. "Kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang aku dan Suigetsu'kan?"

"Ya, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Ia mengangguk lega. "Kau masih mau di sini?" Aku mengangguk. "Hm, baiklah. Sampai nanti, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hn."

Aku kembali memikirkan ucapan Karin setelah ia keluar dari ruangan. Waktu, akan kuberikan semua waktuku untuk Sakura, dan seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyerah. Besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Konoha, dan aku rasa waktu yang aku perlukan untuk menemui Sakura sudah cukup, sudah saatnya menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Aku tersenyum lebar.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pesan masuk dari prof. Hashirama.

 _Kau pulanglah dulu Sasuke, aku ada operasi lagi malam ini. Sampaikan salamku untuk kakekmu, Madara_ – prof. Hashirama

Aku memasukkan ponselku ke saku celana dan bergegas pulang, aku memilih ke Takigakure karena salah satunya ingin menjumpai kakek-ku Madara dan dua orang yang aku sayangi. Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak mengunjungi mereka karena laporan prof. Hashirama yang menggunung. Besok sebelum aku pulang ke Konoha akan mampir ke sana.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku tertidur di depan TV, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku melihat jam dinding dan berguling untuk bangun, bahkan aku belum mandi setelah pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Aku tinggal di rumah orangtuaku, dan menolak untuk tinggal bersama kakekku. Aku sudah berkunjung ke rumahnya saat sampai ke Takigakure bersama prof. Hashirama. Mereka berdua sahabat dan rival.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan aku harus mandi. Aku mandi air hangat, setelah selesai mandi perutku bernyanyi meminta makan. Sialan! Apa yang aku lakukan dari tadi siang? Aku bahkan lupa makan siang dan juga makan malam. Dan parahnya aku tidak menemukan apa-apa di lemari es saat aku mencoba mengganjal perutku.

Aku memutuskan keluar rumah, pergi ke supermarket dua puluh empat jam. Aku memasuki mobilku dan berjalan menyusuri komplek perumahan yang sudah sepi. Supermarket sedikit jauh dari rumah orangtuaku, butuh tigapuluh menit ke sana, dan perutku sudah bernyanyi keras karenanya. Aku sudah sampai tujuanku dan langsung mencari roti untuk setidaknya menghentikan bunyi nyanyian diperutku. Aku mengelilingi gondola-gondola supermarket dan memilih bahan makanan untuk aku makan malam ini dan besok.

Setelah selesai aku menuju kasir, saat aku melihat keluar supermarket aku melihat bayangan gadis berambut pink melintas, aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Apa aku tadi salah lihat? Aku melihat lagi keluar, tidak terlihat apa-apa, aku meminta ijin sebentar ke penjaga kasir wanita di depanku, ia tersenyum malu-malu. Aku berjalan dan melihat keluar supermarket tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Aku tadi melihat bayangan Sakura tadi, sisi rasionalku mengucapkan kata-kata. " _Tidak mungkin, untuk apa dia di sini?_ " dan sisi lainnya memberontak. " _Mungkin saja itu dia, siapa yang tahu?_ " sisi rasionalku langsung berteriak. " _Kau hanya berimajinasi!_ "

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membenarkan sisi rasionalku, ini efek belum makan dan aku berimajinasi bertemu Sakura di sini, di Takigakure. Aku mendengus karena masih besok kemungkinan aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan aku sudah membayangkannya seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menjadi orang lain setelah jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku kembali ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaanku.

Sambil memakan roti untuk mengganjal perut laparku, aku menyalakan musik di _ipod_ -ku. Suasana tidak lagi sunyi, tapi pikiranku melayang lagi. Aku tadi benar-benar melihat Sakura di supermarket tadi. Kalau benar itu Sakura, kenapa ia di Takigakure? Dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam, aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. mungkin aku benar-benar berimajinasi, aku harus segera pulang dan menghilangkan imajinasi yang membuatku seperti mengidap sakau.

Sebelum mencapai rumah, ada mobil terparkir di depannya. Mobilnya terlihat familiar, setelah aku mendekat aku langsung tahu ini mobil Itachi. Kenapa ia ke sini? Ia bahkan tidak memberitahuku dulu kalau mau mampir ke sini. Aku mengambil bungkus belanjaanku sambil bergumam, 'untung aku sudah belanja' setidaknya aku tidak ingin terlihat menderita hidup sendiri di sini.

Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan sandal perempuan, aku menduga ia ke sini dengan Konan, aku mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan saat sampai ke dapur aku melihat gadis membelakangiku, ia sedang sibuk dengan masakan di depannya. Dan mungkin sekarang nafasku berhenti juga. "Itachi- _nii_ , kaukah itu? Apa Sasuke- _kun_ sudah kembali?" suaranya menerpa telingaku, dan dadaku rasanya berbunga-bunga mendengarnya, aku merasa kalau ini bagian dari imajinasiku. "Itachi- _nii_ , kau mendengarku?" ia masih sibuk dengan masakannya tanpa mencoba berbalik.

"Sakura…"

Ia membeku setelah aku menemukan suaraku dan memangil namanya, ia langsung berbalik dan mukanya memerah sempurna, tidak lupa mata jernihnya membelalak melihatku. "Sasuke- _kun_." Ucapnya gugup. "Kau sudah kembali, aku pikir," ia terlihat sekali gugup, matanya menjelajah ke segala arah. "Aku pikir kau Itachi- _nii_."

Aku menaikkan alisku bingung, "Itachi?"

Sakura tersadar sesuatu. "Oh, aku kemari dengannya," jelasnya, masih dengan nada gugup. "Saat sampai kemari kau tidak ada, kupikir yang datang Itachi- _nii_ yang sedang mencarimu, ternyata Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Aku terdiam, memikirkan hal ini. Apa aku masih berimajinasi atau memang di depanku ini Sakura, aku menaruh bungkus belajaanku ke atas meja dengan suara berisik dari bungkusnya. Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya, aku memperhatikannya. Ia berbalik ke masakannya, untuk mematikan kompor kemudian menatap lagi ke arahku. Aku memperhatikannya secara intens, masih tidak yakin di depanku ini Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" suaranya terdengar asli, bukan sekedar imajinasi ataupun halusinasi. "Ada apa?"

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau benar Sakura?" ucapku pelan, ia menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudku, kau nyata… kau Sakura? aku sedang tidak," aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya, berharap ini bukan mimpi, kalau benar ini mimpi tolong hentikan waktu dan aku akan terjebak di dalam mimpiku sendiri. Tapi kemudian jari kelingking kakiku membentur kursi sampai berdecit dengan lantai kayu dan aku mengerang. Sial, _rasanya sakit sekali._

"Sasuke- _kun_!" serunya, aku menatap depan. Ia sudah berdiri di depanku dan aku masih melihatnya. Berarti aku tidak bermimpi, karena benturan ini rasanya nyata dan tentunya menyakitkan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Mengabaikan sakit di jari kelingkingku, aku langsung menariknya kepelukanku. Ia sempat membeku di pelukanku, tapi kemudian rileks. Aku memeluknnya dengan erat dan rasanya pelukanku ini belum mewakili perasaan senangku, perasaan yang terpendam selama hampir seminggu ini. Perutku terpilin karena senang, dan benar-benar mengabaikan rasa laparku dan jari kelingkingku. Aku senang ini bukan mimpi.

Sakura membalas pelukanku, memelukku dengan erat dengan mencengkram kaosku. Aku menghirup wanginya dan ia mendesah di dadaku, kami sama-sama menikmati ini. Dan aku rasanya ingin memakannya kalau bisa. Bau badannya benar-benar membuatku ketagihan.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Sakura reflek melepas pelukanku, aku menatap Itachi yang tiba-tiba mengangguku. Ia menaikkan tanganya. "Maaf, aku hanya lapar. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Takigakure benar-benar membuatku lapar _lagi_."

 _lagi?_ Aku mendengus, karena memang Itachi tukang makan.

Dan aku dengan terpaksa melepas bahu Sakura, dan ia memerah sempurna sambil mendekat ke arah masakkannya. "Maaf Itachi- _nii_ ," ucapnya berbisik, "Makanan sudah siap, tinggal disajikan saja."

Mengabaikan aku yang masih menatapnya tajam, Itachi mendekat ke arah meja makan dan duduk di ujung meja. Sakura menyerahkan mie ramen ke arah Itachi, ia beralih melihatku. "Kau juga harus makan, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku mendesah, anehnya jari kelingkingku sudah tidak terasa sakit dan aku ikut duduk di samping kanan Itachi, ia menyeringai ke arahku. Sialan. "Kau dari supermarket tadi?" tanyanya, sambil mengunyah makannya, ia menunjuk bungkus belanjaanku dengan dagunya.

"Iya." Jawabku datar.

Itachi mengangguk. "Kami juga ke sana tadi, membeli ramen ini. Kenapa tidak bertemu denganmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura menyondorkan mie ke depanku. "Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum bengkok ke arahnya.

Sakura memerah dan membalas senyum ke arahku. "Tidak masalah, kalian makanlah."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah makan dan masih kenyang."

Aku mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kau duduk di sini saja." Ucapku sambil menarik kursi di sebelahku, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, Itachi tiba-tiba terbatuk dan aku mengabaikannya.

Sakura menatapku sejenak tapi kemudian ia duduk di sampingku masih dengan wajah merahnya. Dan aku menahan untuk tidak menciumnya karena senang dia mau duduk di sampingku.

Itachi berdeham saat aku memulai makan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _otouto_."

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena masih mengunyah makananku. "Aku tidak bertemu denganmu, tapi aku melihat Sakura saat dia keluar." jawabku setelah menelan makananku.

"Eh, kau melihatku?" Sakura bertanya sambil memasang raut terkejutnya. _Dia telihat lucu_.

"Hn, dan aku mengira aku sedang berimajinasi." Aku menahan eranganku karena kelepasan bicara.

Itachi mendengus. "Sebesar itukah kau merindukan Sakura? sampai-sampai kau berimajinasi." Sialan, aku sudah menduga Itachi akan mengolok-olokku. Kenapa aku kelewatan membicarakan tentang hal ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menarik ucapanku.

Aku melirik ke arah kiriku, Sakura terdiam dengan mata melihat ke tanganya yang ada di atas meja saling dikatikan satu sama lainnya, tapi akibat kuncir cepol berantakannya aku bisa tahu pipinya merona. Aku tersenyum karena hal ini.

Sepertinya Itachi memperhatikanku, ia berdeham lagi. "Dia asli, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil terkekeh. "Kau tidak sedang berimajinasi."

Aku bersumpah, kalau ia masih berisik mengejekku tentang imajinasi akan ku bungkam mulutnya dengan ramen di depannya. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyaku mencoba mencari pengalihan, sambil mengaduk ramen di depanku. "Aku besok berencana mau pulang." Lanjutku sambil memasukkan ramen ke mulutku dan mengunyahnya.

"Sakura yang mengajakku kemari." Aku berhenti memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulut dan menatap Sakura, dan aku mendapati pipinya semakin merona padam. "Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Aku masih menatapnya. Menunggunya membuka suara.

Ia akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Ia berdeham, tatapan matanya beralih ke belakangku, ke arah Itachi. Kemudian menatap ke arahku lagi, "Aku sudah dengar semuanya, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya pelan, matanya yang teduh menyiratkan keseriusan dan kesedihan. "Aku sudah tahu tentang cerita Sasori- _nii_ , dan aku minta maaf karena sudah berlari malam itu." ia menjeda ucapannya, dadaku berdenyut cepat dan perutku terpilin karena gugup, nafsu makanku sudah menghilang. Tatapan matanya beralih lagi ke belakangku dan detik berikutnya kembali menatapku.

Bunyi kursi di belakangku membuat suasana menjadi berisik. "Aku ke dalam dulu." Ucap Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Sakura.

Suasana menjadi lenggang karena aku dan Sakura terdiam. Aku menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Aku masih menatapnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu ia mau bicara apa denganku? Aku belum siap mental kalau hal buruk terjadi denganku. Aku berdeham menyingkirkan kegelisahku. "Sakura aku—"

"Dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan kata-kata ini," ia memotong ucapanku sambil menatapku, aku kembali dibuat diam dengan tatapan matanya. "Kata-kata yang seharusnya aku ucapan dari dulu. Aku…" pipinya merah padam, ia terlihat menggemaskan sekarang.

Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku ingin melompat-lompat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To be Countinued=**

* * *

Aku tahu sakitnya jari kelingking kaki terbentur sama sepertimu, Sasuke :'(

* * *

 **.**

 **Terima kasih banyak :**

hanazono yuri ( _sudah lanjut, senpai^^ terima kasih sudah review._ )

AAAlovers ( _jangan dibunuh, cukup dihajar saja sudah cukup hihi XD duh dicincang? Dibentuk apa nih nyincangnya? :p hiks. Sama aku juga terharu, love you pull Itachi-_ kun _^^. Hmm aku juga tahu dari instagram isu itu, yah aku tetap suka apapun penampilan Sarada. :D dan terima kasih sudah review, sama ditunggu kelanjutan fic nya ;;)_ )

JungHa-'ySasu ( _gregetannya jangan sambil gigit bantal ya :D iya, jadi abang Itachi yang turun tangan, gak turun ke hati aja ya neng hihi. Sudah lanjut ya Jung-_ chan _, terima kasih sudah review^^_ )

uchiha cizka ( _maaf senpai, masih pemula bikni fic yang bahasanya sederhana, dan terima kasih masukkanya^^ semoga chapter ini memuaskan buat senpai dan indah bisa belajar menyederhanakannya. Terima kasih sudah review.^^_ )

zarachan ( _terima kasih pengertiannya dan dukungannya. Ini sudah lanjut yap, dan semoga memuaskan SasuSaku momentnya, maaf kalau kurang. Dan terima kasih sudah review^^_ )

MINACHAN ( _Iya … Saso sih gitu, jadi rumitkan, ini lagi pantat ayam gak makek ngejar. Apalagi si pinky, malah main pergi aja. Dasar! *oy indah, yang bikin juga kamu, jadi yang nyebeliin kamu~~kabur XD maaf mina-_ chan _kalau lama updatenya. Semoga memuaskanmu hihi. Makasih juga udah review^^_ )

Uchiha Lady Haruno ( _haduh sekian lama itu udah kayak berabad-abad hihi, maafkan kalau lama. Chapter ini pun juga lama hiks , semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah review ya^^_ )

* * *

Tidak lupa Indah ucapkan terima kasih untuk silent reader, yang membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak juga, yang mengirim PM juga dan yang memfavorit—follow fic ini. Terima kasih banyak.

Oh. Indah ada project baru. Dengan judul "Princess of Glasses" based dari "Pangeran Kacamata" komik milik Wataru Mizukami. Bisa langsung dibaca. :D

Indah menunggu respon reader, mau dilanjut atau tidak, jadi mohon bantuannya.^^

Terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sini. Oh, Indah masih terima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan.^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Review, _please…_


	14. Chapter 13

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for reading** **…**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Oh. Betapa senangnya diriku di sambut dengan seorang yang aku— _sendiri tidak menduga_ —kalau ia akan menghampiriku ke Takigakure hanya, ah bukan sekedar hanya. Ini benar-benar membuatku ingin melompat dan berteriak "Aye" karena ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak aku lakukan karena aku bisa menahan gejolak senangku. Dan malam ini benar-benar puncak kecanggunganku dengan Sakura, karena ternyata Itachi tidak di dalam kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan kami sendirian di rumah.

 _Sendirian._

Sakura yang terlihat sekali gugup, sebenarnya aku iya. Tapi ingat, aku sudah terlatih memasang ekspresi biasa saja. Tapi dalam hati aku gugup bukan main, setelah acara makanku yang tertuda akibat ucapannya yang menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku membuatku kembali merasa perutku terpilin karena senang. Sakura pamit membereskan perabotan makan dan masakan. Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya sendiri, aku tahu ia gugup dan aku akan memberinya ruang untuk bernafas. _Begitu juga denganku._ Aku bernafas lega setelah sampai di ruang keluarga. Sialan _baka aniki_ , aku tahu ia sengaja melakukan ini.

Aku menemukan kertas di meja dan sebuah kalung. Aku mngernyit memandang kalung ini, bukankah kalung ini yang aku belikan untuk Sakura. kenapa ada di sini?

Aku membuka surat dan ternyata ini surat dari Itachi.

 _Ini kalung yang kau berikan ke Sakura, awalnya Sakura ingin mengembalikannya padamu melaluiku. Tapi karena masalah kalian sudah selesai kurasa kau bisa memberikannya kalung ini padanya. Dan oh, aku memberikan privasi ke kalian berdua, aku pergi ke rumah kakek. Jangan macam-macam dengan adik iparku, otouto. Semoga berhasil_.

Itachi sialan.

Seharusnya aku tahu, ia sama saja dengan Sasori dan Shion. Ingin mempermainkan kami berdua. Aku mengangkat kalung berbandul Sakura ini. Jadi, Sakura hampir mengembalikan kalung ini kepadaku lagi. aku mendesah lega karena masalah ini benar-benar selesai, akan kuberikan lagi padanya nanti dan akan kupasangkan sendiri ke lehernya dan melihat pipinya merona ke arahku.

Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Itachi benar-benar sudah menrencanakan hal ini, membuatku berduaan dengan Sakura selama semalaman? Yang benar saja.

Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya?

Aku mendesah. Aku juga seorang pria dan umurku sudah delapan belas tahun, jelas hormonku sedang naik-naiknya, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal lain yang membuatku menjadi remaja di luaran sana.

Makin dipikirkan aku menjadi pusing dan berdebar tidak karuan, aku menyalakan TV. Mencari-cari saluran yang bagus, sialnya aku tidak membawa DVD untuk aku tonton. Malam semakin larut dan acara di TV pun tidak ada yang bagus kecuali iklan. Aku tetap menontonnya untuk mengurangi kegugupanku. Dan saat aku ingin mengganti saluran TV, listrik tiba-tiba mati bersamaan dengan teriakan Sakura di dapur.

Spontan aku berlari, tidak, aku hanya berjalan tertatih menuju dapur. Aku meraba-raba dinding mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggilku, masih meraba-raba dinding. "Kau dimana?"

Terdengar suara berisik di arah dapur. "Aku di sini, bisa cepat kemari?" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kurasa dia ketakutan dan aku buru-buru menyusulnya.

"Apa kau bawa ponsel?" ucapku lagi.

"Tidak, ponselku di meja makan tadi."

Sial. Kalau begini aku tidak tahu dimana dia, ponselku juga di meja ruang keluarga tadi, aku buru-buru kemari karena Sakura berteriak. Harusnya aku tidak gegabah seperti ini dan memperkirakan hal ini terjadi, tiba-tiba saja listrik mati begini. aku memang diberitahu kakek tentang keadaan rumah ayah dan ibu yang kadang listriknya sering mati. Tapi selama aku tinggal di sini, baru hari ini listriknya mati dan ini benar-benar waktu yang kurang tepat karena Sakura ada di sini bersamaku. _Hanya kami berdua_.

"Kau dimana?" ucapku lagi. mencoba mencari keberadaannya. Aku masih meraba-raba dinding, dan sepertinya aku sudah sampai di ambang pintu masuk dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya dimana aku, Sasuke- _kun_." jawabnya. Suaranya masih terdengar bergetar. "Aku tadi sedang membuang sampah." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sakura. Sial. Aku harus segera ke sana, suaranya sedikit tidak jelas tadi. Ini membuatku kesulitan untuk mencari lokasinya berada.

Aku mendesah. "Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana, tunggu!"

Saat aku mencoba mencari-cari kursi makan, ponsel Sakura menyala. Aku mendesah lega karena dapat melihat, aku segera mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi tanda telepon. Aku mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya tengah malam begini.

Sasori.

Aku mengatupkan mulutku melihat nama ini. Mungkin aku bisa memberitahu Sakura nanti kalau Sasori tadi menelponya. Aku mengabaikannya dan mencari keberadaan Sakura, aku mengedarkan cahaya dari ponsel dan Sakura tidak ada di dapur. Dahiku berkerut, masih mencari keberadaanya. Aku keluar dari dapur menuju luar karena memang Sakura bilang tadi sedang membuang sampah. Jadi aku menduga ia sedang berada di luar dan ketakutan.

Aku mencapai pintu keluar pembatas untuk dapur dan halaman belakang, aku menyorotkan cahaya ke arah luar, ternyata bukan di sini saja yang mati lampu. Tapi sejauh aku melihat rumah di samping juga gelap. Mungkin pemadaman, benar-benar merepotkan.

Aku menyorot ke bawah kakiku tepat saat aku sudah berada di luar dapur menuju halaman belakang, aku hampir melompat kaget menemukan Sakura yang beringsut di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya. Inilah yang menyebabkan suaranya tidak jelas, aku masih bisa melihatnya gemetaran. Ia takut gelap rupanya.

Aku berjongkok, meletakkan ponselnya ke lantai kayu, aku mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Kau takut?" aku terkekeh saat mendapati wajahnya yang ketakutan setelah mendongak melihatku, sinar bulan dari atas menerangi wajahnya. Mungkin tadi tertutup awan bulannya.

Ia cemberut, meski aku tahu ia masih menahan gemetaran. "Jangan menertawaiku. Aku hanya kaget karena tiba-tiba gelap."

Cahaya dari bulan sedikit memberi cahaya untuk kami melihat halaman belakang rumah orangtuaku. Aku mengangguk, pura-pura mempercayai ucapannya. Dia berdecak melihatku. Aku kembali terkekeh. "Aku percaya," ucapku meyakinkannya, karena memang aku percaya dengannya. "Jadi, kau mau masuk atau mau di sini terus sampai kau kedinginan."

Sakura melepas pelukan dilututnya dan berdiri, aku mengikutinya berdiri sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menggenggam tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah lagi. Masih dengan menggenggam tangannya aku mencari lilin untuk menerangi kami, karena aku refleks memegang tangannya tadi dan ini membuatku berkeringat sekarang, aku bersikap santai meski aku tidak tahu Sakura akan menyadari kegugupanku sampai kapan.

Sakura berdeham, membuatku berhenti bergerak dan menatapnya dengan cahaya ponselnya. "Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , tanganku berkeringat." Aku menatap tangan kami yang masih bergandengan, jadi kami sama-sama berkeringat? Aku tidak tahu hal itu, apa mungkin Sakura yang masih takut kegelapan atau ia gugup setelah aku menggenggam tangannya. Mana yang benar itu tidak penting, aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menatapku.

Aku tersenyum bengkok ke arahnya. "Tidak apa. Aku juga berkeringat." Ucapku. Sambil berbalik menuju lemari penyimpanan, dan wajahku memanas setelah mengetahui kami sama-sama gugup.

Aku melepas tangan Sakura untuk membongkar lemari penyimpanan. Sakura berdiri dekat denganku sambil membawa ponselnya untuk membantu menerangi lemari. Aku hampir mendesah putus asa karena belum menemukan lilin yang dulu biasanya ibuku simpan di lemari ini. Tapi kemudian senyum legaku keluar saat menemukan lilin tergeletak di bawah sendiri.

Aku menyalakan lilin dengan api kompor dan menaruhnya di wadah lilin, menggenggam tangan Sakura lagi menuju ruang keluarga sambil membawa lilin.

Kami duduk bersebelahan dengan canggung, ruangan kembali terang dengan cahaya lilin yang aku sebar hanya didua tempat. Di dapur dan di ruang keluarga. Sakura menautkan tangannya di atas paha, dia terlihat sekali gugup. Atau sebenarnya ketakutan? Jadi untuk mengetahui jawaban apa yang benar aku mencoba bertanya.

"Kau masih takut?"

Sakura mendongak memandangku, matanya yang hijau menyatu dengan cahaya jingga lilin, membuatnya semakin cantik. "Tidak, hanya saja." ucapnya pelan, ia masih menautkan jari-jarinya. Dahiku berkerut memandangnya. "Tidak jadi."

Aku mendesah. Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dan ia kembali menunduk. Sepertinya jawabanku yang pertama yang benar, Sakura sedang _gugup_.

 _Begitu juga denganku._

Kami terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hampir membuatku mengerang karena suasana sungguh canggung sekali, kapan listriknya menyala. Aku meliriknya, kalau kupikir-pikir mata Sakura sedikit bengkak. Sepertinya ia habis menangis, mungkin ia menangis karena sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasori.

Aku berdeham, memecah keheningan di antara kami yang membuatku sulit bernafas. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu semua kebenaran cerita Sasori?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dan ia menatapku sejenak kemudian menjawabku dengan anggukan kepala. "Apa Sasori yang menceritakannya padamu?"

Sakura mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak." Ucapnya pelan, ia menatapku sekarang. "Sebenarnya Itachi- _nii_ yang menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Awalnya aku mengira hal itu tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin Sasori- _nii_ mengerjaiku, tapi melihat keseriusan di wajah Itachi- _nii_ membuatku tidak bisa bilang itu tidak masuk akal dan omong kosong." Ia mendesah lagi, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih dengan _baka aniki_ itu. "Aku minta maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Membuatmu tertekan dengan berlari malam itu dan tidak mau mendengar ucapanmu. Sebenarnya aku senang. Ah tidak, aku sangat senang mendengarmu mengucapkan kata-kata itu."

Meski cahaya lilin membuat pipinya berwarna jingga, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, Sakura menatap lilin yang berada di atas meja di depan kami. Aku tersenyum bengkok ke arahnya. Sepertinya ini saatnya untuk memasangkan kembali kalung dilehernya.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi, kami terdiam. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil kalungnya. "Sakura," panggilku, ia menatapku. "Tutuplah matamu, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Ia mengkerutkan dahi lebarnya tapi tetap mengikuti perintahku. Ia sekarang menutup matanya, sebenarnya aku menahan untuk tidak menciumnya sekarang. Aku masih bisa melakukan hal itu setelah memberikan kalung ini.

Aku membawa kalungnya ke leher Sakura, ia sempat bergidik saat aku menyentuh tengkuk lehernya untuk mengaitkan kalung. Aku tersenyum saat melihat kalung itu kembali bertengger manis di leher Sakura. Aku mengetuk dahinya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahku. "Buka matamu sekarang." Bisikku. Senyum bengkok tidak meninggalkan bibirku.

Ia membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan rona merah menjalar dipipinya. Ia kemudian menunduk dan memegang bandul kalungnya. "Ini… kenapa kalung ini ada padamu?" ucapnya. Kembali menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalungnya kembali padaku sendiri," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku harus mengembalikan ke pemiliknya, bukan? Dan jangan coba-coba melepasnya lagi." aku menatap tajam ke Sakura dan ia terkekeh masih menggenggam bandul kalungnya.

"Tidak akan pernah aku lepas."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapanya, aku percaya dengan ucapannya. Tanpa sadar, aku membawa tanganku ke arah wajahnya. Dia masih menatapku, kemudian tanganku sudah mencapai pipinya menyentuh dan mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jariku, dia sejenak menutup matanya menikmati sentuhanku ini. Aku masih mengusap pipinya, dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatapku. Aku bersandar ke arahnya. Seperti magnet, aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan nafas yang keluar dari kami berdua beradu menjadi satu. Aku menerpa wajahnya dengan nafasku dan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

Dia sudah menutup matanya dan aku dengan lembut mencium bibirnya. Aku melepas ciumanku dan menempelkan dahiku dan dahinya, aku menatapnya yang sudah merona sempurna, sambil menarik sudut bibirku. Sakura membuka matanya dan ikut tersenyum, aku masih mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jariku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." bisikku pelan, kembali mencium lembut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum saat bibir kami menyatu, aku kembali melepas bibirnya dan menempelkan kembali kening kami.

Sakura menatapku dengan matanya yang masih terlihat memerah dan mata hijaunya yang bersinar cerah bercampur cahaya dari lilin. Dia membawa tanganya ke pipiku dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipiku seperti yang kulakukan. Ia masih tersenyum dan aku diam-diam menikmati sentuhannya dikulitku. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Sasuke- _kun_." Bisiknya.

Aku kembali tersenyum dan masih menikmati sentuhannya, ia kemudian menempatkan tangannya ditengkuk leherku dan menarikku mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Tapi, Sakura menghisap bibir bawahku, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Ternyata dia jago juga melakukan ciuman.

Aku menangkup wajahnya dan menciumnya lagi, awalnya lembut dan hanya saling menekan, kemudian dia mulai menghisap bibir bawahku dan aku menghisap bibir atasnya. Nafas kami sudah naik turun, dia membuka celah dengan membuka mulutnya dan lidahku menluncur ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengerang sambil mengepal tangannya di rambutku. Posisi kami yang seperti ini menyulitkanku untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, tapi aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Sampai kami benar-benar kehabisan nafas, aku melepas ciuman kami dan menempelkan dahiku dan dahi Sakura dengan nafas memburu. Sakura menatapku dengan mata sayu dan pipi merona, ia tampak menggemaskan sekarang. Aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk tidur, aku menjauhkan keningku. Menatapnya yang masih mengatur nafas.

Aku mengetuk keningnya dengan dua jariku dan tersenyum. "Waktunya untuk tidur," ucapku sambil melepas ketukan didahinya. "Aku siapkan kamar untukmu."

Aku berdiri dari sofa, belum sampai aku berjalan, aku merasa kaosku ditarik seseorang, aku menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang menarik kaosku. Ia tampak bingung dan juga ketakutan. Aku menautkan alisku melihatnya. Aku kembali duduk. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Pipinya semakin merona, ia berdeham."Boleh aku tidur di sini saja?" aku menatapnya bingung, kenapa Sakura meminta untuk tidur di sini dengan pipi merona, matanya bergerak panik. "Denganmu, Sasuke-kun."

Tubuhku menegang mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, ia memintaku untuk tidur bersamanya di sofa ini? Aku tidak percaya ini, aku berada di rumah sendiri dengannya saat ini sudah membuatku berdebar tidak karuan dan sekarang Sakura memintaku menemaninya tidur di sini. _Di sofa ini_. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku, aku mengatur nafasku karena rasanya jantungku bekerja terlalu ekstra hari ini.

Ia menatapku sejenak dan menunduk dengan pipi merona sempurna. Tanganya tergenggam erat satu sama lainnya. Mungkin ia takut karena suasana gelap ini dan ia tidak terbiasa tidur di rumah orang lain dan tentu jauh dari rumahnya yang berpuluh-puluh milnya dari sini. Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau ia menjerit seperti tadi. Aku menggenggam tanganya dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapatiku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah," aku berdiri dari sofa. Kemudian aku menangkap ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya lagi. Aku mendesah juga menahan geli. "Aku hanya mengambil selimut."

Wajahnya berubah lega dan ia mengangguk, aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamarku dengan dada berdebar tidak karuan. Aku akan tidur bersama dengan Sakura, meski ini di sofa tetap saja kami tidur bersama dan ini benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol laju jantungku. Aku bersyukur karena Itachi tidak di rumah malam ini. Jadi, Sakura tidak perlu menahan ketakutannya dan tidur sendirian di kamar tamu kalau benar terjadi listrik mati seperti sekarang.

Aku kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan selimut ditanganku, sofa di sini cukup untuk dua orang yang mau tiduran. Saat aku sudah sampai, Sakura sudah tertidur. Ia mungkin kelelehan, matanya yang bengkak mungkin membuatnya semakin kelelehan. Aku menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" aku menoleh ke arah wajahnya, ia masih memejamkan matanya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku tersenyum, sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku mungkin saja tidak akan tidur di sampingnya. Melainkan tidur di sofa lain. Aku masuk ke dalam selimut juga akhirnya, menempatkan Sakura tidur di atas dadaku. Dia mendesah sambil meringkuk memelukku, aku mengusap punggungnya supaya ia cepat tidur.

Sakura bergerak di atasku untuk menyamankan posisinya. "Selamat tidur, Sasuke- _kun_." Gumamnya dia atas dadaku.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura." aku mengusap rambutnya dan memposisikan kepalaku dengan nyaman dan menutup mataku untuk tidur.

Mungkin besok aku memberitahunya tentang telepon dari Sasori tadi, dan semoga pagi datang dengan cepat dan menjadi awal yang baru untukku dan Sakura. dan aku berharap ini bukanlah mimpiku. Karena besok aku ingin membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat untuk membuatnya mempercayaiku kalau aku memang mencintainya. Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan terlelap tidur.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

 **Sakura's POV**

Aku merasakan kepalaku naik turun dan suara nafas yang terdengar ditelingaku membuatku belum sadar dimana posisiku sekarang. Semalam, yang aku ingat aku memukul Sasori- _nii_ , pergi ke Takigakure dengan Itachi- _nii_ , mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Sasuke- _kun_ , berciuman dengan Sasuke- _kun_ yang hanya diterangi lilin karena listrik yang tiba-tiba mati dan …

Aku tersentak dan membuka mataku lebar-lebar, aku merasakan lagi kepalaku naik turun. Beban tubuhku bertambah setelah aku merasakan tangan yang melilit pinggangku. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau tangan ini milik Sasuke. Ya, tuhan, apa aku sedang _tidur_ bersamannya? Aku memang takut tempat gelap. Tapi, apa aku senekat ini menyuruhnya tidur bersamaku. Dimana posisiku sekarang? Apa di kamar tamu? Atau di kamar Sasuke?

Aku mengendarkan mataku memandangi ruangan yang sudah terang akibat pancaran sinar matahari. Aku mendesah lega karena ini masih di ruang keluarga. Aku ingin bangun, tapi posisiku tidak bisa membuatku bergerak bebas. Aku juga tidak mungkin membangunkan Sasuke. Aku mengandahkan kepalaku dan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahku. _Ia terlihat tampan sekali_.

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas.

Aku sudah berani mengajak laki-laki menemaniku tidur bersama? Meski ini masih dikategorikan tidak melenceng karena kami tidur di ruang tamu dengan pakaian lengkap. Tapi, tetap saja hal ini diluar kewarasanku. Aku harus bangun dan membersihkan diri sebelum Sasuke bangun, aku sedikit malu karena ia akan melihatku yang baru bangun tidur ini.

Aku masih memperhatikannya yang masih terlelap.

Bagaimana ada manusia setampan dirinya? Dan kenapa aku beruntung sekali dicintai laki-laki setampan dirinya, ini kembali membuat wajahku semakin memanas. Sasuke benar-benar tampan dilihat saat ia tertidur. Aku membawa tangan kiriku ke arah wajahnya, membawanya ke rambutnya. Rambutnya benar-benar halus, semalam aku mengepalkan tanganku di rambutnya karena menikmati ciumannya, jari-jariku bergerak ke dahinya, ternyata ia memiliki dahi yang cukup lebar juga. Aku terkekeh karenanya.

Jariku turun ke matanya, untuk ukuran laki-laki Sasuke memiliki bulu mata yang bagus dan cantik, ini sebabnya tatapan matanya terlihat mempesona. Bahkan dibalik mata yang tertutup ini ada iris tajam yang selalu membuatku merasa mati kutu dibuatnya. Aku membawa turun telunjuk tanganku menuruni hidungnya. Seperti seluncuran, hidung Sasuke benar-benar mancung. Aku turun dari hidungnya dan mengusap pipinya, ia memiliki kulit yang halus dan bersih.

Rahangnya begitu keras dan membuatnya tampak terlihat tegas. Jariku meluncur ke bibirnya, Sasuke memiliki bibir yang seksi, tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibirku sendiri. Semalam, ciuman kami benar-benar membuatku ketagihan, bibir Sasuke benar-benar manis. Rasanya menciumnya sebanyak ataupun lama sekalipun tetap saja kurang bagiku.

 _Benar-benar memalukan_.

Aku mengusap bibirnya dan tanpa sadar pemilik bibirnya sudah memperhatikanku. Aku membeku dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan jariku masih menempel dibibir Sasuke. _Sakura, kau benar-benar memalukan_. Aku mencoba memalingkan mataku ke arah lain, tapi tatapan mata Sasuke sudah menjeratku. _Shannaro_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kau menikmati penjelajahanmu, Sakura?" ucapnya dengan suara parau sehabis bangun tidur. Aku semakin kesulitan bernafas mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku semakin erat. "Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?" tanyanya, senyum bengkok terhias dibibirnya.

Wajahku semakin memanas.

Tanganku yang masih menempel dibibir Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapat ciuman dari bibirnya. Aku menatapnya dengan wajahku yang kian memanas. Ia mencium jariku, dan setelah itu ia tersenyum lebar.

Ya, tuhan. Sasuke benar-benar tampan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, Sakura- _chan_?" ia terkekeh sambil menatapku geli. Barusan Sasuke memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_? Aku pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang. Tiba-tiba pipiku dicubit Sasuke. "Kau sedang tidak bermimpi, sekarang bangunlah."

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali mencerna kejadian barusan, aku benar-benar seperti orang linglung yang tidak tahu mau apa? Karena belum bereaksi sama sekali, Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya, membuatku terangkat bersamanya.

"Kau berat," ucapnya sambil terkekeh, aku mengembungkan pipiku mendengar ucapannya. Melihatku yang cemberut Sasuke menatapku geli. "Berhentilah cemberut, cepatlah mandi. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Aku menaikan satu alisku. Suatu tempat?

Sasuke melipat selimut dan aku terdiam memperhatikannya dengan menangkup kedua pipiku. Pipiku masih memanas, Sasuke benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa bernafas tadi. Perlakukannya membuatku berdebar-debar tidak karuan, meski kami sudah menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi, aku belum tahu hubungan apa yang sedang kami jalani sekarang.

Mulutku terbuka untuk bicara dan ini bersamaan dengan pintu rumah yang terhuyung terbuka. Aku menoleh ke arah suara, dan detik berikutnya muncul Itachi- _nii_ yang datang tidak sendirian.

"Wow! Apa kalian tidur di sofa?" Itachi menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat ke ruang keluarga. Pipiku semakin memanas, belum lagi penampilanku yang sehabis bangun tidur ini. Benar-benar memalukan. "Lihat cucumu ini kek, dia sudah dewasa."

Aku menatap pria paru baya yang berjalan di belakang Itachi- _nii_. Aku buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk menyapa mereka, tentunya dengan pipiku yang masih memerah.

Itachi- _nii_ terkekeh membuatku semakin merona, Sasuke yang ikut berdiri berdecak di sampingku. "Jangan salahpaham," ucapnya, suaranya terdengar santai. Jantungku sudah berdebar tidak karuan. "Dan kakek, ini Sakura. gadis yang pernah aku ceritakan pada kakek."

Aku yang semula menunduk mengintip dari bulu mataku. Kakek Sasuke memperhatikanku dalam diam, membuatku mati kutu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kakek Sasuke dengan keadaan sehabis bangun tidur dan sialnya aku tidur bersama dengan cucunya. Bagaimana kakeknya akan mempercayai ucapan Sasuke, kalau aku tidak salah tadi Sasuke bilang gadis yang ia ceritakan. Memang hal apa yang ia ceritakan ke kakeknya tentang aku?

Suara berat yang berdeham membuat jantungku ingin lepas. "Kau Sakura?" merasa aku dipanggil, aku mendongak dan mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan kakek Sasuke. "Kau gadis yang dicintai cucuku ini?"

Aku menatap sejenak kakek Sasuke dan beralih ke Itachi- _nii_ yang menahan senyumnya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke Sasuke, ia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Aku menatap lagi kakek Sasuke dan mengangguk. Kakek Sasuke berdeham lagi. "Tolong jaga cucuku ini." Ucapnya, dan berlalu meninggalkan kami bertiga ke dalam ruang dalam. Aku buru-buru menunduk lagi dengan dada berdebar tidak karuan.

Ternyata… meski sudah tua, kakek Sasuke masih terlihat tampan. Tidak heran, Sasuke dan Itachi- _nii_ terlihat menawan. Ternyata turun temurun dari kakek mereka. Setelah kakek Sasuke menghilang ke dalam rumah, Itachi- _nii_ melepas tawanya. Meski pelan, tetap menyinggung Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku dan membuatku merona kembali.

"Apa malam kalian menyenangkan?" Itachi- _nii_ menyeringai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya melihat kami berdua bergantian. "Semalam listrik juga mati," dia bersiul. Pipiku memerah lagi. "Sepertinya malam panjang terjadi semala…"

"Diamlah!" Sasuke melempar bantal sofa ke arah Itachi- _nii_ yang sudah tertawa dan melempar bantal yang dilempar Sasuke tadi ke sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku masih berdiri kaku dengan nafas tidak teratur. _Benar-benar memalukan_. Sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan ini? Aku benar-benar malu sekarang, bertemu kakek Sasuke dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sopan. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya pelan, aku melakukan hal ini sampai tiga kali. Dan Sasuke mengacak rambutku sambil tersenyum geli ke arahku.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu," tangannya masih di rambutku sambil mengusap dan merapikannya. "Kakekku memang orang yang kaku, tapi dia orang yang baik. Percayalah."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil menikmati usapan tangannya di kepalaku. Belaiannya ini membuatku _rileks_ akibat tegangnya berhadapan dengan kakek Sasuke yang terlihat kaku dan menakutkan itu. Aku bisa tahu, darimana sikap dingin dan cuek Sasuke barasal.

Sasuke menyudahi belaiannya di rambutku. "Mandilah di kamar mandi kamarku, kita akan sarapan bersama-sama," ucapnya sambil mengangkat selimut yang tadi dilipatnya. "Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan pulang kembali ke Konoha." Dia berjalan dan kemudian berbalik ke arahku. "Oh! Aku hampir lupa, semalam Sasori menelponmu, aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya karena harus mencarimu dikegelapan malam."

"Hm… aku rasa dia menelponku karena ingin meminta maaf," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Semalam aku memukulnya dua kali di perutnya," dan aku terkekeh karena memori semalam terulang lagi di kepalaku.

Sasuke manatapku kagum. "Benarkah? Kau memukulnya? Wow! Kau benar-benar menganggumkan, tidak heran kau bisa mengangkat alat Astronomi yang berat dulu." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku mendengus. "Jangan meremehkanku," aku merajuk sombong.

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu, aku tahu kau kuat, Sakura- _chan_. Dan sepertinya kau harus memaafkannya." Pipiku memanas mendengar sebutannya barusan, dia menyeringai saat melihat ke arahku dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku menggeleng dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, aku bertemu Itachi- _nii_ saat berjalan mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Ia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku tahu, Itachi- _nii_ sedang menggodaku. Ia sama saja dengan Sasori- _nii,_ sama-sama jail. Dan aku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah sudah memukulnya kemarin. Tapi itu untuk perbuatannya yang membuatku berada disituasi salah paham dengan Sasuke, tapi aku lega karena masalah ini sudah selesai. Sepertinya ucapan Sasuke benar, aku harus memaafkan Sasori- _nii_ , memaafkannya tidak akan merugikan siapa pun. Lagipula aku dan Sasuke sudah memukulnya.

Dan aku penasaran sekarang, kemana Sasuke akan membawaku.

Aku sudah berada di dalam kamar Sasuke dan ia menyondorkan handuk bersih ke arahku. "Aku mandi di kamar mandi luar," ucapnya. Aku menerima handuk yang dia berikan padaku. "Kau bawa baju ganti?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk dan ia mengangguk juga. "Setelah mandi, keluarlah dan makan bersama dengan kakek."

Sasuke membawa tangannya mendekat ke arah dahiku dan mengetukkan kedua jarinya ke dahiku. Aku mengaduh setelah jarinya meninggalkan dahiku. Ia pamit keluar dan meninggalkanku di dalam kamarnya yang sangat rapi ini. Aku menyentuh dahiku, pasti merah. Bukan hanya dahiku saja. Tapi, seluruh wajah dan telingaku.

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke yang menggandeng tanganku dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya membawa bingkisan. Kami berjalan sebentar dari tempat parkir mobil dan sampai di tempat yang Sasuke maksud. Suasana di sini begitu tenang dan damai, aku merasakan angin sejuk menerpaku karena memang pohon di sini begitu rindang. Aku menatap depan, memandang batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Nama orangtua Sasuke.

Kami berada di makam kedua orangtua Sasuke, kami membungkuk sejenak dan berjalan, lalu berjongkok di depan gundukkan tanah yang terlihat bersih ini. Sasuke meletakkan buket bunga ke batu nisan ibunya dan aku membawa buket satunya lagi ke batu nisan ayahnya. Kami menebar bunga ke setiap gundukkan tanah. Membuat makam kedua orangtua Sasuke terlihat indah dan diwarnai bunga-bunga cantik dan wangi ini.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengajakku berdiri seperti kami datang tadi.

"Hai, ibu, ayah," Sasuke bersuara, ia menggandeng tanganku dan aku ikut memandang dua batu nisan yang sekarang terlihat bersih dan indah karena sudah kami taburi bunga-bunga. "Kalian sudah tahu Sakura?" aku mendengar Sasuke tersenyum, aku menoleh dan ia menatap depan dengan tatapan lembut, ibu jarinya mengusap tanganku. Belum pernah aku mendapati tatapannya yang seperti ini. "Kalian pasti sudah pernah melihatnya dulu waktu dia masih kecil dan kalian tentunya masih ingat dengan ceritaku beberapa hari yang lalu." Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan genggamanya ditanganku menjadi erat. Dan aku tahu, ia sedang gemetaran. "Dia gadis yang aku cintai bu, yah. Maaf aku terlambat mengenalkan ke kalian dan maaf Sakura tidak bisa mengetahui kalian secara langsung." Sasuke berhenti bicara dan mendesah. Aku menatap depan dengan mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Masalahku sudah selesai, kesalahpahaman di antara kami sudah selesai.

"Aku bermaksud membawa Sakura ke sini untuk mengenalkannya pada kalian secara resmi. Dan sekaligus ingin memberitahu, kalau aku akan segera melamarnya." Aku menatap Sasuke, airmataku sudah turun. Ia masih menatap depan dengan tersenyum. "Memang belum ada cincinya sekarang, tapi aku akan segera membelinya. Dan aku ingin meminta restu ibu dan ayah."

Aku masih menatap Sasuke yang memasang senyum, senyum yang begitu tulus dan lembut. Airmataku masih turun, aku menghapus airmataku dan mendesah sambil menatap depan lagi. tanganku yang masih digenggamnya diusap terus menerus. Aku menatap batu nisan di depanku. Aku berdeham pelan. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah selesai dengan pembicaraannya.

Giliranku. Aku menarik nafas.

"Hai… ibu, ayah," aku tersenyum, aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk mencegah airmataku jatuh lagi, aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke merasa sedih dengan aku yang menangis seperti ini. Aku mendesah. "Panggilan ini sepertinya cocok. Karena baik Sasuke- _kun_ dan Itachi- _nii_ memanggil kedua orangtuaku dengan panggilan ayah dan ibu juga," aku menahan isak tangisku keluar karena menahan tangis. Ibu jari Sasuke masih mengusap tanganku pelan. "Semoga ayah dan ibu tenang di sana, aku minta maaf karena sempat membuat Sasuke- _kun_ sedih dan mungkin menceritakan masalah kami berdua ke ayah dan ibu.

"Aku … aku sangat mencintai Sasuke- _kun_ , aku akan menjaganya dan akan mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Jadi, ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir dan tetap damai di sana." Mataku sudah berair dan siap turun membasahi pipiku lagi. aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku di tangan Sasuke. Aku mendesah. "Aku minta maaf juga kerena tidak ingat dengan kalian, karena mungkin waktu itu usiaku masih terlalu kecil, dan aku sangat bersyukur hari ini Sasuke- _kun_ mengajakku kemari. Mengunjungi ayah dan ibu. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

Aku menghapus airmataku yang membasahi pipiku dan mendesah sambil menarik sudut-sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman, aku menatap samping, ke arah Sasuke. Dia ternyata sedang menatapku, dia tersenyum simpul masih mengusap tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia kembali menatap pusara ayah dan ibunya.

"Maafkan sifat cengeng Sakura, ayah, ibu," ejeknya sambil menahan tawa. "Semalam dia sudah menangis sampai membuat matanya bengkak, dan sekarang dia menangis lagi," aku menyikut tulang rusuknya, dan Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tapi ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh lagi," ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan senyum tipis dan berlangsung sebentar kemudian tatapannya beralih ke pusara. "Baiklah, kami pamit dulu, ayah, bu," bisiknya pelan. "Kami akan sering-sering berkujung kemari."

Aku dan Sasuke membungkuk lalu membereskan bingkisan-bingkisan yang tadi kami bawa, kemudian kami pergi meninggalkan makan ayah dan ibu.

Sasuke masih menggenggam tanganku selama perjalanan kami ke tempat parkir mobil. Sesekali dia mengusap tangaku, mungkin mencoba menenangkanku. "Sakura…" aku menoleh ke arahnya saat ia memanggilku. "Terima kasih."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku dan aku mengangguk ke arahnya sambil bergumam terima kasih kembali.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku tidak tahu ada angin apa dan ada badai apa?

Yang jelas sekarang aku merasa terkejut dan takut, kenapa Sasuke mengajakku kemari? Kenapa ia bisa berani mengambil resiko ini, bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak disukainya? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke disuruh menjauhiku dan tidak membuatnya senang? Aku tidak berani memikirkan resiko terburuk yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang, yang jelas aku takut dan gugup bukan main.

"Ada apa?" aku merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Aku menatapnya, kami masih di dalam mobil sekarang, "Apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?" tanyaku balik, aku mengusap-usap tanganku untuk menghilangkan panik.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit memandangku, kemudian tersenyum sambil menggenggam tanganku. Sepertinya ia tahu aku sedang panik. "Apa kau khawatir denganku?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh, aku menaikkan alis menatapnya. Apa aku salah kalau mengkhawatirkannya sekarang, ini terlalu tiba-tiba atau tepatnya aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya, mengenalkan Sasuke. Aku takut opini opini yang berputar di kepalaku terjadi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangaku dengan erat sambil mengusapnya pelan. "Tenanglah, Sakura," bisiknya pelan, senyumnya merekah ke arahku. Membuatku sedikit rileks. "Semua akan baik-baik, percayalah."

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan menyiratkan kalau aku harus percaya dengannya, aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembusnya pelan. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan menggangguk penuh keyakinan kalau aku percaya padanya, _pada Sasuke._

Aku akan berjuang kalau hal buruk terjadi.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat ke arahku dan membukakan pintu untukku, aku keluar dan senyum tipisnya masih menghias wajah tampannya.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan menuju rumah yang sedari tadi kami pandangi bersama-sama, sambil mengatur nafasku karena gugup. Aku diam-diam berdoa dalam hati,

Semoga Sasuke diterima baik oleh Chiyo- _baa_.

* * *

.

Sungguh keajaiban melihat hal di depanku saat ini, aku tahu, bahwa opiniku yang menjurus ke hal negative hanya membuat hatiku menciut karena takut kalau Sasuke tidak diterima Chiyo- _baa_. Dan nyatanya Sasuke sangat disukai Chiyo- _baa_ , aku tidak tahu kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya di saat ulangtahun Gaara. Yang aku tahu memang Sasuke ke rumah Chiyo- _baa_ waktu itu saat Matsuri bercerita bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan Matsuri tidak memberitahuku tentang Sasuke yang sudah mengobrol banyak dengan Chiyo- _baa_.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…

Dan tentunya terkejut bercampur senang.

Dua orang yang aku sayangi sekarang sedang berbagi cerita, aku tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana mereka dekat sampai mereka bertukar cerita seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau harus melihat wajah nak Sasuke saat kutanyai, ' _apa dia tertarik denganmu cucuku'_?" Chiyo- _baa_ terkekeh sampai kerutan diwajahnya terbentuk dimana-mana, aku melihat Sasuke yang saat ini sudah menahan malu, tapi masih bersikap biasa saja. "Dia benar-benar gugup waktu itu, Sakura- _chan_ ," aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat itu? Pasti benar-benar lucu. Aku terkekeh karena memikirkan hal ini dan Sasuke manatapku kesal karena menertawakannya, Chiyo- _baa_ masih melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kalau nak Sasuke tertarik denganmu, bahkan sudah mencintaimu. Itu terlihat saat dia melihat _potret_ -mu saat kau masih kecil…

"Oleh sebab itu aku menyetujui kalian, aku senang akhirnya bisa melihat kau bersama laki-laki pilihanmu, Sakura- _chan_ …" aku menahan rona merah semakin menjalar di pipiku, aku merasa panas mendengar cerita Chiyo- _baa_ , di sini memang terlalu banyak foto-fotoku. Aku menatap Chiyo- _baa_ yang sudah menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Kau anak baik, aku tahu itu, orangtuamu juga orangtua Sakura- _chan_ sudah berteman lama. Aku turut sedih dengan cepatnya kedua orangtuamu pergi. Bahkan aku yang tua ini sudah ditinggalkan yang muda." Chiyo- _baa_ mengusap tangan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Chiyo- _baa,_ "Aku senang kau yang menjadi pilihan Sakura- _chan,_ aku bisa menitipkannya padamu. Cucu kesayanganku." Chiyo- _baa_ menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan orangtua yang sedang memohon untuk menjaga putrinya.

Sasuke membalas genggaman Chiyo- _baa_ dan mengusapnya. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Chiyo- _baa_ , " ucap Sasuke, membuat Chiyo- _baa_ tersenyum, menarik kerutan pipinya ke atas. "Aku akan menjaganya."

Dan akhirnya aku menangis melihat adegan haru di depanku. Aku terlalu banyak menangis minggu-minggu ini.

Setelah percakapan singkat tadi… Chiyo-baa pamit ke dalam untuk istirahat dan tinggal kami berdua. Kami tidak berbicara dan ini membuatku, semua yang aku lalui beberapa minggu kemarin tidaklah mudah dan membuatku terpuruk. Tapi, semuanya berjalan baik karena ada di antara kami yang mau menurunkan ego masing-masing sebelum tembok pembatas di antara kami semakin tinggi dan memisahkan kami terlalu jauh. Dan melihat Sasuke yang begitu mencintaiku membuatku bersyukur dalam hati.

Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa dan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan yang kami lakukan untuk bisa sampai sekarang. Mungkin ini masih awal untuk kami. Tapi, aku yakin dan mungkin Sasuke-pun yakin bahwa kami bisa menghadapi hal-hal yang mungkin menyambut hubungan kami di depan.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan mengusapnya pelan, kami saat ini berada di danau buatan di belakang rumah Chiyo- _baa_. Sasuke menatapku dengan senyum tipisnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Aku memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Dan itu untuk selamanya….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **=THE END=**

* * *

 **.**

Hola….

Indah kembali, setelah menghilang cukup lama (apanya yang cukup? Ini lama banget!) ahh… maapkan Indah, tidak mau alasan apapun deh. Takut di demo! Sekarang lagi musim dikit dikit demo, dikit dikit demo, duh! Pusing kepala Indah.

Ini sudah tamat yaa … Fuihh! Akhirnya … selesai juga karyaku ini. Berakhir dengan begini saja? Yang penting tamat kan? hehe (-^.^-) tinggal fokus ke POG aja yap. Semoga masih kerasa feelsnya soalnya udah lama banget diabaikan. Sekali lagi maap… *bungkuk bungkuk terus*

Semoga senang dengan chapter ini …^^

Sudah segini saja yap chit-chat gak penting Indah :3

Indah selalu balas review kalian, dan saatnya balas review yang mampir … Wusshh! Cling!

* * *

Big Thank's for :

.

 **A panda-chan** ( _eh … kakak ganti penname ya? lucu pennamenya^^ dan yah … untuk Sasuke, di chap kemarin kena sial dan keberuntungan secara bersamaan xD hihi … aku rasa humorku masih payah kak :3 hehe makasih… dan jangan panggil author dong kak, panggil indah aja (supaya lebih akrab) *halah:D / betul banget, cerita kalo terlalu manis… bikin yang baca bikin kena komplikasi karena terlalu baca yg manis manis dan khayalannya melambung tinggi gak tahu kemana? :v / Pasti ada orang kyak Itachi di luar sana kak… *aku juga nungguin yang kyak Itachi (lah… curhat jadinya^^) / Ini udah lanjut ya kak … maap menunggu lama :') semoga masih suka dan dapet feelsnya. Makasih^^_

 **JuunHa-'ySasu** ( _duh! Kena jari kelingking aja udah kayak mau matih… *Lebay* ini sama jempol juga? Rasanya gimana tuh Juun-chan :'( / yipi… akhirnya mereka bersatu.. huft lama juga yaa hehe^^ / ini sudah ada moment SasuSaku-nya, semoga puas yaa :'D / asik … syahdu banget nunggu hujan reda … nggak sampai inget mantan'kan? *eh malah curhat ahah XD / terima kasih semangatnya.. semoga suka chapter ini^^_ )

 **hanazono yuri** ( _Sudah lanjut senpai …^^_ )

 **echaNM** ( _huhu … iya kasian, malah pengen jadi kursinya aku. Biar ditabrak Sasu *Lah haha gak nyambung XD / gara-gara Saso nih, dasar muka bayi nyebelin tapi gemesin! :'D_ )

 **Uchiha Lady Haruno** ( _hihi jadi malu… ngumpet di belakang abang Itachi deh :3 terima kasih sudah menyukai chapter kemarin :') / udah tamat nih, jangan sedih yaa :D dan maap karena lama updatenya. Semoga masih suka^^_ )

 **Guest**

 **zarachan** ( _iya … akhirnya mereka bersatu setelah 13 Chapter penuh perjuangan hihi :D terima kasih pujiannya.. dan jangan panggil thor dong. Cukup indah saja ;D / ini sudah lanjut, dan maap kelamaan yaa. Semoga masih suka dengan ceritanya :D_ )

 **Yuu** ( _sudah lanjut … terima kasih^^_ )

.

.

* * *

Tidak lupa juga untuk para silent reader, yang memfollow dan memfavoritin FIL, Indah ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Dan yang ngejar" di FB indah supaya cepat update, ini sudah Indah lanjutkan. Semoga menyukainya…

Jangan lupa mampir ke FFn Indah yang berjudul : POG (Princess of Glasess) dijamin senyum senyum gaje kayak Indah. Hahaha ….

Sudah segini saja …

* * *

Review, please ….

* * *

 **Oh … masih ada Epilogue-nya, ditunggu yap! (=^.^=)**


	15. Epilogue

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for reading** **…**

* * *

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

.

Aku berjalan cepat, namun sedikit tertatih menuju lantai dua karena jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh siang, dan aku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan seseorang yang menungguku saat ini, aku menyusuri koridor yang sudah sering aku lalui selama dua tahun ini. Aku berbelok ke kiri dan menemukannya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Ia menatapku datar dan melepas lipatan tangannya sambil melihat jam tangannya yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia menatapku lagi dan aku dapat melihat kerutan di dahinya saat aku sampai di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah, "Kau terlambat," ucapnya, kerutan didahinya masih terlihat sambil melipat tangannya lagi di depan dada.

Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya, "Ini belum ada jam sepuluh," nafasku tersenggal dan aku menelan saliva dengan susah payah. "Jangan mengada-ada, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke, orang yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku sejak dua tahun yang lalu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengada-ada," gumamnya, ia menatapku sejenak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kakiku. "Kakimu terkilir?"

"Tidak!" kecepatan membalas ucapannya terlalu cepat Sakura, dan menjawab sambil meneggakkan tubuhku dan merasakan kakiku nyeri bukan main, Sasuke masih menatap kakiku. _Shannaro_!

"Pembohong yang payah," gumannya sambil berjongkok dihadapanku, aku membelakak menatapnya sambil mundur sedikit ke belakang dan ia langsung memegang pergelangan kakiku sebelah kanan, aku tersentak saat dia menekannya. "Jelas-jelas ini terkilir," Sasuke memijat pelan pergelangan kakiku dan aku menahan ringisan. "Dimana kau terjatuh?" tanyanya masih memijat –mijat pelan pergelangan kakiku.

"Aku tidak terjatuh," elakku, aku meringis saat Sasuke menekan letak nyerinyanya. "Aku hanya tersandung saat menuju gedung." Sasuke mendesah masih memijat pelan pergelangan kakiku dan aku menikmati sentuhannya ini. Ia tidak membalas ucapanku dan hanya melakukan pijatan ringan di kaki sampai aksinya ini dilihat banyak orang yang lalu lalang di gedung ini. Pipiku merona. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ini sudah cukup, berdirilah." Pintaku, sambil sedikit menarik kakiku dari tangannya.

Kami masih menjadi objek tontonan sambil mereka berbisik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" panggilku sambil memohon, pipi dan telingaku memanas. Ia akhirnya berhenti memijat kakiku dan berdiri lagi dihadapanku. Aku berdeham, sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. "Terima kasih."

"Coba kau gerakkan," aku menatapnya, Sasuke masih menatap pergelangan kakiku, "Coba gerakkan memutar, apa masih terasa sakit?"

Aku melalukan intruksinya, dan aku sedikit meringis. "Tidak terlalu sakit," gumamku.

"Jangan lupa beri salep setelah ini, kau tahu akhir pekan ini adalah hari istimewa dan kau membuat kakimu terkilir."

Aku mengembungkan pipiku, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kakiku terkilir," aku melirik Sasuke dan ia hanya tersenyum samar. Dasar, ia selalu menggodaku. "Bagaimana? Kita jadi bertemu dengan kedua mentor kita?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "Mereka belum datang," ucapnya sambil menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Sepertinya mereka terlambat."

Aku mengangguk. Suasana di koridor semakin ramai, dan seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku saat ini berada di Universitas yang sama dengan Sasori- _nii_ , aku masuk perguruan ini dua tahun yang lalu dan Sasuke menjadi pembimbingku karena aku mengambil Falkultas Kedokteran. Percaya tidak percaya, memang ini kenyataannya. Kami lebih sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini, karena memang ini berkaitan dengan laporan-laporan yang selalu diberikan dosenku. Lagipula ini permintaan dari salah satu mentor dan sekaligus dosen kami itu.

"Ehm… Sasuke- _kun_ —"

"Permisi…" Seseorang memotong ucapanku, dan aku menatapnya yang berdiri dengan membawa kardus di tangannya, seorang gadis manis. " _Ano_ … Apa _senpai_ kenal dengan Genma- _kun_?" tanyanya dengan wajah manisnya.

"Aa… Genma- _san_? Iya, aku kenal dengannya," ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya, ia menatapku. "Ada perlu apa gadis manis? Dan Genma- _san_ siapamu?" aku bermaksud menggodanya dan hasilnya ia menunduk malu. Aku menatap Sasuke, ia menggelengkan kepala yang tahu maksud ucapanku, aku terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda gadis manis, kau mau mengantar sesuatu?" ucapku lagi sambil menatap kardus yang ia bawa.

Gadis ini mendongak dan pipinya merona sambil tersenyum ke arahku. "Iya… Aku sedang mengantar barang bawaannya, apa ini kelasnya?" suara lembutnya membuatku tersenyum lagi ke arahnya.

"Benar, ini kelasnya." Ucapku sambil berjalan terpincang menuju ambang pintu yang setengahnya terhalang Sasuke yang bersandar dan aku melihat ke dalam, apakah sesosok Genma sudah datang ke kalas. Ini kelasku, tapi hari ini kelas sedang kosong karena memang ini libur kuliah, dan yang datang hari ini ke kampus karena memang mereka ada urusan dengan dosen pembimbing mereka masing-masing. Dan aku menemukan Genma sedang mengobrol. "Aa… itu, dia ada di dalam." Aku berbalik dan menatap gadis di depanku yang saat ini sedang menonton Genma yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis di ujung ruangan.

"Siapa gadis itu?" meski pelan, aku mendengar ucapannya. Dan saat aku menatap ke arah Sasuke, ia kebetulan memandangku juga, kami akhirnya saling pandang.

"Kau tanyakan saja nanti dengannya." Sasuke angkat bicara masih menatapku, aku menatap gadis di depanku dan ia tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, gadis ini menunduk malu karena mungkin ucapannya terdengar oleh Sasuke, begitupun denganku. Bisa kami lihat, kalau gadis ini cemburu. Sambil mengedikkan kepalanya, Sasuke menyuruhku memanggil Genma.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan memanggil Genma. "Dia bertanya siapa gadis yang sedang kau ajak bicara," ucapku saat kami berdua berjalan menuju depan kelas. "Sebaiknya kau jelaskan ke dia kalau kau benar-benar tidak ingin cari masalah."

Genma terkekeh sambil mengedipkan mata kearahku. "Kau tahu aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Guren," aku mengangkat bahu tidak mau tahu, aku mengedikkan kepala untuk segera menemui gadis manis di depan sana. Genma mendesah. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya, terima kasih Sakura."

"Terima kasih kembali." Aku tersenyum memandang Genma yang berjalan cepat ke depan menyapa Sasuke sebentar dan menemui gadis tadi.

Saat aku sampai di depan, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang terlihat serius diujung lorong, Genma membawa gadis itu menjauh dariku dan Sasuke yang kebetulan mencuri pandang memandang mereka berdua dan aku tahu nama gadis manis tadi itu adalah Maki. Aku mendapati wajah Maki memerah, Genma mengambil alih barang bawaan yang dibawa Maki dan mengacak ujung rambut Maki. Mereka pergi dengan Genma menggandeng tangan Maki.

Aku tersenyum memandang itu.

"Kejadian tadi mengingatkanku sesuatu." Aku menoleh saat Sasuke berucap tadi. "Bukankah _familiar_ untukmu, Sakura?"

Aku menatap Genma dan Maki yang sudah berbelok dan mengangguk. "Ya. Kau ingat kejadian itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kurang lebih begitu," Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi saat kau berkunjung kemari dan aku menemuimu sama seperti Genma tadi?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau." Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain dan Sasuke terkekeh sambil mengajakku berjalan masih menggenggam tanganku. "Mau kemana?"

"Tidak jadi menemui, Tsunade- _sensei_?" aku menganga sambil mengangguk setelah ingat tujuanku kemari dengan Sasuke untuk apa. Kami berjalan menuju ruangan dosen pembimbing atau bisa dibilang mentor kami.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Tsunade- _sensei_ dan pria baya di sampingnya melihat dokumen yang kuserahkan ke meraka beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, saat ini aku bimbingan tesis dan Sasuke ditunjuk untuk membimbingku dalam setiap pembuatan tesisku mengenai kasus penyakit pembuluh darah.

"Kau belajar banyak dengan Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_?" prof. Hashirama, begitu aku memanggilnya, ia bertanya sambil tatapannya masih di dokumen.

"Ya, Professor. Sasuke- _kun_ banyak membantu saya." Aku mengusap tanganku dengan gugup. Padahal aku sudah sering bertemu mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja gugup karena aura spesial yang mereka miliki. Entah itu apa, yang jelas membuat buluku bergidik.

"Tadi kau berjalan pincang, ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aa… itu, kaki saya terkilir," aku menggerakkan pergelangan kakiku memutar dan nyerinya sudah hampir menghilang. "Dan sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa Tsunade- _sensei_. Sasuke- _kun_ sudah memijatnya tadi." Tiba-tiba pipiku memanas, kelepasan bicara. Shannaro!

Tsunade- _sensei_ menutup dokumenku dan menatapku serius. "Kau benar-benar belajar banyak, Sakura." ucapnya dan senyum manis tersaji di sudut-sudut bibirnya, dan aku bernafas lega karenanya. "Kau semangat mengajari calonmu, Sasuke? Dan kau benar-benar menjaga calonmu dengan baik," Tsunade- _sensei_ menggoda dengan senyum seringai di bibir merahnya. Prof. Hashirama ikut terkekeh sambil menutup dokumenku dan menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian.

Oke. Sesi menggoda dimulai.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas saya, _sensei_." Sasuke berucap tegas sambil memandang Tsunade- _sensei_ yang melipat tangannya sambil bersandar di punggung sofa.

"Lihatlah mereka, kek. Bukankah mereka cocok, mereka berdua menutupi kegugupan mereka."

Prof. Hashirama tertawa. "Kau benar, Nade- _chan_ ," meski sudah menjadi kakek-kakek, prof. Hashirama masih terlihat muda. "Tidak kusangka Sasuke cepat mengambil langkah, aku bangga padamu, anak muda."

"Terima kasih, prof."

Tsunade- _sensei_ meneggakkan duduknya, menatapku dan Sasuke menggoda. "Apa kalian sudah tidak tahan untuk melakukan _itu_?" mataku terbelalak dan dua mentor kami ini terkekeh. "Tidak perlu malu kalau memang _itu_ alasannya."

"I-Itu… _Sensei_ , prof, anda salahpaham." Aku tergagap mengucapkan kata-kataku, ini sedang membahas apa memang? Kenapa pipi dan telingaku memanas.

"A… Sasuke- _kun_ , kau pasti kecewa. Padahal kau mengharapkannya, bukan?" prof. Hashirama semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi ucapannya barusan membuatku kepikiran. Apa benar Sasuke mengharap itu? Aku tersentak dan menggeleng pelan, tidak mungkin Sasuke begitu. Meski aku senang ia mengharapkan itu dariku, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Ya… aku benar-benar kecewa," aku membelalak menatap Sasuke, ia memasang wajah setengah kecewa, setengah menggoda. "Kukira dia mengharap _itu_ juga."

Tolong ingatkan aku untuk membenturkan kepalaku.

* * *

Aku mengatur nafas. Tarik nafas hembuskan, tarik nafas hembuskan.

Aku hampir meledak karena pipiku memanas menahan godaan yang terlontar dari Tsunade- _sensei_ dan prof. Hashirama. Aku semakin ingin meledak karena Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan menggodaku, saat ini aku berada di dalam mobil Sasuke yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Sudah merasa baik?" Aku menatap Sasuke sebal dan cemberut sambil mengalihkan perhatianku di luar jendela. "Kau marah?" ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya malu," aku kembali mengatur nafas.

"Kenapa malu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Sasuke- _kun_!" seruku sambil melotot ke kaca jendela. Malang sekali jedela ini.

Sasuke mendesah. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Terlambat," tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerem mobil dan aku condong ke depan. "Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan!"

Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, Sasuke sudah menatapku intens. "Jadi, biar kau memaafkanku, aku harus apa?" bibirnya terangkat sebelah, aku menelan saliva susah payah. Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menahan dadanya. "Mau apa kau, Sasuke- _kun_?" aku tergagap menatap tatapan menusuk Sasuke. Ia semakin mendekat ke arahku dan melawan tahanan tanganku.

"Kau mau tahu mauku?" kalau aku sedang tidak gugup mungkin aku menganggap suara Sasuke barusan adalah suara terseksi yang membuatku kepanasan. Ia masih mendekat ke arahku dan dengan cepat menarik tengkuk leherku dan mencium bibirku lembut, aku membeku saat mendapat serangan tiba-tiba darinya. Ia melepas ciumannya yang sebentar masih dengan menempelkan kening kami satu sama lainnya. "Wajahmu memerah, kau menginginkannya, bukan?" dia masih menggodaku.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan, " _Pervert_." Bisikku.

"Berarti kita sama-sama _pervert_ , setuju?" Sasuke menyeringai dan menciumku lagi. ia menyudahi ciumannya dan menempelkan kening kami lagi. "Kutunggu akhir pekan nanti."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau nanti juga menemaniku, Sasuke- _kun_." Aku tersenyum dan menarik kerah kemejanya dan menciumnya, kali ini lebih intens dan tentunya lama. Kami mengabaikan mobil-mobil lain lewat karena aku terbius dengan bibir seksi Sasuke.

 _Kekasihku._

* * *

oOo

* * *

Akhir pekan tiba. Aku melihat pantulanku di cermin yang sekarang memperlihatkan rambutku yang sudah panjang lagi setelah satu tahun yang lalu aku memotongnya sampai sebahuku. Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai begitu saja karena ikal yang terbentuk di rambutku sekarang, sambil memperhatikan apakah aku sudah siap menghadari acara yang akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi. Setelah yakin aku sudah siap dengan persiapanku, pintu kamarku diketuk halus dari luar kamar.

"Masuk." Ucapku tanpa beralih dari cermin.

Kepala merah muncul dari balik daun pintu. "Kau lama sekali berdandan, pinky? Kami sudah siap dari tadi."

Aku membalik dan mendapati sepupuku, Gaara berdiri dengan setelah jasnya dan ia menyisir rambut merahnya dengan begitu rapi. Aku tersenyum memandangnya. "Aku sudah selesai," ucapku sambil menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, menyadari aku menatapnya begitu dia menaikkan alis menatapku. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa setampan ini, Gaara- _chan_."

Gaara memutar mata . "Jangan mulai lagi, cepat keluar!" aku tertawa dan mengambil dompet kecilku dan menghampirinya masih dengan tawaku. "Berhentilah tertawa!"

"Ops!" aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan tapi masih terkekeh sambil berjalan turun menuju ruang keluarga yang sudah ramai.

'Terserah kau saja!" Gaara meninggalkanku dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

Aku kembali tetawa. Dia benar-benar pemalu.

Saat sampai ruang keluarga aku mendapati semuanya sudah siap dan ada salah satu yang terlihat sekali gugup sekarang. Aku tertawa memandang orang yang sedang gugup di antara kerumunan orang yang terlihat memancarkan aura _positif_ ke arahnya, dan sepertinya ia tidak terpengaruh dengan aura itu. Ia menyadariku yang memandangnya sambil tertawa, kemudian ia berdeham dan mencoba tersenyum dan yang aku dapati darinya adalah senyum konyolnya.

Ya. Hari ini adalah pernikahan Sasori- _nii_ , aku sudah memaafkan insiden yang ia lakukan setahun yang lalu. Setelah kejadian aku memukulnya malam itu dan kembalinya aku dari Takigakure menuju Sunagakure dan kembali lagi ke Konoha, Sasori-nii dan Shion nee-chan. Ya aku sekarang memanggilnya begini, karena ia akan menjadi kakak iparku. Mereke berdua meminta maaf dan aku sudah melupakan hal itu begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah Sasuke.

Ia berada di sini.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, seharusnya ia bersama keluarganya di tempat acara. Tapi Sasuke bersikeras untuk mendampingiku. Dasar _posesif_ , aku juga belum mendapatinya sekarang, lalu aku menghampiri Sasori- _nii_ yang masih terlihat sekali gugup dan semakin jelas gugupnya setelah aku sampai di sampingnya.

Senyum geliku tidak bisa meninggalkan bibirku. "Apa kau gugup, _niisan_?" godaku, masih terkekeh.

Sasori tidak langsung menjawabku, melainkan menarik nafas dan menghembusnya, ia melakukannya sampai ke empat kalinya. Aku terkekeh karenanya dan ia menatapku. "Lebih baik kau memberikanku suntikkan penyemangat, Sakura," ucapnya berbisik, nada suaranya bahkan terlihat gugup begitu. "Bukan mengolokku seperti ini."

Aku mengangkat tanganku masih dengan menahan tawa. "Oh. Maafkan aku," gumamku sambil terkekeh lagi. "Semoga kau tidak salah mengucapkan kata-kata sakralmu, _niisan._ "

Ekspresi Sasori- _nii_ yang tersaji saat ini tidak bisa membuatku menahan tawa. Ia membelalak menatapku, "Sakura!"

Aku tertawa. Jelas aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku karena ekspresi Sasori- _nii_ saat ini menggelikan, rasanya aku ingin memotretnya dan menyebar luaskan ke _fansgirl_ -nya. Dan bicara mengenai _fansgirl_ Sasori- _nii,_ tidak ada yang berkurang dan justru semakin bertambah banyak. Benar-benar merepotkan mempunyai kakak setampan dirinya.

"Apa Sakura menggodamu, Sasori?" Ini dia, suara baritone yang sangat kuhafal. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan setelah jasnya yang sangat pas ditubuh atletisnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan Sasori- _nii_. "Pesanku hanya satu," Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingku dan melirikku sejenak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasori- _nii_ yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alisnya naik menunggu ucapan Sasuke. "Jangan sampai menjatuhkan cincin untuk Shion."

Dan aku tertekekeh bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Oh, tuhan," bisik Sasori- _nii_ sambil memijat ujung hidungnya. "Terima kasih kau sudah memberiku adik dan adik ipar seperti mereka."

Aku menutupi bibirku yang masih terkekeh, aku mendekat ke Sasori- _nii_ yang masih menunduk dan menyikut tulang rusukknya pelan. "Sudahlah _niisan_ ," Sasori- _nii_ mendongak. Aku kasihan memandangnya. "Kami hanya bercanda, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya kalau sudah melihat Shion _nee-chan_ nanti. Semoga sukses!" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku ke arahnya.

Sasori- _nii_ mendesah dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arahku dan Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasori- _kun_ , kita berangkat sekarang, nak," suara _Kaasan_ mengiterupsi percakapan kami, dan Sasori- _nii_ meninggalkan kami dengan raut wajah yang sudah tenang.

Aku memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingku, ia terlihat tampan, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. meski rambut mencuatnya masih tetap ada, ia tetap terlihat menawan dengan setelah jasnya sekarang.

"Masih ingin memperhatikanku atau kita menyusul mereka, Sakura?" Sasuke berucap masih memandang depan, aku mendengus dan mengalihkan perhatianku darinya ke arah depan yang semua orang sudah masuk ke mobil masing. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggandengku, "Jangan mengulur waktu, nyonya Uchiha."

Aku tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Pernikahan Sasori- _nii_ berlangsung dengan lancar dan aku dibuat terkagum dengan berubahan Sasori- _nii_ yang menjadi percaya diri setelah melihat Shion _nee-chan_ masuk menuju altar menghampirinya. Ternyata ucapanku benar adanya.

Padahal aku sempat menangkap raut gugupnya sebelum ia menuju altar untuk menunggu calon istrinya, dan saat aku memasuki ruang altar mengiringi Shion _nee-chan_ , Sasori- _nii_ sudah memancarkan raut percaya dirinya dan ini menular ke Shion _nee-chan._

Aku tahu kedua pasangan ini awalnya gugup, apalagi Shion _nee-chan_ yang sempat bercerita padaku, kalau ia takut kalau salah menyebut sumpah sakral mereka atau menjatuhkan cincin yang akan dipasangkan untuk Sasori- _nii_. Dan ini membuatku terkekeh, _syndrome_ pernikahan memang benar adanya. Dan aku bersyukur karena mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, aku berdiri bersampingan dengan Sasuke yang tadi menjadi pendamping pengantin pria.

Ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya melihat kedua pasangan yang sudah resmi menjadi suami istri menyusul Itachi- _nii_ dan Konan _nee-chan_. Mengenai kedua pasangan ini, mereka sudah menikah sebulan setelah aksi pergiku ke Takigakure menyusul Sasuke. Ternyata Itachi- _nii_ menemui kakeknya untuk membicarakan pernikahannya.

Oh, benar. Nenekku juga berada di sini, tentu saja. Sasuke sekarang sedang berbicara dengannya dan aku memandang kedekatan mereka yang semakin hari semakin dekat saja, dan masalah orangtua Sasuke, aku sering mengujungi ayah dan ibu. Kakek Sasuke juga dekat denganku, ini benar-benar diluar bayanganku yang akan semakin dekat dengan laki-laki yang sangat kucintai itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan aku memandang cincin di jari manisku, aku memutar-mutarnya.

Seseorang berdeham di sampingku. "Menganggumu, nona?" aku menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Toneri tersenyum juga ke arahku.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Toneri." Ia mengangkat tangannya sambil bergumam minta maaf, aku menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, kau datang sendiri?" aku menoleh ke belakangnya, siapa tahu ia membawa pasangannya kemari.

Toneri tidak langsung menjawabku, ia menatap depan. Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya dan seorang gadis cantik berbalut dress yang pas di tubuhnya menghampiri kami. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku membalas senyumannya.

Gadis cantik itu sudah berada di depanku dan Toneri, "Aku datang bersamanya," ucapan Toneri membuatku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aku lewati. "Perkenalkan Hanako Noa, ini Sakura yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Gadis bernama Hanako ini menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku, ia tersenyum. "Hanako Noa, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu langsung Sakura- _chan_. Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Aku menjabatnya, menyambut salam perkenalan hangatnya. "Aa, tentu saja boleh, aku tidak merasa keberatan dipanggil itu, Hana—"

"Noa," Ia memotong ucapanku masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Tolong panggil aku Noa saja, Sakura- _chan_."

Aku menganggguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah Noa- _chan_ ," aku menyudahi acara jabat tangan kami. Aku melirik ke arah Toneri yang ternyata sedang tersenyum. "Jadi, boleh aku bertanya?" Noa memiringkan kepalanya menunggu pertanyaanku. "Apa yang sudah diceritakan Toneri padamu, Noa- _chan_?"

"Eh… itu? Panjang ceritanya Sakura- _chan_ ," aku mendapati mata Noa melirik ke arah sampingku ada Toneri, ia berdiri di sampingku.

"Apa yang kau ceritakan aku pada kekasihmu, Toneri?" aku langsung menatap Toneri dan dia tersentak karena kaget. Aku menatap bergantian pasangan di depanku ini, Noa tersipu malu saat aku mengucapkan kata-kataku tadi dan Toneri menjadi gugup. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang aku lewatkan di sini. Aku terkekeh. "Kalian terlihat lucu," mereka menatapku yang masih terkekeh. "Aku senang akhirnya Toneri bisa mendapat gadis cantik dan baik sepertimu, Noa- _chan_."

"Kau terlalu memujiku, Sakura- _chan_ ," Noa menunduk dengan ucapannya yang gugup tadi, aku semakin terkekeh. Toneri berdeham dan aku menyadari kalau dia juga gugup.

"Semoga hubungan kalian berhasil sampai kejenjang pernikahan." Ucapku sambil terkekeh mendapati Toneri yang tidak sengaja menatap Noa yang juga menatapnya dan mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah lain. Kenapa mereka masih malu-malu?

"Sakura…" suara baritone di belakangku membuatku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sudah mendekat ke arahku.

"Aa… Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah selesai dengan Chiyo- _baa_?" dia hanya menjawabku dengan anggukkan dan dia berdiri di samping kananku langsung menatap Toneri. Aku menyadari suasana tidak enak di sini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke- _san_?" Toneri memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa menit ini dengan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan tersenyum ramah. Dan Sasuke menjabat tangan Toneri dan hanya bergumam dua huruf andalannya dengan wajah datar.

Toneri memaklumi sikap Sasuke karena ia tahu seperti apa Sasuke ini. Dan Toneri tersenyum menanggapi sikap datarnya. Berbeda dengan Noa yang menatap kedua pria ini bergantian, seperti menyadari aura tidak mengenakan.

Sebaiknya kita jauhkan dua orang ini.

"Baiklah, Toneri dan Noa- _chan_. Aku pamit ke sana sebentar," aku menunjuk kerumanan di sekitar altar pengantin. "Selamat menikmati acaranya, sampai jumpa lagi." aku melambaikan tanganku dan menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari pasangan itu.

Saat aku dan Sasuke sudah menjauh dari Toneri dan Noa, aku melonggarkan genggaman tanganku dari Sasuke.

"Kau berniat bertemu dengannya lagi?" Aku menatap Sasuke saat ia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak kuduga.

"Apa yang kau maksud Toneri?" tanyaku, dan Sasuke mengangkat bahu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan memandang arah lain. Aku mendesah, "Dia sahabatku jelas aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Sasuke langsung menatapku. "Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, kau tidak lihat gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya tadi, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya. Aku menyeringai, ia manatapku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau cemburu?" godaku, dan Sasuke kembali berdeham sambil berjalan meninggalkanku, aku terkekeh sambil mengejarnya. "Kau cemburu, benar?" aku berjalan di sampingnya dan masih menggodanya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau cembu—kyaa!" aku hampir terjatuh dan beruntung Sasuke langsung menangkapku karena aku terpeleset.

"Lihat! Kau mau membuat kakimu terkilir lagi?" Sasuke membenarkan letak berdiriku dan menatap kakiku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil merasakan kakiku tidak merasa sakit seperti beberapa hari kemarin. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak Sakura- _chan_?" aku mendapati _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ menghampiriku. Beruntung aku terjatuh di tempat sepi, bagian dalam rumah Shion _nee-chan_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Kaasan_ , _Tousan_ ," ucapku sambil menyeringai. "Hanya terpeleset."

 _Kaasan_ menggeleng dan _Tousan_ mendesah lega. "Dasar, kau ini." Keluh _Kaasan_ , "Yang sabar menghadapi Sukara, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aa, tentu. _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke, dan kedua orangtuaku berjalan menjauh mendatangi tamu-tamu undangan.

Sasuke mendesah dan menatapku intens, "Berhenti membuatku khawatir." Dan aku akhirnya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia menautkan alis. "Apa ada yang lucu di sini?"

Aku mengangguk masih menutup mulutku yang terkekeh. "Ya. Ada, Sasuke- _kun_." Aku menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapku bingung. Aku berdeham, "Kau mengingatkanku dihari pertama kita bertemu."

"Memang apa yang membuatnya lucu?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Dulu saat aku terjatuh kau bersikap acuh padaku dan sekarang kau marah karena aku terjatuh dan membuatmu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, itu membuatku merasa special dimatamu sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_."

Pipiku merona saat mengucapkan kata-kataku barusan, kenapa aku sampai kelepasan bicara? Seharusnya hal tadi tidak perlu kuperjelas, terlihat sekali kalau kepercayaan diriku tinggi sekali. Dan suasana hening selama beberapa menit, hanya tatapan intens dari Sasuke yang membuatku gugup bukan main sekarang. Aku masih saja gugup memandangnya secara langsung seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup bibirku sebentar dan mataku terbelalak menatapnya.

"Apa salah aku bersikap seperti itu dan menganggapmu spesial?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi kananku, dan aku menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepalaku tapi dicegah tangan kanan Sasuke, ia mengandahkan kepalaku. "Bagus, jadi suka atau tidak suka, kau harus siap menghadapi sikapku ini." Sasuke tersenyum dan menciumku kembali dan lebih lama, aku menerima ciumannya dan ia tersenyum di sela ciuman kami.

Aku siap dengan sikap apapun didirinya.

* * *

Acara yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang tiba.

Aku berkumpul dengan teman lamaku, Ino baru saja kembali dari Paris karena ia melanjutkan studynya tentang fashion di sana. Cocok untuknya yang dulu selalu mendandaniku, dan satu hal lagi. ia tinggal di Paris dengan kekasihnya, Sai, sahabat Sasuke juga. Sai bekerja sebagai pelukis di sana. Dan cinta tetap menyatukan mereka di sana. Aku juga bertemu Hinata, ia baru saja kembali dari Amerika mengurus perusahaan keluarganya dan menetap di sana. Ia kembali ke Jepang untuk beberapa bulan karena ada urusan bisnis di sini, dan kekasihnya yang bernama Naruto itu juga menyusulnya ke sana. Benar-benar cinta mempersatukan cintanya yang jauh sekalipun.

Gaara dan Matsuri melanjutkan study di Sunagakure, aku sering bertemu pasangan ini setiap seminggu sekali saat mereka berkunjung ke Konoha.

Hanya aku dan Sasuke yang menetap di Konoha, sebenarnya Sasuke akan melanjutkan studynya ke Inggris. Dia ingin memperdalam ilmu kedokteran spesialis Penyakit Dalam—Geriatri (Penyakit lanjut usia).

"Jadi… persiapan acara kalian sudah selesai?" Ino bertanya sambil meminum minuman di tangannya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya… sudah siap Sembilan puluh persen."

"Kenapa tidak bersamaan saja dengan Sasori- _nii_ dan Shion- _san_?" Ino bertanya lagi sambil menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian. Mulutku terbuka untuk menjawabnya tapi Ino memotongnya. "Oh, aku tahu kenapa." Seru Ino sambil mendekat ke telingaku. "Karena Uchiha kaya jadi ingin acaranya disendirikan." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Dan apa-apaan itu alasannya?

Aku mencubit pinggangnya dan ia tersentak. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi."

Aku memutar mata dan meminum minumanku untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku karena saat ini mereka membahas tentang aku dan Sasuke. Ini membuatku kepanasan dan menahan gugup.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke- _san_." Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata dan Sasuke menjawabnya dengan dua konsonan andalannya lagi.

"Aku juga harus segera menyusulmu, _teme_!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menyeringai ke arahku, aku terkekeh di samping Sasuke. Suasana ini yang aku rindukan, berkumpul kawan lama. "Shikamaru bahkan sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu dengan Temari, kakak Gaara dan sekarang Sasori."

Benar, sahabat Sasuke bernama Shikamaru kini menjadi saudaraku karena kakak Gaara, Temari _nee-chan_ menikah dengan laki-laki berambut nanas itu. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menghadiri acara karena bertepatan dengan acara bisnis mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan... Oh sial! Acaranya sudah dimulai!" Ino berseru dan menyerahkan gelas minumannya ke Sai dan manarik tangan Hinata dan Matsuri. "Kau tidak perlu ikut sesi acara ini, _forehead_!" aku memutar mata melihat tingkahnya yang tidak berubah dan Sai sepertinya memaklumi sifat Ino itu sambil memandang kekasihnya dengan senyuman. Waktu tidak bisa mengubah sifat seseorang, jika memang orang itu tidak mau berubah. Bisa aku lihat di teman-temanku saat ini.

"Senyumanmu itu tidak pernah hilang, Sai?!" Lamunanku terpecah saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia menatap sebal ke arah Sai yang membalas tatapan Naruto dengan senyum tenangnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Naruto berdecak, "Senyummu membuatku muak, kau mengerti?!"

"Sepenuhnya mengerti." Sai menjawab ucapan Naruto masih dengan senyumannya.

Aku terkekeh melihat interaksi mereka. Seperti inikah teman Sasuke dan Sasori- _nii_?

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Sasuke membuka suara, membuatku menatapnya. "Kau tertawa karena apa kali ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Melihat teman-teman kita membuatku merasa senang. Itu yang membuatku tertawa dan aku tidak mau mereka berubah setelah kita…"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, percayalah." Senyum Sasuke membuatku ikut tersenyum, aku menggadeng lengannya dan bersandar.

"Boleh aku ikut mereka?" aku menatap kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berdiri dengan ribut untuk mendapat buket bunga dari sang pengantin perempuan yang akan melemparnya ke arah mereka. "Sepertinya seru."

"Kau tidak dengan temanmu tadi? Kau dilarang ikut," aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Lagipula kita akan menyusul, kenapa harus mengambil bunga itu?"

Aku mengangguk masih bersandar. "Mm … kau benar, Sasuke- _kun_."

Suasana semakin ramai dan sang mempelai perempuannya muncul di atas panggung ditemani mempelai prianya. Shion _nee-chan_ membelakangi para gadis-gadis dan bersiap melempar buketnya dengan menghitung mundur dari angka lima sampai selesai. Aku melihat Ino berdiri di belakang barisan bersama Hinata dan Matsuri yang awalnya enggan untuk ikut, namun sekarang terlihat antusias. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

Hitungan mundur selesai dan buket terlembar ke belakang.

Teriakkan menggema selama beberapa detik dan nada kecewa terdengar dimana-mana, aku terkekeh menatap Ino dan lainnya tidak mendapat bunganya. Tapi tatapan mata semua orang menatapku sekarang, begitu juga Ino, Hinata dan Matsuri yang berjalan ke arahku dan mulut mereka menganga menatapku.

Dahiku berkerut memandang mereka, aku melirik Sasuke dan aku tersentak kaget.

"Sasuke-kun, bunganya…"

Bagaimana bunganya ada ditangan Sasuke?

"Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya sambil menatapku. "Bunganya mengarah ke kepalamu, jadi aku menangkapnya karena takut terkena kau."

Naruto dan Sai yang berdiri di dekatku dan Sasuke menahan kekehannya dengan menggigit bibirnya, Sai hanya memandang kami dengan senyum yang sama. Toneri dan Noa yang berdiri di belakang kami tersenyum lebar, aku masih bingung dengan suasana di sekitarku sekarang.

Masih mengedipkan mataku berulang kali, aku tidak melihat buketnya dari tadi dan aku juga tidak merasakan guncangan di kepalaku saat bersandar karena sibuk menatap gadis-gadis yang ribut untuk mendapatkan buketnya, lalu bagaimana mungkin bunganya bisa terbang sejauh ini? Apa Shion _nee-chan_ melemparnya dengan sekuat tenanga?

Suasana masih hening.

Sasuke kemudian mendesah. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang boleh menikah dulu sebelum aku dan Sakura yang menikah," Sasuke memecah lamunanku dengan ucapnnya. "Jadi, tunggu saja buket dari Sakura dua minggu lagi." Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku intens. "Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi istri, ibu dari anak-anakku dan nenek dari cucu-cucumu?" Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah pernah aku dengar sebelumnya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu di depanku.

Dan aku sempat terheran kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal di luar kebiasaannya, bahkan ini di depan banyak orang. Sasuke yang saat ini kita bicarakan, seseorang yang pintar menyimpan ketenangan di balik wajah datarnya.

Namun, perasaan senang dan bahagia yang mendominasiku dibandingkan keheranan dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Airmata muncul memburamkan penglihatanku, tanpa basa basi aku mengangguk dengan rona merah dipipiku. "Ya, aku bersedia." Jawabanku akan tetap sama. Sambil menerima buketnya aku menarik kerah kemejanya dan mencium bibirnya.

Dan kemeriahan kembali terjadi, sorakan dan ucapan selamat terlontar di segala penjuru dan aku merasa hidupku benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

.

.

…..=oOo=…..

* * *

Wolaaaa ….

Ini benar-benar selesai, akhirnya…\\('o')/

Semoga suka dengan epiloguenya dan maaf ngaretnya keterlaluan banget ….

Indah minta maaf… tapi masih menepati janji untuk tetap memberikan epilogue untuk para teman-teman Indah ini hihihi…

FanFiction multichapter pertama selesai, terbesit buat ngedit ketikan-ketikan di awal-awal chapter ini. Tapi setelah dipikirkan lagi, sayang banget. Buat mengenang ketikanku yang masih rancu dan gak teratur…

Yeah … bisa dilihat di FFn ini ketikanku berubah dari chapter ke chapter, ya ini berkat saran atau masukkan dari teman teman semua. Terima kasih sudah menemani perjuangan Indah ngetik FFn ini… banyak belajar banget Indah (: / huhu sedih juga rasanya udah tamat ini FFn… tapi sudah pol segini aja ceritanya hihi^^ (Jangan minta nambah ya …hoho)

Sebentar lagi indah bakalan demam korea nih… mungkin ada yang sudah nonton drama korea DOTS? Indah belum minta teman nih… mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini indah minta dan bakalan jadi autis korea .. hihihi *modefangirlingaktif* xD

Abaikan curhatan indah tentang korea … Langsung cus balas review yang mampir yukk (9^o^)9

* * *

.

Terima kasih banyak :

.

Uchiha Lady Haruno ( _Aaa … terima kasih terima kasih *bungkuk-bungkuk* terharu indah karena kamu suka sama FFn indah ini sampai menyebutnya kece badai, topan, tsunami… terima kasihs sekali lagi, padahal jauh bagus dari author yang lain^^ / iya .. musti tamat, karena memang porsinya segini, smoga puas yaa.. dan sekali lagi, jangan panggil Indah author yaa, panggil nama aja yap (: dan semoga epilogue-nya memuaskanmu… terima kasih juga udah sempet" review^^ salam FIL\/_ )

JungHa-'ySasu ( _terima kasih Jung-chan … aku juga ikutan terharu kayak kamu, huhu(T.T) aa … kemarin habis pileks ya? Semoga diberi kesehatan yaa… aminn O;) indah baru nongol soalnya kemarin habis dimugen tsukoyomi, jadinya baru sadar ini tadi haha xD yeah… sampai sagitu yaa nungguin aku? *padahal gak penting nungguin kamu, ndah* hihi XD dan maapkan, harapan Jung-chan gak sesuai, tapi indah harap tetap suka yaa… aminn^^ jangan teriak-teriak lagi di gedung hokage, kesian Naruto keganggu bobo imutnya… hihihi dan terima kasih masih mau review^^_ )

echaNM ( _indah gak mau perjuangan mereka jadi sia-sia … *ceilah bahasamu, ndah-ndah XD / semoga suka sama epilogue-nya, dan sedikit bersabar sama POG. Ini dalam proses pengeditan. Hihi^^ dan terima kasih sudah mau review (:_ )

A panda-chan ( _tak apa dipanggil indah, malah senang indahnya hihi^^ eh? Trauma kenapa? Semoga gak bikin truma kakak yaa ;) / aa … AAAlovers itu ada artiannya yaa? Jadi kepo indah artinya apa? *Apa-apan kau, ndah! Ahh maaf maaf hihi, tapi penname ini malah lucu kok, sama kayak indah yang mata panda ragara kurang tidur hoho *gak ada yg nanya,ndah xD / aa… indah tahu indah pantas diprotes, maafkan indah. Ini memang porsinya segini ceritanya, indahnya aja yang ngaretnya kebangetan huhu… semoga terbayar sama epiloguenya yaa, terima kasih juga udah menyempatkan review… dan salam hangat dari FFn FIL \/_ )

zarachan ( _iyaa … itu harus, indah suka akhiran yang bahagia^^ smoga suka dengan epilogue-nya… terima kasih sudah review… salam FIL \/_ )

Qren ( _sudah ini yaa epilogue-nya … maaf ngaret banget, smoga suka… terima kasih sudah mau review, salam FIL \/_ )

Hyuugadevit-Chery ( _Terima kasih^^_ )

.

Tidak lupa buat silent reader yang membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak, dan yang masih berkenan memfav dan memfollow FFn FIL indah ini. Indah ucapkan banyak terima kasih^^

Indah selalu terima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan.

Terima kasih juga sudah menemani Indah di FFn FIL ini, bisa beralih menemani Indah di FFn POG… hehe^^

* * *

.

Sampai jumpa di FFn POG….

Masih berkenan untuk me-review chapter terakhir ini…

Arigatoo^^


End file.
